


The Thunder Demon: Straw Hat Luffy

by Aaron_Taichou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Taichou/pseuds/Aaron_Taichou
Summary: This is a story where Luffy ate the Rumble-Rumble fruit, a logia class devil fruit and became a lightning man instead of a rubber man. Luffy also showed signs of Haki at a young age so Shanks decided to take him with them to train Luffy. Godlike Luffy! More serious/smart Luffy who acts more like a captain! This Luffy is a bit edgier than cannon. Please read to find out more.THIS STORY IS ALSO UPLOADED ON FANFICTION.NET. I AM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THE STORY FROM FANFICTION JUST POSTING IT HERE AS WELL.





	1. Chapter 1

"Person speaking"

'Thoughts'

"El Thor"

Welcome everyone to my first ever One Piece fanfiction. Seeing as how this is a fanfiction Luffy's rumble-rumble fruit will work a bit different from how the rumble-rumble fruit in the manga/Anime works. With that said I do hope you all enjoy this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn

In the party bar in Foosha Village, a group of pirates could be seen drinking and having a good time. Sitting at the bar is a young seven-year-old boy named Monkey D. Luffy and next to him is a red-haired man with a straw hat eating a plate of food.

"Hey, you have to take me with you on your next adventure Shanks. I want to be a pirate just like you!" Luffy said with a huge smile on his face while looking at the red-haired man now named Shanks. Shanks looked up from his food and turned towards Luffy and started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Right as if you could ever be a pirate." Shanks said.

"Why couldn't I?" Luffy asked. A large man eating a piece of meat answered his question.

"Listen Luffy, you may be a good swimmer and all, but that doesn't mean you will make a good pirate," said Lucky Roo while eating his meat.

"But I'm a great fighter too, my punches are like two pistols!" he said as he held out his fist for them to see. It was an amusing sight to see for everyone else in the bar.

"Are they now?" said Shanks with a mouth full of food.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Luffy yelled. Lucky Roo laughed and spoke

"He means you are too much of a kid, kid," he said.

"And he is right you know, I got boys older than you," said Yasopp. A tick mark formed on Luffy's forehead before he starting to yell at them.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown up!" he screamed at the top of the lungs. He was brought out of his screaming by Shank's voice.

"Here have some juice and clam down," Shanks said as she slid a glass of what appears to be orange juice over to Luffy. Luffy's eyes lit up and he got a huge smile on his face.

"Wow thanks, Shanks," he said as he began to drink the juice. As he started drinking Shanks starting laughing at him while hitting the bar counter.

"I don't know one pirate who drinks juice!" Shanks said while laughing.

"That's a dirty trick!" Luffy screamed causing everyone at the bar to burst out laughing, "Stop laughing! That was a cheap shot!" he screamed at the rest of the pirates. While all of this is going on the owner of the bar Makino is watching the interaction between Luffy and the pirates with a warm smile on her face. Suddenly the doors of the bar were kicked off of its hinges and came flying into the bar.

"Excuse us." said the tall man standing in front of the door. At this point, the entire bar was silent while looking at the door. The man who was leading the group of other men into the bar was a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long red coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace. "So these are what passes for pirates around these parts. Looks rather sad, to be honest" he said as he walked up to the bar counter and stood next to Shanks.

"Welcome gentlemen, what can I do for you?" asked Makino.

"We're mountain bandits, but we didn't come here to tear your place apart. All we want is some sake. Let's say ten barrels should do." he said to Makino.

"I'm sorry, but actually we are fresh out of sake right now," Makino said. After the mountain bandit had said he didn't come to terrorize the bar Luffy and tuned out and turned his attention elsewhere because in his opinion a mountain bandit ordering sake was boring. So, he turned to his right at the chest sitting on the counter of the bar. He knew it belonged Shanks because he saw when they brought it in with them. His mind immediately began to race with ideas after ideas about what may be inside of the chest. So, he decided to satisfy his curiosity and look inside. It was somewhat disappointing because inside of the chest wasn't any treasure like Luffy had hoped it would be, instead it was a strange looking fruit. It was a light blue fruit shaped like a really big pear with darker blue swirls on it. At that very same time, Luffy stomach growled so he decided to eat the fruit. Luffy being Luffy, instead of taking a small bit of the fruit to see what it takes like he places the entire thing in his mouth and bit down. He instantly regretted it. That was the most disgusting thing Luffy had ever eaten, however, he did not spit it out instead he swallowed. At the same time, his swallowed he was startled when something large fell beside him. He looked over to see Shanks laying on the ground while the mountain bandit was screaming some nonsense about being worth 8,000,000 beli. Luffy immediately jumped up on the bar stool that he was sitting on and screamed at the bandits.

"Leave Shanks alone!" he screamed at the bandit while unconsciously releasing a wave of unknown power. When Luffy did this the strangest thing happened, one by one the mountain bandits started passing out along with a few weaker members of Shanks' crew. Shanks and the rest of the crew that were awake had their eyes widen while the leader of the mountain bandits was shaking in his boots.

"W-what did you do brat!?" he yelled/asked Luffy. Luffy for his part looked shocked and confused about what had just happened.

'There is no doubt about it. That was the conqueror's spirit.' Shanks' first mate Benn Beckman thought to himself before making eye contact with his captain who nodded to him. Before anyone could have reacted The mountain bandit leader took out his sword and swung it to chop Luffy in half while screaming at the top of his voice.

"I am going to kill you brat!" he yelled as the sword began to descend towards Luffy. Shanks who was still on the ground couldn't react fast enough even though he tried but stopped halfway because of what happened next. The sword cut through Luffy's shoulder and made it's was to his chest but stopped there when sparks of lightning came from Luffy's body and electrocuted the bandit. The sword fell out of Luffy's chest when the bandit began to fall to the ground as well. Everyone in the bar started at Luffy as the huge cut from his shoulder to his chest began to come together again with the sight of lighting present in the gap. No one said a word, they all stared at the small seven-year-old boy. everyone was brought out of their staring by Shank's voice.

"Luffy! Did you eat the fruit that was inside of the chest?" he asked to which Luffy nodded. Shanks then tried to grab Luffy by the shoulder only to have his hand pass right through Luffy and get a serious electric shock at the same time. Shanks immediately pulled his hand back. He then looked at Luffy before he spoke. "Luffy you just ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, part of a group called the devil fruits. Eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of your life, but the one you age is a Logia class devil fruit meaning now you can turn your body into lightning and become lightning!" Shanks yelled. Luffy for his part had stars in his eyes at the idea of becoming lighting.

"Does this mean I can come with you now?" asked a very hopeful Luffy. Shanks went to take his seat at the bar again before he was joined by his first mate who signaled Makino to join them before they began whispering so Luffy couldn't hear.

"Captain, he just ate a logia class devil fruit and one of the more powerful ones at that." said Benn Beckman, "plus conqueror's haki, if he doesn't learn how to control his powers he could seriously hurt someone." he finished while shanks took on a serious look and Makino a more worried one.

"Is he going to be alright?" as a worried Makino. Shanks looked at her and smiled before speaking.

"Yea he will don't worry." the three of them were brought out of they whispering when Luffy screamed at them.

"Hey! Stop whispering I can't hear what you are saying." Luffy yelled causing them to break apart. He then turned to Shanks before speaking again, "So, can I come with you guy Shanks?" he asked again making Shanks turn to look at him before speaking.

"I will decide if I will take after you answer two questions. Okay?" said Shanks to which Luffy nodded. "The first question, do you know what you did to knock out those bandits?" Shanks asked causing everyone in the bar to quiet down to hear Luffy's answer.

"No, I don't know how I did it. It usually just happens when grandpa is training me," said Luffy to which Shanks nodded with his eyes close before his eyes shot open in surprise.

"You mean you used it before?" he asked in surprise. Luffy just nodded.

"Yea against some monkeys grandpa had me fight during my training." said casually as though it was noting while everyone else looked at him wide-eyed except for Makino.

'Who has a seven-year-old fight monkey as a part of training!?' Every pirate thought to themselves. Shanks then turned towards Makino and asked her a question.

"Who is Luffy's grandpa?" Shanks asked to which Makino took on a sinister look before she spoke.

"Monkey D. Garp," she said causing the entire bar to freeze and looked at her with their eyes widen.

"You mean Garp 'the fist' is his grandfather?!" Shanks yelled out to causing Makino to giggle before nodding. Shanks began to calm himself down before turning back towards Luffy who was picking his nose causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Okay, Luffy second question." Shanks said getting Luffy's attention, "What's your dream?" Shanks asked to which Luffy took on a huge smile before he stood up on the stool and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"My dream is to be King of pirates!" he yelled,

"And why King of the pirates?" Shanks asked.

"Because the King of the Pirates is the man with the most freedom!" said Luffy surprising everyone, "Just you wait I am going to have the greatest adventure and find the One Piece and become King of the pirates!" Luffy said with a lot of determination in his voice causing everyone to smile and Shanks to see an image of his old captain Gol D. Roger behind Luffy.

"Well Luffy," Shanks said getting Luffy's attention, "Welcome to the crew!" he said causing everyone to began cheering and Luffy to start crying.

A week had passed since Shanks agreed to take Luffy with them. Currently, the entire village was at the docks to say goodbye to Luffy and the pirates. At first, the mayor did not agree to Luffy leaving but after Benn and Shanks explained to him how dangerous it will if Luffy doesn't learn how to control his powers he understood and agreed but made it clear that Makino would be the one to tell Garp when he comes back to the village. Another thing that happened during the week was that Shanks had sent one of his crew member who didn't have a bounty on his head to cash in the bounty of the mountain bandits and give it to Luffy. Luffy who currently was currently on Shanks's ship Red Force waving goodbye to the villagers before he screamed out.

"Bye Makino! I'll come back before I set out on my own!" he yells as the ship sailed further away from the island. With the Island now out of sight, Shanks began giving orders to the crew.

"Okay guys no stop, we have enough supplies to last us so set a course for the Grand Line," he said.

"Aye Captain!" replied everyone. Shanks then turned towards Luff who was looking around with a huge smile on his face causing Shanks to chuckle.

"Luffy!" yelled shanks getting Luffy's attention, "Come with me." he said as he began walking towards what appears to be the sleeping quarters, "This is where you will sleep," Shanks said indicating to the room with a single bed, desk, and closet inside. It wasn't a big room but at the same time, it was big enough for one adult person. Luffy looked around and noticed his stuff was already in there waiting for him. He stepped inside and smiled.

"I love it," he said causing Shanks to smile.

"Okay, Luffy let me tell you how things are going to happen once we enter the Grand Line," Shanks said getting Luffy's attention. Luffy also noticed that Benn, Roo, and Yasopp were standing by the doorway. "First thing that will happen is Lucy Roo is going to teach you how to control that devil fruit of yours a bit then from there every day in the morning Benn is going to teach you navigation and history along with battle strategy and anything else he comes up with. That will be for about three hours a day every day. the rest of the day is either spend with me teaching you Haki or Yasopp teaching you how to shoot. whatever extra time you have you will train to master your devil fruit powers or you can do that after you either master Haki or sharp shooting. Understood?" asked Shanks to which Luffy nodded and spoke.

"Yep, now I have one question." he said to which Shanks nodded for him to proceed, "Do you have any meat?" he said causing the four of them to comically falling over. After Shanks had explained everything to Luffy again to make sure he understood he began to explain to Luffy what Haki was and how it may be useful in combat. to say that Luffy liked the idea was an understatement. Luffy kept begging Shanks over and over to start his training until Shanks finally caved and started teaching him Observation Haki. It had been three days since the crew left Dawn island and the entrance to the Grand Line was in sight. Luffy was excited at the thought of sailing up a mountain. As the ship began ascending the mountain and peak was becoming visible Luffy dashed to the front of the ship and began climbing to stand on the figurehead. Everyone saw this an began to get scared when Luffy finally stood on the figurehead. As the ship reached the peak and began descending into the Grand Line Luffy stretched out his arms and screamed to the heavens.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" he screamed causing everyone on board to smile at the determination in the young seven-year-old.

**CHAPTER END**

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A TIMESKIP AND WHERE ALL THE ACTION REALLY STARTS.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells and Koby!

****Timeskip: 10 years later on an island in the New World****

On a small island in the New World, a pirate ship could be seen docked close to the island. On the shores of the island, a large group of people could be seen standing with their backs towards the sea while looking at a man standing in front of them. This man was the now seventeen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was now 6'5 and well built. He was wearing long black pants with a pair of steel-tipped boots and a crimson red dress shirt with the top three buttons opened revealing a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Strapped with a black cloth around his waist was a katana with a black and white diamond pattern handle hanging off the left side of his hip. And to top everything off was the thing he treasures more than his own life resting on his head, the straw hat that Shanks gave to him. Everyone from the Red-Haired Pirates was gathered on the shore today to see Luffy off to start his own adventure.

"I want to thank you guys for all you have done for me over the past ten years and I am truly grateful for all you have taught me," said Luffy while looking at everyone.

"Ah don't sweat it Luffy," said Lucky Roo who was walking over to Luffy carrying two large barrels on his shoulder while somehow able to hold a piece of meat in his hands as well. "Here, got you something for the trip," he said as he placed the barrels down. "There should be enough meat and booze in there to last you the trip to the east blue." he finished. Luffy smiled at him and thanked him for the food. As Lucky Roo was walking back to stand with the rest of the crew Yasopp began walking towards Luffy.

"Hey Lu, I got a bit of a going away present here for you," Yasopp said as he pulled out a medium box from his coat and handed it to Luffy. Luffy took it and looked at the nice wrapping around the box before he spoke.

"Yasopp, you really didn't have to do this. You guys have done way more for me than anyone ever had," Luffy said.

"Nonsense kid, we're a family and you can never do too much for your family," Yasopp said while patting Luffy on the back. Luffy smiled and opened the box to see a black and red flintlock pistol.  **(It is D** **oflamingo's gun only black and red instead of black and gold.)**  Luffy held the gun in his hand and looked in the box to see the holster. He strapped the holster around the waste so the gun would be on his right side. Luffy then took on a puzzled look on his face. He had a gun and a holster, but no ammo. He looked over to Yasopp and spoke.

"I don't see any ammo in the box and there is none loaded into the gun. Am I going to have to buy some?" Luffy asked genuinely confused. He looked around to see everyone else confused just as he was. He then looked at Yasopp to see him with a wide smile on his face.

"No, you don't have to buy ammo for this gun. Never will," he said adding to the confusion of Luffy and everyone else there, "This is a special gun made especially for you. I always wanted one, but even if I bought one for myself I won't be able to use it. You see this gun is powered by your devil fruit and in your case, it will not fire regular bullets but instead, it will fire your lightning as bullets." Yasopp said surprising everyone there and causing Luffy's eyes to widen.

"I never knew they made weapons like this," Luffy said as he looked at the gun in his hand. He was brought out of his admiring by Yasopp's voice.

"Before you can use it you need it to register your devil fruit. So, channel some of your lightning into the gun," he said. Luffy held out the gun and began channeling his lightning powers into the gun and soon the entire gun was covered with lighting. He then looked to Yasopp who nodded to him to stop with he did only to see the excess lightning get absorbed into the gun. "There, that should do it. Try shooting this." He said as he pulled out an empty sake bottle and tossed it into the air. Luffy held the gun in his right hand, aimed it at the bottle, and pulled the trigger. Out of the gun came a bolt of lighting that moved faster than anyone other than Luffy could see racing towards the empty bottle in the air. Upon impact, the bolt of lightning didn't just shatter the bottle and continue on its path as everyone expected. It hit the bottle and exploded. Everyone was stunned at what they just witness. Luffy wanting to test something out he aimed the gun at a nearby tree, compress his lightning, and then he pulled the trigger. Like before a bolt of lightning raced out of the gun towards the tree. However, this time it pierced through the tree before doing the same to five more trees behind it before it finally exploded destroying the last tree in the process.

"What did you do differently there Luffy to make it pierce through all those trees?" asked Shanks, Luffy placed the pistol in the holster and turned towards Shanks before speaking.

"I simply compressed the Lightning a bit more this time, but I didn't expect it to do that much damage." He said before turning towards Yasopp and continue, "Thanks Yasopp, I love it!" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face. Yasopp smiled at him and patted him on the back before leaving to go stand with the rest of the crew. While he was walking back Shanks started walking towards Luffy with a parcel in his hands. He didn't say anything he just handed it to Luffy and stood there. Luffy looked at it with a smile on his face before he opened the wrapping to see a coat folded inside. He took the coat out to examine it to see that it was a Black and gold captain's coat.  **(Think Gold Roger's coat only black instead of red.)**  Luffy then took the coat and placed it on. He wore it the way he saw every other captain of a pirate crew wearing theirs, just resting on his shoulders. Luffy looked at Shanks and spoke.

"Thanks, Shanks, I love it. It fits perfect," he said with a smile. Shanks smile at him and replied.

"It's nothing Anchor. If you are going to be captain of your own crew might as well look the part." Shanks said with a chuckle.

"Again thank you guys for everything. Without you guys, I don't know where I would be, or if I would have learned the things I learned with you guys over the past ten years." Luffy said as he looked at everyone a bit teary eyes. He then wiped his eyes and took on a more serious look on his face as he looked to the sky and began concentrating. In the sky above everyone could see a thundercloud starting to form. It then started to increase in size, getting bigger and bigger until everyone realized something. It wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer to them. Everyone was wondering what in the world was Luffy doing. The cloud finally came down and hovered just about a half of a foot above the ground. It was a dark thundercloud about the size of a small 6 person boat. Luffy then walked over to the two barrels he got from Lucky Roo Picked them up and placed them on the cloud. The sank down a few inches before staying in place. Everyone eyes were wide.

"THAT'S YOUR RIDE!" they all screamed. Luff looked at them and gave them a wide grin.

"You betcha!" he said with giving them a thumbs up. He then placed the rest of his stuff on the cloud. He then began concentrating on the cloud once more and from the cloud, a lounge chair began to form. Luffy then climbs onto the cloud and sat on the chair before turning towards the group to speak.

"I should re-enter the Grand Line by the end of the month. When I see you guys again I'll be a famous pirate," said Luffy smiling. Everyone gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be looking out for you Anchor," said Shanks.

"We all will," said Benn. Luffy then waved at them and began speaking.

"Bye guys. Thanks for everything again," he said. As he said that the clour he was riding on began ascending into the air before it shot forward and began climbing to higher altitude. Everyone just stared at the flying Luffy and waved.

"I'm going to miss that kid," said Yasopp. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement. Luffy who was laying in his lounge chair made out of clouds was just relaxing as the and enjoying the scenery of the world below him. He was traveling at about 65 MPH and was about 20,000 ft in the air. At first, it was a bit heart to breath but after a couple of minutes, Luffy got used to the thin oxygen that was present that high up. On his journey, Luffy could see various small Sky Islands with people on them, some waved at him with he waved back, while others were wary of him so they ran into their homes and hid. Luffy didn't really care all he did was continue on his journey to the East Blue, it would take him about one day to reach the East Blue or less then a day if he decides he wants to go faster. For now, Luffy is just enjoying the relaxing ride.

"So, this is The Holy Land Mariejois," Luffy said as he stopped the cloud and have it hover high over the capital of the World Government where no one will be able to see him. He had been traveling for about six hours now and finally reached the Red-Line. Seeing as how he can fly with the cloud he didn't need to go down to Fishman Island, he could just fly over the Red-Line. Luffy couldn't help but admire the city, even though he didn't like the bastards in the World Government, he couldn't deny it was a beautiful city with amazing architecture. "Well I am not here to admire the sights, I have places to be," Luffy said as he narrowed his eyes forward and concentrated on the lightning in the thundercloud before blasting off a lot faster than which he was moving at first. Luffy now entered Paradise traveling at a speed of 100 mph. He had taken off his straw hat because he didn't want it getting blown away. At this speed, Luffy is estimated to arrive in the East Blue in about three hours.

****Timeskip: 3 hours later****

Luff is now in the East Blue after being gone for 10 years. He immediately slowed the cloud down to only about 40mph and lower the altitude to just about enough so he could see the world below him quite clearly.

"Feels good to be back home. First stop Makino-neechan, then off to find a crew." Luffy said as he began traveling towards Dawn Island. After traveling for about an hour Luffy finally arrived at a familiar island where he flew his cloud onto the docks before stepping off. As Luffy stepped off he turned to the cloud and it began to hover higher and higher until it finally disappears into the other clouds present in the sky. Luffy then turned around to see that he had attracted a crowd. The man standing in front of the crowd was someone Luff remembered quite vividly. He was mayor Woop Slap. He has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, has a mustache and a beard, and held a cane on his hand. Luffy smiled at the man and began walking towards the crowd.

"Who are you? Are you a pirate!?" asked the mayor while pointing his cane at Luffy. Luffy took on an amused look on his face before he answered.

"Yes, I am a pirate," Luffy said doing very little to hide his amusement, "However, you can relax mayor I mean you no harm, I am just here to see my older sister," Luffy said confusing everyone there who was wondering who was his sister. Before they could have questioned him Luffy began walking towards Makino's bar knowing full well he had a crowd following him. As he reached the bar he walked inside and sat in the same seat he sat in 10 years ago when Shanks was there. Makino was not by the bar so he assumed she was in the back. He was a few minutes before she finally came out. When she saw a young man sitting at the counter she went to him and spoke.

"Good afternoon sir is there anything I can help you with," Makino said. Luffy gave her his famous grin before answering.

"Yes, a large tub of meat and some sake...Makino-neechan," Luffy said while grinning. As he said they he heard gasps from behind him and one from Makino as well as he covered her mouth with her hand and started tearing up before she launched herself over the counter surprising Luffy and the crowd that followed him. As she launched her self she screamed at the top of her voice.

"LLUUFFYY!" she screamed as she crashed into Luffy knocking him off the stool before hugging him and crying into his chest. "Luffy you came back like you said you would. I missed you!" she said as she sniffled a bit. She finally got off of him and helped him up before she ran into the back and came back out with a large tub of meat and a bottle of sake. She set it down in front of where he sat at the counter before she went around the counter and sat next to him before speaking. "Tell me how was your trip with Shanks, where did you go? what did you see? tell me everything!" Makino said excitedly. Luffy chuckled at her antics and was about to answer but before he could the entire crowd that followed him into the bar screamed out.

"LUFFY'S BACK!" they screamed s they all pulled out mugs of booze from what appears out of nowhere and began sitting around the bar to hear Luffy's stories. Luffy chuckled and began telling them stories of his time with Shanks. Luffy stayed in Foosha Village for three days before he decided to set out to find a crew. Currently, Luffy was standing at the same docks where he arrived at with the entire village standing there to see him off. Luffy was currently looking up into the sky calling the thundercloud that had all of his stuff. Soon out of the clouds everyone saw a single thundercloud come out and began descending towards Luffy. The cloud then pulled up beside the dock as if it were a ship docking there and Luffy stepped on it. Luffy then turned towards the group of villagers and spoke.

"Bye guys, I will see you guys when I am King of the pirates," Luffy said as he waved with a huge smile on his as the cloud began to pull away.

"Be safe Luffy! I'll be checking the newspaper every day to see what you've been up to." Makino shouted as Luffy was pulling away. Luffy gave her a thumbs up before dashing away. He kept the clout just ten feet above the water and had it sailed at a slow speed of 25mph. While sailing a sea king rose from the water and tried to attack Luffy, but Luffy simply sent a blast of Conquorer's haki and knocked the beat out before continuing his way. Luffy now shifted his chair into a throne with lightning sparks occasionally coming off of it and his face took on a more serious impassive look. Gone was the happy go lucky Luffy, this was Captain Luffy. luffy then spoke in a tone that would send Chills down his enemies spine.

"Time to turn this world upside down," he said. After traveling for about ten minutes Luffy was startled by the sounds of cannon fire coming from the starboard side of the cloud. He looked to see who was shooting at what and that's when he saw the ugliest pirate ship he had ever seen in his life. The ship was a large pink ship, with four sails, one higher than the other three. Each sail has a pink heart, and the ship herself has two hearts on each side. The figurehead is a duck and the jolly roger of a skull is depicted from the side and has a pink heart on it. The ship was currently attacking a civilian vessel.

 _'I wonder if anyone there has a bounty on their heads.'_  Luffy wondered as he turned the cloud and head towards the pirate ship. As the cloud pulled up beside the pink ship, Luffy had it stay hidden just off the side before he stood up and turned his body into lighting before teleporting to the deck of the ship. All the pirates and civilians saw was lightning struck the ship while a loud thunder sounded in the clear blue sky, and now standing in the spot where the lightning had struck is a man with a captain's coat hung on his shoulders and a straw hat on his head. Everything about the man radiated power, his gaze if cold enough to freeze the sun and his aura was strong enough to make seasoned fighters cower in fear. No one said a word, they all just stared at the man in fear. The silence lasted about two minutes before what appears to be a fat, ugly woman spoke.

"Who are you and why are you on my ship!" she screamed at the man, trying to act bravely in front of her men on the outside while in the inside she was shaking her boots.

"I was simply wondering who is the captain of this hideous vessel," he said as he looked around while using his Observation haki to sense around the ship. He sensed a girl in the lower levels robbing these pirates. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was brought out his observing when the fat lady spoke.

"Are you the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" she asked which earned her a raised eyebrow from Luffy before he replied.

"No can't say that I am. Who might you be?" Luffy asked genuinely curious about who she was and whether or not she had a bounty.

"I am the most beautiful woman of all the seas," she said as she placed her iron club on her shoulders before continuing, "the one and only 'Iron Club' Alvida!" she said. When she said that Luffy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You? The most beautiful woman of all the seas?" Luffy said as he started rolling on the floor laughing, "Sorry hag, but you ain't nowhere close to being the most beautiful woman of all the seas." Luffy said as he stood up and looked at the woman to see her fuming, but that meant very little to Luffy as he began speaking again, "do you by chance have a bounty on your head?" Luffy asked. He saw the woman smirked before answering.

"Yes, I have a bounty of 5,000,000 Beri on my head," she said as Luffy simply sighed.

"Damn, was hoping it was a bit more. Anyway time for business." Luffy said as he sent a wave of Conquorer's haki towards the pirates effectively knocking out all of them except Alvida and surprisingly a short pink haired boy who only fell to a knee. Luffy turned to the boy and spoke, "You have a strong will to be able to withstand my haki like that kid," Luffy said with a smile that made the boy smile as well. Alvida turned to the boy and was about to speak, but never got a chance to, because she was hit square of the jaw by Luffy with a fist coated in lightning effectively knocking her out. Luffy then placed his palm on her back and spoke.

 **"Bind!"**  he said and then all of a sudden from the palm of his hand three rope like bolts of lightning came out and snaked itself around Alvida binding her in place. The boy with the pink hair had his eyes popping out of its socket.

"How did you do that?!" he asked/screamed. Luffy smiled and answered.

"I ate a devil fruit, the Rumble-Rumble fruit to be exact. So, now I am a lightning man." Luffy said as he turned his entire right hand into lightning, "By the way what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Oh I'm Koby, sir," Koby said as Luffy turned his hand back to normal.

"Nice to meet you, Koby, my name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I am going to be King of the Pirates!"

****Chapter End****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE BOOKS. A NEW ONE WILL BE UP SOON.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK


	3. Chapter 3: The First-mate!

Flying just above the water is Luffy and Koby sitting in Luffy's thunder-cloud. Luffy was sitting on his throne while Koby was sitting on a small chair Luffy made for him. Following behind Luffy's cloud is a captured Alivda who is on a separate thunder-cloud that Luffy summoned to transport her. They are currently headed to Shells Town to cash in the bounty on Alvida's head and also take Koby there to join the marines. Even though Koby wanted to be a marine, Luffy could honestly say he liked the kid. He had a good sense of justice and even though he was a bit of a coward, with the right type of training he would become a fine marine, and Luffy knew just to person to turn him into one. Luffy Couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the thought of THAT man training Koby. Luffy was brought out of his thought by Koby's voice.

"Wow! I still can't believe I am sitting on a cloud!" Koby said happily as he ran his hand on the surface of the cloud. Luffy chuckled at his antics before he spoke.

"Yea well, this is a thunder-cloud it is a lot more firm compared to regular clouds found on one of the Sky Islands," Luffy said making Koby whipped his head around and looked at Luffy with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Y-you mean there are islands in the sky?" Koby asked with a voice of pure shock.

"Yes, is even a sea of clouds up there that your boats can sail on," Luffy said surprising Koby even more. "However, I don't know if there is any here in the skies above the East Blue, but I know for a fact they are in the Grand Line." Luffy finished with a smile.

"Wow!" was all Koby could say. Luffy chuckled at Koby's reaction before his face became serious as he spoke to Koby.

"Hey, Koby," Luffy said getting Koby's attention, "Alvida mentioned Roronoa Zoro earlier and I was wondering who is her?" Luffy asked causing Koby to turn pale.

"He is a great pirate hunter. He is a man who diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a blood-thirsty beast. He has been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form." Luffy couldn't help but sweatdrop at that description. "Recently I heard he was captured and is being held at the marine base in Shells Town," Koby said causing Luffy to grin. When Koby saw the grin he immediately grew pale, "Please don't tell me you are thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing!" Koby yelled but Luffy simply chuckled and didn't reply making Koby even more scared. The two of them and an unconscious Alvida traveled for about five more minutes before they finally reached the marine base city. Luffy and Koby exited the cloud before Luffy sent it up in the sky to wait for him to summon it back when ready. The cloud carrying Alvida followed closely behind Luffy and Koby as they walked through the town, earning them odd looks from the civilians there.

"I want to see who this Roronoa Zoro is. Who knows maybe I'll even have him join my crew." Luffy said with a serious look on his face as they walked through town. When Luffy said that Koby immediately began to beg Luffy to find someone else.

"Luffy seriously, you are out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is get this guy to join you," said an extremely scared Koby. Luffy just kept an emotionless look on his face as he spoke.

"I never said he was going to join my crew. I said MAYBE he will," Luffy said as he stopped by one of the local vendors that were selling apples and picked one up and bit down on it before flipping the vendor a beli. He then looked to the guy that sold him the apple and spoke, "Are they really keeping that Zoro guy here?" Luffy asked. The moment Zoro's name left his mouth everyone who was close enough to hear the question jumped back with a look of pure horror on their face. "I'll take that as a yes," Luffy said before walking off with Koby close behind.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here," said Koby in a low voice as he whispered to Luffy.

"Let us just head to the base. You did say you wanted to become a marine right?" asked Luffy as they continue walking towards the marine base.

"Well, of course, I do Luffy, but I don't feel as though I am ready yet. From what I've heard, the man in charge of this base is named Captain Morgan," said Koby. Similar to the reaction of Zoro's name, everyone that was within range to hear Margan's name jumped back and took on a look of pure horror. Luffy narrowed his eyes at this before thinking to himself.

 _'It seems this is one of THOSE marine bases.'_  Luffy thought to himself. He looked over to Koby to see him having a puzzled look on his face. He then looked at Luffy and began to speak.

"That was odd. I mean I can understand them being scared of Zoro and all, but why a marine captain?" Asked Koby. Luffy's face then took on a more sympathetic look as he looked at Koby before he spoke.

"You will come to understand that in the world we live in you can't believe everything you are told. You must be able to try to see the world for yourself and come to your own conclusion. In my experience and from what I have seen not all pirates are bad and not all marines are good." Lufyy said surprising Koby who looked like he didn't want to believe what was just told to him until Luffy spoke again. "Remember Koby, power can turn good people bad." Luffy finished allowing Koby to think about what he just said. They walked in silence until they made it to the gates of the marine base where Luffy told the guard posted there that they were there to cash in the bounty on Alvida's head. The guard then took them into the base to the cashier who gave them odd looks after seeing Alvida laying on a thunder-cloud with lightning binding her. After verifying that is was her, the cashier gave Luffy a bag with 5,000,000 beli inside to which Luffy tucked away in his coat. Luffy and Koby began exiting the marine base when Luffy noticed something in the corner of his eye. As they were walking Luffy looked to the left to see in the open courtyard is a man tied to a post. Luffy smiled to himself.

 _'So, that's_ _Roronoa Zoro,'_  he thought to himself before looking straight ahead as they were about to exit the base. As the exited the base Koby as about to say something to Luffy but never got the chance to as Luffy turned Left and began walking along the walls until he suddenly stopped in front one of the walls and started climbing it. Koby started to panic and scream at Luffy.

"Luffy! What are you doing!? Someone will see you!" yelled a panicking Koby, but instantly became silenced by the words that came out of Luffy's mouth next.

"So, there you are Mr. Pirate Hunter," Luffy said as he looked at the man strapped to the cross. Koby turned pale as he looked over the fence in hope that Luffy was mistaken someone else of the demon, but from one look of the man, Koby instantly knew he was the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Zoro was a muscular young man of average height with lightly tanned skin and green hair. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe and a green bandana tied around his head. He wore black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. The two of them were knocked out of their observation by Zoro's voice.

"Hey, you two," he said getting their attention, "You're an eyesore. Get lost." he said in a cold voice making Koby scream while Luffy just looked bored.

"Luffy, let us just get out of here," Koby said to Luffy who simply ignored him. Then suddenly the two of them heard something hit the side of the wall to their left. When he looked to see what it was they saw a little girl with a ladder climbing the wall. she then looked towards Luffy and Koby before she placed her index finger to her lip telling them to be quiet. Luffy could only stare at the girl as he threw a rope over the wall and climb over. The little girl then began running towards Zoro with a huge smile on her face. She then reached in front of Zoro who didn't look happy to see her.

"What do you want?" he said to the girl in a harsh voice trying to scare her but the little girl just kept on smiling.

"I thought you may be getting hungry now. So, I made you a couple of rice balls," she said as she looked at Zoro.

"You got a death wish kid? Scram," he said to her, but she didn't look like she was going to budge an inch.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up. Here," she said as he held up two rice balls, "I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine." She said trying to convince Zoro to take the rice balls.

"Listen, kid, I'm not hungry. Now stop irritating me and get lost!" Zoro yelled at the girl. The little girl's smile vanished for the first time and was replaced with a frown before she spoke.

"But-" she began before Zoro interrupted her.

"Do not make me kick your ass little girl!" Zoro yelled causing Luffy to narrow his eyes at him. Suddenly the gates of the marine base began to open and three figures could be seen entering.

"Now now, no one likes a bully," said the man in the middle of two marines, "Rornona Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?" Luffy narrowed his eyes at the group that just entered the base. For some reason, he didn't have a good feeling about them. "Looky here, some tasty rice balls." said the man in the middle as he snatched one of the little girl's rice balls.

"That's not for you!" the little girl screamed at the man. The bit down on the rice ball and the face e made soon after told Luffy that those rice balls did not taste good. He was right as the mad immediately spat it out.

"Ahh! Too sweet! It's packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you idiot, salt!" the man screamed at the little girl. The little girl looked as though she had just had her heart broken.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet." the little girl said sadly. The man then snatched the other rice ball from the girl and threw it on the floor before stomping on it causing the little girl to cry.

"It seems you haven't read the notice posted today. 'Anyone found aiding a criminal in any way will be executed. Signed marine Captain Morgan'" the man said causing the little girl to flinch when he mentioned Morgan's name. The man chuckled at her reaction before speaking again, "It seems even you know my dad's name." This got Luffy's attention.

"So, he is Captain Morgan's son," Luffy said to himself, but loud enough for Koby to hear.

"Does that mean he isn't a marine?" Koby asked.

"I don't know. However, I highly doubt it seeing as he isn't in Marine uniform." Luffy said as he looked at Koby. When he turned back to the courtyard he saw one of the marines that were there with Morgan's son picked the little girl up and tossed her over the fence causing Luffy's eyes to widen. He quickly turned his body into Lightning and teleported to catch the little girl. He caught her mid-air and landed with her in his arms safely. The little girl smiled at him before she spoke.

"Wow thank you, mister," she said happily. Koby came rushing over to Luffy and the little girl.

"Koby why don't you take this little girl home. There is something I have to do," said a serious Luffy as he turned his body into lightning and vanished. Zoro, who was still tied to the cross was startled when lightning suddenly struck the ground and the man who had been on the fence earlier appeared in the spot that the lightning had struck. The only thing he could do was stare at the man with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"H-how did you do that?" Zoro asked. Luffy kept a serious look on his face as he spoke.

"I ate a devil fruit," said Luffy. Zoro nodded to show that he understood, He had heard of devil fruits but never actually thought they existed. Zoro then looked at Luffy with a serious look before speaking.

"So, what do you want?" he asked. Luffy didn't say anything for about a minute, he just stared at Zoro through narrowed eyes before speaking.

Are you really as strong as people say?" Luffy asked.

"Mind your own business!" Zoro yelled causing Luffy to sigh.

"Ten days huh? I'll be back" said Luffy before he turned to leave but was stopped by Zoro's voice.

"Wait, hold on," he said getting Luffy's attention, "Could you pick that up for me?" he asked while looking at the crushed rice balls on the ground. Luffy looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're going to eat this?" Luffy asked as the bent down and picked up the squished rice ball, "Its mostly mud." he said causing Zoro to yell at him.

"Shut up and give it to me! Now" he yelled causing Luffy's eye to twitch. Luffy then picked up the rice ball and fed it to him while doing his best not to stab a lightning coated fist through Zoro's chest. After Zoro ate the muddy rice ball he looked to meet the emotionless eyes of Luffy before speaking once more. "Tell the little girl they were delicious," he said. Luffy didn't show any emotion on the outside but he smiled on the inside. He then turned his body into lighting and teleported to Koby and the little girl.

***Timeskip: 2 hours later***

Zoro was looking up at the clouds in the sky as they passed by when suddenly out of the clear blue sky, Zoro saw a bolt of lighting coming towards him. His eyes widen and he started trying to get free of the ropes. The bolt of lighting then struck the same spot that it had struck two hours ago.

 _'And people said lightning doesn't strike the same place twice.'_  Zoro thought jokingly to himself as he looked up to see the same man from before standing there with the same emotionless look on his face, but this time Zoro noticed something different about the man. He couldn't figure out what was different, he had the same straw hat on his head, the same captains coat, the same sword on his side, along with the same gun. Everything was the same down to the emotionless look on his face, but it was at that very same time Zoro was able to get a look of the man's eyes. Before they lacked any ounce of emotion, they were the cold eyes of a man who would kill you without a second thought, but now, however, his eyes were filled with anger. Zoro didn't know what scared him more, the thought of this man being able to kill anyone without a second thought when he is going about his normal day or the thought of that same man being angry. Zoro decided to swallow his fear and speak.

"You again, what do you want?" Zoro asked. Luffy began walking forward until he stood only a few feet away from Zoro before he spoke.

"I have an offer for you." Luffy said surprising Zoro, "That idiot's son was never planning on following through on his end of the deal. He was going to have you executed tomorrow." Luffy said causing Zoro's eyes to widen before he started thrashing around and yelling.

"That sniveling little bastard!" he yelled. "When I get my hands him he is going to wish his daddy had flushed him down the toilet like he should have!" Zoro said causing Luffy to chuckle before he spoke.

"And how are you going to do all that tied up her." Luffy said with a smirk on his face before continuing, "by the way, when I heard he was going to execute you tomorrow I knocked a few teeth down his throat. So, there is a good chance your execution got moved up to today." Luffy said causing Zoro's eyes to widen even further.

"Untie me so I can kick that bastard's ass!" he yelled causing Luffy to chuckle once more.

"This is where my offer comes in I can untie you and let you live, but you're going to have to join my crew," Luffy said causing Zoro to clam down a bit before speaking.

"What crew?" he asked.

"I am putting together a pirate crew and I am looking for people to join up. So, what's your answer?" Luffy asked. Zoro stayed silent for a minute before answering.

"Listen, that idiot's son took my swords, if you can get them back I'll join your crew," Zoro said causing Luffy to smile before turning his body into lighting and teleported away. Upon the roof of the marine base, every marine that was present on the base could be seen raising a giant statue of Captain Morgan made of stone. Standing off to the side looking at his men working was the captain in charge of the marine base, 'Axe-Hand' Morgan. Morgan was a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. His right hand is replaced by a huge steel ax, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He wore a large, billowing coat like a cape. Laying on the ground behind Morgan the crying form of his son Helmeppo.

"Now stand it up, men! Display my greatness for the world to see!" Morgan yelled at his men. As the marines were in the process of pulling the giant statue upright a bolt of lightning struck the center of the statue causing everyone's eyes to widen. Ten just when everyone thought things couldn't get any stranger, standing in the spot where the lightning had struck was Luffy looking at everyone.

"What is this god awful thing that I am standing on?" Luffy asked as he started examining the statue before he spoke, "No one will miss something this ugly." he said as he raised his right leg in the air and coated it with Armament Haki. He then stomped his leg on the statue causing every marine there to start sweating. At first, it looked like nothing happened which cause a few marines to release a sigh of relief, but after five seconds later the entire statue suddenly crumbled to dust. Morgan was shaking with rage before yelling out.

"Kill him!" he yelled and every marine drew their weapons. When everyone looked at the spot that Luffy was standing, they saw that he was gone from there and was now standing by the door with Helmeppo.

"I need you to show me where Zoro's swords are," Luffy said as he began walking through the door with Helmeppo over his shoulders. Luffy was calmly walking through the halls of the marine base as though he didn't have a trouble in the world. "Where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked Helmeppo.

"They are in my room. It is the door coming up on your left." Helmeppo said. As they stood in front of the door Luffy kicked it open before tossing Helmeppo inside. Luffy then sent a wave of Conquorer's Haki towards him making him pass out. Luffy looked around the room and noticed it was extremely girly. The walls were pink, the furniture was pink with flowers on them, everything about this room said it belonged to a girl. Luffy though Helmeppo lied to him and took him to the wrong room, However, when Luffy saw the three swords braced against the wall he knew he was in the right place. Luffy grabbed the swords and looked out the window to see something that made his eyes widen. Standing in the courtyard where Zoro was tied up was a very scared Koby surrounded by marines along with Morgan himself. The Marines were beginning to take aim to fire on Zoro and Koby. Luffy opened the window and immediately turned his body into lightning before teleporting to the courtyard. Koby and Zoro stared as the marines took aim and were prepared to fire their guns when all of a sudden Luffy appeared in front of them with his usual lighting strike putting Koby and Zoro at ease for a bit while startling the marines.

"FIRE AT THE KID WITH THE STRAW HAT!" Morgan yelled at his men. Luffy immediately covered his body in Armament Haki and waited for the guns to fire. He didn't have to wait long because, seconds after Morgan gave the order every marine with a gun, pulled the trigger. What happened next made everyone's eyes widen. The bullets that were fired at Luffy hit him but did no damage. They simply fell to the ground squished as though they hit a metal wall.

"That won't work on me," Luffy said as he stared at them with the cold eyes of a killer.

"Just who are you?" Zoro asked with eyes the size of dinner plates. Luffy turned him and used one of Zoro's swords to cut him free before speaking.

"The name is Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy said as he handed the swords to Zoro, "And I'm going to be King of the Pirates." before Zoro could saying anything to Luffy Morgan gave his men new orders.

"If bullets won't work then use your swords!" As he said that all the marines drew their swords and charged Luffy, Zoro, and Koby. Before they could reach the Luffy and Koby they were intercepted by Zoro who held off each of their swords with all three of his. Luffy was amazed by the fact he was using three swords. Zoro held two katanas in his hands while the third one he placed in his mouth. Luffy was brought out his observation by Zoro's voice.

"Make one move and you die," Zoro said to the marines in a cold voice that made a few of them start crying. He then turned his attention towards Luffy before speaking again, "Today I officially become a criminal because I fought against the marines. So, I'll become a pirate that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing. While I am with you I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition." he said. Luffy turned and looked at him before speaking.

"Which is?" Luffy asked. Zoro smiled and spoke with a lot of determination.

"To become the world greatest swordsman and nothing less," he said aking Luffy smile before replying.

"The king of the pirates would have no less on his crew," Luffy said. Luffy and Zoro were once again interrupted by Morgans voice.

"What are you waiting for men Kill them!" he yelled. All of his men backed away from Zoro allowing him to stand up before they spoke in a scared tone.

"Sir, we can't beat them," said one Marine.

"Yea they're monsters!" said another one.

"We will only die if we face them!" said one more marine. By now Morgan was shaking with rage.

"This is a direct order, every marine who is spouting weakness pull out your gun and shoot yourself in the head!" Morgan yelled. At first, Luffy thought he was crazy to give an order like that because no one was stupid enough to follow such an order, but Luffy was surprised when he saw the marines actually brought their guns up to shoot themselves.

 _'What a bunch of idiots.'_  Luffy thought to himself as he watches the marines shakingly held up their guns to shoot themselves. Luffy quickly sent out a controlled blast of Conquorer's Haki towards the marines making each of them pass out on the ground foaming at the mouth. Morgan's eyes widened when he saw his men passing out. He looked to see if it was Zoro who did something but he was Zoro was just as much surprised as he was. He then looked towards Luffy only to see him calmly walking towards him.

"A leader who cares so little for the lives of his own men is nothing but scum," Luffy said in a tone that sent shivers up Morgan's spine. Morgan quickly caught himself and swallowed his fear before speaking.

"They were weaklings, all that matters in this world is power and titles. A weakling like you could never understand that!" Morgan yelled before charging towards Luffy, but stop dead in his tracks when Luffy spoke.

"That downwards chop from your right hand won't do anything," Luffy said making Morgan's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. While Morgan was frozen in fear Luffy never stopped once while walking towards him. Luffy then covered his palm in lighting before disappearing from everyone's sight. Luffy then appeared to Morgan's right and with his lighting coated palm he sliced off Morgan's right hand from his elbow. Morgan yelled out in pain and tried to jump back to put some distance between him and Luffy, but he didn't get to go far because Luffy was already behind him with his arm pulled back ready to strike.

 **"** **Chidori!"**  he yelled as he stabbed his hand through Morgan's chest. Zoro and Koby stared wide-eyed as they watched Luffy pulled her hand from Morgan's chest letting his lifeless body lay there in a pool of his own blood. Luffy then pulled out a handkerchief from his coat and began wiping the blood off his hands. He then looked at the dead body of morgan before speaking in a cold emotionless voice.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live," he said before he began walking back towards Zoro and Koby. As he was walking back towards them the marine soldiers who were unconscious on the ground began to regain consciousness. When they woke up and saw the body of their dead captain on the ground instead of them trying to exact revenge on Luffy like he had expected, they began cheering and thanking Luffy for freeing them from Morgan's reign.

"It seems they were all scared of Morgan before we showed up," said Koby getting Luffy's attention. Just as Luffy was about to reply he heard something hit the ground next to him. When he looked over to see what it was he was his first-mate passed out on the ground.

"Well we better get him some food," said Luffy as he picked Zoro up and slung him over his shoulder before heading to the bar that the little girl from earlier, who he learned was named Rika, mother owned.

***Timeskip: 15 minutes***

"Oh I am stuffed!" said Zoro as he sat at the table with an empty plate in front of him. "Having not eaten in three weeks I was ready to munch down on my boots strap," he said earning giggles from Rika and her mother. Luffy sat across from him with a bottle of whiskey and a glass half filled with whiskey. Luffy couldn't help but smile at his first-mate antics. Zoro then turned towards Luffy and spoke, "So, how many others have you gathered for this crew beside me?" Zoro asked. Luffy took a sip of his whiskey before reply.

"Just you," he replied before taking another sip of his whiskey. Zoro looked at Luffy like he was crazy.

"So, you and I are what amounts to a pirate crew?" Zoro asked.

"I can take on an entire fleet of Navy battleships by myself, and when I am done with you, you will be able to do the same," Luffy said in a serious voice. If anyone else had said something like that Zoro would have thought they were crazy, but after meeting Luffy, Zoro doesn't think anything can surprise him anymore. Just as Zoro was about to say something a group of marines entered the bar and looked Luffy who didn't look all that bothered by their presence.

"Hey, you there, we heard you fellas are actually pirates. Is this rumor true?" A marine who Luffy guessed was the highest ranking officer on the base after Morgan said.

"Yea we are," Luffy replied before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long, however, now that we know you are pirates as marines we cannot sit idly by and watch you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately and out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to headquarters." said the marine causing the people who were outside to begin to protest. Luffy then raised his hand getting all of them to be quiet before he spoke.

"That's okay everyone we were planning on leaving anyway, however, before we go there is something I need to do," Luffy said before he reached into his coat making all of the marines there nervous. He then pulled out a transponder snail and placed it on the table before dialing a number. The snail began to ring for about ten seconds before someone picked out.

"Hello," said a man on the other end of the transponder snail. Luffy smiled before replying.

"Is this Vice-Admiral Garp?" Luffy said making every marine and civilian's eyes to widen the size of dinner plates.

"This is him. Who is this?" Garp asked. Luffy grinned before replying.

"Your grandson," Luffy said making everyone's jaw dropped. Luffy chuckled at their reaction.

"LUFFY!" Garp yelled through the transponder snail, "You brat, how dare you leave the island and join that red-haired bastard huh!" Garp said making Luffy roll his eyes before replying.

"I miss you too grandpa." Luffy said with a smile making Garp chuckle, "Anyway I called because I knew you always wanted me to join the marines but that's not going to happen." Luffy said making Garp growl on the other end of the line, "However, I found my replacement for you." Luffy said while looking at Koby making his eyes widen.

"Oh, and just who is this replacement?" Garp asked.

"A kid named Koby. He is a bit weak and a bit of a coward, but I think you'll like him." Luffy said. Garp didn't say anything for about thirty seconds before he sighed and replied.

"I'll take him and just you watch when I'm done with him he'll kick your ass up and down the Grand Line," Garp said making Luffy chuckled.

"He is in Shells Town in the East Blue. By the way, Shells Town is going to need a new Marine Captain. I had to kick Morgan's ass," Luffy said.

"I don't even want to know why," Garp said. Luffy smiled before speaking again.

"Well, I got to go Gramps. I'm sure you and I are going to cross paths soon so, until then." Luffy said making Garm chuckle.

"Take care of yourself brat," Garp said before hanging up. Luffy placed the snail back in his coat before standing up and walking over to Koby. He reached in his coat and pulled out the bag of money he got from Alvida's bounty and handed it to Koby before he spoke.

"Here take this, you deserve it after all she put you through," Luffy said making Koby's eyes filled with tears. Koby didn't get to say anything before Luffy turned towards Zoro and spoke, "Get your things we are leaving," he said. Zoro then grabbed his swords and stood up to leave. Luffy then turned to the marines and spoke, "Take care of Koby until my grandfather shows up will ya," he said as he and Zoro began walking out the door. The marines could only nod their head dumbly. As they are walking down the road towards the docks Luffy began summoning his thunder-cloud. When they arrive Zoro had his jaw on the ground at the sight of a thunder-cloud. He almost passed out when Luffy got into the cloud.

"T-that's your ship?" Zoro stuttered out. Luffy chuckled before speaking.

"It's temporary until we get a real one," he said as Zoro got in and sat in the seat that Koby sat in while Luffy was on his throne.

"Well Captain, where too next?" Zoro asked as he sat his swords down in the cloud.

"Orange Town, I need to see a certain clown," Luffy said in a serious voice.

***CHAPTER END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE BUGGY GET FISTED


	4. Chapter 4: A Chop-Chop Man and A Theif!

Luffy and Zoro were traveling towards Orange Town at about 80mph just about twenty feet above the water. Zoro was laying back in the cloud napping while Luffy was sitting on his throne with a glass of whiskey in his hand looking at up at the sky. Luffy then turned to the sleeping form of Zoro and spoke.

"Oi, wake up," Luffy said causing Zoro to turn over on his side while mumbling something Luffy couldn't understand. Luffy then took on an evil smirk on his face before pointing his right index finger at Zoro. At the tip of Luffy's index finger, electric blue sparks could be seen building up before a small bolt of lightning shot out of Luffy's finger and slammed into Zoro's behind causing him to yelp in pain. Zoro immediately sprang to his feet with all three swords drawn ready for an attack. Luffy had an amused look on his face as he looked at Zoro, He gave a small chuckle before speaking to his first-mate. "Relax Zoro, it was me," Luffy said making Zoro resheathed his swords before yelling at Luffy.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Zoro asked/yelled.

"I tried waking you up the normal way but you wouldn't wake up so I had to get creative," Luffy said as he took a sip of his whiskey. He then tossed a cup towards Zoro before speaking again, "The barrel on your right has food and the one on your left has booze," Luffy said while pointing at the two barrels that Luckey Roo gave to him. Zoro thanked him before taking some meat from the barrel to eat along with a cup of booze to drink. While Zoro was eating Luffy thought it would be a good Idea to let him know the plan going to Orange Town. "We are going to arrive in Orange Two in about thirty minutes. The pirate who we are going there to see is Buggy 'The Clown', he has a 15,000,000 beli on his head," Luffy said making Zoro take on a serious look on his face before speaking.

"And why exactly are we going to meet him?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow. Luffy took a sip of his whiskey before replying.

"I've heard a lot about him from my mentor if he is as good a pirate as I expect him to be I'll ask him to join the crew. If he is not, however, we kick his ass and cash in the bounty on him and his crew," Luffy said with a smirk. Zoro took a bite into the piece of meat he had in his hand before giving Luffy his opinion.

"And what if he is the pirate you expect him to be, but he doesn't want to join the crew?" Zoro asked.

"Simple, we kick his ass and take his bounty," Luffy said making Zoro chuckle. "From now on anyone with a bounty on their head we are going to cash in. In this cloud right now there is 800 million beli that I got from a few pirates in the Grand Line," Luffy said making Zoro spit out all of the booze he had in his mouth and look at Luffy with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"800...800...million beli?" Zoro asked in a surprised voice to which Luffy nodded before speaking.

"Yea, I plan on clearing out the big bounties in the East Blue before we head into the Grand Line. I highly doubt we will find a suitable ship that will survive the Grand Line to a lot of that money will be spent on first buying a ship, repairing it, and then eventually we are going to need a new one. However, if we are lucky to find one that could survive the Grand Line then all we will need to worry about is the repairs," Luffy said earning a nod from Zoro saying he understood. "That being said, getting a ship and maintaining it is my responsibility as Captain so, any opponent the crew face that has a bounty on their heads gets to keep the bounty for themselves. The treasure looted is divided among the crew equally," Luffy said. Zoro drank the last of his booze before speaking.

"That sounds good, Captain," Zoro said with a smile making Luffy smile as well. The two of them traveled for about ten more minutes before they reached the shores of the Orange Town, or what used to be Orange Town. The entire town looked like a tornado pass through it. Zoro and Luffy stepped out of the cloud and began walking into the town. While walking Luffy sent a command to the cloud to stay in the skies about the island. When they reached the down they realized that it was abandoned, there was not a soul in sight. The only thing there was a lot of destroyed houses and vandalized buildings. Luffy sighed and tilted his hand down a bit to cast a shadow over his eyes before he spoke in a cold menacing tone.

"It would seem Buggy is not the man I thought he was," Luffy said as they continued to walk through the town, "Seems we will be 15 million beli richer than we were a few minutes ago," Luffy said causing Zoro to chuckle.

"Hopefully there is someone strong on his crew for me to face," said Zoro while placing his hand on his swords. Luffy and Zoro were brought out of their conversation by a group of people running towards them. It appeared to be three members of Buggy's crew were chasing a girl about Luffy's age. The girl had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face and she was about 5'6 in height. She wore an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange and a short sleeve white shirt with blue stripes. Zoro and Luffy looked at the group with a curious expression on their faces, as the group got closer Luffy saw a rolled up paper in the girl's hand that was about to size to be a map of some kind. It was then Luffy understood why she was being chased, she must have stolen an important map from Buggy and now he is going to kill her.

 _'Oh well, that's none of my business'_  Luffy thought as they kept walking forward. When the group got even closer Luffy noticed the evil smirk on the girl's face as she looked at him and Zoro and couldn't stop himself from sighing,  _'This girl is going to involve us isn't she?'_  Luffy asked himself. The moment Luffy finished his thought the girl stopped in front of him and spoke in a relieved tone.

"Oh hey, boss! Thanks for coming to save me," the girl said earning a raised eyebrow from Zoro and Luffy as well as the three pirates that were chasing her. Before Luffy had the chance to say anything the girl spoke again, "They're all yours now boss, have fun!" she said before taking off running. Luffy sighed before he looked at Zoro and nodded. Before the three pirates knew what hit them, they were laying on the floor in a pool of there own blood while Zoro stood behind them resheathing his swords.

"What a pain," Zoro said as he looked over at Luffy, "I thought you said I was the only member of your crew," Zoro said to Luffy.

"You are," Luffy said as the looked up on the roof of one of the houses and just kept staring there.

"Then who was that girl?" Zoro asked as he walked and stood next to Luffy and looked at the roof of the house to see what he was looking at.

"No idea,"Luffy said. As he said that the girl from before popped her head over the roof to peep and see if Luffy and Zoro were dead yet. To her surprise, they were still alive and the three pirates that were previously chasing her were laying on the ground an inch away from death. She then looked over at Luffy and shivered when her eyes met the cold eyes of the boy in the straw hat. She then took another look at the three pirates before speaking.

"You guys are really strong!" she said as she jumped down from the roof and landed on the balcony of the house. "Even though you were outnumbered and they had sabers, you were able to beat them," the girl said. Luffy kept the emotionless look on his face before he spoke.

"Its the girl who set us up a few minutes ago," Luffy said. "Who are you?" Luffy asked causing the girl to put on a wide smile before replying.

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates, the names Nami!" She said happily. Luffy was about to speak, but before he could the girl spoke again in an excited tone. "Hey! Do you guys want to team up with me!?" She asked sounding very excited by the prospect. Luffy turned around preparing to walk away before he spoke.

"Thanks for the offer but I have no use for a thief, especially one who puts the lives to two innocent civilians in danger just to save her own skin," Luffy said before walking away with Zoro. Nami clenched her fist and looked down at the ground feeling a bit ashamed when Luffy said that. She then looked up to see Luffy and Zoro walking away, these were two really strong guys who could really help her in achieving her goal and she was not about to let an opportunity like this go to waste just because they saw a part of her that really wasn't her. She jumped off the balcony and yelled at them while running to catch up with them.

"Wait! Hold on! I'm not like that!" she yelled while running towards them, "At least think about my offer for a bit before you reject it, "She said as she finally caught up to them. Luffy and Zoro stopped walking and turned towards her before Luffy spoke.

"Listen Nami, I'm sure you are a nice girl and all but like I said before, I don't have any use for a thief. Unless you have some other skill that may be useful on the open sea, I don't see us working together," Luffy said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't judge her based on that first encounter, that wouldn't have been fair for her. Nami smile widely which told Luffy she had a skill that may be useful.

"I am the most skilled navigator you will ever meet!" Nami said proudly with a huge smile on her face. Luffy looked at her and smiled back before speaking.

"A navigator? Now that is someone I am looking for," said Luffy making Nami's smile grew wider, but her smile immediately vanished when Luffy spoke again. "How about you join my crew. I have been looking for a navigator," Luffy said. The moment he said that Nami stopped smiling and yelled at Luffy.

"No!" she said confusing Luffy, "I take it you two are pirates?" she asked earning a nod from Luffy and Zoro. Nami clenched her fist and yelled at Luffy and Zoro, "There is nothing in this world I despise more than pirates! I only like money and tangerines!" She yelled out causing Luffy to look at her with sad eyes. It was obvious that pirates did something to her or someone close to her. That was the common occurrence in the world, pirates raid a village and destroy the lives of many innocent people causing them to develop a sense of hatred towards all pirates. Luffy placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke to her in a more comforting voice instead of his usual cold emotionless one.

"You know not all pirates are bad like the ones you met," Luffy said causing her to look up at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know I have met bad pirates!?" she asked/yelled. Luffy sighed and looked around before he spoke.

"Let us not talk in the open like this. I am sure you don't want Buggy's pirates to find you," Luffy said as he started walking towards one of the abandoned houses. Zoro, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal followed his captain into the house and behind him, a very confused and angry Nami followed as well. The group entered the house that a family had abandoned in hope of getting away from Buggy. There were pictures on the wall of the family of four along with a well stock liquor cabinet to which Luffy decided to examine. While examining the cabinet Luffy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Zoro noticed and decided to check on his captain.

"You okay there, Captain?" Zoro asked. Luffy took a bottle out of the cabinet and showed it to Zoro before he spoke.

"This is a bottle of Suntory Yamazaki 12-Year-Old Single Malt Whiskey!" Luffy said excitedly causing Zoro and Nami to roll their eyes at his behavior.

"Yea so what? It's just whiskey," Nami said earning a gasp from Luffy.

"Just whiskey? JUST WHISKEY!?" Luffy yelled out startling Namir and Zoro. In the short time that Zoro knew Luffy, he rarely if ever saw Luffy express any emotion. So, to see him here right now without the impassive look on his face was something Zoro knew he wouldn't see again for a while. "This bottle of whiskey cost 250,000 belies!" Luffy yelled out making both of their eyes widen at the price. Nami's eyes turned into beli signs at the thought of selling that bottle. Luffy noticed the look in Nami's eyes and immediately shouted at her. "Don't you even think about it Nami!" he yelled knocking her out of her thought. Luffy then walked over to the dining room table, sat down and poured some of the whiskey into a glass. He looked over to Zoro to see him with a bottle of sake in his hands as he sat down next to Luffy and guessed that Zoro prefers sake instead of whiskey. Luffy then looked at Nami who didn't sit down next to them opting to stand by the window and look out. Luffy took a sip of his drink and smiled at the taste. He was interrupted from his whiskey enjoyment by Nami's voice.

"So, are you going to tell me how you knew I met a bad pirate?" She asked. Before Luffy could answer her question she spoke once more again, "As far as I am concerned, all pirates are nothing more than scum. All they do is ruin the lives of innocent people and then leave happily," Nami said with a lot of anger and hate in her voice. Before she could speak again Luffy decided to say something.

"I'm guessing the pirates you've met were the scum of the earth and they hurt you or someone close to you. I can understand why you hate pirates so much, but you shouldn't judge all pirates based on your interaction with one," Luffy said as he looked at Nami from the corner of his eye. "It was ten years ago a group of pirates came to my hometown. At first we were all scared of them and thought they were going to raid the village and kill everyone but instead, they were nice guys who played with the kids and helped out around the village. They stayed there for about two months and when they left they took me with them and taught me everything I know," Luffy said surprising both Nami and Zoro. Nami looked at Luffy with complete shock and jealousy written all over her face.

 _'why couldn't pirates like them come to our village instead of that...monster!'_  Nami thought to her self angrily. She was brought out of her thought by Luffy's voice.

"This straw hat was given to me by the captain of the pirate crew as a promise. A promise to meet each other again when I become King of the pirates!" Luffy said as he held the straw hat in his hand while smiling fondly at it, "I cherish this hat more than my own life. It's my treasure," Luffy said as he places the straw hat back on his head and turned to Nami and spoke. "So Nami, join my crew and let's turn this whole world upside down," Luffy said with a huge grin on his face. Nami saw his smile and couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him.

"I will never stoop so low as to become a pirate," Nami said causing Luffy to frown, "However," She continued making Luffy's face brighten up once more in hope of her joining, "I don't see why we can't team up in order to achieve our common goal," Nami said making Luffy smile widely at her before he looked to Zoro and raised his glass.

"Here is to our new navigator!" he said as him and Zoro drank what was left in their glasses. Luffy then stood up, took the expensive bottle of whiskey and placed it into his coat. Nami saw this and looked at him strangely, Luffy saw the way she was looking at him and spoke. "What? I'm a pirate," he said causing her to shake her head.

"So, what is the order, Captain?" Zoro asked as he stood up with his captain. Luffy dropped the smile on his face and took on his emotionless look once again before he spoke.

"Let's see Buggy and kick his ass," he said as he began to walk out of the house. Zoro smile at the chance of a fight while Nami looked absolutely terrified.

"B-Buggy?" she asked in a scared voice. Luffy looked at her and spoke.

"Yea, he is the reason we came here. I was going to ask him to join my crew, but after seeing what he has done here I am going to kick his ass," Luffy said as they continued to walk towards where Buggy and his crew were staying. The group walked for about three minutes when they finally arrived in front of a drinking pup which Buggy and his crew seem to have occupied the roof of the place. Luffy looked up at the roof and yelled out, "BBUUGGGGYY!" The music that was playing on the roof stopped and Luffy could see the silhouette of a group of people walking towards the edge of the roof. Finally, the group came into view and Luffy and the crew saw Buggy standing in the center of the group. Buggy was a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, he had a big red nose on his face which Luffy learned from Shanks is his real nose. Buggy's face was covered in makeup, he had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger on his hat. In his pirate captain attire, he dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head, he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a neckerchief with the same pattern of his shirt.

"Who is that shouting the name of the great Captain Buggy!?" Buggy asked as he stood on the edge of the building looking down at the group.

"Wow, Shanks was right you do have a big red nose,"Luffy said pointing at Buggy's nose. Everyone on Buggy's crew started to sweat a bit and looked at Buggy with a fearful look in their eyes.

"What did you say about my nose!?" Buggy yelled while pointing at Luffy, "And how dare you mention that bastards name in front of me!?" Buggy asked again even angrier than before.

"I said you have a big..red..nose," Luffy said making Buggy sake with rage, "And as for Shanks, I'm his apprentice," Luffy said proudly. Buggy stopped for a second before he started chucking making Luffy raise his eyebrow.

"Men! prepare the Buggy ball!" he yelled out to his men. His crew brought a cannon forward and aimed it at Luffy. Another crew member brought a red cannonball with Buggy's jolly roger on it and placed it into the cannon. "Now Fire the Buggy ball!" he yelled causing one of his crew member to lite the fuse. Zoro then stepped forward and spoke.

"I got this Captain," he said as he unsheathed one of his swords. As the cannon fired the Buggy ball was racing towards the group but was intercepted by Zoro who sliced it into two halves causing it to miss Luffy and Nami and hit the two buildings behind them. Buggy looked like he was about to throw a fit about his precious Buggy ball being so easily cut but Luffy spoke before he could.

"You know Zoro, I would like to avoid doing any more damages to this town. So, how about you let me handle the Buggy balls from now on. Okay?" Luffy said as he stared at the houses destroyed by that one ball. Luffy then turned towards Buggy and spoke. "You know Buggy, you are not what I had expected. From what Rayleigh and Shanks told me about you I expected you to be some legendary pirate with a 500 million beli bounty on his head. But instead, here you are in the weakest sea of them all terrorizing innocent civilians. And to think you were once a crew member on Gol D. Roger's crew," Luffy said in a disappointed tone while surprising everyone there from the members of Buggy's crew to Zoro and Nami. Buggy took on a fearful look before yelling out at Luffy.

"Hey! Be quiet about that! The Navy will execute me for sure if they find out about that!" Buggy said. Before Luffy could say anything Buggy's crew shouted out in unison.

"Captain! You were a member of The King of The Pirates ship!?" They all shouted out in unison making Buggy almost want to kill them. Luffy raised his eyebrow at their reaction before speaking.

"Didn't tell your own crew," Luffy said while walking forward, "You are a disgrace to call yourself a captain, Buggy," Luffy said as he stood next to Zoro. Buggy was beyond angry, Luffy could have sworn he saw steam come out of his ears. Buggy then turned towards his Crew and yelled out an order.

"Fire another Buggy ball!" he yelled out making a member of his crew load another one of the special cannonballs into the cannon and fire it at Luffy. Zoro was about to act but Luffy put his hand up making him stop to see what Luffy was going to do. Zoro then saw Luffy's forearm turn pitch black. Luffy then did something that made everyone present widen their eyes, he caught the cannonball with his bare hand before tossing it into the air for it to explode. Buggy's eyes were almost popping out of its sockets and his jaw was to the floor, but somehow he barely managed to stutter out something loud enough for everyone to hear.

"H-haki!" he said causing Luffy to smirk before he replied.

"Did I forget to mention I am from the New World?" Asked smugly as he looked at Buggy's entire crew and sent a wave of Conquorer's Haki knocking everyone out except for Buggy, a man on a unicycle and a man who was trying to wake the unconscious lion. Buggy stared at his men as they fell one by one foaming at the mouth.

 _'The conquerer's spirit!'_  Buggy thought to himself before turning towards the man on the unicycle and yelling out orders.

"Cabaji! Kill them!" he yelled and the man now named Cabaji jumped off the roof with his unicycle and charged towards Luffy 's group. Luffy turned toward Zoro and nodded. Zoro then ran forward to meet him with all three swords drawn. Luffy stood back and watched as Zoro and Cabaji fought. Luffy immediately picked up that Cabaji wasn't a true swordsman instead, he is a trickster who uses a sword. As the fight was going on Luffy saw Buggy's hand was flying towards Zoro and quickly turned his body into lightning, surprising Nami and Buggy, and teleported just about Buggy's detached hand and stomped on it with his foot. He then looked up at Buggy and spoke in a voice that lacked any once of emotion.

"If you want to fight someone I'll happily fight you," Luffy said. Nami was watching the whole encounter with eyes the size of dinner plates. First Luffy catches a cannonball with his bare hands, then he makes everyone pass out by just looking at them, then Buggy's hand detach from his body and now Luffy turned his body into lighting.

 _'These people aren't human'_  She thought to herself before yelling out to the group.

"What are you people!?" he yelled making Buggy and Luffy look at her. Luffy was the first to speak.

"I ate the Rumble-Rumble fruit. So, I'm a lightning man" Luffy said surprising both Buggy and her. Buggy then cleared his throat and spoke.

"I ate the Chop-Chop fruit. I'm a Chop-Chop man!" Buggy said proudly. Nami never thought devil fruits were real, she always thought they were just stories that the pirates told. Luffy seeing Nami's stressed-out look and decided to have her think about something else.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said getting her attention, "Why don't you handle the guy trying to wake up his lion. Seeing as how badly he wants that lion to wake up tell me the lion probably does more of the fighting than him so it should be easy. Plus he is not paying attention so sneak up on him or something," Luffy said knocking her out of her worrying only to have her yell at him.

"And why should I do that?" she said. Luffy smile at her before speaking.

"Because, If you do I will let you keep all the treasure we take from Buggy," Luffy said making Nami's eyes turn into the beli sign before running off to the guy with the lion. Luffy then looked over at Zoro to see he had already beat his opponent and was now sitting against one of the buildings watching Luffy and Buggy. "Help her if she needs it," he said earning a nod from Zoro. Luffy then turned towards Buggy and unsheathed his sword allowing Zoro to see it for the first time. It was a pitch black katana with a think line of sliver showing the sharpness of the blade. The katana looked like it could cut through gold like a hot knife through butter. Buggy saw the Katana and smirked.

 _'The fool, didn't he hear me say I am a chop-chop man? swords don't work on me'_  he thought as he watched Luffy raise his foot releasing his hand from under it before he turned his body into lighting and appeared in front of Buggy with his sword in the air. Instead of dodging the attack, Buggy stood there unmoving. Luffy noticed this and changed his swing to only nick Buggy's cheek. When Buggy felt blood running down his face he immediately felt it making sure he was cut and not just feeling things, he then looked at Luffy with a fearful look and spoke.

"H-how?" he asked. Luffy smile and spoke.

"Because I am a lightning man I control lighting. There isn't a metal out there that can withstand my lightning and not melt. Well, there is only two," Luffy said surprising Buggy and Zoro, "Gold which my sword is obviously not made from and..." Luffy then took on a smirk on his face before continuing, "Sea-Prism Stone" Luffy said making Buggy's eyes widen. Luffy then touched the tip of the sword to Buggy's chest causing him to drop to the ground feeling as though all the energy in his body just left him. Luffy then channeled his lighting through his sword causing it to light up with electric blue sparks before he spoke.

 **"Bind!"**  he said causing three bolts of lighting to sprout from the tip of his sword and wrap its self around Buggy holding him in place. He then walked over to Cabaji and did the same thing to him and the man who Nami fought. Luffy then looked over to Buggy who was struggling to get free of the binds and spoke.

"Don't try," he said getting Buggy's attention, "Those lighting are infused with haki effectively neutralizing your devil fruit power," Luffy said making Buggy's eyes widen in shock. He was about to scream but Luffy spoke before he could. "You see I have an ability that other logia users don't. I can infuse haki into my element without having it being connected to me," Luffy said confusing Buggy. Luffy saw the confusion and decided to elaborate. "For example, Navy Admiral Aokiji is an Ice logia user and he can infuse haki into his ice, but he has to be touching his ice to do that and the second he lets go of the ice the haki is gone from the ice as well. Me on the other hand, when I let go of my lighting my haki is still there," Luffy said surprising everyone there. Luffy then turned to his crew and spoke "We are going to cash in their bounty then head to Gecko Island," Luffy said earning a raised eyebrow from Zoro.

"Why are w going there?" he asked. Luffy smiled and spoke.

"To pick up our sniper," he said.

***CHAPTER END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5: A Liar and A Ship!

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are currently traveling on Luffy's thunder-cloud towards Gecko Islands after cashing in the bounty on Buggy and his crew. Luffy had then split up the bounty between the three of them, with Zoro getting 8 million for defeating Cabaji, Nami getting another 8 million for defeating a man who Luffy learned was Mohji the Beast Tamer, and Luffy got 15 million for defeating Buggy. Luffy had allowed Nami to keep half of the treasure she had found on Buggy's ship while Liffy made her leave the other half behind for the townspeople. The group was about two miles off the Northern Shore of the island and were traveling at about 40mph. Soon as the island came into view Zoro turned towards Luffy, who was sitting on his throne and spoke.

"So remind me again why are we going to this island," Zoro said getting both Nami and Luffy's attention. Luffy looked at him and sighed before replying.

"Like I told you earlier, we are going to the island to hopefully pick up a sniper," Luffy said. Nami then looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she spoke.

"Hopefully?" she asked. Luffy then nodded his head before speaking.

"I don't know if he is going to want to join. Hell, I am just hoping he is a sniper like his dad and want to be a pirate," Luffy said before he pulled out a glass and poured some whiskey in it and took a sip before he began to speak again. "And we are going to try to get a ship on that Island as well," Luffy said causing Zoro to nod his head and trusting his captain, while Nami took on a disappointed look on her face. She then looked at Luffy and spoke.

"Why o we need a ship?" she asked she ran her hands on the surface of the cloud, "I mean this cloud is way better," she said. Luffy looked at her with an impassive look on his face before he spoke in a monotone voice.

"You may feel it is way better because you aren't the one who is keeping it together and flying it," Luffy said. Nami didn't say anything else, she just turned and faced forward. After traveling for a few more minutes before they arrived on the shores of Gecko Island. As they stepped on to the shore Luffy sensed four individuals hiding on the cliff above them. "Be careful, we are being watched," he said getting their attention. Zoro placed his hand on his swords while Nami placed her hand to her side getting ready to pull out the staff she had folded and strapped to the inside of her thigh. The suddenly Luffy sensed an incoming attack and immediately pushed Namia and Zoro out of way allowing the attack to simply pass right through him. Luffy then looked up to see a teenager standing at the top of the slope with his arms cross.

"I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rule over this island. You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived. I am the great Captain Usopp!" the teenage boy said causing Zoro and Nami to sweatdrop at his introduction while Luffy smile at his antics. Usopp was a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips, and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carried with him a yellow satchel.

"If you dare try to attack this island my arm of 8 million super pirates will squash you like bugs!" Usopp said. As he said that a bunch of pirate flags tied to sticks began to rise from the bushes on the cliff surrounding the shore. Luffy raised an eyebrow at this before he spoke.

"Don't you mean three little kids?" Luffy asked. The moment Luffy asked the question Usopp began to shake in his boots with sweat pouring down his face. From the bushes that the pirate flags were raised from, three little kids ran out screaming. Usopp turned to the running away kids and scream.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" he asked/ yelled. Luffy couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Some crew you got there Captain Usopp," Luffy said mockingly. At the corner of his eye, he saw Nami bent down and picked something up before she spoke.

"A pirate using a slingshot huh? Now I have seen it all," she said. Usopp got angry when she made fun of him using a slingshot. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a green slingshot before aiming it at Luffy.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you. I am a proud man and I won't stand for it. This is your last warning or you'll get to see why they call me proud Ussop and not push over Usopp," he said as he pulled back on the slingshot and aimed at Luffy's head. "You've already seen just how good I am with this thing. So, you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol," he said. Luffy looked at him while placing his hand on his hat and tilting his head down a bit causing the hat to cast a shadow over his eyes before he spoke in a chilling tone.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Luffy asked causing Usopp to sweat a bit. "Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life for it? Because..." Luffy paused before pulling out his own pistol and aiming it at Usopp before continuing, "...I sure as hell am," he finished causing Usopp to shake in his boots. However, even though he was absolutely terrified, he did not drop his slingshot, he kept it aimed at Luffy. Luffy smirked before sending a small amount of lightning into the gun so he wouldn't kill Usopp and pulled the trigger. Faster than anyone could track a bolt of lighting left the gun and traveled through the air before flying straight through Usopp's slingshot and collided with the pellet he had loaded in there effectively destroying it. Everyone could only stare at the crumbling pellet with their jaw on the floor. Usopp dropped to his knee and looked at Luffy in awe. Luffy chuckled before he spoke once more, "Nice shot huh?" he asked making Usopp nod dumbly. "Yea, your dad thought me how to do that," he said making Usopp's eyes go wide before he tumbled down the cliff causing Luffy and everyone else to sweatdrop.

"You know my dad?" Usopp asked as he got back up and dusted himself off. Luffy placed his gun back in its holster before he spoke.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and we can talk there," Luffy said. Usopp nodded his head before leading Luffy and his crew towards a restaurant/bar called Meshi. When they got to the bar everyone ordered food and sat down to eat while they listened to Luffy tell Ussop stories about sailing with his dad. To say Usopp was amazed at the fact that his dad was the sniper for a Yonko's crew would be an understatement. Luffy looked at Usopp and can see that he was proud of his dad being a pirate. After they finished eating Luffy was about to ask Usopp about buying a ship, but before he could speak Usopp stood up puffed out his chest before he began to speak.

"It is decided!" he said at the top of his voice, "One day I too will travel the seas like my father and become a brave warrior!" Usopp said with a determined look on his face. Luffy chuckled before he spoke to him.

"Well what a coincidence, I happen to be in search of a sniper for my crew. In fact, it is one of the reasons I came here," Luffy said getting Usopp's attention. "Your dad said you would make a good addition to my crew if you ever wanted to become a pirate. So, how about it? Do you want to join my crew and let's turn this whole world upside down?" Luffy asked with a smirk on his face. Usopp looked scared and nervous at the thought of joining a pirate crew. He fidgeted around for a bit before he finally replied to Luffy.

"Umm, can I think about for a while?" He asked softly. Luffy just nodded his head yes. Ussop was about to leave but Luffy's voice stopped him.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy said getting his attention, "Do you know where we could purchase a ship?" Luffy asked. Usopp placed his index finger to his chin and began to think for a minute before he replied to Luffy.

"There isn't any shipyard on this island, however, if you want to buy a ship your best bet is to check the mansion up on that hill," He said while pointing out the window at the lone mansion on the hill. When Nami heard mansion her eyes immediately changed into Beli signs at the thought of the money that was in the mansion. She looked at Usopp and asked him a question.

"Who lives in the mansion?" she asked. Usopp smiled brightly at her before replying to her.

"An orphan girl named Kaya, her parents died three years ago and she has been in a depression since then," Usopp said making Nami looked down sadly, "I have been visiting her every day trying to cheer her up ever since her parents died and I am headed over there right now so if you want you can come along and I'll introduce you," Usopp said. Luffy smile and replied.

"That sounds great Usopp," Luffy said as he and his crew stood up and followed Usopp out the restaurant. After walking up the hill four about five minutes the group arrived at the mansion where Usopp lead them around the side to the hedges and removed a piece of the hedge creating a hole big enough for someone to crawl through. Nami looked at Usopp and spoke.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are not welcomed here, Usopp," she said making Usopp chuckle nervously before replying.

"Well you see, the butler here doesn't really like me. So, I have to sneak in to talk to Kaya," he said. Luffy and Zoro couldn't stop themselves from bursting out laughing making Usopp blush in embarrassment. After Luffy and Zoro calmed down the group went through the hole in the hedge one by one and entered the yard. The group stood under a rather large tree at the side of the house. Usopp bent down and picked up a pebble and then proceeded to climb the tree. He threw the pebble at one of the windows of the house and suddenly it opened and a brightly smiling girl stuck her head out and spoke to Usoop.

"Usopp, you came?" she said happily. Usopp smiled back before replying.

"Of, course I came, and I brought some friends who came here to join the Usopp Pirates and meet you," Usopp said pointing to Luffy and his crew standing at the bottom of the tree. "Kaya, this is Luffy, Nami, and Zoro," he said while pointing at each of them as he spoke. "And guys, this is Kaya," When he said that Luffy and his crew waved at her making her smile and wave back. Kaya was a slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair. She had wide brown eyes, that are of a sort of lighter shade and she wore a pale long dress. Kaya looked at Luffy and spoke with a warm smile on her face.

"It is nice to meet you all," she said. Luffy smiled at her and spoke in a kind voice that his crew had never heard him use in the short time they knew him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Kaya. However, this is more of a business meeting more than a social one," Luffy said making Kaya raise an eyebrow before replying.

"And what business do you have with me exactly?" she asked. Luffy took a step closer to the house before he spoke again.

"It was brought to our attention that we would be able to purchase a ship from you," Luffy said while looking up at Kaya. Kaya took on a thoughtful look for a second before turning around in her room and began shouting someone's name.

"Merry!" she shouted, "Could you come here for a second." Ten seconds after she yelled out, Luffy heard someone opened the door to her room. Luffy watched as a strange looking man came and stood next to Kaya and spoke.

"You called Miss Kaya?" he said while looking at Kaya not noticing everyone else who was outside. Kaya smiled at him before she replied.

"Yes, I did. I would like you to meet a friend of Usopp," she said before pointing outside at Luffy and the gang. "This is Luffy and his friends. He is interested in buying a ship. Can you take him to the docks and show him our ship?" she asked making Merry looked at the group a bit skeptical a first before nodding. Merry then exited the room and headed to the outside where Luffy and his crew were to lead them to the docks. Merry arrived outside with the group and spoke to them.

"If you all would follow me I will take you to the ship," he said. Luffy turned towards Nami and Zoro and spoke.

"Why don't you guys stay here and keep Kaya company with Usopp while I go check out the ship," he said. Zoro nodded trusting his captain while Nami also nodded her head because she thought it was boring to pick out a ship. Luffy then looked over to Merry and nodded his head slightly telling him to lead the way. Merry then lead Luffy towards the back of the mansion where they had their own personal docks for their use only. It was at the docks Luffy saw a beautiful ship docked, Luffy looked over to Merry and saw him with a proud smile on his face as he looked at the ship. As they got closer Merry turned to Luffy and spoke.

"This is The Going Merry," he said pointing at the ship. "It is a ship I built all by myself," he said proudly. Luffy turned and looked at the ship examining it every inch. The Going Merry was a caravel class ship designed by Merry and had a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side and to top everything off, and the figurehead of the ship was a sheep's head. After examing the ship Luffy came and stood next to Merry once more and spoke.

"It's a beautiful ship," he said while looking at Merry, "how much for it?" he asked. Merry took on a thoughtful look for a few seconds before he replied.

"80 million," he said surprising Luffy at how cheap it was. "We don't really get to take her out that much anymore and she is only sitting here collecting dust. So, if you were wondering why she is that cheap, that's why," Merry said causing Luffy to nod his head.

"I understand," he said before he walked up to the ship and placed his hand on it before he spoke. "However, I plan on going into the Grand Line, and a ship like this won't survive the Grand Line as it is right now," Luffy said making Merry nod his head in an understanding way. Merry was about to speak but Luffy spoke before he got a chance to. "I will pay 100 million for the ship if you can make a few upgrades to it," Luffy said surprising Merry.

"And what sort of upgrades do you have in mind?" Merry asked. Luffy looked over at him and spoke.

"I noticed that the ship doesn't have a captain's quarters, I would like one to be added in," Luffy said to which Merry nodded his head. "Also, the current cannons on the ship are of an older model, I would like for them to be replaced with new models. I would also like for the rudder to be replaced. Currently, as it is would snap against a strong current," Luffy said. Merry made note of everything he asked for before he spoke.

"I will also check the wood on the ship to see if any needs replacing. This won't make her survive the Grand Line, however, it should extend her lifespan a bit longer allowing you to find a stronger ship," Merry said. Luffy nodded his head before he spoke again.

"And how long will all these upgrades take?" he asked. Merry brought his finger to his chin and thought for a moment before he replied.

"About two weeks or so. I will have the builders start on it right away," He said making Luffy smile at him before he replied.

"I would really appreciate that, thank you," Luffy said before the two of them made their way back to the mansion to meet up with the rest of the crew. As the crew came into view Luffy and Merry saw that some sort of commotion was going on between Usopp and a rather well-dressed man who Luffy take to be the butler that didn't like Usopp. Luffy looked at Merry as they were walking there and spoke in an amused voice, "I take it that is the butler that Usopp said didn't like him?" he asked causing Merry to chuckle before replying.

"Yes, that is Klahadore," he said. As they got closer they were able to hear Klahadore insult Usopp and his dad Yasopp causing Luffy's smile to immediately vanish from his face. Luffy saw Usopp was really close to hitting the guy and decided to let his presence be known by speaking.

"You know, some might think you have a death wish for insulting a member of a Yonko's crew," Luffy said as he and Merry got closer. Klahadore and Kaya turned at looked at him with wide eyes. Klahadore quickly regained his composure and spoke to Luffy.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I did no such thing," he said while staring at Luffy. Luffy walked up to him and stared at him in the eyes and spoke once more.

"Usopp's father is the sniper and left hand to Red-Haired Shanks," Luffy said surprising everyone there including Usopp. Usopp knew his father was on Shanks' crew, but he had never thought his father would be Shanks' third in command. Usopp was interrupted from his thought when Luffy spoke once more. "So let's be honest here, do you really want to piss a Yonko off, BUTLER?" Luffy said putting emphasis on the butler part. Luffy could easily see in Klahadore's eyes that he was scared even though he kept his face stoic and emotionless.

"So what?" the butler said surprising Luffy. "Even if he is the son of a member of a Yonko's crew, I highly doubt that a Yonko from the Grand Line will come all the way here to the East Blue for something like this," Klahadore said smugly. Luffy then gave a chuckle that sent shivers down the spine of the butler before he spoke.

"Why would Shanks need to come when I'm already here," Luffy said before pulling his coat back and lifting up the left side his red-shirt giving everyone there a look of his well-toned eight-pack abs. However, the thing that caught everyone's eyes wasn't his abs, but the tattoo that was on the left side of his abdomen. When Klahadore saw it he immediately began to sweat. On the side of Luffy's abdomen was a tattoo of a Jolly Roger, but not just any Jolly Roger, the Jolly Roger of the Red-Haired Pirates.

"T-that's..." Klahadore stammered as he pointed at Luffy's tattoo. Luffy smirked before he spoke.

"The Jolly Roger of the Red-Haired Pirates, yes," Luffy said before he pulled his shirt back down and looked over to his crew to see Zoro had a smirk on his face at the thought of how strong his captain was while Nami had a slight blush on her face as she remembered Luffy's abs. Luffy turned back to Klahadore and spoke once more. "You see, Shanks is practically my adopted father because he and his crew raised me for the past ten years, and eventually I became part of the crew as well, hence the tattoo," Luffy said before he turned to Kaya and spoke. "I will take the ship, Miss Kaya. I already spoke to Merry on some things I want to be done on it and we already agreed to a price. I am sure Merry will fill you in on everything," Luffy said as he turned to leave with his crew and Usopp. As Luffy was walking away he turned and looked at Klahadore and spoke in a deadly tone, "If I ever hear you insult one of the Red-Haired pirates again I will kill you myself, Butler" Luffy said before walking away with his crew. After leaving Kaya's mansion, the group was currently walking down the hill to head back to the village. While walking Zoro noticed that Luffy was in deep thought and decided to ask his captain what was wrong.

"You okay there Captain?" he asked knocking Luffy out of his deep thought. Luffy shook his head slightly before turning to Zoro and spoke.

"Huh?" was all he said showing that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Zoro raised his eyebrow and spoke again.

"I asked if you're okay. You look a bit distracted," he said making Luffy nod his head before he replied.

"Yea I am. There is something about that butler that is familiar, but for the life of me I can't figure out what is it about him that's so familiar," he said in a frustrated voice. Zoro then began to think and try to help his captain figure out what was familiar about the butler, but he came up empty as well. Nami who was looking at the two of them sighed and spoke to them.

"Maybe you are thinking too much into it," she said getting their attention. "Why don't we check into one of the local Inns and get some rest. Maybe that will help you figure it out," She said making Luffy nodded his head in agreement. Usopp took the three of them to a local Inn and Luffy check everyone in and ordered dinner for the three of them and Usoop before they all went to sleep for the night.

 _'Maybe a good night's rest will help me figure out why he is so familiar,'_  Luffy thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***CHAPTER END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: A Foiled Plan!

After a good night's rest, Luffy was the first one up at around 5:00 am and decided to go for a stroll through the village. Luffy walked for a while before ending up on one of the cliffs surrounding the southern shores of the island. He spotted a nice tree and sat down at the base of the tree and stared up at the sky while enjoying the peace and quiet. Luffy's peace and quiet was interrupted by two voices coming down on the shores of the beach. Wanting to see who it is, he got up on all fours and crawled to the edge carefully to make sure he wasn't seen or heard by whoever was down there. When Luffy reached the edge, he peeked over to see who it was, only to see Klahadore talking to a strangely dressed man.

"Is everything set Jango?" Klahadore asked the man. Jango took a seat on one of the nearby rocks before he replied to Klahadore.

"Rest assured, everything will go accordingly to plan...Captain Kuro," Jango said causing Luffy to smile in satisfaction having finally figured out why that Butler seemed so familiar.

 _'So, that's why you're familiar,'_  Luffy thought as he watched the two men.  _'Captain Kuro-of-1000-plans... looks like I'll have some entertainment while we wait for the ship,'_ Luffy thought to himself. He was brought out of his thought when Kuro shouted at Jango.

"Don't call me that idiot!" Kuro screamed, "I gave up that name a long time ago," he said as he readjusted his glasses. Jango sighed before he stood up and spoke to Kuro.

"Fine, Fine. Just hurry up and give the signal so we can kill this rich girl and inherit her money," Jango said nonchalantly. Luffy could have sworn he saw steam come out of Kuro's ears when Jango said that.

"You idiot, I can't get her inheritance because I am not related to her!" Kuro said before he adjusted his glasses once more. "Miss Kaya need to perish in an unfortunate accident but before she perishes in an unfortunate 'accident,' I need you to hypnotize her and make her create a will leaving all of her fortunes to her butler, Klahadore," Kuro said with a pompous smirk on his face. Jango sighed and sat down on one of the nearby rocks before he spoke again.

"Right, right," he said with a sigh. "Just hurry up and give the signal, the boys are getting bored," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Kuro looked at him for a while before he spoke again.

"There is something that has come up which may be a hindrance to our plan," Kuro said making Jango look at him with a raised eyebrow. "There is a boy currently in the village who wears a straw hat, I want you to avoid him and his crew at all cost," Kuro said surprising Jango even more.

"Why?" was all he asked. Kuro looked at him with a serious look on his face before he replied.

"He has ties to one of the four emperors," Kuro said making Jango's eyes widen. "I doubt he will get involved after all he is a pirate. However, if he does I will deal with him," Kuro said before he turned to leave. Jango stood up and turned to leave as well but spoke one last time before he left.

"Right, I'll have the boys on the North shore at daybreak to storm the village," he said before he walked off. Kuro didn't reply to what he said, he simply walked off as well. Luffy got up from his position on the ground and started to head back to the village to tell the crew about what he had heard. After walking for a few minutes, he arrived at the Inn and saw that everyone was up and Usopp was there already. Luffy then proceeded to tell them what he had heard making Usopp dash out of the Inn to warn Kaya. Luffy looked at him and shook his head before speaking to the rest of the crew.

"Well, he is about to get his heart broken," Luffy said before he took out a glass and poured himself some whiskey. Nami looked confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look all over her face. Luffy took a sip of his whiskey before he answered her.

"Usopp is famous around the village for being a liar. He is about to go tell Kaya the man who her parents left in charge of taking care of her is a pirate," Luffy said before he took another sip of his drink and spoke again. "Would you believe him if you were Kaya?" he asked. Nami looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head saying no. Zoro took a seat opposite his captain and spoke in a serious voice.

"So, what are you going to do, Captain," Zoro asked. Luffy downed his drink before he answered in a cold and deadly voice that sent chills down the spine of both his crewmates.

"I owe a debt of gratitude to Shanks and his crew that I can never repay. So, I'll be damned if I let a small-time pirate from the East Blue run amuck on the island that Yassop's wife is buried," Luffy said causing Zoro and smirk while Nami had fear written all over her face. The crew had spent the rest of the day planning with Usopp who had returned heartbroken as Luffy had predicted. The day had arrived, and the entire crew got up around an hour before daybreak and headed to the North shore to wait for the pirates. The group stood in a line across to the top of the slope leading up from the shore. Luffy stood there looking bored while Nami and Usopp looked scared and Zoro looked excited. Finally, the Black Cat Pirates ship docked on the shore and a large group of pirates came off the ship and started running towards the village but stopped when they saw Luffy and his crew standing at the top of the slope. One of the pirates turned to a man who Luffy recognized to be Jango and spoke.

"Captain, there is a bunch of kids here!" he said causing Jango to look up the slope. He looked at everyone at the top of the slope and when his eyes landed on Luffy's straw hat he immediately grew pale and started sweating. He pointed to Luffy and spoke with a stutter.

"T-that B-boy!" he said making everyone look at Luffy. "Captain Kuro said we should avoid facing him, but if we don't get by him we will have to deal with Captain Kuro himself," he said in a scared voice before he cleared his throat and screamed out an order to his men, "Men! Kill them before the Captain gets angry!" he yelled causing all of the pirates to charge at the group. Luffy looked at Zoro and nodded causing him unsheathed his swords and charge at the group. Zoro started cutting down pirates left, right, and center. Usopp looked at Zoro with stars in his eyes while whispering something about being 'so cool'. Jango saw his men were dropping like flies and turned to his ship and screamed out.

"Sham! Buchi! Get out here now!" he screamed, and two other pirates came out of the ship. Jango then ordered them to attack Zoro causing the two of them to look at Zoro in fear. The two of them reluctantly attacked Zoro while saying how scared they were until their entire demeanor changed into a more confident one showing that they were only acting scared. Luffy watched as Zoro got two of his swords taken away from him causing him to go on the defensive. Luffy then Looked at Nami and Usopp and spoke.

"Nami, Usopp," he said getting their attention. "Go get Zoro back his swords, or else he won't win," he said making them look at him in fear. Nami was about to protest but the look she got from Luffy caused her to swallow her words. Luffy watched as Nami and Usopp ran down the hill towards Zoro's swords laying on the ground. Just as they were about to reach the swords they were intercepted by Jango holding some sort of metal ring tied to a string. Jango then tried to hypnotize Nami and Usopp only to have Nami use her staff to flick Zoro's swords towards him before she and Usopp began fighting Jango. Luffy then turned his attention away from Nami and Usopp to Zoro. Luffy saw Zoro caught both of his swords before he started to go on the offensive, however, he was still struggling against the amazing tag team of Sham and Buchi. Luffy then saw Buchi was about to attack Zoro from behind while he was too busy fighting off Sham. He turned his body into lightning and teleported behind Buchi getting his attention. Luffy then coated his right palm in lighting and backhanded him across the face sending him flying down the slope, crashing into their ship's figurehead before continuing his path through the ship's cabin.

"It is rude to attack a swordsman from behind," Luffy said before he looked back up the slope to see a very pissed off Kuro standing there causing Luffy to smirk.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kuro yelled causing everyone t stop fighting and look at him. The Black Cat Pirates looked scared out of their minds at the sight of Kuro. Jango looked like he was about to wet himself.

"C-captain K-Kuro, these kids are monsters!" he stuttered out making Kuro looked at everyone there with a pissed off look on his face. When his eyes landed on a smiling Luffy all he could do was stare at him with a look of pure hatred before he reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a pair of furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. Luffy saw this and looked at Zoro and spoke.

"Finish up your fight Zoro and get off this slope," he said. Kuro looked at Jango and spoke in a deadly tone.

"You have five minutes to clean up this mess Jango," he said as he started to put the gloves on, "or else I'll kill you," Luffy went down the slope to help Nami take care of Jango quickly while leaving Zoro to finish off Sham. When Luffy reached the bottom Jango didn't know who he should be more scared of, Kuro or the man who just slapped one of his crewmates through an entire Gallion. As Luffy got closer, Jango immediately tried to hypnotize him but before he could react Luffy was already behind up with his index finger pressed against the back of his neck. Before he could do anything, he felt an electrical shock at the base of his neck causing him to pass out. Luffy then looked at Nami and spoke.

"Why don't you go clean em out, Nami," He said causing her to smile widely before rushing off to the ship with Usopp to steal their treasure. Luffy then looked up the slope to see Zoro and just finish defeating his opponent and was walking towards Luffy. Kuro looked beyond pissed, he couldn't fathom how a group of kids had caused all of his plans to crumble this much. Three years of planning had all gone down the drain thanks to these kids. He looked at Luffy and his crew with a murderous look in his eyes before he took off towards them. He was moving too fast for Zoro to track but Luffy could see his every move. Luffy then took off after Kuro at speeds far greater than his and intercepted him in the middle of the slope with his fist buried in Kuro's stomach causing him to fall over on all fours gasping for air.

"Why?" Kuro asked from his position on the ground making Luffy look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you getting involved?" he asked. Luffy chuckled and spoke in a deadly tone.

"I'm bored. So, I'll kill time by killing you," he said pissing Kuro off even more. Kuro then shot up and slashed at Luffy's head but was surprised when Luffy made attempt to dodge. His eyes widened even further when his cat claws cut Luffy's head clean off, but instead of blood, all he saw was electric blue sparks of lighting from Luffy's neck and his separated head. Then suddenly Luffy's separated head turned into a bolt of lightning and reattached itself to Luffy's body. Usopp, Zoro, Nami ad Kuro had their jaws on the floor at what they just saw. Luffy just stared at Kuro with an impassive look on his face before he spoke once more in a bored tone, "Is that it?" he asked.

"J-just what are you?" asked a bewildered Kuro. Luffy chuckled a bit before he replied.

"A Demon," he said before he punched Kuro square of the face sending him tumbling 15ft back before finally coming to a stop. After about five minutes Kuro shakily stood up to his feet and looked at Luffy before he spoke.

"My plan... My plan... My plan cannot fail!" he screamed out at Luffy causing everyone there to look at him as though he was crazy.

"I think I hit him a bit too hard," Luffy joked angering Kuro further.

"I will kill you Straw Hat! You, and your band of misfits! Then I'll make Kaya sign over all of her fortunes to me before I kill Her!" Kuro screamed not noticing a teary-eyed Kaya behind him. Luffy chuckled menacingly before he spoke.

"Before you do all of that, I have a question for you," Luffy said puzzling Kuro and everyone there. "Have you ever been kicked at the speed of lightning?" Luffy asked puzzling Kuro at first before his eyes widen when Luffy appeared crouched in front of him. Luffy then kicked him from his crouched position right under his chin sending him flying 50 ft into the air. Luffy then turned his body into lightning and teleported to the left side of Kuro with his left foot from the knee down covered in lightning. Luffy then spun his body to the right and delivered a lightning speed kick of Kuro's midsection sending him flying towards the ground at lightning speed causing Kuro to break the sound barrier before he impacted the ground. The moment Kuro's body impacted the ground, it created a crater 10ft wide with his broken body lying in the center. When Luffy landed back on the ground he placed his hands in his pockets and investigated the crater and cringed slightly at the sight of Kuro. Kuro had four of his ribs sticking out of his chest, his neck of clearly broken, and his right foot was facing the wrong way. One thing was clear, the oh so great Captain Kuro was dead.

"He did all that with just one kick?" came the frightened voice of one of Black Cat Pirates getting Luffy's attention. Luffy turned to see some of the Black Cat Pirates were starting to wake up making him realize that Zoro didn't kill them.

"I highly suggest you take that weird guy with the rings and get the fuck off this island before I slaughter all of you!" Luffy said making all of them scatter to pick up their fallen comrades before hopping on their ship and sailing away scared. Luffy then walked over to Kaya and spoke to her with a smile, "Miss Kaya, how about I treat you to breakfast?" he asked making her look away from Kuro's dead body, "You've had a pretty rough start to your day. So, what do you say?" Kaya looked at Luffy teary-eyed and nodded before she spoke.

"But, what about Klaha...I mean Kuro's body?" she asked. Luffy smiled before he looked up into the sky making Kaya and the rest of his crew look up as well. They all say a small thundercloud began to descend from the sky over Kuro's body and swallowed the corpse up before returning into the sky.

"What body?" Luffy asked making Kaya smile. He then turned to his crew and spoke. "Well, are you three going to stand there all day because I am hungry?!" he asked rhetorically making them run towards him and Kaya before all of them walked back into the village.

***Timeskip: 5 days later***

Luffy and the crew were currently standing on the Southern shore of the Island staring at their ship. The Going Merry her cannons upgraded, the figurehead was repainted and a lot of the wood on the ship was replaced making her a bit stronger than how she was previously. Luffy and his crew were in the middle of saying their goodbyes to Kaya and Merry when they heard someone scream behind them. They all looked up the hill to see Usopp carrying a big bag tumbling down the hill.

"Someone please stop me!" he screamed. Luffy and Zoro walked forward and stuck out their foot planting it right on Usopp's face effectively stopping him. "Thanks," Usopp said as he fell face first on the ground.

"Don't mention it," replied Luffy and Zoro. Usopp then dusted himself off and told Kaya he was setting out to sea like his father to become a brave warrior. Luffy chuckled as he and Zoro boarded the ship. When Luffy got on he leaned over the railing and spoke to Usopp.

"So Usopp, are you going to join my crew?" he asked. Usopp looked up at him and placed his finger on his chin and before thinking for a while before he replied.

"I will happily join your crew as you Captain!" he proclaimed proudly making Kaya giggle at his antics.

"Try again," said Luffy in a deadpan voice.

"As your vice-captain then!" he proclaimed once more.

"That's Zoro, however, I do need a sniper," Luffy said. Usopp smiled before he shouted out to the heavens.

"Yosh! I will be the head sniper!" Usopp shouted making everyone sweat drop.

"Just hurry up and get on," Luffy said. Usopp got on board and placed his things away. Luffy then summoned the cloud that they were using for traveling and which also had all their stuff. when the thundercloud arrived Luffy had Zoro and Usopp place the food and liquor in storage while he gave Nami her treasure. Luffy then dissipated the cloud and a medium size chest fell out getting everyone's attention.

"What's in the chest Luffy?" asked Nami. Luffy walked over to the chest picked it up before he replied to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said a very serious Luffy before he took it into the Captain quarters of the ship and locked the door. Zoro and Usopp shrugged their shoulders not really caring about what's inside. Nami however, stared at the closed door of Luffy's quarters what a determined look on her face.

 _'Whatever is inside that chest must be very valuable. I will have it.'_  she thought.

 

***Chapter End***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Finding A Cook!

Luffy and his crew were currently sailing on the Going Merry towards a floating restaurant that Luffy had heard of. It is rumored to have fighting chefs and in Luffy's mind, that is exactly what he needed. Luffy was currently sitting at the back of the ship on a throne he had made from a thundercloud. He was sitting there with a glass of whiskey in his had watching all his crew members do their own thing. Zoro was training, Usopp was standing not too far from Luffy getting one f the cannons ready for a test, and Nami was laying on a lawn chair behind Luffy reading a book on navigation. Luffy looked up on the main mast of the ship and smiled at the sight of his pirate flag with the jolly roger he created flying proudly. His jolly roger was a Japanese hannya skull wearing a straw hat with two lightning bolts replacing the usual crossbones. Luffy had made Usopp paint a larger version of the jolly roger on the sails of the ship striking fear in the hearts of his enemies from a distance. Luffy then turned towards Usopp and spoke.

"Hey Usopp," he said getting Usopp's attention. "Is it ready?" he asked. Usopp gave a wide smile before he replied.

"Yes, it is all set," Usopp said before he made some ridiculous pose and began speaking again. "Just give me a target and I will show you what the great Captain Usopp can do!" he said proudly causing Luffy to sigh and take a sip of his whiskey before he replied. Luffy looked out into the distance and saw a giant rock off the starboard side of the ship.

"Look over there," Luffy said while pointing at the giant rock. "I want you to hit that rock," he said. Usopp looks and the rock and began to aim the cannon. Luffy could see he was sweating a bit but didn't say anything. Usopp took aim and fired the cannon. The cannonball sailed through the air before colliding with the rock smashing it into pieces. Luffy smiled when he saw Usopp hit his target, he was a sniper just like his father. All Luffy needed to do was get him to stop acting like a coward. "Good job Usopp," Luffy said congratulating him. Usopp turned to Luffy and smiled and made another ridiculous pose before he spoke.

"You can expect only the best from the great Captain Usopp!" he proclaimed proudly. Luffy shook his head before he looked over at Zoro and yell out.

"Zoro!" he called out getting Zoro's attention. " Could you come here for a second," He said before looking over at Nami and spoke again. "You too Nami," he said causing her to close her book and walk over to Luffy. When everyone arrived Luffy stuck his hand into the cloud that he was sitting on and pulled out three bags that obviously had something in them.

"What's with the bags Captain?" Zoro asked.

"I think it is time to give all of you your share in Kuro's bounty," Luffy said making Nami's eyes to turn into beli signs. "Kuro's bounty was 16 million and there is four of us. So, it is 4 million a person," Luffy said as he handed the bag to each of them. Usopp thanked Luffy and so did Nami however, after thanking him she immediately began cuddling with the bag of money causing the three guys to look at her funny. When Luffy handed the bag to Zoro he took it before he spoke to Luffy.

"Umm, could you hold on to it, for now, Captain?" he asked as he handed the money back to Luffy. Luffy nodded and took the money and place it back into the cloud. Usopp then handed Luffy the money back and asked the same thing to which Luffy agreed and then looked over to Nami to see if she wanted him to hold onto hers as well. Nami shook her head vigorously saying no. Luffy just shrugged before he spoke in a serious voice once more.

"Just so we are clear," he said getting all their attention. "This is probably one of the few times I am going to be sharing a bounty with you," Luffy said puzzling Nami and Usopp.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Nami asked.

"As I already told Zoro, the treasure we find and loot from other pirates and marines will be divided equally among the crew. However, any bounties we get from defeating someone with a bounty on their head is going to who defeated that person," Luffy said earning a nod from Usopp and a pout from Nami which he ignored. Luffy then stood up causing the thundercloud to rise into the sky before he began walking towards the kitchen. "I am hungry, let's eat," he said causing his crew to follow behind him. Upon entering the kitchen Luffy sat down at the table and refilled his glass before he turned towards Zoro and spoke. "How much food do we have left?" he asked. Zoro walked over to the fridge and looked inside before he replied.

"We have about two days' worth of food left," he said. Luffy nodded his head before he turned towards Nami.

"How long till we reach the restaurant?" he asked. Nami looked outside and looked at the map before she replied to Luffy's question.

"We should reach there in a few hours if the wind keeps up," she said. Luffy took a sip of his drink before he spoke.

"Well it seems we will be okay," he said earning a nod from everyone. "In the event that we do not get a cook from the restaurant we will stock on food there before we move on," Luffy said. Before anyone could say anything they all heard a loud crash outside and a man yelling.

"Get out here you damn pirates!" a man yelled from outside startling the crew. Luffy got up and walked out of the Kitchen to see who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to attack his ship. As he opened the door and looked down at the deck he saw a very angry man wielding a sword staring up at him.

"You better have a damn good reason for being on my ship," Luffy said in a menacing tone as he jumped down from the upper deck. The man stood in front of Luffy with his sword raised in the air and yelled out.

"And now you think you can kill my partner!" he yelled as he swung his sword to cut Luffy in half. Luffy easily saw the swing coming and stepped out of the way. However, the moment he stepped out of the way the man's sword collided with one of the railings of the ship effectively breaking it apart and that pissed Luffy off. Luffy teleported in front of the man scaring the crap out of him before he grabbed his head and flung him across the ship causing him to slam into the wall of the captain's quarters. Luffy looked up at the upper deck to see Zoro walking towards the edge of the railing to see who it is Luffy was fighting. Zoro saw the man and his eyes were immediately widen causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at Zoro's reaction. Before Luffy could question him about it Zoro spoke.

"Johnny, is that you?" Zoro asked while looking at the man now named Johnny with a surprised look on his face. "Where is Yosaku?" Zoro asked again before the man Johnny could reply to the first question. Johnny looked up at Zoro from his position on the ground to see who was calling his name. The moment he saw Zoro he immediately sprang to his feet and spoke to Zoro.

"Big bro Zoro!?" he yelled/asked. "Why are you on a pirate ship?" he asked again. Zoro sighed before he spoke again.

"Would you calm down," Zoro said as he began walking down the stairs. "Where is Yosaku?" Zoro asked again. Johnny then began to tear up before he ran to the side of the ship causing Luffy and Zoro to follow him. Then they got there they saw a man lying on the small boat looking ill.

"He's been sick," Johnny said. Zoro signed before he turned towards Luffy who simply nodded before walking away. Zoro then turned back to Johnny and spoke.

"Bring him on board," Zoro said to Johnny causing him to nod he head rapidly. When Johnny jumped off the ship to get his friends Luffy spoke to Zoro.

"I take it you know these two?" he asked as he sat on a nearby barrel. Zoro sighed and walked over to Luffy before he spoke.

"Yea I met them a while back during my bounty hunting days," He said causing Luffy to nod his head. "Their good people," Zoro said as he watched Johnny drag Yosaku's body on the ship. Zoro then walked over to them and spoke. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Up until a few days ago, he was healthy and full of life. And now he keeps fainting and getting pale," said a very emotional Johnny. Nami and Usopp had just arrived next to Luffy and Zoro on the deck of the ship as Johnny explained what was wrong with Yosaku. "So, I thought maybe we should rest on a little island, but then a cannonball came flying from this ship," He said causing Luffy and Usopp's eyes to widen. Luffy chuckled nervously a bit before he spoke.

"Yea, sorry about that," Luffy said as he got up from the barrel and walked over to Johnny while ignoring Usopp's rapid apologies. "Don't worry about your friend," Luffy said causing Zoro and Johnny to look at him waiting for him to elaborate on what he meant by that. Luffy then turned towards Usopp and gave an order. "Head into the kitchen and bring all the limes we got," he said causing Usopp to nod his head rapidly before he dashed into the kitchen.

"What does he have big bro?" Johnny asked Luffy. Luffy turned towards him and was about to speak but Nami beat him to it.

"He has scurvy," she said making Johnny look to Luffy for confirmation to which he nodded. When Usopp returned Luffy told him to squeeze the lime juice into Yosaku's mouth. Usopp got to squeezing while Luffy went back to sit on the barrel.

"Scurvy is caused by a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients like vitamin C," Luffy said from his position on the barrel. "You and your friend are two morons," Luffy said surprising Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny while Nami simply nodded her head in agreement. "Every sailor should know about scurvy before they set out to sea, dumbass," Luffy said causing Johnny to look down in shame. "But don't worry your friend will live," He said causing Johnny and Zoro to take on a bright smile on their faces. Just as Luffy finished speaking Yosaku shot up into a sitting position before looking around trying to figure out where he was. When his eyes landed on Johnny he smiled and shot up to his feet and started dancing with Johnny.

"I'm cured!" Yosaku shouted as he and Johnny danced around. Luffy sighed and looked towards Nami and nodded. Nami then slugged the two of them over the head and began scolding them about not being cured just yet. Just as she started to scold them Yosaku passed out again. Luffy sighed and Looked towards Zoro.

"Take him inside and have him get some rest," Luffy said earning a nod from Zoro. Luffy then walked back to the back of the deck and summoned his cloud throne again and sat down. Johnny, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp soon join Luffy at the back of the ship. Luffy then turned towards Nami and asked a question. "How long till we get there?" he asked. Nami looked ahead of the ship and replied.

"I would say less than an hour," she said while pointing off into the distance ahead of the ship. Luffy and the others looked ahead and saw a tiny silhouette of something which Luffy assure is the restaurant.

"Ah, I see you guys are going to the Baratie," Johnny said getting all of their attention.

"You've been there?" asked Nami to which Johnny nodded.

"Yes, I have," he said. "The food is to die for. However lately I've been hearing rumors about a certain hawk-eyed man showing up there," he said while looking at Zoro. The moment Luffy and Zoro heard what he said both smiled a bit, however, Luffy's smile was less noticeable compared to Zoro's. When the ship was about fifty feet away from the restaurant Luffy and the crew was startled by a loud horn and the sound of bells ringing coming off of the starboard side of the ship. Everyone looked over to see a Marine ship coming up beside them causing all of their eyes to widen at the fact that the marines snuck up on them so easily. Luffy got up from his throne and walked down towards the main deck of the ship before he jumped up on one of the rails and stood there staring at the marines with Zoro by his side.

"I have never seen that pirate flag before," a pink-haired marine said as he walked over to the edge of the marine ship. "I am Ironfist Fullbody, but you can just call me Sir," said the marine as he stared at Luffy. Luffy could tell he was one of those marines who were too cocky for their own good.

"I don't recall ever asking who you were marine," Luffy said in an emotionless tone. Fullbody was clearly pissed off by Luffy's comment, so he clenched his fist and slammed it on one of the rails of the marine ship before he yelled at Luffy.

"Just who do you think you are punk?" ask/yelled Fullbody.

"Me?" Luffy asked while pointing at himself, "I am Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of this ship," he said.

"Why is it that I don't recognize your flag?" asked Fullbody. Luffy looked at him like he was an idiot before he replied.

"Well, maybe because it is only a day old," Luffy said. As Luffy said that he noticed Fullbody's face took on a cocky smirk before he began to chuckle.

"Is it?" he asked in a condescending tone. Full body was about to speak again but something caught his eye. He looked over towards the main cabin of Luffy's ship to see two men hiding there. Luffy looked over to see what Fullbody was looking at and saw Johnny and Yosaku peeking out of the door. "You two," he said while looking at Johnny and Yosaku. "You're that bounty hunting duo that goes after the small fish," Fullbody said mockingly. A beautiful woman in a red dress then walked out from behind Fullbody and spoke to him.

"Come on babe lets go," she said as she latched onto Fullbody's arm. Fullbody looked at her and nodded before he turned his back to Luffy and the crew and began walking away. As he was walking away Johnny jumped out and pulled out a large stack of wanted posters and threw it in the air and screamed.

"Do you think small-time bounty hunters will go after these guys!" he yelled as the wanted posters scatter all over the ship. Fullbody paid no attention to him instead, he looked to his Marines and gave out an order before leaving the ship.

"They're an eyesore, sink em," he said before leaving. As he said that the marines aimed one of their cannons right at Luffy causing him to narrow his eyes.

"They're pointing at cannon right at us!" Usopp screamed. Luffy held up his hand silencing Usopp before he spoke.

"Relax, I'll handle it," he said shutting causing everyone except Nami to look at him to see what he was about to do. Without any warning, the marines faired their cannons right at Luffy. Luffy just stood there and stared at the incoming cannonball before he stuck out his right hand and caught the cannonball causing all of the marines, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku's eyes to widen. "Now, that wasn't ever nice," Luffy said in a tone that made the marines wanted to shit themselves. Luffy then pulled his arm back and sent some lightning into the cannonball causing blue spack of slighting to be seen around the black ball. He then threw the cannonball at lightning speed towards the marine ship's main mast. The cannonball then collided with the main mast and exploded destroying the mast and a large chunk of the deck, while also sending a group of marines flying back. Johnny and Yosaku stared at the scene with their jaws wide open. They had never seen anything like this before. They had heard stories of people with devil fruits and the things they can do, but they never actually saw someone with one. Fullbody who was already on a small dinghy with the woman in the red dress and two marines quickly ordered the two marines to turn the dinghy back around after they heard the explosion on their ship. Luffy hopped off the railing and turned to face his crew. He was about to speak but Johnny spoke before he even had a chance.

"Wow big bro Luffy," he said as he Yosaku stared at Luffy. "You took out that a Navy ship with just one move," he said causing Luffy to turn and look at the burning marine ship and spoke.

"They're lucky I didn't completely destroy the damn thing," he said causing their eyes to widen. Luffy then turns back towards his crew and spoke. "I'm hungry, let's go eat," he said as he formed a small boat out of a thundercloud to fly everyone to the restaurant. As everyone was boarding the small cloud Luffy saw Nami staring at a wanted poster in her hand causing Luffy to narrow his eyes at her.

 _'Just what are you hiding,'_  Luffy thought to himself before he turned and hopped into the cloud. When Luffy hopped on a few seconds later Nami joined them with an obviously fake smile on her face which Luffy saw right through. Luffy leaned over to Zoro who was sitting next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Keep an eye on Nami for me," he said causing Zoro to look at him weirdly before nodding and narrowing his eyes at the back of Nami's head. When the crew reached the door of the restaurant, they hopped off the cloud and Luffy shoved the two large doors open. When the doors open everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Luffy and his crew. It was obvious that they were pirates, and it was even more obvious who their captain was based on how Luffy was dressed. Luffy noticed a few women in the restaurant was looking at him with small blushes on their faces. Luffy saw a man walking up to them holding a silver platter. He was an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He had on knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wore a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head.

"Hello and welcome to the Baratie," he said with a smile on his face which Luffy clearly saw was fake. "May I ask how you will be paying for your meal?" he asked causing Luffy to chuckle before he replied.

"With money of course," he replied causing Patty's fake smile to be replaced with a real one before he spoke again.

"Well then, allow me to show you to your table," he said before leading Luffy and the crew towards an empty table. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your order," he said as he handed out the menus. Luffy nodded his head in acknowledgment before looking through the menu. Five minutes later a blond-haired man wearing a black suit came over to the table and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sanji. I am the sous chef here but will be acting as your waiter for today," He said with a cigarette in his mouth.

***CHAPTER END***


	8. Chapter 8: Defending the Baratie!

Luffy and the crew were currently sitting down at one of the tables in the Baratie enjoying the meal they had ordered. Luffy ordered a bottle of whiskey with a large platter of meat, Nami ordered a glass of wine to go with a salad, Usopp ordered a medium seafood platter with a bottle of coke while Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku ordered a large meat platter and two bottles of sake. The entire crew was sitting there enjoying their meal, laughing with each other, and having a good time. Then suddenly the doors of the restaurant were roughly shoved open gaining the attention of everyone that was in there. Everyone looked at the door to see a very pissed off Fullbody standing there breathing heavily while giving Luffy the death stare. Luffy just looked at him for a second before he went back to his meal. Fullbody saw this and it pissed him off even more. He stomped into the restaurant making a b-line straight towards Luffy. The people in the restaurant along with Luffy's crew began to get nervous while Zoro placed his hands on his swords getting ready to fight for his captain. When Fullbody reached Luffy, he stood on the right side of Luffy staring down at him as he was eating.

"Just who do you think you are!?" Asked a very angry Fullbody rather loudly for everyone in the restaurant to hear. Luffy didn't even bat his eyes lashes at him, he just continued eating his food. "Because of you, my men are either dead or seriously wounded and my ship is in chaos!" He yelled at Luffy. Luffy looked up from his food and looked at Fullbody before h spoke in a bored tone.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have attacked me," Luffy said before going back to his meal. Fullbody was now enraged by the way Luffy simply dismissed him as though he was nobody. He was a Navy Lieutenant from Navy HQ, this was completely acceptable. So, he raised his fist in the air and slammed it on the table spilling everyone's drink except for Luffy's because he picked his drink and his plate up when he sensed what Fullbody was about to do.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Asked/shouted Fullbody. Luffy sat his drink and plate back down before he answered him.

"Are you a Navy Admiral?" Luffy asked calmy startling Fullbody by the question. "Because if you're not one and you continue to annoy me..." Luffy paused and looked up at Fullbody with the cold emotionless eyes of someone who will kill you without hesitation before he spoke again. "...You will surely die here today." When Luffy said that Fullbody unconsciously took a step back before he regained his senses and was about to speak, but before he could say anything the waiter that was in charge of serving Luffy's table came over and spoke.

"Is there a problem over here, Sir?" Sanji asked Luffy. Luffy looked up at Sanji and smiled before he replied.

"Yes, there is," Luffy said before pointing his fork at Fullbody. "This gentleman here his disturbing my meal," he said. Fullbody Looked at Sanji before he looked back at Luffy and yelled.

"I don't care about your meal!" he screamed as he picked up Luffy's plate off the table and began to examine it before he spoke again. "And this food looks disgusting," he stated before tossing the plate of food over his shoulder. Luffy was about to blast him right out of the restaurant with a bolt of lighting, but before he could Sanji performed an amazing spinning heel kick that connected to Fullbody's head and sent him flying across the restaurant. As Sanji began walking over towards a down Fullbody, Luffy turned to his crew and smile before he spoke.

"I think I found our cook," he said causing Zoro to voice his complaints.

"Why do we need that perverted cook?!" he asked/yelled causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure you two will get along great," Luffy said with an amused smile. Luffy then turned to see what Sanji was doing and saw him and Patty along with another chef, who had a wooden leg, a really tall hat and an impressive mustache kicking Fullbody towards the door. When Fullbody reached the door and began to shakingly get up one of his surviving marines came bursting in the door.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody!" the marine yelled getting everyone's attention. "We've got trouble! The prisoner has escaped, pirate Kriege's henchman attacked us and vanished," the marine said. Fullbody's eyes went wide before he replied.

"What that is impossible. When we picked him up three days ago he was on the verge of starving to death and we haven't fed him anything, so where did he get the strength!?" Fullbody asked. Luffy looked around the restaurant and saw everyone was beginning to panic when they heard Kriege's name which confused Luffy because he had never heard of a pirate named Kriege. Luffy then turned his attention back to Fullbody and the marine to listen to what they were saying in order to get some information.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I-"

***Bang***

The sound of a gunshot rang out through the entire restaurant and the next thing everyone saw was the marine drop dead on the ground. Standing behind the now dead marine holding a smoking gun was a man in a grey tracksuit who looked like he was on the verge of death, The man walked into the restaurant and sat down at one of the vacant tables before he spoke.

"I do not care what it is, just bring me something to eat," he said causing Patty to walk over to him with a large fake smile on his face and spoke.

"Hello and welcome, you damn crook," he said happily causing the remaining guest to jump back in fear. "Might I be so bold to inquire how you will be paying for your meal?" Patty asked. The pirate looked up at him and pointed his gun right between Patty's eyes before he replied.

"Would a bullet be enough?" he said. Patty's face lost its smile and took on a more angry look.

"So, you don't have any money then?" Patty asked before he slammed his fist on top of the pirate's head breaking the chair the pirate was sitting on and sending crashing in the ground. "Even if you are a pirate, we only cook for paying customers!" Patty said before two other chefs came and picked the pirate up and take him to the back of the restaurant. What no one seemed to have noticed was that Sanji had left the commotion that was going on between the cooks and the pirate and went back to the kitchen. Luffy turned towards his crew and spoke.

"Wait here I'll be back," said before he got up and headed in the direction of where the chefs took the pirate. When Luffy opened the door leading to the back of the restaurant he saw the pirate laying on the ground hunched over holding his stomach. Luffy stepped outside and stood against one the rail of the ship and stared at the pirate for a while before he spoke.

"What's your name pirate?" he asked getting the pirate's attention. The pirate looked up from the ground and stared at Luffy and was about to speak but before he could a plate of food was placed in front of him along with a glass of water. The pirate and Luffy both looked to see who it was that place it here and saw Sanji standing there with smoking a cigarette.

"Eat," Sanji said before moving to stand next to Luffy. The Kriege pirate stared at the food and began to tear up before he yelled at Sanji.

"I don't want your charity," he said before pushing the plate of food away. Sanji looked at him for a while before he spoke.

"Shut up and eat," he said before taking a long pull of his cigarette before he spoke again. "It is unwise to refuse food on the open sea if you do not eat that food you will surely die by tomorrow morning," Sanji said nonchalantly causing the pirate's eyes to widen. After trying to argue with Sanji for a few more minutes the pirate finally gave in and ate the food. Luffy just stood there watching the interaction with an emotionless look on his face while waiting for the pirate to answer his question. When the pirate finished eating Luffy decided to remind him of his question.

"You still haven't answered my question, pirate," he said getting the pirates attention. The pirate looked at Luffy for a while before he replied.

"Forgive me, my name is Gin better known as 'Man-Demon' Gin. I am the right-hand man to the great pirate admiral Don Kriege," he said proudly.

"Never heard of him," Luffy said plainly causing both Sanji and Gin's eyes to widen.

"What the hell do you mean by you don't know who Don Kriege is!?" Sanji yelled/asked earning a nod from Gin. Luffy simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

"It's just as I said, I never heard of him," Luffy said earning another disbelieving look from the two of them. Luffy then turned towards Sanji and spoke once again. "If I remember correctly your name is Sanji, correct?" Luffy asked earning a nod from Sanji, "Good...I want you to join my crew," Luffy said surprising Sanji.

"As interesting as that offer sounds...I have to refuse. I owe the owner a debt that I cannot repay," he said. Luffy looked at him with a bored look on his face and spoke and spoke.

"I refuse your refusal," Luffy said causing Sanji's jaw to drop at Luffy's statement. Sanji was about to yell at Luffy but Gin spoke before he could.

"Pardon me," Gin said getting Luffy's attention. "By chance are you a pirate?" he asked earning a nod from Luffy. "And what are your dreams if you don't mind me asking?" Gin asked earning a confused look from Sanji wondering where he was going with all this.

"Conquer the Grand Line, find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"I see... Allow me to give you some advice as someone who has been to the Grand Line," he said earning an amused look from Luffy and a curious look from Sanji. "Stay away from that place. Our entire fleet of 50 ships went in there and only lasted a week before our entire fleet was destroyed by one man," Gin said surprising Sanji and causing Luffy to chuckle before he replied.

"That just means you guys were too weak to survive paradise," Luffy said earning a pissed off look from Gin. Before Gin could speak Luffy cut him off and spoke first. "It doesn't matter how much ships you have in your fleet and how much men you have. Only the strong can survive, and I know that because I am from the Grand Line," Luffy said causing the two of their jaws to drop.

"Y-you're from the Grad Line?" Gin asked to which Luffy nodded, "I see...I guess you will be more prepared than we ever were," Gin said sadly. Luffy didn't say anything, he simply pushed off the rail headed towards the door. As he opened the door to reenter the restaurant he turned towards Sanji and spoke.

"I won't be leaving here until you join my crew, Sanji," he said before he walked inside closing the door behind him before Sanji could reply. As he returned to his crew he saw they were still eating so he decided to join them and finish his meal.

About four hours had passed since Luffy had his conversation with Gin and Sanji. Currently, Luffy and his crew were sitting at the same table drinking and conversing getting to know each other a bit more. Luffy had told the crew that he wasn't leaving here without Sanji so there were going to be there till then. As the crew was sitting there chatting with each other a large shadow was cast over the restaurant gaining everyone's attention. A random customer got up from their table and looked out the window to see what was casting the shadow over the restaurant. When the man looked outside the window his entire body began to shake and a look of pure fear could be seen. The man started to back away from the window in fear before he started to stutter.

"I-its...It's the Dreadnaught Sabre...Its Don Krieg's ship!" he yelled before he ran back to his table. After he said that everyone in the restaurant began to panic. Luffy just sat there watching the chaos as it unfolded. Suddenly the doors of the restaurant were blown open and standing there was Gin with a man who looked like he was on the verge of dying slung over his shoulder. Gin dragged himself and the man into the restaurant and began to beg for food and water.

"Please bring us some food and water!" Gin begged while barely being able to hold up his the man whLuffyfy assumed is Don Krieg. "We have money," he said as he pleaded with the restaurant staff. To say the chefs and the customers in the restaurant were shocked would be an understatement. They had their eyes widen and their jaws hanging. The only people whose face lacked any emotion was Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and the owner Zeff. The rest of Luffy's crew were just as shocked as the rest of the customers. Then all of a sudden Krieg fell face first on the ground causing Gin to beg some more. When that happened Luffy noticed Sanji heading towards the kitchen. Patty then denied him the food and water causing the rest of the chefs to start making comments on how much of a monster Krieg is. Don Krieg then did the unthinkable in Luffy's opinion, he bowed his head and began to beg the chefs for food. Gin tried to stop him and pleaded for him to raise his head but Krieg didn't listen instead he continued to beg for food, he even went as far as to beg for the scraps. The next that happened was Luffy hearing Sanji's voice.

"Hey, step aside Patty," Sanji said before kicking Patty in the face sending him crashing in the wall. Sanji then walked over to Gin and Don Kreig and placed a bowl of food and a bottle of sake in front of him. "Here is something for your captain," he said as he placed the bowl on the ground. Kreig then began to gulp down the food using his bare hands like a wild animal. One of the chefs then ran down the stairs and yelled at Sanji to get the food away from him but Sanji did nothing, he only stood there watching the chef with a bored expression on his face. Kreig then slammed the bottle on the ground and sprang to his feet before he punched Sanji sending him flying. The people in the restaurant started running for the exit leaving only the chefs and Luffy's crew behind to face Don Kreig. Luffy then sensed something with his observation haki that made him smile before he turned towards his crew and spoke.

"Hey, go move the ship to the other side of the restaurant. We are about to have more guests," he said making Nami, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku run outside to move the ship leaving him and Zoro in the restaurant. Luffy then turned his attention back to Kreig.

"This is a pretty good ship, I believe I'll take it," Kreig said with a sinister look on his face. "As you can all see, my ship is a wreck. Naturally, I will be needing a nice new one. After a few small chores everyone one of you will leave this ship," he said causing one of the chefs to protest.

"What? No!" one random chef yelled out but Kreig paid him no mind.

"There are about 100 men left on my ship. All are weak with hunger and many are seriously wounded. If you value your lives you will prepare food and water for every last one of them," he said.

"You're telling us to feed our executioners? Do you hear how stupid that sounds? We refuse!" Patty said.

"I am not asking you, I am telling you to do it," Kreig said making all of the cooks tremble in fear while Luffy simply scuffed. Sanji then goes up and announced that he will be cooking for 100 people and began to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped by all the rest of the cooks who pointed large knives and forks at him and began accusing him of being a spy for Kreig. Patty then knocked Sanji to the ground before walking over a small door at the bottom of the stairs and pulled out a rather large hand-held cannon before pointing it t Don Kreig and firing it. The cannonball sailed through the air at amazing speed before colliding with Kreig and creating a whole lot of smoke in the restaurant. The cooks started celebrating their victory but were immediately silenced by Kreig's voice coming from inside the smoke.

"Are you a chef or a comedian? Because your jokes are lame," Kreig said scaring all of the cooks and surprising Luffy a bit. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Kreig standing there in golden armor with guns coming out of his shoulder along with two pistols in his hand. He then pointed them at the group of chefs and yelled. "So, die!" he screamed as he fired his weapons. "You cooks should not have defied me, I am the world strongest man!" he yelled boastfully. Luffy wanted to laugh so hard at his comment about being the strongest man alive but held it in. Luffy then heard someone's footsteps and turned and looked up the stairs and saw the owner carrying a large sack walking down the stairs and heading to Kreig. Zeff placed the large sack down in front of Kreig and spoke.

"This is about 100 meals. Now, take it to your men right away," he said in a serious voice.

"Owner Zeff what are you doing!?" yelled/asked all of the other cooks simultaneously. Kreig, on the other hand, looked shocked beyond belief.

"You're Red-Foot Zeff," Kreig whispered out causing Luffy's eyes to widen.

 _'I know his name sounded familiar!'_  Luffy thought to himself. Zeff then walked away from Kreig and headed back to stand with his chefs.

"Owner Zeff why did you do that?" one of the chefs asked. "If his men regain their strength they will kill us!" the chef yelled in a scared voice.

"That is only if they still have their will to fight," Zeff said before he turned and looked at Kreig. "Tell me, did your will survive defeat?" Zeff asked Kreig causing all of the chefs to look at Kreig in disbelief.

"Not even a pirate ship with 50 ships could make it on the Grand Line?" Patty asked in disbelief. Kreig however just stared at Zeff for a while before he spoke.

"It is you, isn't it? You're Red-Foot Zeff," he said once more. "So, you are alive, the unrivaled pirate captain who was also the ship's cooks," he said.

"Yes that is right I am still alive, but what does any of this have to do with you?" Zeff asked a question that Luffy also wanted to know. "I haven't been a pirate for many years now. I chose the life of a cook," Zeff said making Kreig start laughing before he spoke.

"Chose the life of a cook huh, yea right. You didn't have a choice old man. You live as a cook because the only thing you can be now is a cook," Kreig said while pointing to Zeff's wooden leg. Kreig then went on to tell the legend of Red-Foot Zeff for everyone to hear.

"Enough chit-chat lets get to the point. What do you want from me?" Zeff asked causing Don Kreig to smirk evilly at him before he replied.

"You're the man who sailed the treacherous seas of the Grand Line and came back unharmed," Kreig said causing everyone including Luffy to look at Zeff with a look of pure shock on their face. "There should be a log book detailing your tactics, a full year of your journey there. Give it to me," Kreig said making Luffy narrow his eyes at him.

"Yes there is such a book in my position, but I will never hand it over to the likes of you," Zeff said causing Kreig to take on a pissed off look on his face. "That log book is the [irde of the crewmen I sailed with. It is far too important to give to you," Zeff said. Luffy could understand why Zeff wouldn't want to give up that book especially if the men who Zeff served with had perished in the accident that took his leg. It was far too scared of a treasure to any decent captain to just hand over to another.

"Then I'll just take it," Kreig said knocking Luffy out of his thought. "Yes, it is true that the Grand Line beat me. Still, I will never give up on it for I am Don Kreig! It is just another ocean. I had enough men, enough weapons, and enough ambition. Regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information, but now I will fix all of that. Once I have your log book I will form another pirate fleet and capture the legendary One Piece!" Kreig yelled causing everyone to fall silent. The silence was broken by the sound of laughter causing everyone to look to at Luffy who was laughing as he began to get up from his seat.

"Man, that was the funniest thing I head in a while," Luffy said as he got up from his seat and look at Kreig. "You think you having that log book that means you are going to survive the Grand Line? Don't make me laugh," Luffy said as he stood in the middle of the restaurant between the chefs and Kreig. "It doesn't matter how much men or ships you have, it doesn't matter how much information about that place you have. It all means shit if you are weak. And you Kreig are as weak as they come," Luffy said causing all of the chefs including Zeff's eyes to widen at Luffy's statement. Kreig looked beyond pissed that some kid was talking down to him and calling him weak.

"Just who do you think you are punk," Kreig asked in a dangerous voice that made some of the cooks tremble in fear. Luffy was about to respond but before he could Gin spoke.

"Don Kreig," Gin said getting his attention, "He is the pirate I told you about. The one from the Grand Line," Gin said making everyone look at Luffy in awe. Kreig tared a Luffy for a while and was about to speak but Luffy spoke before he could.

"I mean come on Kreig you couldn't even survive paradise for a week and you think that you are going to be able to conquer the Grand Line and find the One Piece? Get real," Luffy said as he began walking towards Kreig. When Luffy was within the reach of Kreig he tried to punch Luffy with a glove that had a rather large diamond on it. Luffy saw it coming and caught the fist with his left hand causing Kreig's eyes to widen, Before Kreig cold fire any one of his weapons Luffy fliped Kreig in the air and slammed them down on the ground while still holding on to his fist.

"Don Kreig!" Gin yelled as he stared at his captain laying on the ground staring at Luffy in disbelief. Luffy looked over to Gin and spoke.

"Don't worry Gin I won't kill him," he said surprising everyone. "He is Hawk-Eye's prey," Luffy said causing Gin's eyes to widen in fear along with Kreigs. Luffy then let go of Kreig and went back to sit next to Zoro before he spoke to Kreig again.

"I suggest you go feed your men cause he will be here any moment now," Luffy said causing Zoro to look at the door excitedly. "Shouldn't have interrupted his nap," Luffy added before taking a sip of his whiskey. Kreig got up from the floor and walked over to the bag containing to food, picked it up and began to leave. As he was out of the door he turned towards Zeff and spoke.

"In one hour I will come back for this restaurant, anyone still in here will die," he said before he left. Luffy simply scoffed at him. Luffy then looked at Zeff and spoke.

"Hey, old man," Luffy said getting Zeff's attention, "I'll kick Kreig's ass for you if you give me that chef," he said while pointing at Sanji. Zeff smiled and replied.

"You got yourself a deal kid," he said causing Sanji to protest but everyone ignored it.

***One hour later***

Everyone was still inside the restaurant waiting on Kreig to shop up again when suddenly they heard loud banging outside and the entire restaurant started rocking against what appears to be large waves.

"He's here," Luffy said as he got up and began walking towards the door with Zoro and the chefs following right behind him. As Luffy stepped out of the door he saw Kreig's giant Gallion get sliced in half.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Luffy?" Asked a man standing on a coffin shaped boat. Luffy smirked before he replied.

"Indeed it has...Hawk-Eye,"

***CHAPTER END***


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal and The Word strongest Swordsman!

"It's been a while hasn't it, Luffy?" Asked a man standing on a coffin shaped boat. Luffy smirked before he replied.

"Indeed it has...Hawk-Eye," Luffy said as he stared at the man now name named Hawk-Eye. All of the chefs had come outside and are now standing behind Luffy and Zeff who stood there watching Hawk-Eye's interaction with the Kreig Pirates. Zoro who was Luffy's right was staring at Hawk-Eye with a look of pure excitement.

 _'There he is...the greatest swordsman in the world,'_  Zoro though excitedly as he placed his hands on his swords.  _'I didn't think I would meet him so soon, but I am not about to back down now,'_  He thought with conviction. Before he could continue his thought the voice of one of the cooks interrupted his thought.

"How did he split that giant galleon in half?!" asked/yelled a random cook. Zoro too had wondered that, how did one man break a ship that size into two. It was at that time Luffy chuckled a bit before he provided everyone an answer to the cook's question.

"He cut it," Luffy said while narrowing his eyes at Hawk-Eye while everyone else stared at Luffy waiting for him to elaborate a bit more, but he never did. Zeff saw the confusion on his chefs and Zoro's face and decided to try and help them understand.

"That man right there is Dracule Mihawk, also known as Hawk-Eye. He is the greatest swordsman in the world," Zeff said surprising the chefs. Mihawk was a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache, and sideburns that point upwards. His eyes were strangely colored yellow which resembled a hawk. He wore a black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He had on light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. "And if you are wondering what he cut that ship with...he cut it with that sword that is strapped to his back," Zeff said causing everyone looking at Mihawk's back to get a look at the swords. The blade was an ornately decorated and very long blade. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen, a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Overall, the blade looks like a large black cross.

One of the chefs looked like he was about to say something about Mihawk's sword but as he was about to Mihawk reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his sword getting ready to draw it causing Luffy to narrow his eyes and placing his hand on his sword getting ready to defend himself if necessary. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what Mihawk was about to do, Luffy was about to ask him what he is planning but before he could speak Zoro walked out from behind Luffy and moved to stand beside Luffy with his green bandana tied around his head. Luffy turned and looked at him to see what he was planning, but with one look Luffy already knew what Zoro was planning. As Zoro was about to jump off of the restaurant and head towards Mihawk Luffy grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and tossed Zoro behind him. Zoro being surprised by Luffy's action jumped up to his feet and yelled at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he asked/yelled. Luffy kept his eyes on Mihawk and didn't even turn towards Zoro as he replied.

"You were about to throw away your life for no reason," Luffy said pissing Zoro off.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zoro asked angrily. "Are you saying I can't beat him!?" He yelled out. Luffy who still had his back towards him spoke in his usual emotionless tone.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Luffy said surprising the Kreig pirates and the chefs there. "You have no idea just how big the ocean is and just how small a fish you are in that ocean," Luffy said as he unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air before he continued to speak. "If you can't even do this you are no way ready to challenge the world's greatest," He said. As he finished speaking Luffy brought his sword down in one swift motion aimed at the already split in half Kreig pirate ship. As Luffy's sword came down the next thing everyone saw was both halves of the pirate ship split into two right down the middle causing the ship to split into four pieces. Zoro and the chefs stared at the sight with eyes as wide as dinner plates. The pirates along with Kreig who were still on the ship were screaming and clutching on pieces of wood that broke off of the ship in order to stay afloat. Kreig himself manage to climb back onto a piece of the ship and stood there soaking wet and stared at Luffy with a look of pure hatred. Luffy paid him no mind instead he turned towards Zoro and spoke.

"Still think you got what it takes?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked at him for a while before he tightens his bandana around his head and spoke.

"Only one way to find out," he said before he leaped off of the restaurant and landed on a large piece of the ship that broke off. Luffy sighed and looked towards Mihawk before he spoke.

"I want him back alive Hawk-Eye," Luffy said with a sighed. Mihawk looked at Zoro for a while before he turned and looked towards Luffy and spoke with a light chuckle.

"I'll try," he said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes. Zoro then unsheathed all of his swords and spoke to Mihawk.

"Dracule Mihawk," he said getting everyone's attention. "I challenge you to a duel for the title of world strongest swordsmen," Zoro said with conviction causing Mihawk to step off of his coffin-shaped boat and hop onto the same broken piece of the ship before he spoke.

"Luffy was right. You have no idea just how big this world is and just how little a fish you are in this world," Mihawk said pissing Zoro off. Zoro was about to charge towards Hawk-Eye but before he could everyone heard someone yelling off to their right.

"LLUUFFYY!" came the voice that was too familiar for Zoro and Luffy. Everyone turned towards their right and saw Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku on a small lifeboat rowing towards them. The one thing Luffy noted was that Nami was not with them.

"What's wrong and where is Nami?" Luffy asked as he walked over to the side to met them. Usopp after he finally stopped yelled calmed down and spoke to Luffy.

"It's Nami, she tossed us off of the ship and stole it," Usopp said. As soon as he said that Luffy turned his head quickly towards Zoro and yelled out.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!" Luffy yelled at Zoro. Zoro took his sword out of his mouth and replied to Luffy.

"I was watching her all the time before he left to go move the ship," Zoro yelled back. "How was I suppose to know she was going to steal the ship?" Zoro asked. Luffy was about to reply but Mihawk spoke before he could say anything.

"My my looks like you already have a mutiny on your crew, Luffy," Mihawk said with a chuckle pissing Luffy off. Soon blue electric sparks could be seen around Luffy's body, the wind started to pick up and skies overhead started to darken and was completely covered with thunderclouds. The all of a sudden a loud booming thunder sounded overhead scaring everyone even Mihawk a bit. Luffy then turned towards Zoro and spoke in a deadly tone.

"Hurry up whatever you are doing there and go get me my ship back while I get a cook and kill Kreig," Luffy said causing Zoro to nod his head in agreement. Luffy then turned towards Usopp and spoke. "After Zoro finishes I want you guys to follow Nami and get the ship back. I will be right behind you guys and I will deal with Nami myself," Luffy said causing everyone there to think one thing in common.

 _'I feel sorry for her,'_  they all thought. Luffy then turned towards Zoro and Mihawk to watch their fight which had already begun. Mihawk was fighting Zoro with a small dagger that Luffy know he carried hidden in the cross pendant around his neck. Luffy could see Zoro was trying his hardest but couldn't match Mihawk's skill but was pissed off because Mihawk was using a small dagger and not his actual sword. Luffy and everyone there watches as Mihawk stop Zoro's strongest attach with little to no effort at all.

 _'Welcome to the real world, Zoro,'_  Luffy thought as he watched Zoro start to question his strength after having his attack stopped. Everyone around couldn't believe what they were seeing. They couldn't believe that even the great bounty hunter Zoro couldn't beat Mihawk. Luffy paid no attention to murmurings that were happening around instead he kept his eyes on Zoro. The next thing that happened surprised everyone including Luffy. Mihawk stabbed Zoro right in the chest. From the angle that Luffy was standing, it looked as though Zoro got stabbed right in his heart. However even though he was stabbed Zoro did not back down, he did not fall. Instead, he placed his guard up and attacked Mihawk again. Luff could see that they were talking to each other but he could not hear what they were saying. Whatever Zoro said to Hawk-Eye it made he smile before he took out his actual sword and slashed at Zoro breaking two of his swords and cutting him across his chest. Zoro then fell into the water causing Usopp and the bounty hunter duo to scream out.

"ZORO!" they yelled as they jumped into the water to save Zoro. Luffy placed his hand on his sword and unsheathed it all while staring at Mihawk who was staring right back at Luffy with a smirk on his face. The next thing everyone was was Luffy disappear from where he was standing causing the pirates and cooks eyes to widen at the speed he possessed. The next thing everyone heard metal hitting metal right before a huge shock wave was felt causing debris to go flying all over the place along with knocking a few chefs and pirates off their feet, while at the same time creating large waves brocking the restaurant and the unstable pieces of what's left of the Kreig pirate ship. At first, it puzzled everyone when it came to where the shockwave came from. It wasn't until they looked at the center of everything only to see Mihawk and Luffy standing there with their swords clashing. Luffy looked eyes with Mihawk before he spoke.

"I thought I said I want him back alive," Luffy said before he pushed off of Mihawk's sword and placed some distance between him and Mihawk. Mihawk placed his guard up before he replied to Luffy.

"Guess I got carried away," he said. As he said that Luffy kicked off and rushed him faster than anyone's eyes could track. Mihawk was barely able to raise his sword in order to block Luffy downward slashed. As the two swords connected it created another shockwave causing a lot of pirates and chefs to fall over. Kreig stared at the two swordsmen with wide eyes before he whispered to himself.

"Such power in a single swing of their swords," he whispered as he stared at Luffy and Mihawk as they squared off in the middle of everyone. Sanji who also had his eyes widen at the sheer power of the two men couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are they even human?" Sanji asked out loud. Zeff scoffed and folded his arms before he replied.

"That's what exists in the Grand Line," he said before he tapped Sanji's shoulder causing him to look at Zeff. "Look at the sky," he said as he pointed to the sky. Sanji and the rest of the chefs along with the Kreig pirates and Usopp and company looked up to the sky to see all of the previous thunderclouds were split right down the middle creating a sort of trench in the sky. Clouds from both sides were rushing into the trench, but neither one dare crossed over the trench. Everyone stared at the sky in utter disbelief.

"They split the sky..no the heavens in two," a scared cook said in a surprised voice. Everyone was brought of their staring by Zoro's voice.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled out getting everyone's attention especially Luffy and Mihawk who separated the moment they heard Zoro's voice. Luffy looked over to Zoro to see him laying on his back with one hand holding the only sword he has left in the air. "Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro asked in a shaky voice. Luffy sighed before he chuckled and resheathed his sword before he replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I hear you," Luffy said. Zoro took a breath before he began to speak again.

"Sorry for worrying you," Zoro said causing Luffy to smile. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" he said before he coughed up some blood causing the bounty hunter duo to yell at him to stop and save his energy which Zoro ignored and continued to speak instead. "I will...I will never...LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro yelled out with tears streaming down his face. "Until I defeat him and become the world greatest swordsman I'll never be defeated anymore!" As Zoro said that Mihawk and Luffy's face split into a wide grin after hearing with Zoro said. "Do you have a problem with that...PIRATE KING!?" Zoro yelled/asked. Luffy chuckled to himself before he replied.

"Not a single problem," Luffy said. Luffy then turned to Mihawk and saw him standing there with his arms folded and his sword already strapped to his back. Luffy was about to speak to him but Mihawk looks in the direction and spoke first.

"It is still too early for you to die. My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk you are strong but there is still much for you to learn. No matter how much years it takes I will hold this title as the greatest in the world and wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills then...SEEK ME OUT RORONOA ZORO!" Hawk-Eye said surprising everyone there including Luffy. Hawk-Eye then turned towards Luffy and spoke. "Is your goal still to become the King of the Pirates?" he asked. Luffy smirked before he replied

"You already know the answer to that question," Luffy said causing Mihawk to chuckle before he turned started walking back to his boat. As he was walking away Luffy spoke once again. "By the way," he said getting Mihawk's attention, "If you come across shanks let him know I'll be entering paradise in a week," he said before he turned and headed back to the floating restaurant. Mihawk turned back around and continued to walk to his boat. As he was about to reach his boat the sound of someone landing of the piece the broken ship got his and everyone's attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Don Kreig standing there in his golden armor.

"Hawk-Eye," Kreig said making Hawk-eyes turn around to look at him. "I was under the impression you were here to kill me," Kreig said. hawk-eye looked at him with a bored expression on his face before he replied.

"I was but I had enough fun for today. So, I am going back home to rest," he said before he turns around and began walking back to his boat. As he was walking back to his boat Kreig spoke again.

"That's too bad because I am just getting started," he said as he pulled out two pistols and activated his hidden guns that were hidden under his armor and aimed it all at Mihawk. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck Kreig causing him to collapse on the ground smoking. Everyone stared at the smoking form of Krieg with wide eyes before he looked back up at the cloudy sky.

"it is as though the gods themselves judged Kreig," Patty said in a voice of utter disbelief as he stared up at the sky. Luffy was looking at all of them with an amused look on his face.

"You know I could have handled that Luffy. I didn't need your help," Mihawk said causing everyone to look at Luffy with eyes the size of dinner plates. Luffy chuckled before he replied

"I know, but I got a deal with the old man," he said earning a nod from Mihawk before he stepped onto his boat and sailed away. Luffy then turned his attention towards Usopp and company who had just got finished bandaging up Zoro. "Usopp," Luffy called out getting his attention. "You four head after Nami. I will catch up with once I get the cook," Luffy said making Usopp standing up straight and salute him before he replied.

"You can count on the great captain Usopp to get the ship back," Usopp said before the four of them sailed after Nami. Luffy then looked at Zeff and spoke.

"I do hope our deal still stands?" Luffy asked earning a chuckle and a nod from Zeff. "Good," he said before he turned and Look at Kreig who was now try to stand back up. Luffy turned his body to lightning surprising everyone there and teleported himself in front of Kreig. When Kreig stood up straight he saw Luffy standing right in front of him looking at him with a bored expression on his face. Kreig stared right back at Luffy with a look of pure hatred before he raised one of his pistols and pointed it at Luffy's head. The chefs were beginning to get worried for Luffy while the pirates all smiled at the fact that their captain was going to kill the straw hat boy. Even though he had a gun pointed to his head Luffy expression didn't change, he had that same bored expression on his face which pissed Kreig off even more. One of the chefs was about to yell at Luffy to move out of the way but before he could Kreig pulled the trigger. What happened next surprised everyone, even Kreig and Zeff. The bullet hit Luffy right between the eyes and seem to just pass right through him as though he was a ghost. When Kreig saw this he stumbled back a few steps in surprise before he pulled the trigger again and again only to have the same thing happen each time. dropping his gun Kreig began to stutter.

"Y-you...ate...a...devil fruit," he said surprising everyone who was there. People around Luffy began murmuring about hearing about devil fruits and myths about devil fruits. Luffy just tuned all of them out and focused on Kreig who regained his composure and began to speak. "It doesn't matter if you ate a devil fruit or not, " he said causing the murmuring to stop and Luffy to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'll just blow you into the water and have you drown," he said before he reached behind him and pulled out a speak with two big gold plates, like the one ones on his shoulder, on the side. Kreig then rushed towards Luffy and tried to strike him in his chest, but Luffy side-stepped and grabbed the wooden pole of the spear with his left hand and held onto it preventing Kreig from pulling it away.

"You are without a doubt the biggest idiot I have ever met," Luffy said in a bored tone as he held on the spear.

"What did you say, brat!?" asked an angry Kreig. Luffy just sighed before he replied.

"What kind of idiot puts a metal speak with two giant gold-plated disks ON A PIECE OF STICK!" Luffy yelled before he crushed the wooden stick with his left hand causing Kreig's eyes to widen. As the tip of the spear was falling to the ground Luffy spun clockwise and kicked it in the direction of Kreig's ship. The spear sail in the air before he stuck onto Kreig's ship right in the middle of a group of pirates. As the tip hit the ground it exploded blowing the group of pirates away and into the water. Luffy then looked at Kreig who had a look of fear written all over his face. Faster than anyone could blink Luffy grabbed onto Kreig's face and smashed his head into the ground. Luffy then stood up and placed his right foot on Kreig's chest plate before he spoke.

"You should be careful walking around with all this metal, Kreig," Luffy said in a voice that sent chills down the spine of everyone there. "You could get struck by lightning," he said before he covered his entire body in lightning and electrocuted Kreig. Everyone staring at the scene could clearly see Kreig was in a great deal of pain and he was trying to scream, yet no voice came out. Gin stared at his captain with wide eyes, he wanted to help his captain, but fear didn't let him move from the spot that he was in. Luffy electrocuted Kreig for about four minutes before he finally turned off the lightning and stepped off of Kreig and began walking back to the chefs. Everyone stared at Kreig to see with he was going to get up, but with one look everyone there knew. Don Kreig, the pirate admiral, and ruler of the East Blue were dead. As Luffy was walking back to the restaurant he stopped and turned to the pirates and looked at them with cold eyes causing them to flinch under his gaze.

"I suggest all of you get out of here before I kill you as well," Luffy said causing them to scramble and run to find pieces of the broken ship to use as a boat. When Luffy reached the chefs Zeff was the first one to speak.

"You are just going to let them go?" he asked. Luffy chuckled and smiled at him before he spoke.

"A dead man tells no tales," he said before he walked into the restaurant. As he said that Zeff started to laugh.

"Indeed they don't," Zeff said before he followed Luffy into the restaurant along with the rest of the cooks.

****CHAPTER END****


	10. Chapter 10: Farewells and Fishmen!

Luffy was currently sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant eating a bowl of soup with Sanji and all of the chefs. It had been a few hours since Luffy defeated Kreig and everything seem to have calmed down a bit. Other than a few pirates who chose to give up the pirate's life to become waiters at the restaurant, everything was somewhat peaceful. That was until he heard Patty yell out.

"Who made this soup!?" he asked loudly. Sanji got up from his seat with a smile on his face and walked over to Patty before he spoke.

"I did," he said with a smile. "Isn't it the best soup you ever tasted?" he asked. However, what Patty said next wiped the happy smile right off of his face and replaced it with an angry scowl.

"More like the worst soup I ever tasted," Patty said before he tossed the bowl of soup on the ground. Sanji then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yelled at him.

"What did you said you bastard?" He asked angrily. Before Patty could reply some more cooks started to comment on the soup.

"Yea, this thing this disgusting," said one chef.

"Taste like garbage in a bowl to me," said another. it continued like that for a while before every chef in the restaurant was yelling at Sanji for how disgusting his soup was. Luffy was beyond confused, he was wondering if he was eating the same soup that everyone else was tasting. He looked over next to Patty at the pot that was on the table to see if it was the same pot that he took his food out from. To Luffy's surprised it was the exact same pot. So, he took his spoon and took another taste of his soup, while ignoring the fight that broke out between Sanji and the chefs behind him. The soup tasted amazing to Luffy. It reminded him of the home cook food that Makino use to cook for him when he was a kid on Dawn Island. Luffy was interrupted from his reminiscing by the sound of what Luffy could make out as Zeff's wooden leg hitting the floor as he walked. The sound got everyone in the restaurant's attention, they all looked at the stairs to see Zeff walking down the stairs with a spoon in his hand. He walked straight to the pot of soup on the table before he dipped his spoon into the pot and scooped up some soup. All of the commotions stopped, people who were fighting and eating all paused and look at Zeff with baited breath to see what he would say about the soup. In Luffy's mind if there was anyone who could truly judge the tase of the soup and be right about it, was Zeff. Zeff placed a spoon full of the soup in his mouth and swirled it around in his mouth to get a good taste of it before he gave his opinion.

"This soup is horrible," he said before he spat on the floor. As he said that Luffy had his jaw practically hanging. He was about to take a sip of his whiskey before he stopped and looked at the glass and think to himself.

 _'Is the whiskey burning away my tastebuds?'_  he thought to himself before he shrugged his shoulders and tossed his drink back and savored the taste. He then turned his attention to Sanji who was walking over to Zeff with an angry expression on his face.

"What did you say, you only geezer!?" Sanji asked/yelled. Zeff folded his arms before he replied.

"You heard me the first time brat," he said before he turned around and started walking back towards the kitchen. As he was walking he looked over his shoulder and spoke to Sanji once more. "Might as well join that kid's pirate crew because I don't need a crappy cook like you working here," Zeff said. Luffy who saw how much that comment hit Sanji and decided to add his two cents. So, he got up with his bowl and walked over to the pot and started to take out some more soup. As he was serving himself seconds, he spoke to the entire restaurant.

"You know, I don't know what you guys are talking," he said getting all of their attention. "This is the best soup I've had in years," he said causing Sanji to smile. Sanji then looked at Luffy before looking back and Zeff and spoke.

"Fine then," he said making everyone look at him. "If you bastards can't appreciate good cooking then I'll just go where my cooking will be appreciated," he said before turning towards Luffy who was walking back to his table. "You got yourself a cook, Luffy," he said before walking out of the restaurant. As he said that Luffy smiled at the fact that he just found his cook, now all he need to do was go sort out his navigator issues. As soon as Sanji walked out of the restaurant Luffy looked at Zeff and spoke.

"You know, I really didn't taste anything wrong with the soup," he said causing Zeff to chuckle and a few of the chefs to look at him slightly ashamed which confused Luffy.

"There is nothing wrong with the soup," Zeff said with a warm smile on his face.

"Sanji is a great cook, one of the best chefs in the restaurant," Patty said causing a few of the other chefs to nod in agreement.

"So, why did you tell him his food sucks?" Luffy asked before he started to eat his food. Zeff walked over to Luffy's table and sat down opposite him before he started to speak.

"That boy is extremely stubborn. He has dreams of his own yet he sticks around this restaurant thinking that he needed to repay a debt that I never expected him to pay back," Zeff said causing Luffy to nod his head showing he understood what Zeff was saying. "He would have never left on his own," he said with a chuckle.

"So, we decided to give him a push...a pretty hard push," Patty added making everyone laugh. It was at that moment that Luffy's observation Haki alerted him that Sanji was standing at the door listening to everything everyone was saying about him. Luffy smile and said nothing instead he got up and headed towards the back door to meet Sanji. When he got out there he saw him leaning over the side of the ship with tears in his eyes. Luffy walked and stood next to him with his back braced against the side of the ship.

"Got any dream, Sanji?" Luffy asked getting his attention. Sanji wiped his eyes before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah, I got one that I want to achieve before I die," he said before he took a deep pull on his cigarette. "Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" he asked. Luffy turned away from him and looked up to the sky and sighed before he replied.

"Yeah, I have," Luffy said surprising Sanji. "It is said it is a mystical sea of legend, rumored to be the only place in the world where the North, South, East, and West seas meet. In this legendary ocean, it is said that there are fish from each of the four seas...from what I head it is the ultimate dream of every chef," Luffy said before looking back at Sanji to see his eyes were wide at the fact that Luffy had heard about the All Blue.

"Do you think it exists?" Sanji asked in a voice that sounded as though he was scared of the answer.

"Don't know," Luffy said making Sanji's mood drop a bit. "However..." Luffy continued causing Sanji to look up at him with hopeful eyes. "...there is only one way to find out whether it exists or not," he said with a grin causing Sanji to grin alongside him.

"Guess there is only one way huh?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk on his face. Luffy then turned around and looked out into the open sea with a smirk of his own and spoke.

"Let's turn this world upside down," he said in a voice filled with conviction before he turned to Sanji and spoke again. "Go get your stuff ready. We need to leave as soon as possible," he said before starting off in the direction that Nami went. "I have a thief to catch," he said before heading back inside. When he got inside he saw everyone was cleaning up the restaurant and a few chefs were sitting back relaxing. Luffy walked over to an empty table and sat down with a glass in his hand before he poured himself some whiskey to drink. While Luffy was enjoying his drink the doors of the restaurant came flying off of its hinges and something came crashing in. Everyone in the restaurant was startled by the sudden change of events. It went from being a calm and peaceful moment to one long and scary one. A lot of the chefs thought it was the Kreig pirate came back for revenge, or the Marines heard about to fight between Luffy and Kreig and had come to arrest everyone. When the dust cloud finally settled everyone was left staring at a truly strange sight. Laying on the ground was a man inside of a sharks mouth. For the second time today Luffy was left wondering if he should stop drinking. He looked around to see if everyone was seeing the same thing that he was seeing and much to his surprise they were.

"Is that a Fishman?" asked one of the cooks.

"Did he come all the way from fish man island just to eat here?" another cook said going off of the previous.

"You idiot it is a human in a pan shark," Patty said to the two cooks. Luffy finally decided to get up from where he was sitting and walked over to get a good look and the man. What he saw caused his eyes to widen it was Yosaku.

"Yosaku!" Luffy yelled before he pulled him out of the shark's mouth. When he pulled him out of the shark's mouth some of the chefs picked up the shark and set it free while another brought a blanket for Yosaku. After sitting him down in a chark Luffy then began to question Yosaku. "Why are you here? Where are the others? Did you find Nami?" he asked. Yosaku wrapped himself up in a blanket before he spoke in a somber tone.

"We never actually caught up with her, but from the direction she is heading, we think we've figured out where big sis is going and what she plans on doing," he said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes a bit.

"I see," he said before taking a sip of his whiskey. "So we can get the ship back," Luffy said causing Yosaku to look down a bit before he replied.

"Maybe," he said causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow. "but if our suspicion turns out to be true then the place she is going could mean certain death to all of us if we follow her," Yosaku said surprising Luffy and everyone there with that comment. "The point is we really need your help big bro Luffy. Please come with me!" Yosaku said in a desperate voice.

"Okay, I don't really get it, but I got it. Let's go," Luffy said before he started walking towards the front door with Yosaku following right behind him along with all of the chefs who want to say goodbye. As they were walking out of the door everyone saw Sanji standing there with a bag over his shoulder. He then looked towards Luffy and spoke.

"Are you ready to go...Captain?" he asked surprising the chefs that were there.

"Yeah, looks like the rest of the guys are going to need some help," Luffy said before he walked towards the edge of the restaurant with Yosaku leaving Sanji to say goodbye. He could hear Sanji in the background yelling at the cooks about their bad acting and he could also hear Sanji crying while he thanked Zeff for all he did for him throughout the years. Luffy then decided to block out Sanji and look up to the sky and began concentrating to summon a cloud for them to ride on. A small part of the sky began to be filled with a small number of thunderclouds. After the size was suitable to Luffy's liking the cloud started to descend from the sky to the restaurant. By now Sanji had finish thanking Zeff and came to stand next to Luffy not noticing the cloud coming down from the sky.

"How are we going there?" he asked while wiping the remaining tears away from his eyes. "If you want I have a small boat that would be able to carry us," he said. Luffy didn't say anything he simply pointed up at the sky causing Sanji and the chefs to look up as well. To say they were surprised at what they saw would be an understatement. Their eyes were as wide as he can be and their jaws were practically hanging from their mouth as they saw a thunder slowly descending from the sky and stopping at the feet of Luffy. When the cloud arrived Luffy jumped on surprising everyone, except for Yosaku who had seen it before. From the cloud, a throne was formed along with two seats in front of the throne. He then looked at Sanji and Yosaku and spoke.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or get on already?" he asked rhetorically knocking the two of them out of their staring. They quickly hoped into the cloud and sat down in the seats. As he sat down a bolt of lightning came out of the cloud and went around them, strapping them to their seats. Luffy then turned towards Zeff and spoke. "Do take care of yourself old man," he said before the cloud raced away across the water at an amazing speed in the direction of where the others went.

"Cheeky brat," Zeff said as he stared at the cloud getting smaller and smaller as he sped away. Back on the cloud, Luffy was calmly sitting on his throne pouring himself a drink while Sanji and Yosaku were poking and touching the cloud trying to wrap their head around the fact that they are riding on a cloud.

"How are you able to do this?" asked an astonished Sanji. Luffy took a sip of his drink before he replied.

"I ate a lightning devil fruit. I can control lighting and become lightning itself," he said as he turned his right hand into a large bolt of lightning. "For some reason, I can control thunderclouds to a certain degree. It surprised me as well when I first discovered it," Luffy said. sanji nodded his head and went back to admiring the cloud but was interrupted when Luffy spoke to Yosaku. "So, Yosaku," he said getting Yosaku's attention. "Do you want to tell us what is so bad about where Nami is going?" he asked. Yosaku then sat us straight and spoke to both Luffy and Sanji.

"She...She went to Arlong," he said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes and Sanji raise his eyebrows.

"Arlong! as in "Saw-Tooth" Arlong?" Luffy asked in a surprised voice. Yosaku nodded his head before he spoke again.

"Nami couldn't stop looking at Arlong's picture when she saw it. And it wasn't a normal kind of stare, there was something different about the way she was staring, something focused. I'm telling you Nami is planning of taking down Arlong and collecting the 20 million berry bounty!" Yosaku said causing Sanji's eyes to widen. Luffy didn't say anything he simply waited for Yosaku to continue before he said anything because something did not add up in Luffy's mind. "The Warlord and Captain of the Fishman Pirates, Jimbe left Arlong here in the East Blue and since coming here he has taken control of twenty towns," Yosaku said surprising Sanji once more. As Yosaku was about to speak Luffy interrupted him.

"Jimbe didn't leave Arlong here to cause trouble. The two of them had a fallen out a long time ago and Arlong and a few other Fishmen who think themselves to be superior to humans came took up shop in the East Blue after leaving the Fishman Pirates," Luffy said shedding some light on the subject.

"How do you know that?" asked Sanji getting a nod from Yosaku showing he too wanted to know how Luffy knew that.

"I men Jimbe a long time ago when I went to Fishman Island," Luffy said surprising the two passengers on the cloud. "He was really nice. He even gave me meat," Luffy said with a smile causing the two of them to sweatdrop. "Anyway while I was there he told me the story of Fisher Tiger and other stories about his pirate journey. The story about Arlong happen to be one of them," he finished.

"Wow, you went to Fishman Island," Sanji said with a weird look on his face. "You've got to tell me...are the mermaids as beautiful as the stories say?" he asked with hearts in his eyes while his cigarette was puffing out heart-shaped smoke.

"The stories don't do them justice," Luffy said causing Sanji to have a nosebleed. "but you don't have to take my word for it, you can see for yourself when we go there," Luffy said causing Sanji to smile widely and started singing about how many mermaids he's going to marry. Luffy just shook his head and turned to Yosaku and told him to continue where he left off.

"Arlong set up his main base of operation on Conomi Islands. He calls it Arlong Park and that's where Nami is headed," Yosaku said. Luffy sighed and took a sip of his drink before he replied.

"This girl is more trouble than she is worth," he said while massaging his forehead with his right hand. "I mean if she wants to kill Arlong for his bounty why didn't she just say so and all of us would've helped her. Is she that greedy that she wants it all for herself?" he asked causing the two of them to shrug their shoulders. "Something about her behavior doesn't add up. Hold on tight," Luffy said suddenly puzzling Sanji and Yosaku. Then all of a sudden the thundercloud that they were riding on sped up and angled itself upward a wit and began to climb higher and higher in the sky.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Yosaku.

"Going to a higher altitude. We will get there faster this way," he said before he increased the speed of the cloud once more. Now the cloud was flying across the sky at about 80 mph and was about 20,000 ft in the air. Yosaku and Sanji looked beyond scared at the hight they were. Sanji was doing a better job of hiding it while Yosaku was screaming for his life. After traveling for about thirty minutes high in the clouds, the thundercloud began to descend from the sky until it was back to about 10 ft above the water. Looking ahead of them they could see an island in the distance. Luffy looked to Yosaku, who was trying compose himself and spoke. "Is that the island?" he asked. Yosaku looked ahead of the cloud before he spoke.

"Yeah, that's it," he said while pointing ahead. "And that's Arlong Park right there," he said pointing at the silhouette of the tall building just at the front of the island. As he said that Luffy turned the cloud to the right and started moving away from Arlong Park.

"What are you doing? Arlong Park is right there," Yosaku asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are going to the other side of the island. Let's find Zoro and the rest of the guys before we go tearing this place apart," he said getting a nod of agreement from Yosaku and Sanji. They flew around the island until they reached the rear shore that looked to be secluded enough for them not to be noticed by anyone. The cloud flew ashore before coming to a stop. when it stopped the lightning bolts that were holding Sanji and Yosaku in their seats disappeared. Luffy then stood up from his throne soon followed by Sanji and Yosaku. The cloud then began to get closer and closer to the ground until it touched the ground. Upon contact with the ground, it slowly started to dissipate until the entire cloud was gone and three boys were left standing in the shore.

"So what now, Captain?" Asked Sanji as he lit a new cigarette. Luffy looked around for a bit before he replied.

"There doesn't seem to be any towns or villages nearby," Luffy said while using his observation Haki to check around for people. "There is probably one more inland. For now, I think we just need to find the rest of the guys," he said.

"How are we going to do that, Big Bro Luffy?" asked Yosaku with a confused look on his face. Luffy thought for a bit before he came up with an idea.

"I think we just let them know we're here on the island and then take it from there," he said confusing both Sanji and Yosaku.

"And how do you plan on letting them know?" Sanji asked causing Luffy to smirk.

"You'll see," he said before looking up to the sky.

***At Arlong Park***

Sitting tied up in front of what looks to be some kind of pool is Zoro. Surrounding him are numerous Fishmen and Nami. Sitting behind Nami is the leader of the Arlong Pirates, Arlong. Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. On the left side of his chest is the tattoo of the Fishman Pirates, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. He was sitting on a white lawn chair staring at Zoro who was staring at Nami.

"I guess you finally get it. I just used you guys to get what I wanted. You were skilled enough to get me my needs, but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers," Nami said with a smug look on her face causing Zoro to grit his teeth. The moment she said that Arlong started laughing.

"She had you guys completely fooled. It's no use she is cold-blooded, she betrayed her own family for money so you really shouldn't feel too bad," Arlong said causing Nami to flinch which didn't go unnoticed by Zoro. "If I were you I would just admit defeat and try to forget the day you even met her," he said causing Zoro to look down a bit before he started to chuckle which puzzled everybody including Nami. Here was a man who is most likely about to die and he is laughing as though everything is alright.

"Forget about it?" Zoro asked rhetorically. "That's kinda impossible. And as for the thing about us trusting her, we didn't. well, the Captain sure didn't," Zoro said surprising everyone including Nami. "The only reason she stole our ship is cause I wasn't watching as the Captain told me to...I got distracted a bit," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked. Zoro chuckled some more before he replied.

"You see, the Captain told me to keep an eye on you before we went to that restaurant, bust after someone showed up I got distracted and took my eyes off you," he said causing Nami to scoff at him. " And as for not being able to forget about this... Let's just say she pissed off the wrong person," Zoro said cryptically. Arlong was watching the interaction with narrowed eyes along with every other Fishman.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked in a curious voice. Zoro's face took on a serious look before he answered.

"You joined the Captain's crew then committed treason and on top of them stole his ship with his jolly roger on it," Zoro said scaring Nami a bit. "You don't really think there won't be any repercussions for your actions do you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "He is probably on his way here right now and for your sake, you better hope he calmed down a bit from the last time I saw him," he said. As he said that a large shadow was cast over Arlong park and was spreading outwards towards the sea. Everyone looked up and was surprised by what they saw, well everyone except Nami and Zoro. Nami's face lost all color while Zoro was smiling as he looked up to the sky. Up in the sky, lightning could be seen flashing and striking random parts of the island. Then out of nowhere, a loud thunderclap was heard throughout the island and in a few neighboring islands. The fishmen were confused at what they were seeing. It was as though a major storm just came out of nowhere without any warning. Zoro and Nami however, they knew that wasn't a normal storm. That could only mean one thing.

Luffy was here and he is still pissed.

***CHAPTER END***


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall of Arlong Park!

Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku were currently walking through a forested part of the island four about ten minutes now. Not too long ago Luffy turned the sky black and began raining down thunder and lightning as a way to let the others know that he was here on the island. At first, Sanji and Yosaku were okay with what he was doing, after all, they saw what he did during his fight with Don Kreig but they were immediately beginning to get scared when the thunder was so loud that the island itself shook, and lightning bolts were striking random parts of the island. After Luffy was done sending his signal to the others, the three of them began walking inland. Even though Luffy was finished giving the signal the thunderclouds were still present in the sky with lightning flashing every now and then.

"I can sense a large number of people ahead," Luffy said getting their attention. "It is still a distance away...about another ten minutes and we should reach where they are," he said causing Sanji and Yosaku to look at him strangely.

"How do you know that?" Sanji asked with a curious look on his face.

"I used my observation Haki to sense them. Don't worry as soon as we sort out all of this I am going to teach it to all of you," he said earning a nod from Sanji. After walking for another ten minutes the group exited the forest and ended up in what appears to be a small village of some kind. Luffy looked around expecting to see someone in the streets but there was no one there, it looked to be completely deserted. It was odd because Luffy remembered he sensed people in this exact same location ten minutes ago. So he decided to use his observation Haki once more to try and see where all the people were. Closing his eyes he began to try and sense the life force of people around. After a few seconds, he reopened his eyes and spoke.

"I sensed that all the people in the village are just ahead of us," he said point in front of them. The three of them then began walking up what appears to be the main street of the village until they spot a large group of people gathered around a man. The man was wearing a police uniform with a pinwheel on his hat and his entire body was covered in scars from his face down to his legs. The three of them stood at the edge of the group observing what was going on before they made their presence known. Luffy then tapped Sanji and Yosaku on the shoulder getting their attention ad pointer off to the left of the group causing them to look in the direction of where he was pointing. When they looked they saw a house completely destroyed. Usually, when a house is destroyed, the parts of the roof would still be at the top, but this time it was at the bottom. It looked as though someone picked the house up and flipped it upside down before slamming it into the ground.

"What could have the power to flip a house like that?" Yosaku whispered to the two of them.

"A Fishman," Sanji replied causing Yosaku's eyes to widen in fear. It was at that point Luffy decided to make their presence know.

"It looks like we missed quite the party," he said getting everyone's attention. After people starting to notice the three of them standing at the back, the crowd of people began part creating a path for the three of them to walk through. Luffy stood in the middle with Sanji on his left and Yosaku on his right as they walked through the path towards the man with all of the scars.

"Who are you three?" asked the man in the police uniform, "I've never seen you here before," he said. Luffy looked at him with an emotionless look on his face for a while before he replied in his usual monotone voice.

"We're just a couple of sailors looking for our friends who came to this island," he replied as he walked and stood next to the man. "You wouldn't happen to see them would you?" he asked. The people in the town were starting to get a bit nervous, they don't really get a lot of visitors to this island.

"Are you pirates?" they man asked making the people in the villages even more nervous.

"Yes, we are," Luffy said causing everyone's eyes to widen in fear before they all started to back up slowly. "Relax, I mean you no harm I am just here looking for my crew. One of them is a swordsman with green hair, you may know him as Roronoa Zoro," Luffy said surprising everyone at the fact that the famous pirate hunter became a pirate. "The next one is a long-nosed guy who goes by the name of Usopp," he said. As he said that he noticed a look of recognition across everyone's face.

"That brave boy is a part of your crew?" the man asked earning a nod from Luffy. "I see, I don't know about Roronoa but that long-nosed man was here, but Arlong's men went after him and they went running in that direction," he said while pointing off in the distance. Luffy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he heard that.

 _'Damn it Usopp,'_  Luffy thought to himself. He then sighed and began massaging his forehead before he spoke. "Thanks...um I didn't get your name," Luffy said.

"Oh forgive me, I am Genzo," he said as he stretched out his head for Luffy to shake. Luffy grabbed his hand and shook it before he replied.

"Thanks for your help Genzo, I'm Luffy," he said as he shook Genzo's hand. Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku then began walking off in the direction that Usopp was chased in before Luffy stopped and turned back to Genzo to ask another question. "He Genzo," he said getting his and everybody's attention. "I am also looking for a girl by the name of Nami, know where I can find her," he asked causing everyone in the village to flinch slightly. The one thing that caught Luffy's eyes, however, was the reaction of a blue haired girl. Not only did she flinched upon hearing Nami's name but her facial expression changed from that of a serious one to a worried one and using his observation Haki Luffy could tell that her emotions were all over the place ranging from curiosity to worried. Before Luffy could question the village about their reaction he heard Zoro's voice coming from behind him.

"LUFFY!" Screamed Zoro as he ran up the road with his only sword in hand to meet Luffy. Luffy turned around and saw Zoro running towards him but frowned when he saw neither Johnny nor Usopp was with him. Luffy had thought that Johnny would for sure be with him for sure knowing how much Johnny and Yosaku look up to him. When Zoro finally arrived and caught his breath he spoke to Luffy. "Luffy, Nami is a member of Arlong's crew," Zoro said surprising the three of them.

"What did you just say?" Luffy asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You heard me, she is a part of Arlong's crew. she even has his jolly roger tattooed on her shoulder," Zoro said surprising the three of them again. After he said that Luffy began to think back and soon realized he never saw Nami's shoulder, she always wore short sleeves hiding it.

 _'That's not possible. Arlong hates humans, so there is no way he would let one join his crew...Uhhhh something doesn't add up,'_  Luffy thought to himself. Luffy then walked back over to Genzo and took a seat next to him before sighing and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a glass from his coat and pouring himself a drink.

"Okay forget about Nami for now, where are Usopp and Johnny," he asked. Zoro looked around before shrugging his shoulders causing Luffy to sigh once again. Just as Luffy was about to speak everyone heard Johnny's voice.

"BIG BRO LUFFY!" screamed Johnny as he ran through the crowd with tears streaming down his face confusing everyone. Upon arrival, he immediately dropped down to his knees in front of Luffy and began crying causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"Johnny, calm down, Where is Usopp? is he going to come running in like you and Zoro?" Luffy asked trying to calm Johnny down, but instead calming him down he made Johnny start crying even more.

"Big Bro Usopp is dead," Johnny said causing everyone's eyes to widen and making Luffy shot up to his feet. "Nami murdered him!" he screamed causing the villagers to gasp in shock before they all scream in fear when they heard a loud thunderclap above. Luffy immediately bent down and picked Johnny up by the scruff of his neck before speaking in a cold emotionless tone.

"Don't fuck with me Johnny," he said as he stared into Johnny's eyes. "Nami doesn't have what it take to kill anyone, stealing is as far as she goes," Luffy said.

"Luffy is right even though she is with Arlong there is something off about her behavior when I saw her," Zoro said.

"It's true!" Johnny screamed as Luffy let go of him. "She was a traitor all along. She is trying to gain Arlong's favor so she can gain the treasure in Cocoyasi Village all for herself, you don't have to believe me but I know what I saw. Nami killed Big bro Usopp!" Johnny said. Zoro was about to speak but stopped when he saw Luffy with a serious look on his face staring up the road he came from. Zoro turned and looked up the road causing everyone to do the same. Everyone saw someone walking up the road towards the village. After a few minutes, everyone to makes out that it was Nami walking towards the village with a Bo staff in her hand. When she arrived in front of everyone her eyes immediately made eye contact with the girl with the blue hair and a sad look came across both her and the girl's face. This did not go unnoticed by Luffy, he looked at Nami with cold eyes and spoke.

"Where is Usopp, Nami?" Luffy asked as he stared at her. Nami smirked before she replied.

"With the fishes," she said causing everyone in the village to gasp once more. Genzo looked like he wanted to say something to Nami but before he could the sound Luffy chuckling filled the air causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"Oh...now I'm really mad," Luffy said. As he said that a lightning struck the destroyed house setting the rubble on fire. Johnny then shot up to his feet and pointed at Nami before he screamed at her.

"Damn you!" he screamed while pointing at her with tears streaming down his face. "Because you Big Bro Usopp is gone!" he yelled. Nami didn't look the least bothered by his reaction, she just stared at him with a smug look on her face before she replied.

"Yep, that's right," she said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow at her. "So why don't you kill me and get your revenge," she said causing Luffy to chuckle a bit before he spoke.

"Kill you?" he asked as he took a few steps forward. "Killing you would simply put you out of your misery...I'm going add on to your misery," Luffy said as lightning flashed behind him. "You know even though you stole my ship and committed treason I wasn't really going to do anything other than killing Arlong and leave with the bounty, but now you crossed a line," he said making everyone in the village a bit nervous. "So, I am not going to kill you," he said before reaching behind him and grabbing the blue haired girl with the tattoos by her hair and threw her down on the ground in front of him causing the girl to scream out in pain. He then placed his left foot on her chest and pulling out his pistol and aiming it at her before he continued to speak. "I am going to kill her instead," he said as he stared at Nami with cold eyes.

"What do you think you are doing Luffy!?" ask/yelled an angry Sanji. "She has nothing to do with this!" he said.

"Ohhh she has more to do with this than you think," Luffy said as while looking at Sanji. "You see, when you first arrived here I noticed the first person you made eye contact with was this girl and a look of recognition came over both of your faces. So I came to the conclusion that the two of you have history, hell I'd go as far and say the two of you are related," Luffy said causing Nami to flinch. When he saw her flinch he smiled and spoke again. "Seems I hit the nail right on the head, hmmm I would go further and say you two are sisters," he said causing her to clench her fist and grit her teeth. "And you see, Usopp's dad in a way raised me. So, Usopp is in a way like a brother and seeing how you kill him it is only right I kill her. An eye for an eye right?" Luffy said with a smug smirk on his face. "Those tactics you normally pull are good for the pirates here in the East Blue, but the thing you seem to be forgetting is that I am from the Grand Line, we pirates from there tend to be a bit more ruthless and smart than these ones you got out here. So...any last words you want to say to your sister, Nami?" he asked as he pulled the hammer of his flintlock pistol back getting ready to fire while waiting for hear what Nami has to say. Everyone had their eyes widen when they saw Luffy pull the hammer back. A few villagers hid their face not wanting to see what was about to happen, Genzo looked like he was getting ready to push steal the gun away from Luffy, and Nami looked like she was seen a ghost of some kind. After a minute she finally screamed out loud.

"USOPP IS NOT DEAD!" she screamed causing everyone's eyes except Luffy's to widen. Luffy just smiles at her before he spoke.

"I know," he said before he took his foot off of the girl and place his pistol back in its holster. Nami looked beyond confused along with everyone who was there.

"W-What do you mean you know?" she asked in a surprised voice. Luffy looked her with a smirk before he spoke.

"He is right over there," he said while pointing between two houses. Everyone looked over and saw Usopp hiding behind two barrels between the houses. Upon seeing him Johnny and Yosaku immediately ran towards him and began hugging him. While they were doing that Luffy looked down at the girl he was about to kill and stretched out his hand to pull her up from the ground. The girl was a bit hesitant at first but eventually, she took Luffy's hand for support in getting up. "Sorry about that just now," Luffy said while looking at the girl. "Just needed to teach your sister a lesson," he said.

"It's no problem," she said while dusting herself off. "She can be a bit of a problem sometimes," she said causing Luffy to chuckle a bit before he turned his attention to Nami.

"So Nami, what's your plan now?" Luffy asked with a smug smile on his face. Nami looked at Luffy with rage written all over her face before all that rage transformed into a smug smirk similar to Luffy's which confused him.

"You know I feel really sorry for you guys," she said in a condescending tone. "Thanks to Zoro's stupidity Arlong is going to kill him and anyone who is a part of his crew," she said causing Luffy's eyebrow to twitch a bit when she said Zoro's crew. "I don't care how strong you guys think you are, you are no match for the real monsters. I grantee that if you stay on this island you will surely die. So its a choice of life or death," she said with a smug smirk as she stared at Luffy expecting some sort of fear to be written on his face, but instead, he was staring at her with the same smirk before he then started to chuckle.

"Oh, Nami...do I really look like the type of person who is scared of dying?" Luffy asked rhetorically before he looked at Zoro and spoke. "What about you Zoro, are you scared to die?" he asked causing Zoro to chuckle.

"Not even in the slightest," he said with a smirk.

"And Nami," he said causing her to look at him. "If you think Arlong is a monster, you are in for a rude awakening," he said as lightning flashed behind him. Nami turned away for a second preventing Luffy and the others from seeing her face while she clenched her fist. When she turned back around she looked at Luffy and screamed.

"Fine! Go ahead and die!" she said before running off in the direction of Arlong Park. As she ran off Luffy looked around to see everyone looking at a running away Nami. Luffy began to start walking in the same direction soon followed by Zoro and the rest of the crew.

"We are going to find a good spot to talk about what happened while you guys were here," Luffy said earning a nod from everyone. After walking for a while the crew came upon what appears to be a flooded field where the villagers plant rice. At the end of the field was a tree that was providing a decent amount of shade so Luffy decided to go there and relax for a bit. Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny then began to tell them everything that happened from the time they left the restaurant to the time they reunited with Luffy. They began to tell him about how Usopp and Johnny basically left Zoro to the fishmen and went to hide in a town that Arlong had destroyed because one person couldn't pay tribute money. At first, Luffy was angry at the fact that Usopp had to abandon Zoro to save themselves but after hearing what Zoro did at Arlong Park it calmed him down. Apparently, after Nami broke Zoro out of prison and told him to leave he decided to wait there and kill a bunch of fishmen while he was there. Luffy assumed that was what Nami was talking about when she said Arlong wanted to kill Zoro for his stupidity. Luffy was then surprised to find out Nami saved Usopp's life by stabbing herself in the hand and now that he thought about it she was wearing a black glove when they encountered her.

"So Nami saved you from being killed by Arlong?" Asked Yosaku.

"Yeah, she did," Usopp replied.

"Why would she do that if she is a member of Arlong's crew?" asked Johnny with a confused look on his face.

"I believe I can help with that," came the voice of a woman startling everyone. Luffy looked up and saw it was the Nami's sister.

"And who are you?" Zoro asked while he looked at her with calculating eyes. Before she could reply Usopp answered Zoro's question for her.

"That's Nami's big sister, Nojiko," he said while pointing at her. "She saved me from a Fishman when he arrived and took me to her house," he said. Luffy sighed before he spoke to Usopp.

"I really need to teach you Haki, Usopp," he said in an exhausted tone. Upon hearing that was Nami's sister Sanji immediately went into his flirt mode causing Luffy to look and Zoro and nod his head signaling Zoro to smack Sanji across the head.

"You all need to know the reason she joined up with Arlong's group and if that doesn't get you to leave here I don't know what will," she said earning a raised eyebrow from Luffy.

"Well tell us all about it. I have to admit I'm curious," said Usopp. Luffy then got up from where he was sitting under the chair and began walking away. As he was walking away he spoke.

"I'll pass," he said while walking away. "I don't care about her past. I'm going for a walk," he said confusing them. Zoro sighed and went and sat against the tree was sitting against before he spoke.

"Don't mind him, that's just how he is," he said as he placed his arms behind his head. "We'll hear you out," he said. After Luffy left the rest of his crew to her what Nojiko had to say about Nami, he began walking on a lonesome road at the that was in the middle of the flooded rice fields and the forest. He had been walking for a while and he was quite some distance away from the rest of the group, it was then he noticed there were three figures in front of him. As he continued walking towards the three figures he noticed that they weren't moving, they were just standing there looking at Luffy. As he got closer he realized that they were fishmen. They were all slightly taller than Luffy and were definitely more muscular. The three fishmen stared at Luffy as he got closer and when he was close enough for them to speak the octopus Fishman was the first to speak to Luffy.

"Hello there, stranger," he said with his arms folded.

"Hey," Luffy said while walking right past the three of them.

"I've never seen you on this island, are you a guest?" the octopus asked while the other two stared at Luffy with a calculating look.

"Just passing through," he replied never stopping to even look at them.

"And where are you headed?" the Fishman with a rather long mouth asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just walking," he said as he began walking away from the Fishman. The octopus Fishman smile and began waving at Luffy while he spoke.

"Well have a good walk, stranger," he said happily as he waved at Luffy. Luffy didn't say anything all he did was continue walking away from the group. If you were to ask Luffy why he was walking he couldn't give you an answer because he didn't know himself. It was very odd for Luffy usually, he would always make well thought out decisions and everything he did he did it for a reason, but right now he didn't have a reason for what he was doing. After walking some more Luffy reached a cliff that gave a great view of the beach and the open ocean. While staring out at the ocean Luffy couldn't help but smile as he looked out to the ocean and thought about the freedom that comes with being a pirate. While he was looking out and enjoying the view, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. When he turned his head slightly to the left he saw a marine ship and from the looks of it, it was from Marine Branch 16.

 _'Did the Marines finally decided to take action against Arlong?'_  Luffy asked himself as he stared at the marine ship.

"I better head back...got a weird feeling that trouble is just around the corner," he said to himself as he turned and started walking back to meet the rest of the crew. He decided to take a different route back mainly because he didn't want to run into those fishmen again. So, he took the long way that would take him straight to the village and then from there he was going to head back to the rest of the crew. After walking for about 15 Luffy entered the village and began walking up a pretty busy street. Suddenly everyone in the street including Luffy stopped and looked ahead. Walking towards Luffy was a group of Marines along with Genzo. Luffy narrowed his eyes slightly before he began moving to the side of the road and ducking into one of the allies.

 _'Did Genzo call the Marines here to arrest me?'_  he asked himself. Just as the Marines were passing by Luffy manage to hear their conversation.

"What do you want with Nami?" Genzo asked causing Luffy eyes to widen.

"Your job is just to lead us there, I suggest you do that and stop asking questions," ht eMarine captain that looked a lot like a mouse said. Just as the Marines left Luffy turned his body into lightning a teleported himself to the crew's location. Zoro and the rest of the crew were sitting around waiting for Luffy to arrive for about 5 minutes now. Usopp was doing something to his slingshot, Sanji was smoking, Zoro was sleeping, and Johnny and Yosaku were playing cards. then out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck the ground kicking up a lot of dust and scaring everyone half to death. when the dust had finally settled everyone saw Luffy standing there with a serious look on his face. Upon seeing him Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku immediately shot up to their feet and shouted at Luffy.

"LUFFY!" they yelled while running towards Luffy. Luffy looked at everyone before he spoke.

"Come on, its time to move," he said before he turned and started walking towards the village with Zoro on his right and Sanji on his left while Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku followed behind. As the group was walking towards the village they passed a mob of villagers armed with weapons headed in the direction of Arlong Park. As they walked by Luffy turned towards Johnny and Yosaku and spoke. "You two go make sure those villagers don't do anything stupid before I get there," he said causing them to nod before running after the villagers. Luffy the rest of the crew continued on towards the village where he can sense Nami. When they got there they aw Nami kneeling on the ground with a dagger in her hand while she was clawing the tattoo on her shoulder while crying. The next that that happened caused everyone's eyes to widen. She took the dagger and stabbed it right in her shoulder where the tattoo was while screaming Arlong's name over and over.

"Arlong! Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" she screamed while stabbing her shoulder every time she said his name. Just as she was about to stab her shoulder again Luffy turned his body into lightning and teleported behind her and caught her hand before she could stab herself again. She turned around and looked at Luffy with tears streaming down her face before she spoke in a soft voice. "Luffy," she said before she dropped the dagger. "What do you want?" she asked while looking at the ground. "You don't know anything. You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past eight years," she said while crying.

"Nope, I don't," Luffy said in an emotionless voice.

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave this place!" she said while digging her fingers into the ground.

"Yep, you sure did," he said once again in the same emotionless voice.

"So leave! I told you to leave! Get out of here!" Nami screamed while tossing sand from the ground at Luffy which he ignored. She then hunched over on the ground with tears streaming down her face and blood running down her arm crying while Luffy just stared at her crying with no emotion what so ever on his face. she then turned and looked up at Luffy and stared into his cold eyes before she spoke in a soft voice. "Luffy...help me," she said. As she said that Luffy reached up on his head and took off his straw hat and placed it on her head causing her eyes to widen when she remembered what the hat meant to Luffy.

"Hold on to this for me," he said before turning and walking back to Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. "Let's go," he said to them.

"RIGHT!" the three of them replied in unison before they began walking towards Arlong park leaving a sobbing Nami behind. The four of them walked for about five minutes in complete silence and the closer they got to Arlong Park more the sky would darken. When they came in sight of Arlong Park they saw the mob of villagers standing in front of the gate being blocked from entering by Johnny and Yosaku. When they got into speaking distance Luffy spoke.

"Step aside," he said causing the crowd to part into two allowing Luffy and his crew to walk through. When the group was in front of the large gate that was the entrance to Arlong Park Luffy looked to Usoop and spoke. "Do you think we should knock?" Luffy asked jokingly causing Usopp to laugh before he replied.

"Umm let me think...NOOO!" he said before he started laughing with Luffy. Luffy then walked up to the gate and covered his fist with Armament Haki before he punched the gate destroying it. When the gate was destroyed it kicked up a lot of dust preventing those who were inside to see who was outside, and those who were outside couldn't see inside. When Luffy destroyed the gate the villager's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the strength that Luffy had. When the dust finally settled everyone saw the fishmen standing around a larger Fishman sitting on a white lawn chair staring at Luffy and the group of villagers with wide eyes.

"What that.." Arlong said in surprise at the sight of his gate being destroyed by one man who didn't seem to use any weapons. Luffy dusted off his captain's coat before he looked at the fishmen and spoke.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked as he stared at the fishmen with cold emotionless eyes.

"Arlong?" asked the shark Fishman sitting on the white lawn chair. "That just happens to be my name," he said.

"Good, then you can call me Luffy," he replied while standing in front of the group with Zoro on his right and Sanji on his left while Usopp was hiding behind the broken down wall.

"Luffy?" Arlong asked from his position in the chair. "And what exactly does Luffy want with me?" Arlong asked in a condescending tone. Luffy stared at him and smirked before he replied.

"Oh nothing really, just here to kill you," Luffy said causing Arlong and his entire crew to start laughing loudly.

"SHAHAHA! you pitiful human think you could kill me? A Fishman?" Arlong said while laughing.

"Yes I do," Luffy said getting slightly bored. Arlong finally stopped laughing and looked at Luffy before he started to speak.

"Let me enlighten you humans about us Fishman because it looks like you clearly don't understand the hard truth that is right in front of you. From birth, we fishmen are able to breathe not only underwater but also up above the surface while you humans can only do one. We are also ten times stronger than any normal human above the water and in the water where you humans have your strength cut in half, ours increase astronomically. Heaven gave us the power to separate us from you. So we are different! Humans are lower and weaker since the day they were born!" Arlong boasted to Luffy who was beginning to get bored.

"Are you going to run your mouth all day or are we going to fight?" Luffy asked in a bored tone. It pissed Arlong off at how easily Luffy was dismissing him.

 _'Who does this lowly human think he is!? I am the man who will rule the seas, this human should be honored to be in the very presence of a being like me!'_  Arlong screamed in his head as he stared at Luffy with a look of pure bloodlust. Just as Arlong was about to scream at Luffy the octopus Fishman spoke.

"Let us deal with these guys, boss," he said getting Arlong's attention. Arlong thought about it for a second before he replied.

"You're right, Hachi," he said to the Fishman now named Hachi. "These lowly pieces of trash isn't worth my time," he said before he looked up at the sky. "And make it quick, it seems like a storm is coming," he said causing Luffy to smirk along with the rest of his crew.

 _'You have no idea,'_  they all thought with a smirk on their face. Hachi then walked over the side of the pool like structure that seems to lead out into the ocean and placed both of his hand on his rather long mouth before he started to play it like a trumpet. As he did that the people of the village were beginning to get scared then all of a sudden the ground beneath their feet started to shake and the water in the pool began to get rough and rather large waves began to form. As Luffy looked at sea he saw something rather large coming towards the island rather fast. It was underwater but judging from the size of the wave that was heading in their direction, whatever it was it was really big. Hachi then began to laugh loudly as he spoke.

"HAHAHA! Now every single one of you will become fish food!" he said with his arms spread out wide. "Mohmoo, RISE!" Hachi said. As he said that something very big began to rise out of the pool. What came out of the pool was something Luffy hadn't expected. It was a giant sea cow. It has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face, and horns, green spots throughout its body. Hachi then pointed at Luffy and his crew before he gave an order to the giant sea cow. "Get em, Mohmoo," he said causing the sea cow to turn it's attention to Luffy and the gang along with causing the fishmen to charge at Luffy. Sanji and Zoro were about to attack the fishmen, but Luffy stretched out his arms stopping them.

"Stop," Luffy said with his arms stretched out to his side. "I got this," he said before electric blue sparks of lightning to surround his down. He then looked up to the thundercloud infested sky and spoke in an icy tone.

 **"Raging Thunder!"**  Luffy said as he closed his fists. Just as his fists closed a loud booming thunder sounded above before 50 bolts of lightning came down from the sky and struck Mohmoo and every Fishman except for Arlong and the three who Luffy had met before. It electrocuted every one of Arlong's men killing them and because of the fact that Mohmoo was in the water that added an extra level of torture to its suffering. However, even though it was in the water Mohmoo did not die. Luffy assumed that it was because of its size that the lightning bolt was not big enough to kill it. So instead, Mohmoo fell back into the water with its eyes rolled back in its head. The villagers all had wide eyes at what they just saw. It was like Lightning rained down from the heavens and killed all of Arlong's men

"What kind of man is he?" asked one of the villagers.

"He defeated...no slaughtered Arlong's entire crew with just one attack," the village doctor said.

"That's big bro Luffy for you, he has devil fruit powers," Johnny said enlightening the villagers.

"Devil fruit powers?" asked Genzo earning a nod from Johnny and Yosaku. "I thought they were just myths," he said as he stared at Luffy. Arlong and his three officers had their eyes widen as they looked at their fallen brethren.

"Way to steal all the fun Luffy," Zoro said causing Luffy to chuckle before he replied.

"Don't worry, those were just the trash. They aren't worth your time," Luffy said before pointing at the three fishmen standing in front of Arlong. "Those are your targets," he said causing Zoro and Sanji to smile while Usopp was shaking in his boots.

"How dare you!" Arlong said with rage written all over his face. "How dare you kill my brothers!?" he screamed before turning towards his officers and yelled out an order. "Kill them! Kill them all!" he screamed.

"Yes boss," they said before the three of them charge towards Luffy. Before they could reach Luffy Zoro intercepted Hachi, Sanji intercepted the Fishman with weird elbows, while Usopp from distance away from Arlong Park used his slingshot to sent a flaming bomb at the Fishman with a long mouth causing him to chase after Usopp. Luffy stared at Arlong from his same position he stood from the time he entered Arlong Park.

"Why don't we let our subordinates fight it out first before we throw down," Luffy said before he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and summoned a thundercloud to create a throne from him to sit. He then poured himself a drink and sat back and watched all of his crew members fight the fishmen. He was using this time to see exactly how Sanji and Zoro fighting style was so he can decide how to advise them in using their Haki. He was interrupted from his observing by Arong's voice.

"You have devil fruit powers," he noted causing Luffy to roll his eyes.

"You just figured that out?" Luffy asked in a bored tone. "I thought you would figure it out when I killed all of your men and send you pet cow to sleep," he said while shaking his head.

"Why you!" Arlong growled from his sitting position as he stared at Luffy with a look of pure hatred. Soon both Luffy and Arlong's attention was drawn to Zoro's fight with Hachi. When they looked over they saw Hachi airborne with all six of his swords broken and blood gushing out of his body. His body was crashed landed behind Zoro kicking up a lot of dust when the dust settled everyone saw Hachi laying in a small crater out cold. Luffy looked over to Zoro and saw he was in pretty bad shape.

 _'He still not fully healed from his fight with Mihawk...That being said, he manages to defeat a pretty strong Fishman while being severely wounded,'_  Luffy thought to himself before he spoke to Zoro.

"You did well Zoro. I expected nothing less from my vice-captain," Luffy said with a smile as he watches Zoro stumble over to him. "Rest now, you earned it," Luffy said as another thunder cloud came down in front of Zoro from him to collapse on. Luffy then turned to look at Sanji's fight and was surprised at what he saw. Sanji's fighting style seems to revolve around his legs, but the thing that puzzled Luffy the most was the fact that Sanji was not using his hands. In Luffy's mind, he would be more effective if he just started using his hands but everyone has their style that represents who they are, can't really tell them to stop being themselves. Luffy then watches as Sanji kick the Fishman whose name Luffy learned to be Kuroobi, through the main building of Arlong Park.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sanji said before lighting up a cigarette. He then looked over to Luffy and began walking towards him and Zoro.

"You did well, Sanji. Now all that's missing is Usopp," Luffy said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you think it is a good idea to let him fight that guy alone?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Luffy said as he stared at Arlong who was looking at the fallen forms of Hachi and Kuroobi with nothing but rage in his eyes.

"How...how is this possible!?" Arlong screamed. "Humans can't defeat fishmen! We are superior beings in every way, shape, and form!" He yelled before he stood up from his seat causing Luffy to do the same.

"Guess it's my turn," Luffy said before downing his drink. Just as Arlong was about to rush at Luffy he spotted someone behind Luffy and smiled. Puzzling Luffy, he turned around to see what Arlong was looking and saw Nami wearing his straw hat with her shoulder all bandaged up and her bo staff in her hand.

"Hey Nami," Arlong said. "Did you come here to see me kill these pathic little pirates?" he asked cockily.

"I'm here to kill you," Nami said in a chilling voice that surprised Luffy slightly. Arlong was about to respond to Nami but before he could the voice of Usopp interrupted him.

"LUFFY!" Usopp screamed from behind the broken wall causing Luffy to smile. "I got you back," he said with a smile. Usopp looked like he been through hell and back. His nose was broken, there was dirt all over him, and he was covered in bruises.

"Impossible! Chew was defeated?" Arlong asked in disbelief as he stared at Usopp. Usopp simply smiled and give Arlong a thumbs up. Luffy chuckled before he turned his right hand into Lightning and sent it towards Nami causing everyone's eyes to widen. The lightning hand raced towards here faster than she can move. She closed her eyes expecting pain and waited for it to come, but nothing. She slowly reopened her eyes and saw Luffy placing his straw hat back on his head. Luffy smiled at her before he spoke.

"You need to relax Nami," he said as he placed his hat back on. "Your punishment will come," he said causing her shiver in fear of what Luffy had planned. He then turned towards Arlong and spoke. "Time to die shark," he said causing Arlong to start laughing.

"SHAHAHA! Foolish human, do you seriously thin-ugh" Arlong was interrupted from his speech by a lightning coated fist being buried in his stomach sending him flying backward crashing into one of the walls of Arlong Park.

"You talk way too damn much," Luffy said as he stared at Arlong picking himself out of the rubble. The villagers and Nami stared at Luffy with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"He laid Arlong out with one punch," said one villager.

"Amazing!" said another. Luffy ignored all of the villagers cheering and focused on Arlong.

"It doesn't matter what species you are from," Luffy said getting Arlong's attention as he stood up. "Your strength is useless if you don't know the proper way to use it. I guess that's why you could never beat Jimbe," Luffy said with a smirk pissing Arlong off.

"DON'T MENTION THAT BASTARDS NAME!" Arlong screamed as he rushed towards Luffy. Luffy just stared as Arlong rushed towards him and didn't move. Arlong then grabbed Luffy's head with one hand and his shoulder with the other before he opened his mouth to bite Luffy's neck. Everyone saw they had their eyes widen, well everyone except for Luffy's crew who knew exactly what was about to happen. Arlong bit down on Luffy expecting to taste blood but instead of blood, he got a mouth full of lightning that exploded in his mouth blowing him back. From the spot on Luffy's neck that Arlong clearly bit off, everyone saw in place of blood and flesh was electric blue sparks of lightning that started to reform Luffy's neck. Arlong from his position on the ground stared at Luffy.

"Did I forget to mention I ate a Logia class Devil fruit," Luffy said with an innocent look on his face. "Oops," he said pissing Arlong off.

"I'll show you why we fishmen are superior!" Arlong said before leaping into the water. Luffy looked at the spot where Arlong dived into with a confused look on his face.

"Did he not get the part where I control lightning?" Luffy asked out loud before walking towards the edge of the pool and held out both of his hands in front of him. "I guess he was dumber than I thought," Luffy said.

 **"Electro-Murder!"**  Luffy called out causing ropes of lightning to shoot out of all ten of his fingertips and go into the water electrocuting everything in the water. After a few minutes, Luffy shut the technique off and stared into the water expecting Arlong's body to float up to the surface. He waited and waited for about five minutes but nothing. Then all of a sudden Luffy saw a shadow in the water racing towards him, then faster an any of the villagers could blink Arlong shot out of the water with his pointed nose aimed right at Luffy's heart. Luffy simply sighed before he covered his palm in armament haki and caught Arlong by his nose causing his eyes to widen.

"So, this is the unbreakable nose," Luffy said before he bent it downwards breaking. Everyone present heard the sound of Arlong's nose break. It was loud enough to make a few of them wince at the sound. Luffy then tosses Arlong over his shoulder causing him to go crashing through one of the windows of the second floor. Luffy then turned his body into lightning and teleported himself to where Arlong was. Luffy appeared in a room filled with paper, books, and sea charts hanging up to dry. He looked around the room and saw there was also a desk and in the corner of the room was Arlong laid out bleeding on a bunch of sea charts. When Arlong noticed what he was laying on he immediatly shot up to his feet and began trying to get the blood off of the charts. When he noticed it was futile, the map was already ruined. His head shot around to Luffy was looking around the room, when Luffy turned and looked at Arlong he noticed that Arlong's eyes were similar to that of an enraged sea king.

"You bastard!" Arlong screamed while clutching a map covered in blood. "Look what you've done!" he said while pointing at the bloody maps in the corner. "I made Nami draw all these maps for the last eight years and now you ruined it!" Arlong screamed. Luffy walked over to the desk in the room and picked up a pen that clearly had blood stains on it before he spoke.

"So, this is Nami's room?" Luffy asked in a cold tone.

"Yes, this is where I had her draw all these sea charts," Arlong said. As he said that Luffy took a step back before he kicked the desk straight through the window angering Arlong even further. "You bastard! What are you doing!?" he screamed as he saw a bunch of maps fly out with the desk.

"You just pissed me off. So, no more games," Luffy said as he flipped the pen around and covered the tip in haki before stabbing it in the side of Arlong's neck causing him to scream out in pain before falling to his knees clutching the side of his neck. When he looked from at Luffy who was staring down at him it was the first time in Arlong's life that he was afraid for his life. Staring back at him was the cold emotionless eyes of Luffy that seemed to stare right into the depts of Arlong's soul. Luffy then took a step back and placed his right hand on the top of his straw hat and tilted it down a bit before he spoke in a chilling tone.

 **"Judgement,"**  he said confusing Arlong and scaring him at the same time. As he said that a pillar of lightning came down from the sky and swallowed the building and some parts away from the building.

The villagers and Luffy's crew were startled when they saw a giant pillar of lightning come down from the sky and swallowed up the main building in Arlong Park. The villager and the crew ran back a few feet not wanting to get caught in whatever was going on.

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Nami screamed out in fear of the worse happening. Zoro who was now awake look towards the two of them and spoke.

"Relax," he said getting their attention. "Luffy told me once that Lightning doesn't affect him. So, he is fine," Zoro said as he stared at the pillar of lightning. The pillar was there for about an entire minute preventing any of them from seeing what was going on. When the pillar disappeared what they saw cause their eyes to widen. The entire building was gone, all that was left was a pile of ash with Luffy with a serious look on his standing in the middle while some ash flying around him and lightning flashing behind him. There was no Arlong, no Fishman, not even a brick from the building was left, everything was now just ash. Luffy then walked towards the group and stopped beside Nami with his back towards Arlong Park and his eyes looking straight ahead.

"You're my navigator. Got that?" Luffy asked causing a teary-eyes Nami to nod her head yes before Luffy walked pass her and everyone in the direction of the village.

****CHAPTER END****


	12. Chapter 12: Wrath of a Demon and Bounties!

After the fight with Arlong, the villagers were still trying to wrap their head around the fact that Arlong was defeated and they were now free. It didn't feel real because since Arlong came to the island they all thought they were going to be stuck under his control for the rest of their life. Then Luffy and his crew came along and gave them their freedom. As Luffy was walking through the villagers making his way back to the village he heard a weird sounding laugh coming from behind him.

"Chichi chichi!" Luffy heard causing him to turn around to see who it was. When he turned and looked he saw it was the marines who he spotted with Genzo earlier. Luffy narrowed his eyes and stopped walking towards the village and started walking towards the marine captain. "Okay, hold it right there," said the marine captain to all the villagers while all of his marines pointed their weapons at them. "What a lucky day today is, I saw the entire fight and I must say good work and I can only assume this victory here was some bizarre accident. I never thought the fishmen would lose to some riff-raff like you and your crew," He said with a cocky smile not noticing Luffy slowly making his way to the front of the group. "However, now that Arlong isn't here, I will be taking all of the money I was supposed to give to him and all of the treasure in Arlong Park," he said loudly with a smirk on his face causing the villagers to gasp and look at him angrily. "Now drop your weapons! Captain Nezumi of branch 16 gets all the credit!" he yelled. Just as he said that Luffy reached the front and immediately slammed his fist on top of the marine captain's head sending crashing into the ground. Upon seeing their captain being hit all of the marines aimed their weapons to Luffy and a few of the villagers. Thinking fast Luffy sent a wave of Conquers Haki to the marines causing them to pass out foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry, but that money is for the village," Luffy said before he turned to Nami and asked her a question. "If there a marine base around here?" he asked. Nami thought for a second before she replied.

"Yes, just North East of here is branch 16," he said while pointing in the general direction. Luffy nodded his head before turning towards Sanji.

"Sanji," he said getting Sanji's attention. "I want you, Johnny, and Yosaku to go raid that Marine ship over there," he said while pointing to the vessel behind them. "whatever you find on the ship give it to the village and bring the marine ship back here to me...and do as you please with the marines on board," Luffy said causing the three of them to nod their head. Luffy then summoned a thundercloud for them to ride on. As they hopped on the cloud took off to the ship. Luffy then turned towards Usopp and Nami before he gave out more orders. "Nami, Usopp," Luffy said getting their attention. "You two go raid Arlong park..." Luffy said before turning towards the pile of ash that is now Arlong park before he spoke again, this time with a nervous chuckle. "...or never mind," he said causing everyone to sweat drop. He then turned to Zoro and spoke. "Zoro can you fight?" Luffy asked. When he asked the question Zoro looked as though he had just been insulted.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I can fight," he said causing Luffy to chuckle. Luffy then turned around and saw the marine ship was making its way to the island letting everyone know that Sanji and the guys and succeeded. When the ship had docked Johnny and Yosaku were the first ones out. They were carrying a large black box that has money sticking out of it and from the way they were walking Luffy assumed it was extremely heavy. Right behind the two were five marines each badly beaten with tears running down their face while carrying a large sack over each of their back. Behind the marines was Sanji walking out empty handed with his hands in his pocket and a cigarette in his mouth. Luffy chuckles and shook his head when he saw Sanji. The group arrived in front of Luffy and villagers and dropped everything down in front of them. By now Nezumi had woken up from his dirt nap and was staring at everything from his ship with wide eyes. He was about to yell at everybody immediately stopped with he spotted Luffy staring at him with cold emotionless eyes. Luffy then turned back to Sanji's group and spoke.

"I did not expect your raid to be so... fruitful," he said in a surprised tone.

"Neither did we, but these bastards had a lot of treasure and money on board. The black box is filled with a lot of money and jewels while those sacks are only filled with gold, diamonds and other precious stones," Sanji said before he took a pull from his cigarette. Luffy nodded before he turned towards Genzo and spoke.

"That's for your village," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Bu-buts that's way more than we need," Genzo said earning nods from a lot of the villagers. "At least take some for yourselves," he said to Luffy. Luffy just smirked deviously before turning towards Nezumi.

"Oh don't worry about us, we will get paid," he said before he bent down and grabbed Nezumi by the collar and started dragging him towards the marine ship. "ZORO, SANJI, with me!" Luffy yelled out causing the two of them to smirk before following their captain. The three of them along with a screaming Nezumi boarded the marine vessel and began sailing off in the direction of the marine base.

"Where are we going captain?" Zoro asked causing Luffy to smirk before he replied.

"Oh we are going to raid the marine base," Luffy said causing Nezumi's eyes to widen along with Zoro and Sanji's. Luffy then turned towards Nezumi and spoke. "And if you behave yourself I'll let you keep your life," he said while staring at Nezumi with the cold eyes of a killer. Nezumi almost wanted to piss himself when Luffy spoke to him. He quickly nodded his head in agreement as he spoke.

"Yes, Yes, anything you want," he said in a scared voice. Luffy smile and stood him up and dusted him off before he spoke.

"Good now you are going to lead us into the base as your guests and take me directly to the vault," Luffy said in a calm tone while he placed his hand on Nezumi's shoulder. He then turned towards Zoro and Sanji and gave them orders. "While I'm emptying the vault you two go search for gunpowder and ammo for the ship," said causing the two of them to nod their head. After sailing for five more minutes the group came upon the marine base island. It was a small island that was completely occupied by the marines, there were no civilians there at all. The marine ship docked and Nezumi began to lead them off the ship and began walking ahead of them towards the base. As they were walking towards the base a group of marines came out from the base to greet their captain.

"Captain Nezumi!" A marine officer shouted as he saluted his captain. "Welcome back, Sir!" he shouted once more causing Luffy's eye to twitch. Nezumi sighed and saluted back to his men before he spoke.

"Okay, okay, stop shouting damn it," Nezumi said in a tired tone. Luffy was impressed by his acting. So far, not one of his men had suspected anything. "I have a job for you," he said getting the marines that were there to perk up. "These gentlemen are our guest and are in need of gunpowder and ammo. Please take them to storage and give them all that we have," he said surprising the marines.

"All of it, Sir?" the marine asked in a surprised tone. Nezumi got angry and yelled at the marine.

"Did I speak with a stutter, Marine!?" he asked/yelled causing the marines to immediately jump back before he started apologizing.

"No, Sir! Very sorry, Sir! We will get right on it, Sir!" he yelled out before he turned towards Sanji and Zoro and spoke. "If you would follow me we could get going," he said causing Sanji and Zoro to nod their heads before they started following the marine. Luffy turned towards Nezumi and spoke in an amused tone.

"You have one loud and energetic marine," he said causing Nezumi to sigh before he spoke in a tiresome tone.

"You have no idea," he said while rubbing his temple before he straightens himself up and spoke in a disgusted tone towards Luffy. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with,  _pirate_ ," he spat causing Luffy to nod his head before the two of them began walking into the building. Luffy summoned a small thundercloud to put all of the money on and to also ride back towards the island on. The cloud was following the two of them closely behind Luffy as they entered the building and began descending a staircase towards the basement. When they finally reached the basement they came upon a long hallway and at the end of the hallway Luffy could see a giant safe with a door as big as the hallway itself. The two of them walked towards the end of the hallway and Nezumi then walked up to the door and placed a key into a keyhole before he walked over to a knob on the safe, what Luffy assumed to be a combination lock, and began entering the combination before walking back towards the key and turning it four time. On the final turn, Luffy heard a click from the safe before Nezumi walked over to the right side if the safe and grabbed the handle and pull. the large door of the safe came open and inside Luffy could see a large pile of gold at least 10ft tall. Luffy was absolutely surprised, he did not expect the marines to have this much money. He turned towards Nezumi and spoke.

"How much is in there?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"500 million the last time I checked," he said surprising Luffy.

"Just where did you get all this money from?" Luffy asked in a disbelieving tone. "I mean we're in the East Blue of all places, if it was the Grand Line I would understand, but this is the East Fucking Blue," he said.

"We collected this in a span of 5 years. Usually, we would need to send half of it to HQ but we just keep telling them we only have enough to keep the base afloat. The fact that we are in the East Blue made them believe us even more," he said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Very well," he said before moving to the side and allowing the thundercloud to enter the vault. "After today you won't have to lie anymore," Luffy said in an amused voice causing Nezumi to growl. The cloud entered the vault and began to increase its size. Soon the cloud had covered the entire vault itself, swallowing everything that is inside the vault.

"What is it doing?" asked Nezumi as he stared at the cloud.

"It is storing everything that is in the vault inside itself," he said surprising Nezumi. A minute later the cloud began to shrink until it was about twice the size it was before it had entered the vault. After it finished shrinking it came out of the vault showing the two of them what was left. Nezumi and Luffy looked inside the vault and saw a single gold coin laying on the floor. Nezumi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Luffy had cleaned the entire vault leaving him with a single berry. Luffy laughed before he placed his hand on Nezumi's shoulder and spoke in his usual emotionless tone. "I think our business has come to an end," he said causing Nezumi to growl. He wasn't going to try and attack the pirate, he had seen the fight against Arlong. This single pirate slaughtered Arlong's entire crew before he toyed around with Arlong and they destroyed Arlong park with a single attack. He knew if he tried to attack Luffy he would meet a painful death. Playing it safe he decided to just leade the pirate out of the base before he contacted Navy HQ.

"If you would follow me, we would be on our way. I am sure your friends are finished with their business," He said before began walking through a different hallway from the one they came from.

"That's not the way we came," Luffy said while narrowing his eyes at Nezumi.

"Yes, I know that. The door leading into that staircase cannot be opened from the inside and no one is allowed to open from to outside in order to let someone out. Anyone who enters through that door has to leave through the door by the prison section of the base," he said. Luffy shrugged before following him through the hallway. At the end of the hallway, they made a left before they came upon a row of jail cells. Some were empty while some had prisoners inside of them. As they were walking by the prisoners were screaming at Nezumi and Luffy and it was starting to piss Luffy off. Finally having enough of them he sent bolts of lightning shooting out of his body into each cell shocking every prisoner. When they reached the end of the hallway they came upon a staircase leading up towards a door, Luffy was about to start climbing the stairs but was stopped in his tracks by a scream for help coming from his right.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" a woman screamed causing Nezumi and Luffy to turn to their right. What Luffy saw made his blood boil. Laying on the ground in the middle of the cell was a woman with her clothes torn exposing her underwear, her face was swollen showing that she was obviously beaten, her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises, and her eyes were filled with tears. Standing over the woman were three marines staring at her with lecherous grins on their faces and a hungry look in their eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" one of the marines said before grabbing her by the hair and pulled her up to his level. "No one is going to save you. You're our little toy to do as we please," he said before shoving her back down to the ground. One of the marines looked out of the cell and saw Nezumi and Luffy looking at them. He immediately straightened up and saluted Nezumi.

"Sir!" he said while saluting getting the other two attention. When they saw their captain the two of them saluted as well. Nezumi smile and nodded his head before he continued walking up the stairs ignoring the woman's scream for help. As he took one step on the staircase to start heading up a loud booming thunder sounded outside causing the entire building to shake. Nezumi immediately went pale and snapped his head around to see Luffy staring at the three marines with nothing but rage inside his eyes while electric blue sparks surrounded his body.

"You marines have the audacity to call us pirates scum and this is what you are doing to a poor defenseless woman," Luffy said in an icy tone that sent chills down the spine of the marines and every prisoner in there. He then pulled out his pistol and fired three shots.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Three bolts of lightning came out of his gun and hit all three of the marines in the head causing all of them to drop dead on the floor. Luffy then turns towards Nezumi and spoke.

"You Marines are far worse than scum itself," he said before he extended his left arm and a rope of lightning shot out and wrapped around Nezumi as he was trying to escape causing him to fall face first on the stairs breaking a few teeth. Luffy then walked over to the wall and place his palm on it before he left lightning through the walls of the entire basement. Three seconds later all of the cell doors came open and the prisoners began running out thanking Luffy as they ran past him. Luffy then walked into the cell where the woman was, she had her back towards him crying as she stared at the dead marines on the ground. As Luffy stood directly behind her he noticed something on her left shoulder that made him even angrier. It was the  **Hoof of the Flying Dragon** , the mark that the world nobles put on their slaves. He immediately took off his captain's coat and placed it around the girl. She turned around and saw Luffy staring at her with a warm smile on his face. "You're safe now," he said causing her to cry some more. Luffy then bent down and picked her up bridal style causing her to let out an 'epp,' Luffy carried her out of the cell and placed her on the cloud before he began walking up the stairs with the cloud carrying the girl following behind. As he was walking up he grabbed Nezumi by his hair and started dragging him up the stairs not bothering to take his time with him. When they reached the door Luffy kicked it off of its hinges knocking out two surprised marines in the process. He then walked through dragging Nezumi with him while the cloud followed behind and began heading towards the exit. As they exited the building they saw nothing but utter chaos. All over the ground was burn marks from where lightning had previously struck while marines were running all over the place trying to capture the escaped prisoners. Luffy spotted Zoro and Sanji standing by the docks with a large set of gunpowder and cannonballs in crates. He began walking towards the two not bothered by the lightning striking everywhere around him and the loud thunder booming overhead. Zoro and Sanji saw their captain walking towards them without his coat on. It was the first time either of them had seen him without his coat. Looking behind him they saw riding on the thundercloud was a girl who had obviously been through some stuff. Zor and Sanji looked at each other before they nodded their head in a silent agreement that they will wait until the captain tells them about the girl. As Luffy was walking towards them bolts of lightning would come down from the sky and strike any marine who would try and attack him in order to save Nezumi.

"What got you all pissed off captain?" Zoro asked causing Sanji to smack him across his head. "What was that for you shitty cook!?" he screamed causing Sanji to point at the girl behind Luffy. Zoro then realized what he had done and immediately shut up.

"Enough you two," Luffy said before he summoned a large thundercloud out of the sky. The cloud came down and swallowed up the cargo that Zoro and Sanji acquired before it went and line up behind the cloud with all the money. Luffy then dragged Nezumi onboard the marines' ship they came on soon being followed by Zoro and Sanji. As they got onboard Sanji raised the anchor and released the sails causing the ship to start to sail away from the thundercloud infested Island. When they were a safe distance away Luffy face an order to Sanji and Zoro. "Stop the ship right here," he said causing Zoro to raise the sails while Sanji dropped the anchor. Luffy unbinds Nezumi and kicked him in the stomach causing him to cough up some blood.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Nezumi begged Luffy. Luffy just stared at him with the cold emotionless eyes of a kill for a while before he spoke in an icy tone.

"Give me one good reason why I should let scum like you live after what you let your men do to that poor girl," he said causing Nezumi to turn pale and shake in fear. "However, I won't kill you," Luffy said surprising everyone there. "If I kill you who is going to tell Navy HQ about what happened here. Dead men tell no tales after all," he said before he walked to the front of the ship and stared at the marine base Island for a while before he spoke. "I am, however going to kill your men for they did to this girl," he said before he looked at the skies above the island. Nezumi snakingly crawled to the side of the boat and looked out of the railing, Zoro and Sanji went and stood behind Luffy and girl wrapped Luffy's coat tightly around herself before she hopped off of the cloud and went to stand off to the opposite side of the ship away from Nezumi and looked out to see what was going to happen. In the skies above the marine base island, the thunderclouds began to swirl around. The wind was starting to pick up and now instead of just the island being covered in darkness, a large part of the ocean surrounding the island was covered in darkness as well. Luffy's eyes started to glow with power and air around began to thicken making it hard to breathe for Sanji and Zoro, two of them took a few steps back in order to breathe again. Luffy's body was then surrounded by electric blue sparks of lighting and the crackling of lighting filled the ears of those who were close enough to Luffy to hear. Luffy then raised his right hand in the air before he spoke in a loud booming voice as he brought his hand down in one swift motion.

 **"Raijin's Sacred Judgement!"**  Out from the center of the swirling clouds, a giant pillar like the one Luffy had summoned at Arlong park came down and swallowed the entire island. As it in cased the entire Island, it produced a bright white flash blinding everyone for a few seconds. About three seconds after the light appeared a loud booming thunder was heard. It was the loudest thunder everyone had ever heard. It forced Zoro, Sanji, Nezumi and the girl to cover their ears. That thunder and that whit flash were heard and seen throughout the entire East Blue. When everyone regained their eyesight what they saw caused their eyes to widen in utter disbelief. The pillar of lightning was gone and clouds in the sky were starting to go away as well, but the thing that has everyone's jaw on the floor was the fact that in the island had completely disappeared. In the space of where the island was if a hole in the middle of the ocean rapidly being filled with water. Zoro and Sanji were staring at something they didn't even think were possible. They had known Luffy was powerful, but they never thought he could wipe an entire island off the face of the earth in under five seconds.

"He...He...just...Wow," was all Sanji to stutter out while Zoro could only nod dumbly in agreement to whatever Sanji just said. Luffy then turned around and began walking towards the girl leaving Zoro and Sanji to continue to stare at the hole that was filling up with water. when Luffy reached in front of the girl he spoke getting her attention.

"Hey there," he said in a calming tone getting her attention. "What's your name?" he asked. The girl looked up at Luffy for a while before he answered in a nervous voice.

"My name is Dian," she said while looking at her feet. "Thanks for saving me," she said with some tears in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Dian, I'm Luffy and you don't have to thank me for anything," Luffy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from right here in the East Blue, Cocoyasi Village on Conomi Islands," she said causing Luffy to smile at her warmly.

"That's good cause we just came from there," he said causing her to look up at him with wide hopeful eyes. "And we are heading back there to pick up the rest of my crew. So, we could drop you off," he said. She started crying and immediately wrapped her arms around Luffy and began to sob into his shirt. Luffy smiled and hugged her back before he turned towards Sanji and Zoro and spoke. "HEY! You two!" he shouted getting their attention. "Time to go. Zoro, destroy the rudder and cut the anchor," he said earning a nod for the two of them. Luffy then picked Dian up bridal style and place her back on the cloud before he hopped on with her. Sanji then hopped on behind them soon followed by Zoro after he finished cutting the anchor. When everyone was on the two clouds that contained the money and the cargo began to rise into the sky with its passengers leaving Nezumi on a ship in the middle of the ocean that had no way to steer or stop it. Luffy then pulled out his pistol and fire a shot at the base main mast causing it to explode who the bolt of lightning hit it. The main mast of the marine ship then fell over causing Nezumi to take cover. When the mast had fallen Nezumi came out from where he was taking refuge and screamed at Luffy.

"You will pay for this straw hat! Mark my word!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Luffy ignored him and focused on carrying everyone and the cargo in the two clouds. Realizing he wouldn't be able to hold the weight of everything for long he turned to everyone and spoke.

"Hold on," he said before bolts of lightning shot out of the cloud and wrapped around everyone holding them in place. The two clouds then shot off to Cocoyasi Village at blinding speed. After Flying for about two minutes the group arrived in front of Arlong Park. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were there waiting for them while it looked like the rest of the villagers and Nami had gone back towards the village. They all hopped off the cloud and saw Luffy was sweating a bit.

"You okay there captain?" Zoro asked causing everyone to look at Luffy.

"Yea just took a lot of effort to carry all of you plus all the cannonballs and gunpowder," he said causing them to nod their heads. Luffy then sent the cloud with all the cargo towards the Going Merry which was docked right next to Arlong Park and have it drop the cargo on deck. He then turned towards Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp and gave them orders. "Bring the ship to the rear of the Island, next to the village, Usopp," he said earning a salute from him. "And you two take all of that cargo below deck and place it in storage," he said to Johnny and Yosaku. He then turned towards Sanji, Zoro, and Dian and spoke, "We are going to the village, I need a drink and Zoro needs a doctor," he said. Zoro was about to protest but the look he got from Luffy told him to shut up. Before they left Luffy sent the cloud with all the money up in the sky to wait until he was ready for it. The group then began heading towards the village they hear the sounds of laughter and cheering from the people in the village.

"It sounds like they are having a party. I wonder what the occasion is," Dian said while walking beside Luffy. Luffy chuckled before he spoke.

"It's a long story, But before we tell you that story or I'm sure someone in the village will...I have a question I want to ask you," Luffy said making her a bit nervous. "Were you one of the slaves who Fisher Tiger freed?" he asked causing her to flinch. "Don't worry, you are never going back there and no one isn't going to hurt you here. I just wanted to know," he said trying to calm her down. Zoro and Sanji decided to walk closer to the two in order to hear her story.

"Yes I was," he said causing Sanji and Zoro's eyes to widen while Luffy showed no reaction. "I was captured when I was a just a little girl and was sold to one of the World Nobles. I remember thinking I was going to die a slave, but one night a Fishman saved me and a bunch of other slaves. Since then I was trying to find my way back to the East Blue, it wasn't until a few months ago I was able to return here, but right after I entered the East Blue Nezumi and his men found me on a passenger ship. When they saw my mark they took me away and locked me up at their base," She said shakily. Luffy placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke.

"It's okay now, you're back home," he said while pointing at the village. She hadn't realized it but while they were taking they had already arrived in the village. It was the same way she remembered it. Upon seeing Luffy the entire Village began cheering and running towards him with bright happy smiles on their faces. Just as they were about to surround Luffy he held out his hand stopping them. "Before anything else," he said before he grabbed Zoro by the back of his shirt and push him forward. "He needs a doctor asap," he said causing an old man in a white coat to step forward.

"I'll take care of him," he said causing both Luffy and Sanji to push a grumbling Zoro towards the man. Luffy then placed his hand on Dian's shoulder before he spoke again.

"This is Dian," he said making everyone attention turn their attention towards her. "She is from this village but was kidnapped a long time ago. I found her being held prisoner by the Marines and brought her here," he said causing everyone to start whispering among themselves. All the whispering was interrupted by a woman steps forward and speaking to Dian.

"D-Dian?...Is it really you?" an older woman said with tears in her eyes while holding on to an older man. Dian looked at the two of them and began to cry before she ran towards the two of them and hugged them. Genzo was the next person to speak.

"I can't believe it," he said while staring at Dian. "It has been almost 15 years since she was taken," he said causing Luffy's eyes to widen along with a lot of the younger people of the village. Before anyone else could say anything more depressing Luffy spoke.

"HEY!" he shouted causing everyone to look at him as he pulls out a bottle of whiskey. "I thought we were having a party," he said with a rare smile on his face. Everyone then began to party.

****FOUR DAYS and ONE BIG PARTY LATER****

It had been four days since Luffy defeated Arlong. The entire village celebrated their freedom for three days straight with no work and a three-day long party with an all you can eat buffet. During those three days, Zoro had gotten his wounds treated and everyone on the crew got a long-awaited well-deserved rest. Dian had given Luffy back his coat on the second day after she washed it. She and her parents thanked Luffy over and over for bringing her back home. Luffy kept telling them they didn't need to thank him but they just wouldn't listen. Currently, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp were on the Going Merry packing up the food supplies the villagers gave them along with a couple of tangerine trees Nami placed on the ship last night. Standing on the docks beside the ship were all of the villagers, Dian, and her parents along with Genzo an Nojiko. No one had seen Nami all morning, but Luffy knows she was going to show up eventually. He looked at his crew who was on board and spoke.

"You guys remember the plan right?" he asked confusing Sanji who Luffy left out of the plan. Zoro nodded his head along with Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku.

"huh? What plan?" Sanji asked with a confused look on his face. Luffy chuckled before he spoke.

"You'll see," he said before walking to the back of the ship and looked at the villagers more specifically Nojiko. "Hey Nojiko," Luffy called out getting her attention along with everyone else's. "Your sister can be a pain in the ass sometimes," Luffy said with a smirk causing Nojiko to smirk as well. "I might need some help keeping her in check," he said. Everyone was staring at the interaction between the two with a smile or in Genzo's case, he looked like someone just shot his cat.

"Oh and you want me to help you keep her in check?" she asked.

"That's right," Luffy said before taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair before putting it back on. "Well, if you're interested," he said. She then went into a thinking position before she answered.

"Okay, you got yourself a new crew member," she said before she hopped on board the ship. Luffy looked at her strangely before he asked her a question.

"No clothes or anything?" he asked. Nojiko smiled before he answered.

"Nami is getting it," she said causing Luffy's jaw to drop. It was then Luffy heard Nami shouting.

"SET THE SAILS!" she shouted causing him to turn and look at her. He saw her standing some distance away from the villagers. As the villagers were pleading with her to say goodbye Luffy turned to his crew yelled out orders.

"You heard the lady! Set the Sails! Raise the anchor! Sanji man the rudder!" Luffy yelled out causing all of them to scramble to get everything done. Usopp and Johnny released the sails while Zoro and Yosaku pulled up the anchor while Sanji took command of the rudder and began Steering the ship. Nojiko ran over to Usopp and Johnny to help them tie the sails in place while Luffy stood there with a straight face staring at everyone. Luffy turned towards Nami and saw her running towards the ship weaving in and out between people.

"You don't think she is going to do what I think she is going to do right?" Zoro asked from beside Luffy.

"I think she is," Luffy replied. Nami reached the end of the dock and made a giant leap and jumped from the dock on to the ship surprising Luffy. When Nami landed on the ship the first thing she did was pull her shirt up causing Luffy's eyes to widen while Sanji began to get excited. Out of her shirt fell a bunch of wallets and purses that she had stolen from the villagers while running past them. Luffy shook his head an started laughing.

"Thanks a bunch!" she yelled at the villagers causing their jaws to drop. Luffy then looked to the guys and nodded signaling it was time to start the plan. As they sailed some distance away from the island Luffy was sitting on his throne made of clouds, Zoro was up in the crow's nest, Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch, Usopp was sitting on the floor next to Luffy doing something with his inventions, Johnny and Yosaku were playing cards off to Luffy's left, and Nami and Nojiko has just finished tending to their tangerine trees and were walking up to the rear deck with lawn chairs to sit with Luffy.

"What do you think you're going to do Nami?" Luffy asked while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to relax for a bit," she said while opening the lawn chair. By now Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku went into position to carry out the plan along with Zoro.

"Relax?" Luffy asked before he started to laugh which puzzled Nami and Nojiko. "You committed treason on a pirate ship and you think you are just going to come back on board that very same ship and relax?" Luffy asked causing her eyes to widen. "In a normal situation that crime would be rectified with your life," he said scaring her a bit. "But you see you had never actually joined the crew if I recalled correctly we only teamed up to achieve our goals," he said causing her to relax for a bit. "That does not mean you are off the hook. You stole my ship that carries my symbol so you must be punished. BOYS!" Luffy shouted. As he shouted that Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku all dumbed four large buckets of some mud all over the deck except for the rear deck were Luffy was on. Sanji then came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and screamed.

'What the hell are you idiots doing!" he screams while looking at Zoro. Luffy walked over to Nami and handed her a mop and bucket.

"From this day forward you are on clean-up duty until I say otherwise," Luffy said causing Nami to take the mop and bucking. "And no one is to help her!" he yelled while looking at Sanji and Nojiko causing them to nod. Nojiko nodded with a smile who Sanji looked like he wanted to protest but thought otherwise. Nami then went down with her mop and bucket and began cleaning the ship. After about three hours Nami finally finished cleaning the ship. She came climbing up the steps looking all tired and covered in sweat, she walked over to Luffy and spoke.

"Done," she said. Luffy smiled and nodded his head telling her she could take a break. Sanji then showed up with three drinks on a silver platter. He handed a glass of whiskey on the rocks to Luffy and took the other two drinks over to Nami and Nojiko. Luffy took a sip of whiskey and smiled before looking up at the sky. It was there he saw a News Coo flying overhead. He whistled getting its attention causing the bird to fly down to the ship. Luffy paid it and took the new paper and went back to his throne. As he opened the paper and began reading he spoke out loud.

"Hmm this world sure is a turbulent place," he said while flipping through the pages. "There had been another coup in Villa," he said before turning the page again. As he turned the page a piece of paper fell out of the newspaper. "hmm what's that?" Luffy asked as he stared at the paper flying around the before it finally landed between Luffy and Usopp. When he saw it his eyes widened and Usopp screamed.

"AHHHH!" Usopp screamed causing Everyone else to come over and see what the commotion was. When they saw it they all stared at it with eyes the size of dinner plates.

***At Navy HQ***

Gathered inside Navy HQ in the Agenda Room were all of the Vice-Admirals of the Navy discussing a major threat that has arrived in the world.

"So, even a conservative estimate of their power they are still too much for our branches to handle to handle?" Asked one the vice admirals as he poured himself some sake.

"Yes, even before forming this pirate group he killed Marine branch captain Axe-Handle Morgan single-handedly. Since then he showed no signs of slowing down, Buggy 'the clown' 15 million, Kuro 'of a 1000 plans' who apparently faked his death the first time 16 million," Brannew said surprising everyone in the room. "Pirate Admiral Don Kreig 17 million, Fishman pirate 'Saw-tooth' Arlong 20 million," he said pointing to each wanted poster in the board. "Every one of these pirates had a bounty over 10 million and he took them down, but that was to be expected considering who he is," Brannew said getting the attention of the marines. "From the reports we gathered, he has a logia class devil fruit and a powerful one at that," he said earning a few gasps from a few vice admirals.

"Logias are believed to be the rarest and most powerful class of devil fruit there is," said one vice admiral. "Do we know kind of Logia it is?" he asked. Brannew looked at the paper he had in his hand and spoke.

"It is believed to be a lightning logia devil fruit. We have a report from Captain Nezumi of branch 16 saying that this pirate completely wipes Branch 16 of the face of the earth killing everyone who on the Island with just one attack." Brannew said causing all of the eyes of the marines to widen at that. He then looked at the paper before he spoke again. "It was also reported that he is a master of all three forms of Haki," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"A Haki user!? In the East Blue!?" one vice admiral shouted/asked.

"Did you just say all three?" asked another. "He has conqueror's Haki?"

"This isn't good," commented another marine.

"It gets worst," Brannew said causing everyone to stop talking and look at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Just how can this get worse?" asked one of the vice admiral in a tone that sounded like he was very scared of whatever Brannew was about to say.

"He is also the apprentice of Red-Haired Shanks," he said causing the entire room to go silent. Before anyone could say anything about that he spoke again. "Ten years ago Red-hair came to the East Blue if you all recalled," he said earning nods from everyone. "It was reported that he took a kid back with him and now we have reasons to believe….No scratch that we are certain that this is the very same kid. Reports go as far to say at one point the kid was a high ranking officer on Shank's crew and he left to start his own crew with Shank's blessing. And because of that, we are giving him a bounty of *******" Brannew said stopping to let that information sink in.

"I can't believe it," said one vice admiral

"Where is this boy now?" asked another immediately going into the marines mode.

"He is currently heading towards Logue Town. We already sent reinforcements to back up captain Smoker," Brannew said.

"That's good, we cannot allow a pirate of this caliber to re-enter the Grand Line," one Vice Admiral said earning nods from the rest.

***Syrup Village***

"Miss! Miss!" screamed Merry as he ran up to the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand. He pushed open the room to her study and spoke. "Miss Kaya did you see this?" he asked as he held up Luffy's wanted poster for her to see. She took it and smiled before she spoke.

"Looks like they are really doing it huh, Merry?" she asked as she stared at the paper.

"Yea, they are," he replied. Kaya then turned to him and smiled before she spoke again.

"That's great news, Usopp is moving towards his dreams so I better start working harder to achieve my dreams," she said with conviction.

***Shell Town***

Sweeping the halls of the marine base in Shell two is Coby. As he was sweeping he noticed a wanted poster on the wall. When he looked at it he smiled widely when he saw it was Luffy.

"Luffy you're out achieving your dream, but when we meet again we will meet as enemies," he said while smiling all too happy.

***Some Random Island in the Grand Line***

Hawk-Eye walked ashore on the island and was immediately greeted by the weapons of a bunch of scared pirates.

"What do you want, Hawk-Eye?" Ask a very scared pirate with his sword drawn. Mihawk just looked at him with a bored expression on his face before he spoke.

"Oh relax, take me to your superiors," he said causing the pirate to run off into the woods. "Camping out on a deserted island, what a carefree man," he said before he followed the pirate into the woods. After walking for a few minutes he came upon the camp of the Red-Haired Pirates. They were all sitting around under a large umbrella nursing their hangover.

"Boss! Ha-Ha-Hawk-Eye!" the pirate screamed at Shanks while pointing behind him. Shanks who was sitting on a log didn't even look at Mihawk when he spoke.

"Hello, Hawk-Eye, to what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to fight me? Cause you know I'm not feeling so good at the moment" Shanks said in a low voice.

"I have no intention of fighting a drunk man, I'll settle the score some other time," Mihawk said while looking down at Shanks. "I recently came across a mutual friend of ours in the East Blue," he said getting everyone's attention as he began walking towards Shanks with a rolled up paper in his hand. "I just thought you might want to see this," he said as he unrolled the paper showing Shanks Luffy's bounty poster. Shanks' eyes widened when he saw it along with the rest of the crew, he then chuckled to himself before he spoke.

"Well, in that case, I just can't let you leave, Hawk-Eye," Shanks said in a dangerous tone causing Mihawk to narrow his eyes. He then brought out a mug and began pouring booze in it while laughing. "Hawk-Eye, come on drink up," Shanks said with a large smile on his face.

"Weren't you just hungover?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"Don't be crazy, we have to celebrate. Our student just got his first bounty, Everybody lets Party!" Shanks shouted before he raised his own glass. "To Luffy!" he yelled.

"To LUFFY!" the rest of the crew yelled as they down their drink.

***Foosha Village***

Meanwhile back in Foosha village, everyone was celebrating the fact that Luffy was out achieving his dreams. Inside Makino's bar, the main celebration was happening with everyone drinking and celebrating Luffy's first bounty.

"Who would have thought a big-time pirate came from our village," said one of the villagers.

"I know right it's amazing," said another.

"Shut up! What is so great about a no good criminal coming from our village!" the mayor said

"Aww just look at him Mayor, he is so cute," said Makino from behind the bar. "He's really out there going after his dream," she said.

"His dream or his fate?" the mayor said to himself.

***Back on the Going Merry***

Back on the Going Merry, everyone was staring at the wanted poster laying on the ground with shocked faces while Luffy was just smirking.

"Would you look at that I'm a wanted man," he said smugly as he stared at the poster. The picture they used was just after he destroyed Arlong park. It was him standing in the middle of a pile of ash that was Arlong Park with dark thunderclouds and lightning in the sky behind him as stared what looked to be directly into the camera with the cold eyes of a killer with the torn up flag of the Arlong Pirates laying off to the side of his feet. And just below the picture, they had his name and moniker along with his bounty. It read:

**WANTED!**

**Dead or Alive!**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Moniker: The Thunder Demon: 'Straw Hat Luffy'**

**Bounty: $100,000,000.**

"Wow," Johnny and Yosaku said.

"100 million!?" Usopp yelled in surprise. "That's amazing!" he said. As he said that Nami smacked him at the back of his head.

"Shut up you idiot, this is bad!" she said. "This means really strong marines will come after us," she said with a worried look on her face.

"100 million? With a bounty like that Navy HQ will sure to take action," Zoro said in a low voice. "Not to mention it is going to attract a lot of bounty hunters, and these bounty hunters are going to be good," he said scaring everyone except Luffy. Luffy saw everyone was starting to panic and decided to ease their worrying.

"All of you!" he yelled from his throne getting their attention. "Relax and calm down. Unless they send Navy Admiral Kizaru we're fine," he said calming them down a bit.

"What's so wrong with this Kizaru guy?" asked Nojiko.

"Let's just say he is the only person who will give me a hard time in a fight," he said surprising them. "Now with a bounty like that it means that the Navy is aware of my relationship with Shanks and my power. " So, they are going to try their best to prevent us from entering the Grand Line," he said earning a nod from each of them. He then turned to Nami and spoke. "Nami, plot a course to Logue Town. We will stop there and resupply and from there we head straight into the Grand Line," he said in an authoritarian voice.

"Right!" she said before heading to grab her map.

"Why do we need to stop at Logue Town?" Sanji asked with a curious look on his face. "Can't we just go straight into the Grand Line? We have enough supplies," he asked causing Luffy to chuckle.

"We could, but stopping at Logue Town before entering the Grand Line is more of a ritual for pirates," he said earning a curious look from everyone there. "You see Logue Town is the place where Gol D. Roger was born and where he died," Luffy said causing everyone's eyes to widen. "It also the place where the Great Pirate Era started. It is known as  _The Town of the Beginning and the End,_ "

****CHAPTER END****


	13. Chapter 13: Training and A Declaration in Logue Town!

The crew had been traveling for about a few hours now since they found out about Luffy's bounty. Luffy was sitting on his throne watching the crew as they all are doing their own thing. Usopp is standing off to Luffy's right cleaning one of the cannons on deck, Nami and Nojiko were behind Luffy relaxing on lawn chairs, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were at eh front of the ship exercising while Sanji was in the kitchen. Luffy then stood up from his throne and began walking down towards the main deck.

"All of you, come here!" he shouted causing all of them to stop what they were doing and make their way towards Luffy to see what he wanted. Soon Luffy stood on the main deck with everyone surrounding him.

"What is it, captain?" Sanji asked while holding a spoon in his hand. Luffy looked around at each of them before he looked up at the sky causing all of them to do the same. They all saw a thundercloud coming down from the sky. Sanji and Zoro immediately recognized it as the cloud that had all of the money they stole from the marine base.

"Before we beginning," Luffy said getting all of their attention as he walked towards Nami and place his right hand on her shoulder puzzling everyone. "Need to add on to Nami's punishment," he said before ropes of lightning sprang out of his wrist and bound her in place.

"AHH!" she screamed as they wrapped around her. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!?" she yelled/asked. Luffy chuckled evilly he pushed her back causing her to fall on his thrones which seem to have followed him. Nami tried to break free of her bonds but found it impossible. She then tried to stand up but also found it impossible. Apparently, the lightning that was binding her and the lightning in the thundercloud throne connected to each other effectively holding her in place.

"Luffy is there a reason you tied up Nami?" Usopp asked with a curious look on his face. Luffy turned away from Nami and faced him before he replied.

"Yes...this," he said before snapping his fingers causing the cloud to let go of all that it had stored in itself. Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when they saw it was literally raining money and all sorts of treasure. Nami look like she was at the gates of heaven but as much as she tried to open the gates to heaven they would not open for her. All she can do was watch from the outside.

"So this is why you tied up my sister," Nojiko said as she walked over to the large pile of treasure. "You're very evil you know that captain?" she asked while looking at Luffy with a smirk. Luffy smirked at her before he started laughing. He turned to check on Nami and saw her trying everything she could to break free of her bonds.

"Its no use," he said getting her attention. "It won't come undone until I undo it," he said getting her to stop struggling and just look on dejectedly at everyone else. "Alright listen up," Luffy said before walking into his captain's quarters and coming back out with a few large bags. "Place all of the money in this bag," he said before tossing one of the bags over to Sanji. "After that take all of the gold and other precious stones in these and store them below deck," he said tossing the rest of the bag to Johnny, Yosaku, and Nojiko. "We will store the cash in one of the clouds and keep it in the sky where it is safe. The rest of the treasure will be held here on the ship," he said earning a nod from all of them. Luffy then turned towards Sanji and spoke. "Sanji we are a few days away from Louge Town. I want you to check out inventory for the kitchen and make a list of everything you are going to need for the kitchen," Luffy said earning a nod from him. "Okay all of you hurry up and put this stuff away so I can begin your training!" he yelled out puzzling all of them.

"Ummm Luffy," Nami said from behind Luffy. "What kind of training?" she asked.

"Your Haki training," Luffy said before he walked over to Nami and leaned against the throne.

"And what is Haki, Big Bro Luffy?" Johnny asked with a confused look on his face along with Yosaku. Luffy just sighed before he spoke.

"I'll explain all of that when you are all done," he said before summoned a new cloud for him to sit on as he watches the rest of the crew hurry to put everything away. It took about 45 minutes for them to clear everything, but once they did all that was there was a large bag of money.

"All done Captain!" Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku said as they stood in a straight line while saluting Luffy. Luffy shook his head in amusement before getting up from the cloud. As he stood up the cloud he was sitting on moved closer to the throne holding Nami in place before it fused with it creating a bigger cloud. He then snapped his finger as he walked towards the bag causing the lightning holding Nami in place to disappear. Nami immediately sprang to her feet and began running towards the large bag that Luffy had just grabbed hold of. Just as she was inches away from reaching the bag it disappears along with Luffy causing everyone's eyes to widen. As they disappeared Nami tumbled herself forward landing on top of Sanji with his face buried in her chest causing Sanji to rocket back with a large nosebleed. When everyone turned around to see where Luffy had gone they all saw him standing in front of the throne with the bag in his hand. While Nami was picking herself up from the ground Luffy held up the bag and dropped it into the throne made of clouds causing it to disappear into the cloud.

"Good now that we are all done let's get started," he said as he sat on the throne. "Before I teach you Haki I will first explain to you all what it is. I had already told Zoro about it so he has a general idea of what it is and what it does, but he doesn't know how to use it," he said earning a nod from Zoro. Sanji who finally got his nosebleed under control walked over next to Nojiko and spoke while sticking tissues in his nose.

"The old geezer had told me once about haki," he said surprising Luffy. "Well, more like he mentioned the name not really explaining what it is," he said causing Luffy to nod his head in an understanding way. Luffy had heard rumors that Zeff did enter the New World but only for a short period of time before he found it too difficult and turned back to paradise. So, he could understand how Zeff came to learn about Haki. "He said it is a power that every pirate in the Grand Line has, and the power itself is that which could rival devil fruit users," Sanji said scaring Usopp, Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku. Luffy chuckled at their reaction.

"Not everyone in the Grand Line knows Haki," Luffy said getting their attention away from Sanji. "Only those in the New World know about Haki. The pirates in Paradise don't really know about it," he said earning a few confused looks his crew.

"Umm, Luffy," Nojiko said causing Luffy to look over at her, "What is this New World and Paradise you are talking about?" she asked causing the rest of them to nod their heads letting Luffy know they didn't know either.

"The Grand Line is split into two parts, the first part which we will be entering in about three days time is called Paradise while the second half is called the New World," he said supervising all of them. "It is a common mistake people make in thinking the Grand Line is just one continuous sea but in fact, it is two halves separated by the Red Line," He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass and began pouring himself a drink.

"Paradise?" Nami asked in a scared voice causing Luffy to smirk. "I think we all have head stories about the Grand Line and none of them would suggest that it is paradise," she said earning nods from Usopp and the bounty hunting duo. Luffy smirked deviously scaring them even more before he replied.

"The first half of the Grand Line is called Paradise because when compared to the New World it is paradise," he said causing their eyes to widen. "But don't worry about that now. I will get all of you stronger by then," he said calming all of them down. "Now back to Haki," he said causing all of them to pay close attention. "Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it," he said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"So everyone can learn this Haki thing?" Johnny asked with a look of pure awe on his face. Luffy nodded his head before taking another sip of his drink. "That's so cool," Johnny said while staring at Luffy. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement of what he just said.

"There are mainly two types of Haki that anyone, given the right training, could achieve. The first is Observation Haki," he said before pausing and looking around making sure everyone is paying attention. After seeing everyone is listening closely he continued. "It grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. I have heard rumors of people honing their observation Haki to such a degree that they could see a tiny bit into the future," Luffy said causing all of their eyes to widen.

"Seeing into the future?" Sanji asked in a disbelieving voice. Luffy nodded his head before he replied.

"Yeah, just about a few seconds into the future," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "I haven't reached that level as yet, I can only predict my enemy moves and sense the life force of everything in my range," he said before turning towards Usopp and spoke. "You as a sniper Usopp could use Observation haki shoot targets that are at an extremely great distance away and hit them with precision accuracy," Luffy said causing Usopp's eyes to widen.

"Wow!" he said before he started jumping up and down in excitement. Luffy shook his head before he spoke again.

"The next type is Armament Haki," he said before he held out his right hand for everyone to see. As they stared at Luffy's hand they were all surprised when they saw it suddenly turned from its usual color to pitch back. "It allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent," he said before the blackness on his arm seems to recede back into his skin. "If you are fighting against someone else who uses Armament haki it comes down to who has a stronger will or wants to win more and in that case, the weaker one always takes more damage," he said before he finished his drink and looked over to Zoro. "You can use them on your sword to make your attacks more powerful," he said causing Zoro to grin. "There are two important things about Armament Haki you need to know," he said causing them to pay closer attention to what he is about to say. "Firstly, it is something that you can run out of during a fight if you oversure it," he said surprising them once more. "And secondly This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean bypass their powers?" Nojiko asked.

"For example, I am a lightning Logia type user meaning I can turn my body into lightning and make my body intangible against certain attacks," he said causing her nod her head showing she understood so far. "If you were to punch me right now your arm would pass right through me not hurting me and you would get electrocuted, but if you punched me with your fist covered in Armament Haki your fist wouldn't pass through me, it would hit me and it would hurt," he said.

"Wow...so it is extremely useful against Devil fruit users?" Nami asked in an astonished voice. Luffy nodded his head before he spoke again.

"Those are the main two that everyone could awaken," he said causing all of them to nod their heads except for Nami who looked at Luffy with a puzzled look on her face before she spoke.

"Main two?" she asked causing Luffy to nod his head. "So there is more?" she asked. Luffy smirked at her question before he replied.

"There is one more that only a certain group of people could unlock," he said surprising them. "It is an extremely rare type of Haki that only one in several million people could unlock it. It's called Conqueror's Haki or The King's Spirit," he said.

"One in several million?" Usopp asked causing Luffy to nod his head.

"What does it do?" Sanji asked.

"It allows the user to overpower the wills of others. Zoro, Nami and Usopp saw me use it before," he said causing those three to take on a puzzled look on their face trying to think about when they saw him use it. "Usually when someone uses it they can make a group of people just pass out from their presence," he said causing the three of them to finally figure out what he was talking about. "Although those who have strong wills can resist the effects of your Conqueror's Haki," he said before getting up from his throne and walking into his Captain's Quarters and coming back out with a few strips of black cloth. "First I will teach all of you Observation Haki before anything I teach you Armament," he said as he walked forward towards them.

"Any reason why that one is first?" Zoro asked.

"I think it would be best for all of you to learn to predict your enemy's movements in a fight before we strengthen your attacks," he said as he began handing out the blindfolds to Johnny, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. "And it is way more fun to learn...well more fun for me anyway," he said with an evil smirk causing everyone to become nervous. "Now pair up! Sanji you're with Zoro," he said causing Sanji to whine about not being with the beautiful ladies. "Usopp you are with me," he said getting a Nodd from Usopp.

"So, what are we supposed to do, captain?" Nami asked causing Luffy to chuckle.

"One of you is going to be blindfolded while your partner won't be. The person who isn't blindfolded has to hit you in the head with one of these sticks," he said as he reached into the cloud and pull out five sticks.

"Why the hell do you have sticks in there!?" Nami yelled. Luffy shrugged his shoulders before he replied.

"I picked them up while we were at your hometown," he said as he tossed a stick to each pair while keeping one for himself before tossing the extra one overboard. "The main goal of the person who is blindfolded is to dodge the incoming hit. Do not simply guess and move your head, clear your mind and try to expand your senses, try to feel the life forces of those around you," he said earning nods from all of them. Soon every pair went to a different part of the ship to begin their training. One thing was clear to everyone except Luffy, the next two days were going to be extremely painful.

****Two days Later****

The entire crew was currently standing at the front of the ship staring at the Island they were fastly approaching. The past two days had been very painful for every member of Luffy's crew, the training was a success for the most part. Everyone could predict where most of the hits were coming from and dodge it, but they were still getting hit sometimes. Luffy did not expect them to completely master Observation Haki in two days, so the progress they all have made please him. He knows the best way to learn haki is when your life in danger, it is then your will is at its strongest dues to ones desire to live. So, all they needed was some real-life experience in combat to take their Haki to the next level. While everyone could simply dodge the attacks, Usopp surprised Luffy when he told him that he can sense a faint outline of Luffy. Luffy had explained that was the life force he was sensing and explained how he could use it to pick out his targets.

"So that's it huh?" Nojiko asked was behind Luffy knocking him out his thought. He looked behind him and saw she was staring at the island in front of them. He turned back around and stared at the island with a serious look on his face before he replied.

"Yeah, that's it," he said in his usual monotone voice. "The town of the beginning and the end," he said before pouring himself a drink. He then turned around and walked back to his thrones. "All of you follow me," he said as he walked by. When Luffy reached his throne he sat down and stared at everyone as they gather around him. He then reached into the cloud and pulled out a small bag of money and tossed it to Sanji confusing him.

"What's this for, captain?" Sanji asked.

"That's 1 million berries," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Use that money to buy whatever supplies and food you need for the kitchen and whatever is left over is yours to spend," he said earning a nod from Sanji. He then reached back into the cloud and pulled out another bg this time a bit bigger and tossed it to Zoro before he spoke. "That's 5 million berries, buy yourself two new swords and buy does two whatever weapons they want," he said while pointing to Johnny and Yosaku. Zoro nodded his head while the bounty hunter duo saluted at Luffy before they yelled out.

"THANK YOU BIG BRO LUFFY!" they yelled in unison causing Luffy to chuckle. Luffy then reached back into the cloud and pull out another bag smaller that Zoro's but bigger than Sanji's and tossed it to Nojiko before he spoke.

"That's 2 million berries," he said surprising her. She was about to tell him she didn't need that much but he held up his hand stopping her before she could speak. "Before you say you don't need that much the money in there is for you and Nami," he said causing her to smirk while Nami's eyes changed into berry signs. "Nojiko is in charge of the money," Luffy said causing Nami's eyes to change back to normal and her face took on a shocked look. "I feel she may be a bit more responsible with it," he said causing Nami to pout. "You two could buy whatever you want, but I have some requests that you need to buy. First Nami I want you to buy more charting supplies cause I don't know when we will get to buy them again," he said causing her to nod her head. "And secondly, find yourselves some weapons," he said causing them to nod their head in agreement.

"Aye, captain!" they said in unison. Luffy then reached into the cloud and pulled out a bag the same size as Sanji's and tossed it to Usopp before he spoke.

"That's 1 million berries, buy whatever you need for your inventions or whatever you else you want," he said causing Usopp to nod his head excitedly. "But be warned a lot of people in this town are going to try and sell you knock off equipment and claim it to be from the Grand Line, or it belonged to Gol Roger. Do not be fooled," Luffy warned causing Usopp to nod. Luffy then looked around at everyone before he spoke. "Good, you all have your orders ow let's dock the ship someplace where the marines won't find it," he said getting nods from everyone before they ran off to get ready to dock. Just as they were about to walk down the stairs Luffy spoke again getting their attention. "One more thing, there is a marine captain here called Smoker. A lot of pirates have stopped her on their way to the Gand Line but none of them ever got a chance to leave the Island," he said scaring all of them except for Zoro and Sanji. "He has caught ever pirate that has step foot on that Island and will likely come after me. So, none of you worry about that. I am his target, he doesn't know about any of you but if you hear of a commotion involving me hurry up and finish what you are doing and head back towards the ship," he said causing all of them to nod their head before running off to get ready to dock. Luffy poured himself a drink and took a sip before looking u to the sky with a smile on his face, he was going to achieve his dreams and no one was going to stop him.

After the ship docked near the end of the island everyone got off and began making their way towards town. While they were walking Luffy kept his eyes out in search of any Marines who may have spotted them entering the island. He was quite surprised when he saw no one there. He had figured that with a bounty like his the Marines would do everything in their power to try and stop him from re-entering the Grand Line, but it would seem that even though they sent more Marines to the island they are doing a poor job patrolling said island. Luffy wasn't complaining, after all, he didn't want to start trouble just YET. As the crew reached the entrance of the main shopping area Luffy turned to his crew and spoke.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to find out where they kill me around here," he said before walking away leaving his entire crew confused. Luffy's main goal for to this island was to see the place where Gol Roger died, but before he goes to the execution platform, there was something he needed to do. He was currently walking down the main street looking at all of the stores trying to find the store he was looking. After walking for a few more seconds he finally spotted it, ' _Rita's Tailored Clothing,'_  the sign read causing Luffy to smile before making his way over to it. As he entered he saw manikins with suits and coat of all designs, shelves with different color fabrics and in the corner near the very back of the store he saw a counter with a small register on top of with and an elderly woman standing behind of the counter staring at him.

"What can I do for you today, young man?" she asked in a kind tone. Luffy smiled right back and began walking towards her.

"I was wondering if you could add something on to my coat," he said as he took his coat off and placed it on the counter. The woman looked at him with questionable eyes before she asked him a question.

"Are you a pirate?" she asked. Luffy looked at her and smiled widely before he replied.

"That I am," he said causing the elderly woman to match his smile.

"It has been a while since I had I pirate in my shop," she said as she held up the coat and began to examine it. "I was beginning to think I would die before I get to see another one enter in here. Let me guess, you want me to add your jolly roger to the back of your coat seeing as how you already have a coat," she said as she turned away from the coat and looked at Luffy. He smiled at her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his jolly roger and handed it to her.

"I do," he said as he handed it to her. She looked at it and had her eyes widen.

"That's one scary jolly roger you there, young man," she said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"I'm glad it is doing its job," he said as he looked around the store. "how long is it going to take for you to add it on?" he asked.

"Not long just give me a few minutes," she said before she turned away from the counter and sat down in front a sewing machine she had right there. Luffy began walking around the store browsing at the clothing that was there. As he was browsing he was talking to the old lady.

"So, you used to have a lot of pirates as customers?" he asked while looking at the number of shirts that were there. From her position in front of the sewing machine the woman answered.

"Yes, I did," she said as she worked on Luffy's coat. "Pirates used to come to this island non-stop on their way to the Grand Line, but all that change when Marine Smoker came to this Island. Since then any pirate who stepped foot on here would be captured and executed," she said distastefully. Luffy chuckled before he replied.

"That's good," he said surprising her. The moment he said that the sewing machine stopped and her head whipped around and looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean today everyone with a boat claims to be a pirate. If they can't make it past one Marine Captain they got no right to even try and enter the Grand Line," he said before looking over at her with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him and went back to her sewing.

"You're a strange one, young pirate," she said with a chuckle. Luffy walked back over to the counter and leaned against it before he spoke.

"The name is Monkey D. Luffy," he said while staring at the woman as she worked on the sewing machine. Without looking at him she spoke.

"Ah, I see. So, that is why you look so familiar, you are that rookie pirate with that big bounty on your head," she said before she stopped the machine and held up the coat to get a good look at it. "You've been making the marines around here extremely nervous you know," she said with a chuckle before going back to working on the coat. Luffy laughed a bit before he replied.

"Not my fault they're all wimps," he said causing the old lady to laugh. After waiting for about another minute before the old lady finally finished his coat.

"Here you go all done," she said as she handed the coat over to him. He held it up and took one look at the back and immediately smiled. Sewed on to the back of his coat was an exact image of his jolly roger, a Japanese demon skull wearing a straw hat with two lightning bolts replacing the usual crossbones.

"It's perfect," he said before he put it on. "How much?" he asked. The old lady walked over to the register pushed a few buttons before she replied.

"2000 berries," she said. Luffy nodded before he reached into his pockets and pulled out a stack of cash and counted a few bills before handing it to the lady.

"Here you go and thanks," he said as he handed her the money and turned to leave. As he was walking out of the store the old lady spoke to him one last time.

"Good Luck young man," she said as he walked out of the door causing Luffy to sigh.

 _'Why won't she use my name?'_  he asked himself before ducking into one of the allies. He did not want to walk around the street with his jolly roger on his back for everyone to see. It was still too soon to cause trouble and he had yet to go to the execution platform. So, he began making his way to the said platform by using all of the connected allies that Logue town had. As he was walking through ally after alley and twisting and turning Luffy came to a realization.

"I am lost," he said with a sigh as he began looking around trying to figure out the right way to go. It was then as he turned around he saw something that made him raise an eyebrow. It was a bar's sign that said  _'Bar Gold Roger'_  causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. He decided to investigate the bar and walked inside. It was completely empty and run down. There was dust everywhere, the chairs were overturned on the tables, and there were cobwebs everywhere. The only person in there was a short elderly man sitting at one of the tables with a skull in front of him along with two glasses of booze, one from him and one for the skull.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" Luffy asked as he walked inside. "The sign outside said this place is called the Gold Rover, How did it get that name?" he asked again before the man could answer his first question. The man looked at Luffy through his sunglasses with a calculating eye before he replied.

"Scram," he said in a grumpy voice. "this isn't a place for a kid like you," he said causing Luffy's eyebrow to twitch. "Besides we are closed for good starting today," he said as he poured himself a drink.

"You're going under?" Luffy asked as he walked over and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"I am not going under, I decided to shut it down myself," he said before placing the bottle of booze back on the table in front of him. "I'm retiring," he said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know about the name," Luffy said before he pulled out a glass of his own along with his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. "I'm looking for the execution platform, but I am lost. Could you tell me the way?" he asked before his eyes focused on the skull that was on the table. It looked like a human skull but it was way too large to be a human. "Better question, Where did you get that skull?" he asked.

"Killer Giant, one of the most feared villain to have haunted the waters of the Grand Line," he said before clicking his glass to the one in front of the skull. "He had sent hundreds of pirates to their deaths over the course of his life, but it only took Gold Roger a single blow to put the behemoth down for good," he said with a smile causing Luffy's eyes to widen.

"Gold Roger killed him?" Luffy asked in a surprised voice. The man threw his hands in the air before and yelled out.

"With lightning speed!" he yelled before bringing his arms back down. "You see Killer Giant was known for using this massive blade but it didn't matter, the whole fight was over before he could even raise it," he said causing Luffy to grin widely as he was listening to a story about his idol. "And here is the wound that did it," he said while pointing to the missing part of the skull. "Killer Giant was a terrible waste of human flesh anyway, but he proclaimed with his dying breath, 'Gold Roger I take my hat off to you. You will forever be the King of the Pirates,'" the old man said causing Luffy to get goosebumps and grin widely.

"Awesome, tell me more," Luffy said in an excited voice.

"Eric Dowd, the man known as king; Silvers Silver, the world greatest gunman; the giant Grounds Brothers, they were all famous for their strength, indestructible demons feard by everybody, but not Gold Roger," he said with a sigh before looking down. "Nobody ever wants to hear my stories anymore," he said in a sad voice. Luffy's entire body was shivering with excitement.

"I want to hear them, come on tell me more," Luffy said excitedly. His usual cool calm and collected attitude was gone and was replaced with the attitude of a little kid.

"Don't rush me," he said while swirling his glass of booze. "Gold Roger, he is the only man I knew back then and maybe even now, to not be afraid of entering the Grand Line," he said as he stared at his drink. "Back then the Grand Line was a mysterious place. Boats that chose to venture there were never heard from again. It was a sea of evil that people feared which few ever considered approaching. Gold Roger came in here the day before he set sail to the Grand Line and drank the entire place dry, before setting out the next morning as though he was going sightseeing," the old man said. Luffy could barely suppress all the fun he was having just listening to the old man's story. "Then when I had heard he conquered the Grand Line I wasn't surprised. I was happy he had been the one the conquer that evil sea. On this day 22 years ago Gold Roger died on that platform and that is when it all began, the so-called Great Pirate Era, where everyone with a boat claims to be a pirate. But look around this once great town, I bet you couldn't find a real pirate, nothing but cowards and scum," he said before he downed his drink. Luffy downed his drink as well before he regained his emotions and spoke.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said agreeing with the old man's analysis of the Great Pirate Era.

"Men brave enough to venture into the Grand Line have all disappeared from these waters. There are no real pirates left in the world that is why I am closing the bar," the old man said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm going to the Grand Line," Luffy said causing the old man's eyes to widen. "Or I should say going back to the Grand Line," he said causing the man's eyes to widen further in surprise. "Gold Roger is the perfect example of how a pirate should be. That is why I am going to the Grand Line, find the One Piece, and become King of the Pirates!" Luffy proclaimed causing a look of recognition to flash across the man's eyes.

"Those are some pretty big words," he said as he stared at Luffy. "Even more so because you are in this bar,"

"I only said what I mean," Luffy said causing the old man to laugh.

"Young man, if there are still people like you out there should I close this bar?" he asked Luffy.

"I don't know, it could just be me," he replied. The old man got up from his seat and began walking towards Luffy.

"That's right, it could just be you," he said as he walked towards Luffy with a huge smile on his face. "In that case let's have a drink, I haven't been in this good a mood in some time," he said before walking behind the bar.

"I only drink whiskey," Luffy said as he spun around to face the old man. The man chuckled before bringing out two glasses of whiskey.

"The how about this," he said as he places the glasses down on the counter. "Let's raise our glasses and drink to the eternal King of the Pirates," he said as he took off his had. Luffy smiled and took off his straw hat as well before he spoke.

"Heres to the King of the Pirates," he said as he cheers with the old man before they downed the glass of whiskey. Luffy reached into his coat and pulled out a small bag of money and placed it on the counter before he spoke. "Thanks for the drink," he said before he got up and walked towards the back of the store. His observation haki had warned him that someone was coming their way. So, he decided to leave before he caused the old man any trouble. The old man was puzzled as he saw Luffy leave through the back door wondering why he didn't use the front entrance. As he was about to ask him why he heard someone enter through the front door, when he looked he saw it was Marine Captain Smoker. He immediately took the money Luffy left and place it in his pocket before he scowled at Smoker.

Luffy exited the bar and began walking in the direction of Main Street with only one thing on his mind.

 _'Time to cause some trouble,'_  he thought to himself with a smirk. As he walked out of one alleyway and began walking down Main Street he could hear people murmuring behind him after they saw his jolly roger on his coat. Luffy ignored it all and set his sights on the execution platform that was in the town plaza. While walking towards the plaza he could sense he was being followed by Marines who were hidden in the shadows while some of them were running around trying to find Smoker. Luffy was hoping his crew had finished doing what they were doing because it was about time for them get off this island. When he spotted the platform he turned his body into lightning and teleported himself to the top of the platform and stared out at the plaza.

"So, this is what the King of the Pirates saw before he died," Luffy said to himself while looking out. He could see a crowd gathering around the base of the platform and they were all looking at him in confusion. Luffy could also sense the Marines were circling the plaza, none of them was really powerful and told Luffy that Smoker had yet to arrive.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE IMMEDIATELY!" a man in a police officer's uniform yelled while holding a megaphone.

"Why?" Luffy asked innocently.

"You are standing on an execution platform that belongs to the World Government. Now get down from there right now!" the man yelled. Luffy shrugged his shoulders before he spoke again.

"I'm not that big a fan of the World Government, so I'm gonna stay right here," he said causing a few people to gasp. The man was about to yell something back at Luffy but before he could he was smashed in the head by a giant metal club wielded by a woman who Luffy did not recognize.

"It's been a while, Luffy," the woman said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "I've been looking for you," she said as she swung her club over her shoulder.

"And who might you be?" Luffy asked.

"How rude," she said with a devious smile on her face. "You mean to tell me you of all people forgot my face?" she asked in a sweet voice causing all the men around her to lose their minds.

"Sorry, you don't have that pretty a face for me to remember it," he replied before smirking when he saw the woman's smile vanished and was replaced with an angry look.

"How dare you!" she yelled before turning to the people in the plaza and asked them a question. "Listen up everyone, Who is the most beautiful woman in all the East Blue?" she asked causing everyone's eyes to change into hearts before they all replied in unison.

"Why you of course!" they all said. Just then to police officers came and tried to arrest the woman, but just as they were about to the fountain exploded sending pieces of the fountain flying all over and causing mass panic.

"Great, who's the dumbass interrupting me now," Luffy asked to himself. When he looked down he saw a group of people wearing hooded coats walk forward and began speaking to the woman.

"Sorry about that, Alvida," the hooded figure who was leading the group said. Then Luffy's eyes widened, that woman was Alvida.

"You're Alvida?" he asked causing her to chuckle.

"That's right," she said in a sing-song like voice.

"What happened to you?" Luffy asked genuinely curious.

"I ate the smooth-smooth fruit," she said causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at that. "Now no attack could hit me, they just slip right off," she said proudly. "And as you can see, because I ate the smooth-smooth fruit I lost my freckles," she said while rubbing her face.

 _'I think you lost a bit more than just freckles,'_  Luffy thought to himself. Suddenly Luffy's observation haki alerted him of a threat coming from above. Luffy took one step back causing his attacker to crash in front of him on the platform with a neck shackle that Luffy assumed to be made out of sea prism stone. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his attacker, the man looked familiar but Luffy couldn't remember where he met him before. The man was surprised when Luffy dodged but yet he smiled.

"Hey there you lightning freak," the man said causing Luffy's eyes to turn cold. "How's Roronoa doing?" he asked cockily.

"He is doing a lot better than what you will be doing in a few seconds," Luffy said in an emotionless tone puzzling the man.

"Huh?" was all the man got to ask before he received a lightning speed kick to face sending him flying out of the plaza. Luffy looks down at the group of hooded people to see them no longer wearing their hoods. Now Luffy could see under those hoods were the Buggy Pirates and that man he had just kicked was Cabaji. Luffy chuckled and decided to mess with Buggy for a bit before he started to have some fun.

"Oh I know you," he said while pointing to Buggy. "What's your name again?" Luffy asked while he took on a thinking pose while at the same time summoning thunderclouds.

"You don't remember my name!" Buggy yelled out in anger.

"Give me a second, it'll come to me," he said while waving his hands at Buggy pissing him off more. "Ducky? no that's not it. Juggy? No not it either. Ugly? Buggy?! That's it" Luffy yelled out causing Buggy to smile proudly at the fact Luffy remember his name. "You're Ugly Buggy!" Luffy said while pointing at Buggy causing him to drop his smile and stare at Luffy with rage all over his face. His entire crew went pale when they heard what Luffy called their captain.

"You flashy bastard!" he yelled causing Luffy to smirk victoriously. Some people around started snickering at what Luffy called Buggy causing the Buggy pirates to pull out their weapons and point them at the civilians. Luffy could sense that Smoker had arrived and was watching from afar.

 _'So, they want me and Buggy to take each other out before they come and arrest us while we are all tired and worn out. Clever plan Smoker, but you are going to have to better than that,'_  Luffy thought as he ignores Buggy's angry ranting.

"You are going to pay Straw Hat!" Buggy yelled at the top of his lungs knocking Luffy out of his thought. "You will pay for getting me arrested with the rest of my crew and since we escaped I've been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you!" he said causing Luffy to remember something.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said stopping Buggy from continuing. "I forgot I had turned both you and Alvida over to the marines," he said causing Buggy and his entire crew to deflate a bit.

"He didn't even remember turning us in," they said as they began to sulk. The citizen of you Logue Town were looking at the interaction between the Buggy Pirates and man standing on top of the execution platform with a bewildered look on their faces. It was a strange interaction between two pirates that is if the man on top of the execution platform was a pirate. It was then a man from the crowd shouted out getting everyone's attention.

"HEY!" he shouted while pointing at Luffy getting everyone's attention including Luffy's. "T-That man...is the rookie pirate with the 100 million berry bounty on his head!" he yelled out causing everyone's head to whip around towards Luffy who was smiling. "I-It's The Thunder Demon: Straw-Hat Luffy!" he screamed with a lot of fear in his voice. People all around began to get scared and were wondering where the Marines were. It was then Luffy had decided to get the show started. He looked up to the sky and saw it was completely filled with thunderclouds, Luffy smiled before walking forward on the platform a bit before he stood on the edge and spread his arms out wide before he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MY NAME IS MONKEY D. LUFFY!" he screamed getting everyone's attention to him. "AND I AM THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE THE KIND OF THE PIRATES!" he shouted and used his devil fruit to make the thunder boomed in the heavens and lightning to flash right behind him as he said it. Luffy then with his arms spread out wide looked up to the sky and smiled. The people in the plaza were beyond shocked at what they just heard.

"What..?" one civilian said in shock.

"He just said King of the Pirates..." another said in disbelief.

"In this town of all placed, that's a crazy thing to say," another said. Just when everyone thought crazy there were finished something beyond strange happened. From the dark thundercloud filled sky, a hole opened up in the clouds and through that hole, a beam of sunlight shone down on to the platform and Luffy. Everyone had their mouths hanging off their Jaws. Sanji and Zoro who was standing at the back of the crowd to see what Luffy was going to do had their eyes widen and their jaws on the floor. Smoker and every marine were beyond surprised and a tiny bit scared at what they were staring at. Smoker's cigarette even fell out of his mouth as he stared at the sight before him. Luffy was standing there with his arms spread out wide, looking up at the sky with a smile while a beam of light came through the clouds and shone down upon him. It was like a spotlight from heaven shining down onto Luffy right after he made his declaration. It was as though he was the chosen one, the Messiah, chosen by the heavens to become the next King of the Pirates.

Luffy was confused because he didn't create that hole for the light to come through and was a little creeped out by it. He took a glance down at everyone and saw everyone staring at him in utter disbelief while Buggy and his entire crew fell to their knees and were looking up at him in awe. It was then it clicked in Luffy's mind what the entire scene looked like. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling before looking back up to the sky and saw the hold was beginning to close. Thinking he should add a bit more dramatic effect to its closing, he made the thunder boom extra loud just before the hold closed and the light disappeared. As the light vanished Luffy brought his arms down and saw everyone still had their jaws hanging. He turned his body into lightning and teleported to the back of the crowd right in the middle of Sanji and Zoro surprising them.

"Close your mouths or you will catch flies," he said knocking them out of their bewilderment.

"Cap...that just now..." Sanji said incoherently.

"Don't ask me. I am as confused as you," he said surprising them. "Is everyone ready?" he asked causing Zoro and Sanji to nod. "Well let's go," he said before they started walking away. As they were walking away hundreds upon hundreds of Marines stormed the Plaza surrounding Luffy and every other pirate there. When the Marines showed up the civilians who were there still staring at the platform were knocked out of their stupor.

"Well, I guess the Navy really wants to catch you, captain," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. Luffy and Zoro chuckled before Zoro spoke.

"There have to be at least 1000 of these marines," he said as he stared at them.

"Yea the entrance to the Grand Line is probably blocked by Navy Battleships," Luffy said with a smirk. "Well boys, let's show the Navy why they shouldn't fuck with us," he said as he stared at the group of marines in front of him.

 **"Electro-Murder!"**  Luffy said as he stretched out his hands in front of him. From the tips of his fingers, ten ropes of lightning came out and wrapped around the ten closest marines before the lightning ropes continue to snake themselves around the marines behind those ten and to the side of them. When it was done the technique had 50 marines bounded and screaming in pain. Luffy then upped the voltage and held it for two seconds before he cut the technique off causing 50 marines to drop on the ground dead. He looked behind him to see how Zoro and Sanji were doing. The first them he saw was a giant tornado made of wind tossing marines into the air. When the tornado disappeared Luffy saw Zoro standing in the center with all three of his swords drawn. Then suddenly out of nowhere the body of a marine came crashing through Luffy's body startling him while electrocuting the already unconscious marine. He looked to see where it came from and saw Sanji spinning on his hands kicking Marines all over the place.

"Hey! Watch where you kick your marines!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Captain," Sanji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on let's go," he said before the three of them began running. As they were running a group of marines tried to cut them but they were easily disposed of by Sanji and Zoro. As they were running through an unknown street to head back to the ship they saw a large group of marines running their way. "They're mine," Luffy said.

 **"Lightning Vortex!"**  Luffy yelled before he jumped forward and started spinning rapidly while at the same time releasing lighting from his body creating a large vortex of lighting headed straight for the marines.  **[looks like Kiba's Fang over Fang only made out of lightning].** The vortex of lightning crashed into the marines and started drilling it's way to the back while at the same time electrocuting a lot of marines and sending the rest flying into nearby buildings. When Luffy cut off his technique and stopped spinning he was standing in front of a large group of marine bodies lying in front of him while off the sides were some unconscious marines who were blown back by the lightning. Zoro and Sanji were running towards him when they finally reached him the three of them continued their way towards the ship.

"That's was so cool, captain," Sanji said while Zoro nodded his head.

"Yeah, its one of my less destructive attacks," he said. As they were running they saw a girl standing in the middle of the road with a sword. Upon seeing her Sanji already started flirting with her. Luffy looked over to Zoro and saw that he was scowling at her. The three of them stopped a few feet away from the girl.

"I didn't know you were Roronoa Zoro and a pirate no less," she said to Zoro as she stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Girlfriend Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro unsheathed one of his swords before he replied.

"You two go on ahead I'll catch up," he said causing Luffy to nod and drag Sanji away as he was screaming at Zoro. The two of them ran a bit further down the road when they saw a man standing there in front of a motorcycle. Luffy saw him and immediately knew it was Smoker. The two of them stopped in front of Smoker and Luffy looked towards Sanji and spoke.

"Sanji you go in ahead, I'll catch up," he said causing Sanji to nod his head before running pass Smoker.

"I don't know about that," Smoker said with two cigars in his mouth. "This is the end of the line for you, Monkey D. Luffy," he said as white smoke started to rise out from his body. Luffy chuckled and stared at Smoke before he spoke.

"I don't think so. I kind of got an appointment with the Grand Line," he said before electric blue sparks started to surround his body.

"You are not getting to the Grand Line unless you beat me," Smoker said as the smoke increased around his body.

"Sounds easy enough," Luffy said. In the blink of an eye, Luffy was in front of Smoker with his fist reared back and covered with haki causing Smoker's eyes to widen.

 _'So fast!'_  Smoker thought before Luffy buried his fist into his stomach knocking the air right out of him and causing him to cough up some spit. Smoker then hunched over on the ground gasping for air. While he was hunched over on the ground Luffy delivered a haki infused ax kick to Smoker's head knocking him unconscious. When smoker was knocked unconscious Luffy sighed and began walking towards the ship, but he suddenly stopped when he sensed something.

"Are you going to come out or stay in the shadows...dad," Luffy said before looking off to his right and into a dark alleyway. Out of the shadows, a man wearing a hood walked out and smiled at Luffy.

"So you know who I am," Luffy's dad said with a chuckle. "It's nice to know your grandfather didn't turn you into a marine," he said causing Luffy to chuckle a bit.

"Well, can't say he didn't try," Luffy said causing his father to laugh. "But I think Shanks did a pretty good job with me," he said surprising the man.

"Red-Hair raised you?" he asked in a surprised tone causing Luffy to nod his head. "For how long?" he asked.

"About ten years," he said surprising his father. "Well I did spend some of that ten years somewhere else training, but the majority of the time I was with Shanks and his crew," he said. His dad looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"That's alright I guess. Red-Hair isn't that bad a man...drinks a lot but ain't that bad," he said causing Luffy to laugh. Luffy then reached into his coat and pulled out a small card and tossed it towards his father who caught it.

"That's the number to my Den-Den Mushi," he said surprising his dad. "Give me a call if you ever need help with anything," he said before he started walking away. His dad smiled before he spoke.

"Will do," he said as he places the card inside his hooded jacket. After taking a few steps Luffy stopped and narrowed his eyes as he stared in front of him before he spoke in a serious tone.

"The clan of D has been in the hiding shadows of history for far too long," he said getting his dad attention and causing his dad's face to turn serious.

"I agree," he said as he stared at Luffy's back.

"The time is near when we won't be hiding anymore," Luffy said before his body turned to lightning and he disappeared. Dragon stared at the spot where his son was standing an starting laughing before he walked back into the shadows of the alleyway.

Luffy teleported himself to the docks to see the marines shooting at his ship while Sanji, Zoro, and the Bounty hunter duo were fighting marines on the shore while Nami, Nojiko, and Usopp were trying to get the ship away from danger. Luffy sighed before he launched one of his attacks.

 **"Raging Thunder!"**  he yelled out causing multiple bolts of lightning to come down from the sky and strike the marines. Luffy then summoned a thundercloud and hopped on it before flying over to Zoro and rest for them to hop on. When everyone was on Luffy flew the cloud on to the ship and got off. When everyone was off Luffy turned the cloud into his throne and set it in its usual spot before he started barking out orders.

"Alright everybody just ahead is the entrance to the Grand Line," Luffy said causing them to smile. "I think we should say something to mark this occasion," he said causing them to nod their heads. Johnny and Yosaku went into storage and brought a barrel of booze out and sat it in the middle of all of them. Sanji was the first one to put his foot on the barrel and spoke.

"I am going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue," he said with a smile.

"I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said as he put his foot on the barrel.

"The world greatest swordsman," Zoro said he place his foot on the barrel.

"The World's most famous bounty hunters," Johnny and Yosaku said as they place their feet on the barrel. As they said ti everyone looked at them funny before they all just shrugged.

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world," Nami said as she put her foot up.

"I going to help my little sister achieve her dreams...and keep her out of trouble," Nojiko said causing everyone to laugh while Nami groaned.

"And I am going to become a brave warrior of the seas," Usopp said before he placed his foot on the barred with the rest.

"And now to the Grand Line!" Luffy said as they all brought their foot up and smashed the barrel.

****END OF CHAPTER****


	14. Chapter 14: Entering The Grand Line and Laboon!

It has been an hour since the crew left Logue town and were currently sailing towards the Grand Line. Usopp was manning the rudder while Johnny and Yosaku were up in the crow's nest looking out. Zoro was sitting at the rear deck of the ship with Luffy cleaning his swords, Nami and Nojiko were looking at a map of the Grand Line while Sanji was in the kitchen putting away the stuff he bought. Luffy was drinking his whiskey while staring up at the thundercloud infested sky. These weren't his clouds, it looked like an actual storm was coming their way but Luffy didn't mind. They had a tailwind since they left Logue Town and were likely to be out of the storm before it even began. Luffy was about to take a sip of his drink when suddenly Nami screamed startling everyone and causing Luffy to spill some of his whiskey on the floor.

"AHHHH!" she yelled. Luffy looked over to her with a murderous look in his eye before he spoke.

"You better have a good excuse for causing me to spill my whiskey," Luffy said in a cold tone causing her to sweat a bit before she nodded her head. "Well, what is it?" he asked as Sanji and everyone ran over to see what is wrong with Nami.

"I was looking at this map of the Grand Line that I stole from Buggy and it says here the entrance of the Grand Line is a mountain," she said causing everyone's eyes to widen except Luffy.

"A mountain?" Zoro asked while looking at Nami. "Are we supposed to crash into it?" he asked causing Luffy to look at him as though he was stupid.

"Really?" Luffy asked while looking at Zoro. "Crash into it? Does that sound like how you enter the Grand Line? or does it sound like how you die?" Luffy asked rhetorically causing Zoro to look away in embarrassment.

"So how do we enter the Grand Line then?" asked Sanji. Luffy took a sip of his drink before he replied.

"We sail up the mountain," he said surprising everyone.

"Ships can't sail up a mountain!" Usopp said causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement to what he said.

"Hand me that map Nami," Luffy said as he stretched out his hand. When he got the map from Nami he sat it down on the floor in front of them and began explaining how it works. "You see this mountain right here?" he asked while pointing to the mountain in the center of the map. All of them nodded their heads and paid close attention to what he was saying. "That mountain is a part of the Red Line and is called Reverse Mountain. Currents from all four of the seas run up the mountain and into the Grand Line," he said while tracing his finger on the small blue line that represents the currents that go up the mountain. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that information.

"But that is impossible, currents cannot flow up a mountain," Nojiko said while having a disbelieving look on her face.

"In the normal world it doesn't, but this is the Grand Line," Luffy said as he rolled up the map and looked all of them in the eye before he continued. "If you go into that sea and try using logic to explain everything that happens there you will go mad," he said before handing the map back to Nami. "There is nothing sane about that sea. One minute it is raining, and one second later it starts snowing, and two seconds after that it is raining hail the size of a galleon," he said causing their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

"You-you are kidding right?" Nami asked.

"Nope...well the hail thing I only saw that in the New World, but it could happen in Paradise," he said getting them to relax a bit. "By the way, Nami," he said getting her attention. "Did you and Nojiko a log pose?" he asked causing them to nod.

"Yea we did, but why do we need it?" she asked.

"It's how you navigate the Grand Line, regular compasses don't work there," he said surprising them. "Do not lose it or else we will all die," he said causing her to nod her head furiously. "By the way what did all the rest of you buy while you were there?" He asked.

"I bought some fresh vegetables to cook some healthier meals a lot with some meat," Sanji said causing Luffy to nod. "I also bought some new pots and pans for the kitchen and some more knives, but the best part is I won a Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna in a cooking contest," he said happily. Luffy looked him with an amused smile on his face before he spoke.

"I'll be looking forward to eating it," he said before he looked over to Usopp to hear what he bought.

"I bought these new pairs of goggles," he said while pointing to the goggles on his head. "They are going to help me hit my targets better," he said causing Luffy to nod his head and waited for him to continue. "I also bought a few chemicals to experiment with so I can make my slingshot attacks deadlier that way pirates and marines everywhere will fear the name Captain Usopp!" he yelled while pointing to the sky causing everyone to chuckle in amusement before looking over to Zoro.

"I cannot say I bought these two swords because the guy gave them to me for free," he said surprising everyone.

"Why would someone give you two swords for free?" Sanji asked causing Zoro to pick up the sword in the red scabbard before he spoke.

"It is because of this sword he gave me both of them for free," he said as he showed them the swords. Luffy saw the swords and narrowed his eyes at them.

"But why?" asked Nojiko while looking at the sword.

"Because it's cursed," Luffy said while looking at the blade. Everyone's eyes widen when they heard that. "It is one of the Kitetsu blades isn't it?" Luffy asked causing Zoro to nod his head.

"Kitetsu blades?" Usopp asked with a curious look on his face.

"There are three Kitetsu blades, and all three of them are cursed. Once unsheathed they must spill an enemy's blood or else they will take their master's blood instead," Luffy said scaring all of them. "Or so the myth goes," he said with a chuckle. "what did those two buy?" he asked Zoro while pointing to the bounty hunting duo up in the crow's nest.

"I had thought they were going to buy swords but instead the two of them bought a bisento each," he said surprising Luffy. Luffy didn't complain if that was what they were comfortable with then so be it. He then looked over to Nami to hear what she bought.

"I bought new clothes and shoes," she said happily causing all the boys except for Sanji to roll their eyes. "I also bought high-quality charting paper and back up ink and pens to chart with," she said causing Luffy to nod his head before looking at Nojiko to hear what she bought.

"I also bought clothes and shoes with Nami but I also bought this three section metal staff," she said as she pulled out the staff from behind her back and showed it to everyone. It was a silver staff broken into three sections while a chain connected each of the section together. Luffy hypothesizes that it could be used as a staff and as nunchucks and if she adds haki to it it might just a deadly weapon.  **[picture Ban's three section staff from Seven Deadly Sins]**

"Nice, better practice how to use it," he said causing her to nod her head before putting it away. "Usopp man the rudder and tell when the current is so strong that you can no longer steer the ship," he said causing him to salute and run off to the rudder. "Sanji I am quite hungry can you go and prepare Lunch," Luffy said causing him to nod and head towards the kitchen. "And the rest of you," he said getting their attention. "I do believe you all still have some training to complete," he said causing them to run and get their blindfolds and sticks. Luffy poured himself some more whiskey before staring up at the sky.

After sailing for about ten more minutes the ship finally exited the thundercloud infested skies and into clear blue one. The water was calm but Luffy could feel the ship picking up speed. He stood up and walked over to the side of the ship and looked down at the water and saw the water currents moving rapidly with the ship.

 _'Finally, in about a few more minutes the current should be too strong for Usopp to steer,'_  Luffy thought as he stared at the water. Suddenly the voices to Johnny and Yosaku knocked Luffy out of his thought.

"BIG BRO!" they screamed from the crow's nest getting Luffy's and everyone else's attention. "MARINES!" they yelled while pointing ahead of the ship. Luffy forward and saw an entire fleet of about 25 Marine ships lines up sailing towards them/

"It would seem as though they really don't want me to re-enter the Grand Line," Luffy said with a chuckle.

"What are your orders captain?" Nami asked as she and Nojiko ran towards Luffy. Luffy smiled before he replied.

"Sail towards them," he said causing their eyes to widen. "Johnny, Yosaku, come down from there and take over for Usopp," he said causing the two of them to come down from the crow's nest and head towards the rudder. Usopp came out and looked towards Luffy for orders. "Usopp get to the cannons in the front and start picking off their ships. I'll take care of the majority of them," he said causing Usopp to nod before heading below deck to work the large cannon that was under the figurehead. Nojiko and Nami went to the two cannons that were on the upper deck and started firing at the fleet.

"What are you going to do captain?" Sanji asked as he walked with his captain and Zoro towards the front of the ship. Luffy chuckled before he replied.

"Something I've been dying to try out," he said before he hopped onto the figurehead and look ahead. "It would seem as though this fleet is from branch 8, meaning this is Commodore Nelson's fleet," he said.

"Is he strong?" Zoro asked.

"No he is just really fat," Luffy said with a chuckle as he looked on as Nami, Nojiko, and Usopp took out three of the twenty-five ships.

"Luffy," Sanji said getting his attention. "Look behind the marines there is a storm coming our way," he said causing Luffy to look and see storm cloud just behind the marines.

"That's not a storm," he said causing all of them to stop and look at him. "That is the entrance to the Grand Line," he said causing their eyes to widen. Luffy then clasped his hands together as though he was praying with his elbows sticking out and began focusing on his devil fruit powered. As he did that electric blue sparks surrounded his body and the sky started to darken with thunder booming overhead. Luffy then looked at the Marine Fleet with narrowed eyes before he yelled out.

 **"Thirteen Heavenly Pillars!"**  he yelled causing a loud thunderclap before thirteen pillars of lightning to come out of the sky and strike down thirteen marine ships causing them to explode. Everyone stared at the attack with their jaws hanging on the floor except for Sanji and Zoro who had come to learn that Luffy can do some unbelievable things and wasn't surprised anymore after seeing him destroy an entire island. Luffy then looked at the nine remaining ships before he spoke.

"Make sure to leave one ship untouched Usopp!" he yelled.

"Aye Captain!" Usopp yelled back from below deck before continuing to fire on the marines. Luffy then spotted Nelson's flagship and smirked before unsheathing his sword and pointing it directly at Nelson's flagship before covering the entire sword in lightning. Luffy then yelled out his attack in a cold emotionless tone.

 **"60 Million Volt Thunder Dragon!"**  he said. As he said that a giant dragon made entirely out of lightning shot out of the tip of his sword and raced towards Nelson. The dragon made contact with the front of the flagship and immediately blew the entire ship into a million pieces. Luffy then looked around and saw there was only one ship from the entire fleet left and it was sailing away from Luffy and his crew heading to the left. He then hopped back onto the deck of the ship and gave out orders.

"Raise the sails, the current is going to be enough to take us in," he said causing Zoro and Sanji to nod before running off to tie up the sails. Nami and Nojiko went to go look at the map to help Johnny and Yosaku steer the ship while Luffy walked and stood on the main deck while watching ahead for the entrance. As the ship was sailing towards the entrance they sailed through the wreckage of the fleet they just destroyed. There was wood and dead marines everywhere. As they sailed through Luffy looked over and saw Nelson struggling to stay afloat on a piece of wood. Luffy pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Nelson's head and pulled the trigger causing a small bolt of lightning to fire out and pierce right through Nelson's head killing him.

"Luffy! Up ahead!" Nami yelled getting Luffy's attention. He looked forward and saw a giant wall that stretched high above the clouds.

"That's the Red-Line!" he yelled before he walked and stood beside the door where the rudder was. "Keep her steady, the entrance is just ahead!" he yelled out. He could head Johnny and Yosaku struggling to keep the Rudder steady. Sanji and Zoro came and stood next to Luffy and Usopp and watched as they approach the giant mountain. Luffy then summoned some thunderclouds and had it surround the ship creating a kind of padding just in case they hit the Red Line.

"Luffy I don't see the entrance! All I see is a giant wall in our way!" Nami yelled.

"See that tiny crack in the mountain?" Luffy asked while pointing at the tiny crack in the mountain.

"Yeah, I see it," she said. Luffy tossed her a pair of binoculars before he spoke.

"That's the entrance," he said. She looked through the binoculars before she spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"I cannot believe it, the current is really flowing up the mountain," she said before passing the binoculars to Nojiko.

"Hold her steady boys and aim for that crack," he said while pointing forward.

"AYE BIG BRO CAPTAIN LUFFY!" yelled causing Luffy to chuckle. As they got closer everyone could see the entrance clear. They all saw the water running up the mountain and just at the entrance there were arches going over the canals. it was then Luffy noticed that the ship was drifting off to the right.

"We are drifting off course! Hard to starboard!" Luffy yelled.

"Going hard to starboard!" the bounty hunting duos yelled before they began to push to rudder over to the right as hard as they could. With the extremely strong currents, it was very difficult to steer the ship so they had to push as hard as they could. It was then everyone heard something that made their eyes widen.

 ***Snap***  was the sound that filled the air as the rudder broke. Luffy stared at the broken rudder with wide eyes before snapping his head back to front and saw they were about to crash into the side of the canal. He immediately calmed down when he remembered he had the clouds there just in case something like had happened. The Going Merry hit the side of the entrance of the canal with the clouds absorbing the impact and turning the ship right before the currents pushed it up into the canal. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they began climbing Reverse Mountain.

"WE MADE IT!" Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku yelled as they started dancing.

"It now a straight shot from here to the summit," Luffy said before he walked over and sat in his throne and watched as his crew took in the sights. They all had a wide smile on their face as the ship climbed higher and higher.

"We're in the clouds!" Nojiko said in amazement.

"No, we are above the clouds!" Sanji said as the ship climbed higher above the clouds.

"I can see the summit!" Johnny said while pointing forward. In front of them, they all saw where the currents from all four seas meet and run into the Grand Line. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the four currents crashing into each other splashing of water into the air that immediately froze and turned to ice, and when the sun like hit the ice it looked like diamonds shining in the sky. The Going Merry rode the wave perfectly and entered the canal leading into the Grand Line.

"There it is, the greatest sea of them all," Luffy said as he stood up from his throne and walked forward towards the balcony on the upper deck. "The Grand Line," he said as he looked out with a smile on his face. As the ship began to descend the mountain the closer they got to the bottom the more puzzled everyone was becoming.

"Luffy is there supposed to be another mountain at the bottom?" Nami asked in a confused voice. Luffy looked at her with a puzzled look before he spoke.

"No, why?" he asked. She pointed in front of the ship causing Luffy to turn and look at where she is pointing. At the base of the mountain where the canal ran into the Grand Line, Luffy saw something rather large blocking the exit. "Well that wasn't there 10 years ago," he said as he looked ahead. Suddenly a weird noise filled the air as they descended. It sounded like an animal wailing or crying out. As they got closer to the bottom Luffy Looked to Johnny and Yosaku and yelled out an order to them. "Get to the rudder and get ready to steer the ship or else we are going to hit whatever that is!" he yelled causing them to run inside before they yelled out back at Luffy.

"AHHH THE RUDDER IS BROKEN!" they yelled causing Luffy to sigh. Luffy then began summoning large thunderclouds and adding them to the thunderclouds that were already around the ship in order to increase the padding in case they crash into whatever that was. As they got closer the unknown sounds became louder and louder.

"What is that sound!" Nojiko asked while placing her hand by her ear to try and hear the sound a bit better. As the ship got closer Luffy was finally able to make out what it was.

"Oh fuck," Luffy said. "It's a giant whale!" he yelled causing everyone to panic.

"Luffy we are moving too fast if we don't slow down the clouds won't be enough to save us!" Nami yelled. Luffy turned to Usopp and yelled out an order.

"Usopp, get to the main cannon in the front and fire it when I tell you," he said causing Usopp to run below deck. As the ship grew closer and closer everyone started to get even more scared as the ship fastly approach the behemoth of a whale. When they were twenty feet away from the whale Luffy yell out. "NOW USOPP!" he yelled causing Usopp to fire the cannon. As the cannon fired the ship jerked back a bit knocking Nami and Nojiko off their feet before it started to slow down. The ship did not come to a complete stop but it slowed down enough for the clouds absorb the impact. When it was all said and done the ship was safe and everyone was alive and that was all Luffy wanted. "Grab the paddles and start paddling around this thing!" Luffy said causing Sanji, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku to grab the two paddles and started paddling to the left of the giant whale and away from danger.

While they were paddling around the whale it was then Luffy got a chance to get a good look at it. It was an extremely large black whale of comparable or greater size than the Sea Kings in the Calm Belt. It many scars across his head from which Luffy assumed it was bashing its head against the side of the Red Line for some unknown reason.

"That's one big whale," Sanji said while rowing causing everyone else to nod their head while staring at the whale in amazement and with a tiny bit of fear. It was then the whale suddenly looked at all of them with its extremely large eyes causing their eyes to widen.

"I guess it didn't like us shooting at it with the cannon," Luffy said with a chuckle as the whale opened his mouth and wailed loudly while showing everyone its extremely large and pointed teeth that was bigger than the Going Merry. As its mouth opened water from the ocean bean pouring into its mouth and down its throat. The Going Merry began to get pulled it with the water that was being sucked in causing everyone to panic.

"We're all going to die!" screamed Nami.

"Is this how it end!?" Usopp yelled. Luffy stepped forward and covered his hand in lightning getting ready to kill the whale when suddenly it closed its mouth and began to submerge under water.

"Shit it's going under," Luffy said knowing if he punched a while in the whale they will die for sure. Everyone looked in front of them and saw they were about to crash into the whale's stomach and closed their eyes including Luffy. everyone waited and waited for their impending doom but it never came. So, they decided to open their eyes to see what was going and what they saw had their jaws practically hanging from their mouth.

"Is this real?" Sanji asked in a voice of pure disbelief.

"I don't know. I'm sure we swallowed by that whale. Johnny said while Yosaku nodded from behind him. In front of everyone, they saw clear open skies with birds in the air and off to the right of the Going Merry was a small island with a house on it. It beyond puzzled everyone, one minute they were being swallowed by a whale and the next they are back in the open sea. They all turned towards Luffy to see if he knows what was going on but Luffy shook his head saying no.

"I don't know what is going on, but I know for sure we are not in the real ocean," he said to everyone before he walked over to the side of the ship and looked into the water. "The water in here is green and the sky is painted on," Luffy said pointing to the sky. Before any of them could respond to what Luffy said a giant squid rose out of them and was getting ready to attack them. Luffy had expected everyone to freeze up and get scared but instead, they all were ready to attack. It brought a smile to his face when he saw their reaction. Zoro's hands immediately to his swords, Sanji was getting ready to kick it, Johnny and Yosaku pulled out their bisentos getting ready to attack, Nojiko pulled out her three section staff and started spinning it, Nami pulled out her bo staff and stood next to sister getting ready to strike, and the most surprising of all was Usopp was with his slingshot aimed at the squid. Luffy had hypothesized that they all sensed it come up and were ready but he still liked the way his crew reacted to the threat. He didn't even need to do anything, he was sure they could handle it. Just as all of them were about of attack three harpoons came out of the house on the island and struck the squid right in the head killing it. Luffy narrowed his eyes and stared at the doorway of the house and saw a man slowly walking out from the shadows.

"Looks like someone's home," Zoro said while staring at the man with narrowed eyes.

"I say we should fire our cannons there!" Usopp said while pointing at the man.

"No, hold on a sec," Sanji said while keeping his guard up. When Luffy saw the man he immediately knew who it was after hearing about him from Shanks, but Luffy wasn't going to say anything. He wanted to see what his crew would do. They all stared at the old man as he walked out of the house never taking his eyes off of the crew while he walked over to the lawn chair. The tension was growing and Luffy could see some of those brave hearts from earlier were starting to sweat a bit. Everyone expecting the man to attack or something but instead, he just stared at them while he walked to the chair making all of them nervous before he plopped himself down on a lawn chair and began reading a newspaper.

"YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING!" Yelled Sanji at the old man.

"Hey, if you want to fight we can fight," Usopp said from way inside the cabin causing Luffy to sweat drop.

 _'Seems he's back to his old self,'_  Luffy thought in a deadpan tone.

"We got cannons back here you bastard!" he yelled once more from inside the cannon while pointing at the old man. The old man's eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at them once more causing the tension to sky-rocket once more making everyone sweat while Luffy was trying to hide his amused smile.

"You try it and someone's going to die," the old man said in a serious voice causing Usopp to whimper a bit while Zoro and Sanji narrowed their eyes and prepare for an attack with Nojiko right behind them while Nami ran inside with Usopp.

"Yeah, whose that?" Sanji asked.

"Me of course," the old man said causing Luffy to start laugh.

"Crocus you want to stop scaring the kids," Luffy said with a chuckle before he stepped forward.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting my running gag," Crocus said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm a friend of Red-Haired Shanks and Rayleigh," Luffy said making everyone wonder who was Rayleigh. Luffy saw Crocus's eyes widen before he chuckled.

"Oh Ho, it's been a while since I head those names," he said as he placed the paper down. "How are they doing? It has been a while since I saw either of them," he said.

"They are fine, I can tell you all about them if you tell me where are we and how we can get back to the outside world," Luffy said.

"I thought it would be obvious as to where you are seeing as how you were eaten," he said causing the crew's eyes to widen. "And the exit is right over there," he said while pointing off to the side causing everyone to look over and see two giant metal doors.

"Okay, I am no specialist on whales, but I am sure they don't usually have giant metal doors in the side of their stomach," Yosaku said as he leaned against his bisento. Before anyone could respond the entire place shook as though it was an earthquake causing the calm waters to become rough.

"What the hell is happening!?" Nojiko shouted as she and everyone on board tried to keep their balance on the ship as it rocked against the rough waters.

"It's begun," Crocus said causing Luffy to look at him strangely wondering what has begun.

"LOOK!" Nami yelled getting everyone's attention as she pointed at the island. "That's no island, it's some kind of ship!" She yelled as she pointed at the island Crocus was on causing all of them to look and see at the bottom of the island was made of iron.

"Yeah of course, because we are floating on a sea of gastric acid," Usopp said as he looked over.

"That means a wooden ship won't fare well if we stay here too long," Sanji said.

"Just what the hell is wrong with this freaky whale, old man!?" Yosaku yelled at Crocus. Crocus got up from his chair and looked up to the fake sky before he replied.

"He is very angry," Crocus said in a sad tone. "These aftershocks are a result of him hitting his head against the Red Line," he said surprising the crew except Luffy who had already figured that out.

"That explains why he has so many deep scars on his forehead," Nami said as she held on to the side of the ship. "And not to mention all of the howlings," she added.

"But why is he doing it?" Johnny asked.

"It's because he is suffering," Luffy said as he leaned against the cabin.

"And what's the deal with the old man?" Nojiko asked.

"He is most likely trying to kill the whale from the inside out," Nami said causing everyone except for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to take on a look of pure disgust.

"What a despicable thing to do," Usopp said.

"Okay we figured out the mystery of the whale, now how about we find a way out of its belly before it digests us," Zoro said while looking back at the rest of the crew.

"We have no right to judge the old man nor do we need to save the whale. What we need to do is focus on how to get the hell out of here," Sanji said as he and Zoro began walking towards Luffy. Just as Luffy was about to say something Crocus did something that surprised everyone. He jumped into the gastric acid.

"Is he crazy! The acid will eat him alive," Luffy said as he stared into the spot where jumped in.

"Luffy we have to get out of here!" Nami yelled.

"We can't," Luffy said causing their eyes to widen. "The whale is most likely underwater right now, the moment we open those doors we will sink to the bottom of the Grand Line," he said surprising them even more.

"So we just stay in here and die?" Yosaku asked.

"Don't be an idiot, the whale has to go up from water sooner or later," he said causing them to relax and nod. Two minutes later the old man resurfaced next to the two giant doors and began climbing the ladder that was right next to it. As he was climbing up the ladder the smaller doors that were at the top of the ladder flew open and out stepped two individuals with guns in their hands. They aimed their guns at Crocus and pulled the trigger. Just as the two bullets exited the guns two small bolts of lightning impacted the two bullets causing them to explode just in front of the guns destroying the barrels of said guns. Crocus and the two newcomers were shocked at what just happened. When they all looked at the ship that was floating in the middle of the whale's stomach they saw a very tall boy with a straw hat and a captain's coat draped over his shoulders holding a smoking gun aimed right at them.

"Now, that wasn't very nice of you to trespass on the old man's private resort and try to kill him," Luffy said in a cold tone that sent shivers down the spine of the man and the woman. He then tucked his gun away and outstretched both of his hands and faster than the man or the woman could react, two ropes of lightning came out of Luffy's palm and wrapped around them.

"AHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" the woman asked/yelled. Luffy didn't respond he simply yanked the roped causing the two of them to fly over and land on the ship. Luffy then let go of the lightning rope causing the majority of it to disappear leaving only the pat that was binding them in place. Everyone then saw Crocus walked through the doors that the man and the woman came out of and disappeared.

"No who are you two?" Zoro asked as he walked toward the two. Sanji was sitting next to the woman trying to flirt with her while everyone else just looked on as the man and woman spoke to each other in hushed tone. Soon everyone noticed that the whale stopped thrashing around and had calmed down causing the sea that was inside of its stomach to calm down as well.

"You parasites are still here!" Crocus yelled from the top of the ladder getting everyone's attention.

"The old guy is back again," Usopp said.

"I grow weary of this and for the last time. So long as I draw breath you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon!" he yelled from the top of the ladder. Soon the two people who Luffy caught started laughing before they stood up even though they were bounded causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow.

"You cannon bully us into abandoning our mission," the woman said.

"We were sent here to kill this whale and that is exactly what we are going to do, and this time we won't let you interfere! We are-" the man said right after her but was cut off when the lightning binding them gave both of them a shock they will never forget.

"Put a sock in it," Luffy said as the two of them groaned in pain on the deck of the ship. "Hey old man Crocus," Luffy said getting the man's attention. "Can we leave now and talk about all of this outside where my ship isn't at risk of being digested," Luffy said.

"Fine," Crocus said before he dived back into the water and swam over to his boat/island. "Follow me," he said before the island started to move towards the two giant doors. As the doors opened the two ships began sailing through a canal inside the whale.

"Why does this whale have a canal inside of it?" Johnny asked.

"Call it a doctor's playful mind," Crocus replied. "It is impossible to treat a whale of this size so I had to come up with a way to work around that," he said causing them to nod their head showing that they understood. As they reached the end of the canal they came upon another set of doors. When they reached in front of the doors Crocus sailed his boat/island up to it and pulled a lever causing the door to open. As the door opened everyone was immediately hit by a ray of sunlight causing all of them to smile. They sailed out of the whale and docked the ship next to the Twin Capes where Crocus lived. The entire crew got off of the ship and went on the small island connected to the Red Line that housed a lighthouse.

"Sanji," Luffy said as he exited the ship getting his attention. "Why don't you make lunch seeing as how we didn't get to eat due to those marines interrupting us," Luffy said causing Sanji to nod his head. before walking back onto the ship and into the kitchen.

"I'll whip up some of that blue-fin tuna that I got back in Logue Town," he said happily. After thirty minutes Sanji reemerges from the from the ship carrying multiple plates of food that look extremely tasty. "Lunch is served," he said as he laid out all of the plates in front of everyone including Crocus.

"This looks delicious, thanks Sanji," said Nojiko.

"Anything for you my lovely Nojiko!" Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes. Luffy pulled out two glasses and place one in front of Crocus before he poured both of them a glass of whiskey.

"So Crocus," Luffy said as he picked up his plate. "What's the deal with this whale?" he asked causing everyone to look at Crocus to hear what he had to say.

"The whale's name is Laboon. He is a unique and magnificent creature, an island whale, one of the largest species in the world that could only be found in the West Blue," he said before he took a sip of the whiskey Luffy poured for him. "Those two people from before were hunting Laboon for whale meat. A whale the size of Laboon could feed a small island for at least two years," he said.

"So that's who those two are," Johnny said. "Hey, where are they?" he then asked after looking on the ship and seeing them gone.

"I guess my lightning binds wore off and they escaped," Luffy said with a shrug before Looking to Crocus waiting for him to continue.

"There is a reason he keeps hitting himself against the Red Line and howling at Reverse Mountain," Crocus said before he ate some of the food. "Inside Laboon beats the heart of a human and is absolutely devoted to a certain band of pirates," he said causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at that. "You see Laboon followed a group of pirate all the way from the West Blue and entered the Grand Line. When they arrived here at the Twin Capes their ship was so badly damaged that they spent several months here trying to repair. After they repaired their ship they set sail and because the Grand Line was so dangerous they had to leave Laboon here, but before they left they promised him they could come back for him," he said with a sad look on his face. "It has been 50 long years since then," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Don't you think 50 years is a bit extreme," Usopp said as he finished his food. "Those pirates sure know how to test someone's patience," Usopp said.

"You idiot, this is the Grand Line," Zoro said from his place next to Luffy. "Those pirates are most likely dead," he said.

"Sad to say but that's likely true," Nami said between bites. "Back in those days when they sailed, the Grand Line was an uncharted sea, thousand times more precious than it is now," she said.

"Come on big sis," said Yosaku. "They could still come back for him, have some sympathy," he said making Luffy chuckle. It was an amusing thing to hear, pirates having sympathy.

"You may one to believe that, but the reality is cold," Crocus said getting their attention once more. "Those pirates aren't dead, the truth is they abandoned their quest. I learned that they turned tail and left the Grand Line," he said causing all of them to take on a sad look on their face.

"What a bunch of spineless cowards who rather save themselves instead of keeping a promise to a friend," Nojiko said angrily causing everyone to nod.

"that's just cruelty on a grand scale," Johnny said. Luffy just looked at the whale with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Did you tell him?" Luffy asked while never taking his eyes off Laboon.

"I did, every miserable detail," he said sadly. "That was the day that Laboon began to howl at Reverse Mountain. Soon after he had begun to slam his body against the Red Line, it is as if he believes that wall is what is keeping his friends away and if he could break it they would soon return," Crocus said causing the bounty hunting duo to tear up a bit along with Usopp. "Laboon is a lost soul dying to be with his friends and is killing himself trying to get to them," he said. Luffy the got up from his seat and walked over to the side of the Twin Capes with Laboon was and stared at the whale. Then out of the clear blue sky, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the whale causing him to howl in both pain and anger.

"You want to fight you stupid whale!" Luffy yelled at the whale. Everyone was beginning to panic at what Luffy was trying to do. Laboon narrowed his eyes at Luffy before he jumped out of the water and slammed his head into Luffy. Luffy didn't dodge, nor did he let the attack pass through him he simply stood there and took it. When Laboon went back into the water and turned towards him, Luffy covered his fist in Armament Haki before launching forward and punching Laboon right in the head.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nami and Nojiko yelled. Luffy didn't reply all he was doing smiling widely as he and Laboon fought. Laboon then swam away from the Twin Capes for a bit before it came charging towards Luffy. As he was about to attack Luffy spoke and stopped him in his tracks.

"It's a draw," he said causing Laboon to stop in his tracks and stare at Luffy. "I'm a lot stronger than I look, but I had a feeling you already knew that," he said as he dusted himself off. "I could always tell when someone was itching for a fight and if you want a battle I'll gladly give you one. You shipmates use to spar with you did they?" he asked causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Well, I could rival anything they could throw at you. Tell you what, after me and my friends conquer the Grand Line I'll come back here and throw down with you," Luffy said causing tears to form in Laboon's eyes. Laboon then looked up to the sky and howled happily for once in 50 years. Crocus looked at the scene with a smile on his face. Luffy then turned into Lightning and teleported in the ship before reappearing on Laboon's head with a few buckets of paint and a large paintbrush. "Now hold still," Luffy said before he started to paint Laboon's head. When he was done a perfect copy of Luffy jolly roger on Laboon's head. "Good, now it is a rush paint job so you are going to have to avoid hitting your head or else it will come off," he said causing Crocus to smile. Laboon wailed happily telling Luffy he won't. Luffy then began to walk over to his crew.

"That was really nice of you, young man," said Crocus.

"Oh right I never introduce myself," Luffy said with a chuckle. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, pleased to meet you," he said as he stuck out his hand for Crocus to shake.

"I'm Crocus, lighthouse keeper here at the Twin Capes," he said as he shook Luffy's hand. "Now how is it that you know Shanks and Rayleigh?" he asked with a smile. Luffy smiled right back before he replied.

"I was a member of Shank's crew," he said as he pulled up his shirt showing him Shanks's jolly roger. "He and Rayleigh taught me Haki," he said before taking on a thinking pose. "Well more like Rayleigh taught me Haki while Sanks got drunk," he said with a chuckle causing Crocus to laugh.

"It's been 10 years since I last seen Red-Hair," he said surprising Luffy. "It was ten years ago when he returned from the East Blue," he said.

"Yeah, That was when I joined the crew, but I don't recall seeing Laboon when we came through," he said.

"Laboon must have been under ramming his head against the Red Line," he said causing Luffy to nod. "Hey Crocus could you do me a favor?" Luffy asked.

"Sure, after what you just did for Laboon I'll do anything," he said. Luffy smiled and looked thankful before he spoke.

"Great, could you explain how the log pose work to my navigator," he said while pointing to Nami. "I would but I want to get out of these clothes," he said while looking at his dirty clothes. Crocus smiled at him before he replied.

"Sure thing," he said before he walked over to Nami.

"Thanks a lot," he said before turning to the rest of the crew. "The rest you finish eating and get ready we will be setting sail soon," he said before turning and began walking towards the ship.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" they all yelled in unison. Luffy entered his captain's quarters and began to change his clothes. When he emerged from his personal quarters he was wearing the same black steel-tipped shoes with black cargo pants and instead of his usual red dress shirt he was wearing a back slim fit long-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone showing off his chain with a lightning bolt pendant and some of his chest. Over the dress shirt was captain's coat with his jolly roger on the back draped over his shoulder and to top everything off was his famous straw hat on his head.

As Luffy exited his personal quarters he heard a commotion over the side of the ship. deciding to see what was going on he walked over to the side and saw the two people who were trying to kill Laboon on their knees in front of his crew.

"What's going on here?" Luffy asked in a monotone voice getting everyone's attention.

"These two are here to ask us for a ride to someplace called Whiskey Peak," Nojiko said causing Luffy to perk up a bit when he heard the name.

"Do they make whiskey there?" he asked excitedly causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Umm, no," said the woman causing Luffy's smile to disappear.

"Well I'm not interested," he said before he looked over to Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku. "You three go fix the rudder," he said causing them to salute before running off to the ship.

"Please!" The man yelled causing Luffy to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Our ship was destroyed and we have no other way to return home," he said.

"And how is that my problem," Luffy replied coldly causing them to flinch. "You should have thought about that before you tried to Kill Laboon," he said before he jumped off of the ship and landed next to Nami. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the Log pose before looking at Crocus. "What island is it pointing to?" he asked. Crocus took a look at the log pose before he replied with a sigh.

"Whiskey Peak," he said causing the two whale hunters to perk up.

"What are you two getting excited for," he said while looking at the two. "I didn't say I was taking you," he said causing them to deflate a bit. "Just who are you two anyway and what is it you do?" he asked.

"We cannot tell you," they said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes at them. "You see mystery is our company's motto, however, you may call me Mr. 9," said the man with a crown on his head.

"And you can call me Ms. Wednesday," she said. Luffy just sighed before he spoke.

"Let's just say I help you, what's in it for me?" he asked while looking at them with one eyebrow raised. The two of them looked thoughtful for a moment before they started whispering amongst themselves before they replied to Luffy.

"We have lots of gold and money," Mr. 9 said causing Nami to become giddy and Luffy to smile even though he knew they were lying.

"Very well then, We'll take you," he said causing the two of them to hug each other. Luffy looked over to Zoro and gave him a silent signal to keep an eye on them. Zoro saw this and nodded his head.

"Captain!" Usopp yelled getting everyone's attention. "The rudder is fixed!" he said causing Luffy to nod before he turned to his crew.

"Okay! pack it up, it's tie to set sail," he said causing everyone to take the plates and cups back on the ship before they all started boarding. Luffy walked over to Laboon and spoke to him.

"I'm going now Laboon and I promise I'll be back to fight you someday," causing Laboon to howl happily. "And stop hitting your head or that paint will come off, he causing the giant whale to nod. Luffy then turned to Crocus and shook his hand before he spoke. "You take care of yourself and Laboon, Crocus," he said with a smile as he shook his hand.

"And you say hello to the Vice-Captain for me when you see him," he said.

"Will do," Luffy said before he walked onto his ship. "Nojiko, Zoro," Luffy said getting their attention. "Tie those two up for me," he said while pointing to Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9. The two of them screamed when Zoro and Nojiko began to tie them up but Luffy simply ignored it.

"All set Captain," Nami said as she stood next to Luffy. Luffy nodded before he yelled out orders to the crew.

"Alright! Johnny, Yosaku, hoist the anchor!" he yelled causing the two of them to run towards the anchor and began pulling it up. "Nojiko man the rudder, Sanji, Usopp set the sails!" he yelled causing the three of them to scramble. Zoro then walked up to Luffy with the two passengers on his shoulders.

"Where do you want them, captain?" he asked. Luffy looked at him as he thought about it for a second before he replied.

"Toss them in the there with Nojiko, she can keep an eye on them while steering the ship," he said causing him to nod before walking off.

 _'Now on to Whiskey Peak,'_  Luffy thought as he poured himself a drink before walking over to his throne and sitting down.

****CHAPTER END****


	15. Chapter 16: Whiskey Peak!

It had been a few days since Luffy and the crew had left the Twin Capes and began their journey to the first island on the Grand Line. They were currently sailing through calm waters while snowflakes rain from above. Luffy was sitting on the throne in the cold, drinking whiskey while Zoro was off to the right sleeping in the cold. Nami and Nojiko couldn't take the cold so, the two of them were bundled up in winter clothes and staying the kitchen where it was warmer with the two people who Luffy allowed to travel with them to Whiskey Peak. Usopp and Johnny were on the main deck building snowmen while Sanji and Yosaku were shoveling snow off of the ship. Luffy looked down at Usopp and Johnny who went from building snowmen to having a snowball fight. Luffy sighed before he got an idea and smirked.

"Hey, Usopp! Johnny!" he called out getting their attention. "If the two of you are going to goof off at least train while you do it," he said causing them to look at him with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What do you mean, big bro Luffy?" Johnny asked while looking up at Luffy.

"I mean have your little snowball fight while blindfolded," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "It will help train your observation haki," he said causing the two of them to smile before running into the kitchen and grabbing their blindfolds before coming back out and continuing their snowball fight. Luffy then took another sip of his drink and looked up to the sky. As he looked up lightning flashed above and thunder boomed overhead. It was loud enough to make everyone pause what they were doing and look at Luffy.

"Don't look at me, that was nature," he said causing them to go back to what they were doing. Luffy then noticed the wind was picking up and once calm snow shower turned into a blizzard. He sighed and reached into his coat and pulled out a square locket that was gold in color and attached to a golden chain that was connected to the inside of his coat. He used his thumb to flip open the locket and took a look inside. Inside of the locket was divided into two parts. Both halves had a log pose in it but, it was two different looking log poses. The upper half had a single log pose similar to the one Nami bought in Louge Town, while the bottom half had three log poses grouped together  **[picture Jack Sparrow's compass].**  Luffy looked at the upper part of the compass and growled.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Zoro asked from next to Luffy. Luffy closed the locked before and placed it back in his coat before he replied to Zoro.

"It would appear as though my navigator is useless," he said before walking to the head of the upper deck and yelled out to the crew. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" he yelled getting everyone's attention. "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!" he yelled out confusing all of them. Nami and Nojiko head what he said and came out of the kitchen to see why they needed to turn around.

"Luffy," Nami said getting his attention. "Why do we need to turn around?" she asked. Luffy looked at her with an emotionless look on his face before he replied.

"Well Ms. Navigator, if you were doing your job you would have noticed we are going in the opposite direction," Luffy said calmly causing all of their eyes to widen. "Now if all of you are done being surprised I would highly suggest all of you...TURN THIS FUCKING SHIP AROUND!" Luffy yelled letting his temper show a bit before he went and sat on his throne and pour himself a full glass of whiskey before he chugged it all it down. Luffy looked down and watch everyone panicking and scrambling about as the weather began to change again. Sanji and Nojiko were manning the rudder, Johnny and Yosaku were tieing up the sails, Usopp was running around fixing damages while Nami was calling out orders. Luffy had thought about going down there and helping Nami, but he decided otherwise because he wanted her to get the experience. It was then Luffy realized that his first mate was nowhere to be seen among the chaos. He looked over the last place he saw Zoro and saw the swordsman was off to his right sleeping causing Luffy's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

 _'He's really sleeping...I'll let Nami deal with him,'_  Luffy thought to himself with an evil smirk on his face. After about thirty minutes of chaos, everything finally was quiet and the ship was sailing in the right direction. It was at that point Zoro decided to wake up. He got up and stretched while yawning before walking over towards Luffy and spoke.

"Hey captain," he said getting Luffy's attention. "Something has been bugging me for a while," he said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow.

"What's bugging you?" Luffy asked as he got up from his throne.

"It's about those two people we picked up at the Twin Capes," he said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes.

"What about them?" Luffy asked. He was genuinely suspicious of those two since he met them. The only reason he agreed to take them to their homeland was so he can raid the island.

"The names," Zoro said confusing Luffy. "I'm quite sure I head names like theirs before, but I can't remember when or where," he said causing Luffy to nod his head before he replied.

"Keep an eye on them," he said causing Zoro to nod his head. Luffy then walked behind Zoro and grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him towards the rest of the crew. 'Captain! What are your doing!?" Zoro yell/asked as he was being dragged. Luffy didn't answer him instead he looked towards Nami before he yelled out to her.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy yelled getting her attention. Luffy then tossed Zoro off of the upper deck towards the main deck where she was before he spoke. "My lovely vice-captain was sleeping throughout that entire ordeal," he said with an evil smirk before he walked back over to his throne while the air was filled the screams of Zoro. Just as Luffy was about to sit down Johnny's voice caused him to stop and turn around.

"Island up ahead!" Johnny yelled from the front of the ship getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked up ahead of them and saw an island showing through some mist.

"So, that's Whiskey Peak," Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette.

"Its landscape isn't like any island I've ever seen," Nojiko said.

"Our first journey on the Grand Line comes to an end," Luffy said as he walked next to the crew and stared at the island. The island itself had an odd shape, there are several mountains that gave off an appearance of giant cacti.

"Hey look," Nami said while pointing forward. "There is a waterway seems to go right up to the shoreline," she said as they began sailing inland.

"Umm, I am weighing the possibilities of monsters out there," Usopp said in a scared voice.

"Well, it is a possibility, this is the Grand Line after all," Zoro said. Luffy then looked towards the bounty hunting duo and spoke.

"You two go bring our two prisoners, we can use them as bargaining chips," he said causing the two of them to run off to get the man and the woman. As the ship sailed further into the waterway a thick fog appeared causing everyone to be on guard. When Johnny and Yosaku return with the man and the woman, they placed the two of them in front of Luffy and went to stand behind him. Luffy glanced down at the man and woman before he turned his attention back to the surrounding area. Even though he couldn't see anyone he could clearly sense them. Playing it safe, he gave a mental command to the cloud containing all of the treasure to go up into the sky.

"Hey, there is someone over there!" Usopp said as he pointed off to the left side of the ship. Everyone looked over and saw the silhouettes of two people moving.

"We should be on guard," Nojiko said as she pulled out her metal staff. Luffy didn't say anything he simply looked ahead of the ship with narrowed eyes. As the ship sailed a little bit further in even more silhouettes of appeared. This time they were on both sides of the waterway and the sound of people cheering filled the air. As they exited the fog everyone saw on both sides of the waterway there were people lined up cheering and waving as the ship sailed by. Everyone including Luffy was beyond confusing at what was happening and they all had one common thought in their heads.

 _'What kind of place welcomes pirates?'_  they all thought as they stared the citizens of Whiskey Peak with a bewildered look on their faces.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" one person yelled from the shore as the crew sailed by.

"Greetings and good tidings great travelers!" Another yelled.

"We are happy to have you here at Whiskey Peak!" Someone else yelled out. The entire crew was stunned beyond belief because there is a town that welcomes pirates with open arms. While everyone else to stunned at what was going on, Usopp was relieved.

"Those aren't monsters, its people," he said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"People who are welcoming pirates," Yosaku said in a surprised voice.

"They Grand Line sure is a strange place," Johnny said as he shook his head. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, however, were suspicious of the citizens and their behavior while everyone else on the crew started smiling and waving back at the people. Sanji was ogling the girls, Usopps was putting on his brave warrior of the sea act, while everyone else smiled and waved at the people. Luffy looked to Zoro who was standing off to his right and gave a small nod telling him to keep his guard up. He then walked over to Nami and whispered in her ear.

"When they fall asleep I want you to do what you do best," he whispered causing her to smirk before he nodded her head. As the ship docked the crew walked down to the main deck getting ready to exit with Luffy leading the way. At the back of the group were Johnny and Yosaku with Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 tied up. Every member of the crew exited the ship except for Johnny and Yosaku along with Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9, Luffy had told them to stay on board until he called for them. Down on the shore, Luffy and the crew were standing in front of a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles a powdered wig and was carrying a saxophone.

"Welcome- *cough* *cough*- Ma~ma~ma~ Welcome, my name is Igarappoi and it is my honor as mayor to welcome you to Whiskey Peak," the man now named Igarappoi said in a welcoming voice that Luffy did not trust.

"My name is Luffy, thank you for welcoming us," Luffy said with a warm fake smile that the man bought.

"You will find that this is a place that thrives on making Liquor and music," Igarappoi said with a smile as spoke to Luffy. "Hospitality is a matter of pride in our town. The smiles run long and the Liquor flows as bountiful as sea water," he said.

"That's good to hear and all, However," Luffy said as his smile dropped. "We picked up two passengers on our way here who are from this town and promised us gold as payment for bringing them here and I expect to have that gold or else...the blood in this town will flow as bountiful as the sea water," Luffy said in an emotionless voice causing Igarappoi to take a step back before he spoke again.

"Can I see these two people who you say are from our town?" he asked causing Luffy to nod his head before looking back at the ship.

"Johnny! Yosaku!" Luffy called out and two seconds later Johnny and Yosaku along with the man and the woman came out. "I believe they go by Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9," he said as he looked back at the man. As he looked at the man he saw the man's face take on a pissed off look for a split second before he quickly hit it behind his happy smile.

"Oh yes, those two are from here," Igarappoi said as he turned his attention back to Luffy. "And do not worry, you will be compensated for returning these two back home. Now would you permit us to throw a party in your arrival so we can hear- *cough* *cough*- Ma~ma~ma~ your tales of adventure?" he asked with a warm smile. Luffy placed his fake smile back on before he replied.

"We would be honored to," He said as he walked up and shook Igarappoi's hand before the two of them turned to walk into the town. As they were about to walk off Nami spoke to Igarappoi.

"How long does it take the log pose to record this island's magnetic field?" she asked while holding up her hand showing the log pose. Igarappoi looked at her and smiled before he spoke.

"Oh don't worry about that," he said as he walked towards Nami causing Luffy to narrow his eyes while Nami looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Such boring details will have to wait. Surely you would like to rest after your journey," he said as he placed his hand on Nami's shoulder. "Now, Let's prepare to party! Sing and be merry! Entertain our guest!" Igarappoi shouted causing the townspeople to cheer loudly along with Sanji and Usopp. Igarappoi led the crew in a small bar where everyone sat down and began drinking and eating. Luffy didn't trust anything about this town so he pulled out his own drink and began drinking and from the looks of it, the townspeople thought he was drinking something they gave to him. It was one big party inside of the bar, the band was playing joyous music, Sanji was flirting with every girl he saw, Usopp was telling his famous stories about defeating some monster, Nami and Nojiko were having a drinking competition against a few of the townspeople, while Zoro and the Bounty hunting duo were off in the corner quietly drinking. From what Luffy had observed Zoro had told those two to keep their guards up and not to trust the people of this strange town. As the evening progressed Luffy's crew along with the townspeople began to get drunk. It wasn't until midnight when Luffy started noticing his crew members started passing out one by one. At first, he just thought they drank too much, but when Zoro passed out Luffy realized that their drinks must have been spiked because there was no way Zoro would pass out from the amount he drank. Deciding to go along with it, for now, he acted as though he had passed out as well in order to see what these people's objectives were.

After pretending to be sleeping for the past hour Luffy got up and snuck outside through the roof before jumping across to a nearby building and hid in the shadows. He could see standing out in front of the bar that he was just in was Igarappoi talking to Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9.

"It's good to see you again Igarappoi...I mean Mr. 8," said Mr. 9 as he stood in front of Igarappoi.

"I see you two failed another mission," Igarappoi said as he looked at the two of them. Before any one of the two of them could reply a woman walked out of the bar dressed like a nun.

"No one had any high hopes of them completing that mission anyway," she said as she began to take the nun costume off.

"Why don't you go try and kill that whale!" Mr.9 yelled.

"Yeah, besides those pirates got in our way," Ms. Wednesday said in an annoyed voice. "by the way, where are they?" She asked while looking at the woman.

"They are all passed out inside. I had to doctor their drinks a bit otherwise they would still be up drinking us under the table," the woman said.

"Good thinking, Ms. Monday," Igarappoi said as he looked at the now named Ms. Monday.

"Now can you explain to me why it was necessary to put on that elaborate show for those idiots?" She asked in an annoyed voice. "I get that nobody wants to hear me wine, but it is my duty to point out the amount of food we wasted. We could have just ambushed them at the harbor, after all, we are already short on supplies," she said while placing her hand on her hip and staring at Igarappoi.

"Calm down, before you question the validity of my plan you should see this," he said as he held up Luffy's wanted poster. When Luffy saw this he smirked.

 _'So, they're bounty hunters,'_  Luffy thought to himself as he continues to spy on the group.

"100 million berries! For that kid!?" the three of them screamed with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Don't be foolish, appearances can be deceiving," Igarappoi said as he placed the wanted poster back in his pocket.

"So what do we do now? Do we kill them?" Ms. Monday asked.

"No," Igarappoi said surprising the three of them along with Luffy. "If we kill them the bounty drops 30%. The government like to do public executions," he said in a grim tone.

"I see," Ms. Wednesday said.

"Now go, I want them alive!" ordered causing them to nod their heads. It had looked like they were going to reply but before they could reply a voice stopped them in their tracks and cause their eyes to widen.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," the voice said causing the four of them to spin around and look at the roof of the bar. When they got around they saw Zoro standing there with his Kitetsu blade drawn along with Johnny and Yosaku each holding their bisentos. Luffy was surprised that they were awake and the fact that he didn't sense them. "You mind letting my friends sleep," he said as he stared down at the four.

"Yeah, it was a long and exhausting journey," Johnny said as he locked eyes with Mr. 9.

"So do try to keep your screams for mercy down. We wouldn't want to wake them," Yosaku added in an emotionless voice. When Luffy heard that he couldn't help but smirk.

 _'I think I've rubbed off on them a bit too much,'_  he thought to himself. Just then the door of the bar opened and out came two men with guns.

"Hey Mr.8, Mr. Monday!" they yelled as the opened the door. "Four of them escaped from the room while we weren't looking," they said causing their eyes to widen.

"FOUR!?" the yelled/asked simultaneously.

"But there is only three of them here," Ms. Wednesday said in a scared voice. "Where is the other one?" she asked. Before anyone else to fathom a reply Zoro spoke up.

"Don't you think it is time you come out of your hiding spot, Captain?" Zoro asked while looking over to the building right next to the bar puzzling everyone else. A few seconds later out walked Luffy from the shadows of the building chuckling to himself.

"Good job Zoro," he said as he jumped across the roof. "Your training is paying off," he added as he walked next to the three of them.

"Big bro Luffy, you're awake as well?" Johnny asked causing everyone to sweat drop. Luffy looked at him for a second before he shook his head and didn't bother replying to him. Instead, he turned his attention to the four individuals standing below them.

"You sneaky retches!" Mr. 8 shouted. "You four should have stayed asleep with the rest!" he yelled as more and more people began to gather.

"A true swordsman would never make such a mistake of letting his guard down," Zoro said causing Luffy to smile. "And judging from the cheap disguises I'm guessing you're all bounty hunters," he said as he unsheathed another sword.

"Your specialty is robbing drunk pirates of fall for your hospitality," Luffy added in his usual emotionless voice.

"I count a hundred of these scumbags, give or take a few," Johnny added as he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll fight all of you," Zoro said as he stared at them with narrowed eyes. "You hear me...Baroque Works!" he yelled causing all of their eyes to widen in shock. Luffy was puzzled because he had never heard of any organization by that name.

"Ahh! How do you know our name!?" Mr. 8 yelled out in anger and shock. Zoro simply chuckled before he replied.

"I was in a similar line of work once upon a time," he said while grinning. "Your company came and tried to entice me with a job offer. Naturally, I declined," he said causing Luffy and the others to understand how he knew about the organization. "Do the same rules still apply? Employee's identity kept secret, cheesy code names, the boss's identity and whereabouts remain a mystery. Baroque Works the fateful organization that carries out their orders like herded sheep," Zoro said in an amused tone causing Luffy and the bounty hunting duo to chuckle.

"This is a surprise," Mr. 8 said in a cold tone. "If you know all of your secrets we are left with little choice but to kill you," he said in a grim tone as he stared at the four of them. Luffy chuckled before he summoned his thundercloud throne and sat down.

"You are welcome to try," Luffy said as he sat down. "The three of you should be able to handle this, if I get involved it won't be any fun," he said pissing off the Baroque Works agents.

"You dare underestimate us!" one random Baroque Works agent yelled out in anger. Yosaku chuckled lowly before he spoke to the person who yelled.

"Please, if anything he is doing all of you a favor because if he joins in the fight, all of you will pass from this world and into the next not really knowing what happened," he said scaring a few agents. Luffy chuckled when he heard what Yosaku said.

"Enough!" Mr.8 yelled our getting everyone's attention. "Kill them!" he yelled causing all of the Baroque Works agents to charge at the four pirates. Zoro and the bounty hunting duo looked at Luffy who simply nodded his head telling them to go. That was all the three of them needed before they jumped off the roof and started fighting the bounty hunters. Luffy simply sat in his throne and poured himself a drink as he watched his three crew members tear through the bounty hunters. As he was taking a sip of his drink four random Baroque Works agents got the stupid idea of trying to ambush Luffy from behind. Of course, Luffy knew they were there but he paid them no mind. The four agents didn't know what hit them as four lightning bolts shot out of Luffy's throne and pierced right through their chest killing the four of them.

"Trash," Luffy said with a sigh before he turned his attention back to everything that was going on below him. Zoro was cutting through the crowd with ease just as Luffy had expected him to. The thing the surprised Luffy was how good Johnny and Yosaku were at wielding a bisento. The two of them were cutting down the Baroque Works agents with ease similar to Zoro and from the looks of it, their observation haki was improving the more they fought. Luffy had a proud smile on his face as he saw the way they are progressing and they were progressing faster than Luffy had expected. Luffy was wondering if it was time to start their training in armament haki. As the fight progressed Luffy observation haki alerted him of someone moving in the bar where all of them were the rest of the crew was sleeping. Upon further analyzing he found it to be Nami searching for anything of value that they might have. Chuckling to himself he returned his attention to the fight. He noticed that Zoro was yelling at one of his swords. It was truly an odd sight to behold, a grown man talking to a sword.

"Well kitetsu the third, you're quite sharp but you are also quite the trouble maker aren't you," Zoro said in an annoyed voice as he held the blade up to his face. "A good sword only cuts when its master directs it to. Cursed sword or not you will listen to me," Zoro said not noticing one of the bounty hunters sneaking up behind him. The next thing Zoro saw was a small bolt of lightning fly passed him cutting off a few strands of hair at the base of his neck before hitting the bounty hunter behind him right in the head. Zoro blinked a few timed before he looked behind him and saw a dead bounty hunter laying on his back with a smoking hole in the middle of his forehead. He then looked to see where the shot came from and saw Luffy sitting on his throne holding a smoking pistol.

"You need to pay attention Zoro," Luffy scolded causing Zoro to nod his head and turning his attention to his new opponent, Ms. Monday. Luffy turned towards the Johnny and Yosaku and saw them fighting against Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday, he then realized that someone was missing from all this excitement and that was Mr. 8. Luffy then looked straight ahead of him and saw Mr. 8 standing in the very same spot as before staring at Luffy with an angry look on his face.

"What seems to be the matter  _Mr. 8,_ " Luffy asked in a mocking tone pissing Mr. 8 off more. "Has the oh so mighty Baroque Works beaten by a few measly pirates from the East Blue?" Luffy asked continuing to mock him. "I wonder what your boss will think of all this?" he asked causing Mr. 8 to pale before he regained his composure and yell at Luffy.

"I will make you pay for all this!" he yelled at Luffy before he blew into his saxophone and bullets came firing out towards Luffy. Luffy paid the bullets no mind and simply allow them to pass through him causing Mr. 8's eyes to widen.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Luffy said as he continued to mock him. Before Mr. 8 could reply a loud high pitched scream came from the area where Zoro was fighting. Luffy and everyone else looked over and saw Zoro holding Ms. Monday by the head squeezing it before he let go and she passed out on the roof. Two other screams came from where Johnny and Yosaku were fighting and when Luffy an Mr. 8 looked over they saw Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday passed out on the ground. The other Baroque Works agents were beyond scared at this point.

"They took out a single digit agent," one random agent said in a frightened voice.

"And their captain hasn't even gotten up yet," said another.

"We are all going to die here today," said one man as he dropped his gun and fall to his knees. Luffy chuckled at their reaction as he watched Zoro and the bounty hunting duo make their way back to Luffy.

"Good job you three," Luffy said as he got up from his throne and sent it back into the sky. "From the looks of it you haki has improved even further," he said causing the three of them to smile.

"What are going to do about the rest of them?" Zoro asked as he turned his attention to the rest of the bounty hunters. Luffy smiles and looked at the bounty hunters before he spoke to them.

"I will give all of you a choice," Luffy said surprising the bounty hunters. "You can either leave Baroque Works and join me or...die," he said causing a few of them to tremble in fear.

"We will...we will join y-"  ***BOOM***  the agent didn't get to finish his sentence before something hit him and exploded on contact killing him and a few other agents in the surrounding area. Everyone was confused and scared at what just happened. Zoro and the bounty hunting duo looked at Luffy to see if he did that but to their surprise, Luffy was as confused as they are.

"It would seem as though we have company," Luffy said lowly enough for the three of them to hear as he looked at a nearby alleyway.

"Oh my, it would seem as though some of you were planning on betraying Baroque Works," came the voice of a man from the alleyway that Luffy was looking. Out of the shadows of the alleyway a man and a woman walked out. All of the bounty hunters were white as a sheet when they saw the pair. Luffy hypothesizes that these two were higher ranking members of Baroque Works sent here to assist. By now Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 had woken up and crawled over to Mr. 8.

"The three of you lost against a couple of small-time pirates, now that's just sad," the woman said in a condescending tone as he stared at the three Baroque Works agents.

"Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine!" Ms. Wednesday said in shock.

"Hmm, can't do your jobs," Mr. 5 said.

"Kyahahaha! Well, that's clearly the difference between our rank and yours," Ms. Valentine mocked.

"You came here just to laugh at us!?" Mr. 8 asked angrily.

"Nawh, that's a bonus," Mr. 5 said coolly.

"Kyahahaha! We are here under the boss's orders," Ms. Valentine said earning Luffy's curiosity.

"Hahaha! With you guys here we can finally defeat them. They don't stand a chance against you," Mr. 9 said as she shakingly stood up.

"That's right, let's track him down and show him what Baroque Works can really do," Ms. Wednesday said.

"Seriously Ms. Wednesday stop with the jokes. We didn't come here to clean up your mess," Mr. 9 said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Did you really think we came all the way to the beginning of the Grand Line just to hold your hands?" Ms. Valentine asked rhetorically. "Oh, you are even more pitiful than you look," she chuckled.

"But, what mission are you here for?" Mr. 9 asked in a confused tone. Truth be told Luffy was wondering the same thing.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Mr. 9 asked as he took a few steps forward. "There are people here whose crimes against the company are great enough that the boss has sent us here to deal with them. He said someone had learned the secrets, I don't know what secrets and I don't want to know. Obviously, someone else did and that right there is against company rules," he said. Luffy could sense that Mr. 8 and Ms. Wednesday were beginning to get nervous and could only guess those two were the ones who had learned the secrets. "Our company motto is the mystery. Everyone's identity is to be kept a secret no matter who they are. If some someone is dumb enough to nose around the boss's business...well the...that is a crime punishable by death," he said grimly.

"Well well, it seems as though things just got interesting," Luffy said to Zoro and the bounty hunting duo.

"It would seem so," Zoro added as they watched the interaction.

"So, while we were conducting our search about who had learned the boss's secret we discovered something, Kyahahaha!" Ms. Valentine said as she spun her umbrella. "As it turns out a rather high ranking induvial from a certain kingdom manage to infiltrate Baroque Works," she said causing Luffy's eyebrow to raise in surprise.

"A kingdom?!" Mr. 9 yelled out in surprise. "But wait! I may wear a crown but I am not a king or anything like that, I swear it is just an innocent little hobby," he said pleading with the pair to believe him.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ms. Valentine shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"You still don't get it, we need the people from Alabasta. They're the ones who angered the boss," Mr. 5 said cooly surprising Luffy even further. At this point, Mr. 8 was shaking in fear as he stared at the ground. Before anyone could react he pulled his bow tie and from the curls in his hair gun barrels poked out and fired five times on the pair of Baroque Works agents.

"You will not lay a hand on our princess so long as the captain of Alabasta security still stands!" he yelled as he fired five more times.

"The princess of Alabasta," Luffy said as he stared at Ms. Wednesday. "I had heard that the princess went missing but I never thought she would be working undercover in Baroque Works," he said.

"Don't princesses usually have underlings to do those sort of things for them?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah they do but, Alabasta is currently in a civil war. So maybe all of her underlings joined the rebels," Luffy said jokingly.

"What do we do?" Yosaku asked as he stared at the spot where the two Baroque Works agents were before they got shot at.

"We watch for now," Luffy said as he turned and face them. "Nami is still robbing the place. So we let them fight it out and create the distraction away from her," he said causing the two of them to nod their heads before turning their attention back to the altercation. As the smoke cleared everyone saw the two agents unhurt and unfazed by just being shot it.

"Igaram, captain of Alabasta Security and Princess Vivi Nefertari of the Alabasta Kingdom, we have come here in the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see that you are eliminated," Mr. 5 said as he held up a picture of Princess Vivi. The princess was beyond scared, her eyes widened in fear and her mouth kept moving but words just won't come out. The other agents that managed to survive Zoro and the bounty hunting duo were staring that Vivi and Igaram in pure shock, Mr. couldn't believe the woman he had been working with for so long is a princess. Igaram then pulled his bow tie once more and started firing on the pair of agents again.

"Go on Princess! You must escape!" he yelled to the Princess.

"Igaram!" The princess cried out. Then all of a sudden one of the agents from inside the smoke fired out something at Igaram that exploded on contact. "Igaram!" the princess cried once more as Igaram fell face first to the ground.

"Don't bother," came the voice of Ms. Valentine from above Vivi. Luffy looked up and saw her floating in the air looking down at the princess.

"It would seem as though we got a pair of devil fruit users," Luffy said surprisingly his three crew members. "If push comes to shove I will fight them," he said causing the three of the nod before turning their attention back to the fight.

"Princess," Igaram choked out as he lay on the ground. "You must get away from here, for the sake of our homeland. If something were to happen to you our kingdom would crumble," he said causing the princess's eyes to widen.

"If you think you can escape from us you must be crazy," Mr. 5 said as he picked his nose.

"Kill me if you can take me!" she yelled out as she took a defensive stance and started spinning something on both of her pinky fingers. It was then Mr. 9 got up and stood in front of the princess with his baseball bats in a defensive position facing the pair of agents.

"We have been partners and have been fighting together for a long time. So get going, I am going to buy you some time for a head start," he told the princess.

"Thank you Mr. 9," the princess said causing Mr. 9 to chuckle.

"Pretty manly don't you think," he said before charging towards the two agents. Mr.5 then pulled out a bugger from his nose and flicked it towards Mr. 9. The bugger sailed through the air and hit Mr. 9 right in the face. Upon hitting him the bugger exploded on contact surprising everyone that was watching.

"Did that thing just come out of his nose?" Yosaku asked in disbelief.

"Well that's a strange ability," Luffy said as he stared at Mr. 5 with interest while ignoring the princess's screams for Mr. 9. Luffy was knocked out of his studying by the voice of Igaram who apparently crawled to the base of the bar and was looking up at them.

"Pirates, I have the most unreasonable request but I require the help of someone with strength such as yourself," Luffy looked at him with a curious expression before jumping down from the roof towards Igaram.

"Oh, and what might that request be?" Luffy asked as he sat on a nearby barrel and looked down and the bleeding man.

"Both of those villains possess devil fruit powers and there is nothing I can do to stop them. So that is why I am begging you please protect Princess Vivi of Alabasta in my place," he begged Luffy. Zoro and the bounty hunting duo were surprised beyond belief. First, he tries to kill them and now he wants them to protect a princess, was he crazy? The all wondered about the bleeding man begging Luffy.

"And why would I do that, huh?" Luffy asked rhetorically. "You were trying to kill me and my crew a few moments ago and now you want me to save your princess. Give me one good reason why I should help you," Luffy said in his usual emotionless tone.

"You would be rewarded greatly if you return the princess of Alabasta to her kingdom. I am just a lowly servant but I beg you please protect the Princess," he begged. Luffy just stared at him with his cold eyes before he scoffed.

"Reward? Yeah right, I know Alabasta is in the middle of a civil war. You barely got enough money for yourselves much less to give me," Luffy said coldly causing Igaram's head to drop. "However," Luffy said getting Igaram to look up at him with hope-filled eyes. "I will protect the princess under one condition," Luffy said.

"What is it?" Igaram asked with a voice filled with hope. "Whatever it is I am sure the king would pay it if his daughter is returned safely," he said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"I will protect the princess only if once I return her to her kingdom...Alabasta becomes my territory," Luffy said causing Igaram's eyes to widen in shock along with Zoro, the bounty hunting duo, and Nami who was hiding in the corner.

"I-I...I can't promise that" Igaram said sadly. "That is something only the king and the Princess could do," he said causing Luffy to smile.

"Then I'll just have to ask the princess," Luffy said before Looking up at his three crew members. "You three go protect the princess, I'll join you after I tie up a few loose ends," he said causing the three of them to run off to the princess. Luffy then looked towards the remaining bounty hunters and spoke.

 **"Raging Thunder!"**  he yelled out causing 50 bolts of lightning to come down from the sky and strike the remaining bounty hunters while thunder boomed overhead. Luffy then looked at the alleyway next to the bar and spoke.

"You can come out now, Nami," he said causing his navigator to come out of her hiding spot.

"Hey captain," she greeted as she walked up to Luffy.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No, they are completely broke," She said sadly causing Luffy to chuckle. "For a bounty hunter's nest they suck," she said. Luffy smiled at her before he replied.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said getting her attention. "I didn't really expect much," he said before he got off the barrel. "Treat his wounds for me, I'll go help those three out," he said before he turned his body into lightning and teleported away. Luffy landed on a nearby building close to where Zoro and the bounty hunting duo were fighting against the two agents. As he arrived Luffy saw a slightly burnt Zoro fighting against Mr. 5 while the bounty hunting duo fight against Ms. Valentine. The Princess was sitting on a rather large duck watching the fight. "Alright you three I'll take it from here," Luffy said getting everyone's attention. Upon seeing their Captain the three of them jumped and stood next to him. Luffy jumped down from the roof and started walking towards the par with a cold look in his eyes.

"Well aren't you cocky," Mr. 5 said as he stared at Luffy walking towards them. "Thinking you can take on both of us by yourself,"

"We should teach this brat a lesson, Mr. 5," Ms. Valentine said with an arrogant smirk.

"Let's see how you like my Bomb-Bomb fruit!" Mr. 5 yelled as he charged forward to punch Luffy with his left fist. Luffy simply covered his left palm with armament haki and caught his fist with ease.

"I-Impossible!" Mr.5 yelled out in surprise. Luffy then covered his right in lightning and backhanded Mr. 5 sending crashing through 4 buildings. Ms. Valentine and the princess stared at Luffy with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"He just took out one of Baroque Works top agents as though it was nothing," Vivi said to herself in a voice of pure disbelief.

"You...You...monster," Ms. Valentine said in fear as he stared at Luffy who was walking towards her.

"No not monster," Luffy said as he got closer. "I'm more along the line of a demon," Luffy said before he turned himself into lightning and teleported right behind her and placed his index finger at the base of her neck and channeled a small amount of lightning causing her to pass out on the ground. Luffy then turned towards the princess causing her to back away in fear. "Do not worry princess I'm not here to harm you," Luffy said surprising her.

"Then why are you here?" She asked with a voice laced with fear.

"I'm here to work out a contract," Luffy said puzzling her. "You see, Igaram asked me to protect you and return you safely to your kingdom and in return, I want Alabasta to become my territory," Luffy said casing her eyes to widen.

"What!?" she yelled out.

"Of course, he couldn't promise something like that. So, he told me to take it up with you. So here I am," he said as he walked over to a nearby box and sat down.

"And what exactly would we have to give you in return for being under your protection?" she asked causing Luffy smile.

"Nothing really," Luffy said surprising her. "The fact that I will have a big country like Alabasta as one of my territories will be enough to boost my reputation in the world," Luffy said getting Vivi to understand now. Zoro and the bounty hunter duo didn't quite understand why Luffy wasn't asking for something else like some money every month or something like that as payment for his protection.

"That cannot be all," Vivi said thinking along the same way of Luffy's crew.

"You are right," Luffy said getting everybody's attention. "but that is not a conversation that should be spoken out in the open like this," Luffy said knowing very well that they were being spied on. "But, do you mind telling me just why a princess like yourself is working in Baroque Works?" Luffy asked while staring at the Princess. The princess' face took on a sad look as she looked down to the ground before she spoke.

"As you know Alabasta is in the middle of a civil war, one day I learned of a secret organization called Baroque Works. I found out our people were being manipulated by this organization but that was the only information I could gather about this organization. I didn't know what to do so I went to Igaram for help and asked him to help me infiltrate Baroque Works so I can see who was pulling their strings from behind the scenes and what exactly they were up to," she said surprising them.

"Well you got a lot of guts considering you are a princess," Nami said as she walked out of a nearby alleyway.

"Where is Igaram?" Luffy asked.

"He said he will be here in a few," she said as she sat down next to Luffy. "Something about some business he had to take care of," she said.

"So, did you manage to find out what their plan was?" Johnny asked Vivi causing everyone to look at her.

"Their plan is to create an ideal nation," Nami said surprising Luffy and the others. "That's what Igaram told me," she said.

"That's just a cover story the boss is using to cover their tracks," Vivi said as she clenched her fist. "Their true goal is to take over the Alabasta Kingdom," she said causing Luffy to nod his head because that made more sense rather than some ideal nation. "I have to get back home so I can warn everybody and stop all of the fighting because if I don't..." The princess said before she started to cry.

"Don't worry princess," Luffy said getting her attention. "If you agree to my terms I'll help you save your country," he said before he got up from his seat and looked up to the sky. "By the way, did you ever find out the boss's identity?" Luffy asked causing her to panic.

"What?...The boss's identity?...you shouldn't ask that!" Vivi screamed frantically.

"But you know don't you?" Luffy asked as he stared at her.

"Ask me anything but that!" she screamed as she waves her hands frantically in the air. "If I tell you your lives will be put in danger too," she said trying to make Luffy understand the danger while Luffy found it all amusing.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Nami said in a scared voice. "This guy is trying to take over an entire country after all. I wouldn't want someone like that chasing after me," Nami said while sweating slightly.

"No, you don't," Vivi said in a serious tone. "I don't care how strong you people are you don't stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, against Crocodile," she said causing everyone to stare at her and blinked a few time before she and Nami screamed out.

"AHHH!" they screamed out.

"You know for a princess you're not very bright," Luffy chuckled out. Then all of a sudden Luffy sensed someone behind them and spun around quickly startling everyone. When everyone turned around they saw a vulture and an otter standing on the roof staring down at them. before the otter hopped onto the vulture and they flew off. It was truly an odd sight to behold in Luffy's opinion. Nami immediately began to panic and tried to leave claiming that they didn't know what she looked like until the Otter showed up again and help up five well-drawn pictures of all of them causing Nami to sulk in the corner while Vivi apologizes to her.

"Well then, it looks like the five of us will be sitting at the very top of Baroque Works hitlist," Zoro said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"It seems so," Luffy replied sounding excited before he looked over to the princess. "So princess do we have a deal?" Luffy asked getting her attention.

"Seeing as how you are already involved because of me I think I will take you up on your offer," she replied causing Luffy to smile.

"We're all going to die," Nami cried and rocked herself back and forth as she hugged her knees.

"You have nothing to fear!" came the voice of Igaram from behind everyone causing all of them to turn back around. As they all turned around Luffy and the guy immediately wished they hadn't turned around. Standing in front of them was Igaram dressed as Princess Vivi holding five dummies.

"My eyes," Luffy said as he stared at the Igaram.

"It's- *cough* *cough*- Ma~ma~ma~ it's going to be okay, princess," he said as he stared at the group. "I've come up with a plan," he added causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow.

"Igaram what are you...?" the princess tried to form a sentence but was too stunned by Igaram's appearance.

"I didn't know you were a crossdresser old man," Luffy said jokingly.

"Listen to me carefully, Princess Vivi," he said in a serious tone. "Once Baroque Works intelligence unit learned about what happened here agents will be sent after you immediately. And since they are aware that you learned the bosses true identity you must-" he said but was cut off by Vivi.

"Yes knowing them they will send a thousand agents after me," she said scaring Nami even more.

"Thus my plan, disguise like this I will pretend to be you," Igaram said while looking down at Vivi. "I will take these three dummies on board with me and I will sail a straight course to Alabasta," he said causing Luffy to understand his plan.

"So, these dummies are supposed to be us," Luffy said while nodding his head.

"A Decoy," Yosaku added.

"While Baroque Works is busy chasing after me the rest of you will head to the Alabasta Kingdom following a less direct route," he said causing Luffy to nod his head understanding the plan.

"Hold on just a minute!" Nami screamed as she got up. "Who said we were going to take her with us and we didn't discuss the matter of payment!" she yelled causing everyone to stare at her like she was crazy.

"Umm, I decided that we are taking her and we already discussed the payment," Luffy said while looking at her with a bewildered look. "Weren't you paying attention earlier?" he asked.

"But what about Crocodile!?" she screamed once again.

"Relax, some measly Warlord isn't anything to be afraid of," Luffy said while waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Now everyone was looking at Luffy like he had grown a second head. "Besides this sounds like it will be fun," Luffy added with a large grin on his face.

"We will be forever grateful, thank you," Igaram said before he walked over the water where a ship was docked and hopped it. "Now I Vivi will leave from here," Igaram said imitating Vivi causing everyone to laugh. Vivi and Igaram said their goodbyes and the ship sailed away from the island.

"He was am alright old man," Johnny said as he stared at the ship.

"Yeah, he was," Zoro added. Everyone was staring at the ship as it sailed further and further away. When the ship was about half a mile away from the Island it was suddenly swallowed up in a giant explosion causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Holy shit, EVERYONE GET TO THE SHIP NOW!" Luffy yelled to all of them. "Johnny! Yosaku! Zoro! go grab the others! hurry!" Luffy yelled out causing the three of them to run off along with Nami. Luffy turned back to the explosion and spoke. "I didn't think they would come after us so early," he said before turning to the princess who was frozen in shock. Luffy ran up to her and picked her up bridal style before teleporting back to the bar where the others were. As the Landed in front of the bar, Vivi immediately jumped out of Luffy's arms and started looking around frantically.

"Where is he!?" Vivi yelled as she looked around.

"Where is who?" Luffy asked as he watches Sanji, Usopp, and Nojiko get dragged out of the bar screaming.

"My duck, Karoo," she said causing Luffy to sweat drop.

"We don't have time for this," he said before he picked her up again and teleported to the dock. When they landed on the dock Vivi once again jumped out of his hands.

"I can't just leave him here!" she yelled.

"We are all set, let's go!" Zoro yelled as he pulled up the anchor. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She is missing her duck," Luffy said in an annoyed tone. Zoro looked at the two of them strangely before he spoke.

"You mean this duck," he said while pointing to the giant duck standing next to him. Luffy and Vivi stared at the duck before yelling out.

"HE'S ALREADY HERE!?" they yelled.

"He got here before I did," Zoro said. Vivi and Luffy got on the ship and they immediately set sail and began sailing up the waterway in order to reach the sea faster. As they were sailing up the waterway they entered a thick fog similar to the one the had when they came to the island.

"Finally, the sun is coming up," Nami said in a relief tone.

"I'm just glad that we got away from the people chasing us," came a female voice that didn't belong to any member of the crew. Luffy was cursing himself for letting his guard down so easily, but he now wanted to see how long it would take the rest of the crew to realize.

"You can say that again," Nami replied not really noticing that someone had invaded the ship.

"With all this fog we need to be careful to avoid the rocks," the woman said again. Luffy was being patient not to react but it was taking every fiber of his being to not turn around and blast whoever that was.

"I'll take care of it," Nami said happily before she blinked a few time and looked over to Luffy who was standing next to her. "Did you just say something?" she asked while looking at Luffy. Luffy looked over to her with a pissed off look on his face.

"It's nice of you to finally notice someone snuck onto the ship!" Luffy yelled before he spun around and stared up at the second level and saw a woman sitting on the rails of the upper deck with her legs crossed. Upon seeing her face Luffy smirked and chuckled to himself.

"This is a nice ship," the woman said causing everyone to panic and be on guard.

"It's-it's you!" Vivi yelled out while staring at the woman in fear causing the woman to chuckle.

"I just happen to run into your dear Mr. 8 a little ways back, he didn't look so good," the woman said mockingly while looking at Vivi.

"So you killed Igaram," Vivi said grimly.

"You want to explain to me you are doing on my ship," Luffy asked in a dangerous tone getting the woman's attention.

"What are you doing here, Ms. All Sunday?" Vivi yelled/asked.

"You know who she is?" Nami asked while looking over to Vivi. "Who is her partner?" she asked again.

"Her partner is Mr. 0, the boss," Vivi said surprising everyone.

"Crocodile is her partner!?" Nami yelled out in fear.

"She was the only one who knew the boss's identity and that's how we found out, by following her back to him," Vivi said as she looked at the woman with eyes of hatred.

"To be clear, I allowed you to follow me," she replied.

"You still haven't answered my question," Luffy said getting her attention as Sanji pointed a gun to her head while Usopp pointed his slingshot.

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped pointing those at me," she said before both Sanji and Usopp were thrown off of the second deck by some invisible force and down to the main deck.

"You know you are playing a dangerous game attacking a member of my crew like that," Luffy said as the sky above began to darken.

"There is no need to get all excited, I have no real orders here. So, I have no real reason to fight you," she said while looking down at Luffy. All of a sudden something hit Luffy's straw hat off of his head and sent it floating towards the woman who caught it and started spinning it her hand. "So you are the famous Monkey D. Luffy," she said. As she finished speaking a loud thunder clapped sound overhead startling everyone and lighting started striking random parts of the water. Every member of Luffy's crew took a stepped away from him because they all knew no one is allowed to touch Luffy's hat.

"You know, I don't know if I should be honored..." Luffy said before he started to bring his right up and placed his straw hat back on his head causing everyone's eyes to widen shock and awe. Ms. All Sunday looked at her hand that was spinning the hat and her index finger just there pointing up. He looked back at Luffy now wearing his straw hat with a small amount of fear in her eyes.

 _'I didn't even see him move,'_  she thought.

"...or scared that someone as famous as you know my name," Luffy said causing her to flinch slightly, something that Luffy didn't miss. "Now  _Ms. All Sunday_  if you ever touch my hat again...I will finish what the World Government started all those years ago," Luffy said in a dangerous tone scaring her. Two thing was clear in her mind one, she needed to get off of this ship quickly, and two, Luffy was very dangerous. She then tossed something towards Luffy who caught it and upon seeing what it was he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"The next island is Little Garden, using that eternal pose you can skip right past it and head to Alabasta," she said with a smile trying to mask he fear. "Or else you won't survive Little Garden," she added grimly trying to scare them. However, she was surprised when Luffy crushed the eternal pose in his hand smiled at her.

"I am the captain of this and I decide where we go," he said in his usual monotone voice. Ms. All Sunday then got up and started walking to the edge of the ship.

"Well then I hope that we meet again," she said as she was leaving.

"I'm sure we will Ms. Devil," Luffy said causing her to flinch again. "And tell Crocodile I'll be seeing him shortly," Luffy said. She didn't reply instead he hopped off of the ship and landed on a giant turtle. Luffy then looked towards Nami and spoke. "Plot a course to Little Garden," Luffy said before walking towards the kitchen.

"Aye!" Nami replied before she started giving out orders.

****CHAPTER END!****


	16. Chapter 16: A Giant Problem in Little Garden!

Luffy and the crew were sailing in the Grand Line for about a day now since they left Whiskey Peak. They were sailing in calm waters for the majority of the journey, but they had not traveled as far as they would like. The reason for that being that the wind kept stopping every now and then delaying their journey. Luffy was currently sitting on his throne sipping a glass of whiskey while watching everyone move about the ship. Sanji, Usopp, and Yosaku were fishing off the side of the ship, Zoro was sleeping right next to them, Nami and Vivi were standing on the upper deck in front of Luffy watching them fish, Johnny was up in the crow's nest looking out for any island or any ship heading their way, Nojiko was behind Luffy practicing wielding her three section staff, and Vivi's duck Karoo was standing off to Luffy's right looking out into the water. Luffy never thought he would admit this but he really liked that duck, he was fun to have around. While Luffy was watching everyone go about their duties the wind suddenly stopped again causing the sails to drop and the ship itself to stop. Luffy sighed as he felt the ship.

 _'When we get to Water 7 I really need to get a ship with paddles or a propeller under the ship cause this is ridiculous,'_  Luffy thought before turning his attention to Nami and Vivi who were walking towards him.

"Luffy," Nami said getting his attention on her, "The wind stopped again," she said causing Luffy to look at her funny.

"There is nothing I can do about the wind," Luffy said before he took a sip of his drink.

"But if we continue at this rate I am that by the time we reach Alabasta it would be too late," Vivi said with a frown. Luffy got up from his throne and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"You are worrying too much, everything is going to be okay," he said with a warm smile on his face before he turned towards Nami. "Why don't you help her take her mind off things by teaching her some haki," Luffy said to Nami. Vivi heard that and took on a puzzled look wondering just what Haki was. When she looked over to Nami she saw an evil look on Nami's face causing her to sweat a little. Before she could react she was being pulled away by Nami leading her towards the women's quarters. Luffy chucked when he saw Nami pull Vivi away before he went and sat back down on his throne. As he sat down on his throne he gave it a mental command to turn around so he could see what Nojiko was doing. When the throne spun around he saw her sweating and breathing heavily while going through different movements at an impressive rate of speed.

 _'She is training really hard,'_  Luffy thought to himself as he watches her strike an invisible opponent with his staff.

"What brought on this intensity?" Luffy asked getting her attention. Once she heard Luffy's voice she stopped what she was doing and took a few seconds to catch her breath before she replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked while breathing heavily. Luffy smiled before he pulled out a second glass and poured some whiskey before handing it to her.

"Why are you suddenly training so hard?" Luffy asked as he watches her down the whiskey in one go.

"I have always been like this," she said before she handed the glass back to Luffy who took it and refilled it before handing it back to her.

"No, you haven't," Luffy said as he got up from his throne and walked over to the back and looked out into the ocean before he continued speaking. "Since we left Whiskey Peak you have been training yourself non-stop, why?" he asked while continuing to look at the water. Nojiko tightens the grip on her three section staff before she replied.

"Because I could have easily died on Whiskey Peak if it wasn't for you, Nami, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku," she said causing Luffy to understand what was going on but he didn't say anything instead he let her continue. "And those guys who were on Whiskey were nothing but cannon fodder compared to the enemies we are going to be facing soon, I let my guard down so easily against a bunch of weaklings and had to be saved by my little sister...again," she said sadly. Luffy then turned around and place his hand on her shoulder before he spoke.

"Hey, you're not alone in this. You weren't the only one who let their guards down back there and Nami didn't really do much," Luffy said causing her to look up at him with some tears in her eyes. "She didn't fight nobody, all she did was look around for stuff to steal...well they didn't really have anything to steal, but that is beside the point...The point is you made a mistake in judgment and you learned from it. There is no need to beat yourself up so much over it after all this life is new to you, I've been a pirate all my life, Nami been a thief since she was a child, and Zoro and those two have been bounty hunters a long time as well. We have been at this a while and we developed the skills necessary to survive over time and you will too," Luffy said trying to get her to relax a bit. Nojiko then wiped a stray tear away from her eyes before he smiled and reply to Luffy.

"Thanks, Luff!" she said with a smile causing Luffy to smile as well.

"Good, now show me what you got," Luffy said before he took off his captain's coat an threw it on his throne. Nojiko looked at him puzzled for a second before she spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she watches as Luffy move a few feet away from her.

"You don't want to die when you face stronger enemies, and you don't want to be protected by your little sister anymore instead you want to protect her. So, you have been training yourself to the ground since we left Whiskey Peak and now I want to see the fruits of all this training," Luffy said as he took up a defensive stance. Nojiko had her eyes widen at what Luffy just said. He had hit the nail on the head about the way she was feeling and now he wanted to fight her.

"Bu-but, there is no way I can beat you," Nojiko said in a nervous voice. Luffy chuckled a bit before he replied.

"I never said for you to be me, I said show me the fruits of your training," he said before motioning her to come at him.

"Fine then, she said as she took a few seconds to calm her nerves before she took a few steps towards Luffy and started spinning her three section staff. Then faster than a normal human eye could track she launched an attack aimed at Luffy's head which Luffy easily caught with his hand.

"Tsk tsk, with attacks like that Nami may still need to protect you," Luffy said while shaking his head causing Nojiko to growl as she pulled the section of her staff away from Luffy. She then begins to spin all three sections of her staff once again before she thrust it forward aiming at Luffy's chest. Luffy saw the attack coming and simply raised his right hand and stopped it with his palm. "Yeah, you surely are going to die against stronger enemies," Luffy said pissing her off even more.

"Shut up!" she screamed as he pulled the staff back and swung it towards Luffy head which his easily dodge.

"With attacks like these makes me think you want to die," Luffy said as he continued to dodge and block her attacks. "Do you want to die, Nojiko?" Luffy asked a bit louder.

"No," she said as continued to attack.

"I couldn't hear that, do you want to die?" Luffy asked again causing her to growl.

"NO!" she yelled as her attacks got faster and stronger causing Luffy smile.

"Then strike me down!" Luffy yelled causing a determined and angry look to come across her face before gathered her all willpower into her staff and swung it with all her might aiming for Luffy's right side. Luffy saw it coming and brought his arm up to block it. As the staff hit Luffy's arm his eyes widen as he suddenly felt pain in the area where he got hit. He quickly looked at the staff and saw a tiny amount of black fading away from the silver staff. Upon seeing that he smiled and looked over to Nojiko.

"Congratulations," Luffy said confusing her. "You have unlocked your armament haki," he said before walking over to his throne and putting his coat back on. Nojiko stared at Luffy as he put his coat back on with eyes the size of dinner of plates for a few seconds before she stuttered out a question.

"What?" she asked in a confused voice. Luffy sat back down on his throne and chuckled at her before he spoke.

"It is as I just said," he said as he pulled out his glass and begin to pour himself a drink. "That final attack of yours had Armament haki in it, that is why I felt pain when it hit me," Luffy said before he took a sip of his drink. Nojiko blinks a few times trying to process what Luffy had just said before she spoke.

"But what was it that I did that caused it to awaken?" she asked as she took a seat on the ground in front of Luffy wanting to hear what he have to say.

"It was your willpower," he replied causing her to look at him in confusion but said nothing instead, she waited for him to continue. "If you remember from my explanation of what Haki was, I explained that in the case of Armament haki a person's willpower or spirit allows them to create armor around themselves. Just now even though you weren't in any immediate danger your will to live and your will to prove yourself to be stronger than your sister was strong enough that you unconsciously covered the lower section of your staff with armament haki," Luffy said before taking another sip of his drink and looking over to Nojiko to see if she understood everything he just said.

"So it was just my will?" she asked in a voice of disbelief.

"Yeah I know it sounds hard to believe that the will of a person would have that kind of power, but it does," he said while looking at her with a smile. "You are the first one on the crew to awaken it, congratulations," he said causing her to blush slightly at the praise she was getting from her captain.

"So umm, what do I do now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, you need to learn how to summon it at will to point where it would almost become second nature," he said in a serious voice causing her to look at him with a determined look on her face. "In order to do that you need to find a way to recapture that feeling you had just before you attacked me and find a way to make it work for you," he said causing her nod her head at him.

"I'll get started right away," she said as she begins to get up in order to continue her training. As she was about to turn and go back to her training Luffy spoke causing her to stop.

"Before you do that," Luffy said getting her attention back on him. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a blindfold and tossed it to her before he spoke again. "All that training that you were doing with your staff before I interrupted you, I want you to do all that over again this time blindfolded," he said causing her eyes to widen.

"But why?" she asked not really seeing the point of doing something like that. Her control over her staff was already perfect and didn't see how that was going to help her.

"Two reasons why actually, firstly, if you are able to control your weapon with the same efficiency and skill while blindfolded as compared to when your vision is intact it is only then you can truly say you have mastered it. And lastly, it is quite normal for your enemies to try and take away one of your five senses, often times they seek to take away your ability to see. This will you if you are ever in a position like that," he said before he took another sip of his drink.

"I understand," Nojiko said finding logic in Luffy's words before she walked back to her training spot and placed the blindfold around her eye and began practicing her with staff again. The first few times of her spinning the staff and twirling it around her body resulted in her hitting herself in the leg, head, and chest causing Luffy to chuckle before turning his throne around in order to see what everyone else was up to. He saw Usopp and the guys had finished catching fish and Sanji was now in the kitchen cook the fish they catch, Zoro was still sleeping, Johnny was still in the crow's nest looking out, and Luffy could hear Vivi's screams as Nami taught her observation haki. It was then Sanji came out and announced that lunch was ready.

"Lunch is ready!" he yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank god, I'm starving," Johnny said as he climbed down from the crow's nest. Luffy got up from his throne and sent it up in the sky where it was safe before he made his way towards the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he walked straight over to the table and took the open seat in between Vivi and Nojiko. As everyone sat down Sanji served everyone their food while flirting with the girls. Luffy poured himself some whiskey before he began to eat.

"Nami, how much longer till we reach Little Garden?" Zoro asked as he took a bit of his food.

"I don't know," she said causing everyone except Luffy to stop and look at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" Usopp screamed. "How could you not know, you're the navigator aren't you!?" he yelled/asked causing Nami to growl and was about to yell at Usopp but Luffy spoke before she could.

"Calm down Usopp," Luffy said in a calm voice. "It is uncharted waters, so there is no exact way of know when we will get there," he said coming to Nami's defense.

"Oh, sorry," Usopp said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Nami just huffed and went back to her food.

"Oh, and Nami," Luffy said getting her attention. "The ship needs to be cleaned," he said causing her to look at him puzzled wondering why she needs to clean the ship.

"Why do I have to do it?" she whined.

"Oh sweet Nami, did you forget about your punishment," Luffy said with an evil smile causing a look of recognition to flash across Nami's face before she sunk into her seat and replied.

"Noo," she said dejectedly causing everyone else to chuckle while Vivi looked around confused.

"Don't worry Vivi, I'll tell you later," Nojiko said causing her to nod.

"I can't wait to get to Little Garden!" Usopp said in a happy voice. "I can just see it now, the women of Little Garden all lining up to meet the great Captain Usopp!" he proclaimed with his fork in the air.

"Yeah right, if anything they will all be lined up to meet me!" Sanji yelled at Usopp.

"I don't want to burst your bubbles," Luffy said in a calm voice getting their attention. "But there aren't any people on Little Garden," he said surprising everyone.

"What!?" Sanji and Usopp yelled. "No people, that what's on the island!?" they asked simultaneously.

"From what I've heard it is a prehistoric island that is still stuck in the dinosaur age," he said calmly as though it was nothing. Everyone stared at Luffy as though he had grown a second head. Usopp, Yosaku, Nami, and Vivi had gone white as a sheet, the food that Sanji was about to put in his mouth fell to the ground, Nojiko and Johnny were frozen stiff, while Zoro and Karoo just continued eating.

"Y-you are kidding right?" Usopp asked in a scared voice. Luffy finished eating and downed his whiskey before he replied.

"Nope, totally serious," he said as he got up and took his plate to the sink.

"B-but how is that possible?" Nami stuttered out.

"Yeah, dinosaurs are extinct," Johnny added. Luffy chuckled as he leaned against the wall before he replied.

"Welcome to the Grand Line," he said with a wide smile.

"How can you be so calm!?" Vivi yelled at Luffy causing him to chuckled some more before he replied.

"You need to relax, princess," he said coolly. "We will keep you safe, so calm down," he said.

"Yeah, stick with me Vivi, your knight in shining armor will protect you!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Anyway," Luffy said seriously getting everyone's attention. "When we get there I want Zoro and Sanji to restock our meat supplies," Luffy said causing the two of them to nod their heads in apprehension.

"Aye captain," they said simultaneously.

"Good, and now for the most important thing of them all," he said causing everyone to lean towards him a bit. "Under no circumstances are any of you allowed to touch any of the plants, insects, berries or fruits of any kind while we are on that island, understood?" he asked causing every one of them to nod their heads.

"But why all of that, big bro Luffy?" Johnny asked wondering why they couldn't touch any of those things.

"Because if you get infected by something on that island the cure for it probably doesn't or no longer exists!" Luffy yelled scaring all of them. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked causing all of them to nod their heads quickly.

"Good, now Nami hurry up and eat and get cleaning," he said before he walked out of the kitchen.

**Time skip: Two days later!**

"I see an island!" Yosaku yelled from the crow's nest getting everyone's attention. He had decided to take the lookout duties today in order for Johnny to relax a bit. Luffy was sitting on his throne yelled out orders for Nami when he saw the Island Yosaku was pointing to.

"Nami," he said getting her attention. "You're in charge from here. Take us in," he said causing her to smile before she looked at her log pose and then looked at the crew.

"There is no mistake, Cactus Island and this one are definitely pulling against each other," she said before pointing to the island. "It's our next stop!" she yelled causing Usopp, Johnny, and Vivi's duck Karoo to start dancing and cheering. As the ship sailed closer and closer to the island the cheering stopped and turned into scared pleas to turn around.

"What the hell is little about this place!?" Usopp yelled while sweating slightly. Luffy decided to get up and go stand with Nami as they approach the island. As he was walking he gave a mental command to his throne to return to the sky before he spoke to Usopp.

"Usopp, are you forgetting what lives on that Island?" Luffy asked as he walked and stood next to Nami. Usopp thought about it for a second before he turned ad look at Nami and Luffy white as a sheet while trembling slightly.

"C-can't we just skip this island?" he stuttered out. "I am sure we can make it to the next island without going ashore on this one!" he yelled. Luffy decide not to answer him instead, he let Nami answer with his complains.

"The only way to reset the log is to go ashore," Nami said with a sigh while placing her hands on her hips.

"Besides, we need to restock our food supplies," Sanji added as he lit a cigarette. "We didn't get so much as a sack of flour in the last town," he said as he blew out some smoke.

"Guys," Zoro said getting all of their attention. "There is our ticket in," he said while pointing forward to the island. Everyone looked to see where he was pointing and saw a small river going into the island. Nojiko ran inside and took control of the rudder and with eh help of Nami guidance she managed to take the ship in through the small river. As they were sailing on the river they all noticed the vast jungle on both sides while the air was filled the sound of different animals and birds. Nami looked at her log pose and back at jungle before she spoke.

"I don't know," she said causing Luffy to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Usopp may be right on this one," she said causing Usopp to look at her with hopeful eyes. "We can rest the log from the ship. We don't need to go ashore, and once it resets we can leave and never look back," said Nami in a slightly scared voice.

"Right!" Usopp and Karoo said while giving a salute.

"Hate to burst your bubbles but we have no idea how long it will take for it to reset," Luffy said as he began walking down the stairs. "There are some Islands where the log pose only takes a few minutes, then there are islands where it takes a few years," He said causing all of their eyes to widen.

"A-a f-few y-years?" Usopp said as he dropped to his knees. "We are going to die!" he cried out to the heavens.

"Calm down Usopp," Luffy said trying to get his sniper under control. "We don't know for sure so calm down," he said before walking off to the side and looked out into the jungle. As he was staring out into the jungle a large tiger emerges from the bushes and began stacking the ship while staring at Luffy who just stared right back with his usually emotionless face.

"I have never seen a tiger that big," Johnny commented while grabbing his bisento just in case.

"Neither have I," said Vivi as she walked and stood behind a very scared Karoo. As everyone was staring at the tiger as it walked beside the ship it suddenly stopped and its eyes widened before he suddenly coughed up some blood and dropped to the floor dead. Even Luffy was surprised by what he just saw.

"What could have killed a giant tiger like that?" asked a very scared Nojiko.

"I have no idea," Luffy replied worrying the crew even more. "Alright, this is far enough," Luffy said before he turned around and looked at everyone. "Johnny, Yosaku drop the anchor," Luffy said causing the two of them to give a salute before they ran to the front of the ship and drop the anchor.

"We dropped her, captain!" they yelled causing Luffy to nod his head before he turned towards Sanji and spoke. "Sanji could you make me some lunch, I want to get my energy up," Luffy said causing Sanji to nod and walk off to the kitchen.

"Get your energy up for what exactly?" Nami asked as she stood next to Nojiko and Vivi who all had their hands on their hips staring at Luffy while tapping their foot. Luffy would never admit it but the way those three were looking at him was making him a bit nervous.

"I want to go explore the island, so, I want to get my energy up just in case I got to wrestle a T-rex," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Say Luffy," Vivi said getting his attention. "Would it be okay if I come along with you?" she asked while looking out into the jungle. When everyone heard her ask that they all stared at her with wide eyes.

"What!?" Nami screamed while staring at Vivi. "Vivi you can't be serious!" she yelled. Vivi just smiles at Nami before she replied.

"Well yeah, I don't want to stay here with nothing to do other than worry about my troubles," she said happily causing Luffy to smile.

"You know, for a princess you're alright," Luffy said as he leaned against the rails of the ship.

"It is official, Luffy has corrupted her," Usopp said while shaking his head when out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and stuck Usopp causing him to fall over on the floor burnt to a crisp. Everyone looked at Luffy only to see him whistling innocently as we began walking towards the kitchen. After lunch, Luffy and Vivi who was riding on Karoo's back set out to explore the new island of Luffy Garden. As they were running through the jungle for some time now they suddenly stopped when the ground beneath their feet shook as though they were having an earthquake. When they looked up they saw a heard of Brachiosaurus eating the leaves from the really tall trees. All of a sudden the ground shook once more before one of the Brachiosaur's head came flying off causing both Vivi and Luffy's eyes to widen.

"What could have killed a beast that big!?" yelled/asked Vivi.

"Now what, who?" Luffy said causing her to look at him as though he had grown a second head. "Look at the wound, it is a clean cut. If an animal did kill it then there would be bite marks," he said causing her to understand. Luffy then turned his attention back to the down beast and saw a giant figure stand over it.

"Gegyagyagyagya!" the figure said before bending down to Luffy and Vivi's level scaring Vivi and putting Luffy on guard. "I am the greatest warrior of all of Elbaf, I am Dorry! Gegyagyagyagya!" the giant name Dorry said jolly causing Luffy to drop his guard slightly.

"I-It's a giant," Vivi said in disbelief as she stared up at Dorry. "I've heard they exist but I've never seen one before," she said.

"I'm Luffy and I'm a pirate, nice to meet you," Luffy replied to the giant.

"Gegyagyagyagya! a pirate? Well good for you young man," Dorry said while laughing.

"and this is Vivi and Karoo," Luffy said while pointing over to the two of them causing them to stiffen slightly.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Tell you what you are all invited over to my home for lunch," Dorry said scaring Vivi even more. she was about to decline but Luffy spoke before she had a chance to.

"We would be honored," he said causing Vivi to fall to her knees and started question in her head if it was a good idea to come with Luffy.

"Wonderful! Gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry said before placing his very large hand down in front of them. "Hop on," he said causing Luffy to nod and step on his hand before looking over his shoulder looking for Vivi only to see her and Karoo slowly crawling onto the hand. The giant began walking towards a giant size rock with really big holes in while carrying the three of them in his right hand and the headless dinosaur in his other hand. when they got to the rock Dorry sat the three of them down before he started to make a fire and cut up the dinosaur. Luffy decides to help him out in order to speed things along spoke up.

"Dorry," Luffy said loudly for him to hear, "Why don't you let me get the fire started while you prepare the meat," he said as he walked over to the large piled of wood.

"Gegyagyagyagya! How kind of you," he said in a joyful voice before stepping aside and getting Luffy to start the fire.

"It is the least I can do after all you are treating us to lunch," he said before he pointed his right index finger at the firewood causing a small bolt of lightning to fire out and ignite a small part of the wood. Luffy repeated the process about five times on five different pieces of wood causing them to ignite as well. After about two minutes the fire started to pick up causing Luffy to nod in satisfaction before he walked backed over to Vivi and sat down on the log with her. After Dorry finished cutting up the meat he placed it on the fire to cook before he took a seat in front of the giant Rock and began conversing with Luffy and Vivi.

"Say, Mr. Dorry," Vivi said politely getting the giant's attention. "How long does it take for the log to reset on this island?" she asked causing Luffy to look up at Dorry wanting to know the answer as well.

"One full year!" he said with a smile causing Luffy's eyes to widen and Vivi to pass out.

"One year?" Luffy asked causing Dorry to nod his head before he replied.

"Yes, most people never survive that one year," he said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow. "They usually succumbed to the elements or get eaten by an animal," he said before he turned the meat over on the fire. Luffy then sighed and rubbed his forehead and began to think. He needed to get Vivi back to Alabasta in time to stop the war or else he wouldn't get to make Alabasta his territory and he had no intention of waiting a whole year for that. If he waits a whole year there might not be a country left for him make his territory. He could risk the possibility of flying to Alabasta himself and buying an eternal pose there and come back and grab the rest of the crew but he doesn't know how long it would take for him to find Alabasta.

"This just turned into one big headache," Luffy said with a sigh as he started massaging his temple. Just then Dorry took the meat off of the fire and place a large piece of the dinosaur in front of the two of them.

"Eat up my friends," he said before he picks up another piece from the fire and bit into it. Luffy walked around the log and shook Vivi awake. He then pulled out his sword and carved out two pieces for her and Karoo before he carved out one for himself. Vivi took the piece from Luffy before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Luffy smiled at her as he places his hand on her shoulder before he spoke.

Don't worry," he said in a calm voice. "I said I was going to get you home and stop the war and I will," he said causing her to smile slightly before she nodded to him. Luffy then sat down before her and took a bite of his meat. "Dorry," he said getting the giant's attention. "I don't mean to pry but why do you live out here by yourself? Don't you have a village to call home?" Luffy asked causing Dorry to smile before he replied.

"I came from a village, a home of many warriors called Elbaf," he said while looking down at Luffy. "It once was home but I no longer call it that," he said causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" he asked curiously as to why he would leave the home of the giants.

"There are certain rules in Elbaf which must be obeyed," he said allowing Luffy to understand. " For example, when a fight breaks out and neither side yields, Judgement is handed out by Elbaf's god. Whoever he deems to be righteous will be declared the winner and is granted survival as well as divine protection," he said before he picked up his meat and took another bite. "This place is out battleground. We have fought for a century and Elbaf has yet to choose a champion, Gegyagyagyagya!" he said causing Luffy and Vivi's eyes to widen for two different reasons.

"Even with all the time in the world wouldn't your desires wane after a hundred years of the same battle?" Vivi said as she stood up. "At this point is there any real animosity left between you two or are you just fighting to fight?" she asked causing Dorry to laugh and Luffy to chuckle.

 _'She really is a pacifist,'_  he thought to himself. Suddenly one of the volcanoes off to the left of the rock erupted causing everyone to look over at that.

"That's some exposition," Luffy said as he took a bite of his meat and stared at the Volcano.

"Well then, it's time to get going," Dorry said before he got up from his sitting position causing Luffy and Vivi to look over at him in confusion. It was then Luffy noticed something about Dorry, his whole demeanor changed, his eyes became cold, his smile was gone, and his posture was that of a warrior getting ready for war. The volcano then erupted a second time before Dorry spoke. "Please forgive me, but there is something I must attend to," he said as he picked up his shield and sword. "That's the signal my opponent uses to mark the beginning of our fight," he said causing Luffy to nod his head in understanding. "As for why we are fighting...we do not remember, Gegyagyagyagya!" he said.

"It's senseless. how can you have so much hatred for someone that you could fight them for an entire century?" she asked while looking up at the towering giant. "What could have happened to make you this mad?" she asked causing Luffy to interrupt her.

"Vivi that's enough," he said while placing his hand in front of her face stopping her. "This isn't what this is about, okay?" he said as he felt the ground starting to shake.

"You're right...this is about honor," Dorry said as he narrowed his eyes at his approaching opponent before he took off towards him. Luffy and Vivi looked on as the two giants clashed with two different reactions, Luffy was watching in awe at the scale of the battle taking place before them while Vivi was disgusted at the fact that these two were fighting for no reason what so ever. As the fight progressed Luffy and Vivi were completely absorbed in the spectacle taking place before them when suddenly Luffy's observation haki alerted him of a presence some distance away to the left. He narrowed his eyes and turned his slightly before looking over making sure he was noticed by whoever was there. When he looked over he saw a woman floating on an umbrella in the sky some distance away. Luffy immediately recognized her as Ms. Valentine and if she was here that meant Mr. 5 was here as well. He didn't tell Vivi about it instead, his guard was placed all the way up and his observation haki was running at max. Luffy then noticed her descending back to the ground before she was hidden from his view by the bushes. Deciding to see what was going on he tried to sense where she was, who she is with, and where she was going. He sensed her presence along with another familiar presence who he chalked up to be Mr. 5. The two of them were walking away from Luffy and Vivi and heading in the opposite direction. Luffy then tried to find where his crew was, Sanji was by himself, Johnny and Yosaku were together, Zoro was also by himself, and Nami, Usopp, and Nojiko were together. He let out a sigh of relief knowing there are all okay before he turned back to the fight only to see both Dorry and his opponent falling down to the ground before they started laughing with each other. Dorry and his opponent then got up and his opponent handed him something before they went their separate ways. Dorry came back over and sat down with some barrels in his hand.

"Brogy said he has guests over and they gave him these wonderful refreshments, he was kind of enough to share them with me," he said as he sat down.

"Did he say who his guests were?" Luffy asked wanting to know if the giant named Brogy was with his crew or Baroque Works.

"He didn't say but from what I could see there were two young ladies and a fella with a long nose," he said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"They are from my crew," he said with a smile.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Then I should be thanking you for this lovely refreshments a well," he said as he held up two barrels between his fingers before he broke the tops in with his thumb and began drinking. While he was drinking the alcohol Luffy noticed the look on his face suddenly changed, before Luffy could think about it the alcohol exploded casing Dorry's eyes to roll back into his head and he collapsed on is back.

"Dorry!" Luffy and Vivi yelled as both of them sprang to their feet.

"That is the same alcohol that was on the ship," Luffy said while staring at the down Dorry with wide eyes.

"That other giant must have booby-trapped it," Vivi said causing Luffy to look over at her with a cold look on his face.

"Shut up Vivi," Luffy said lowly. "There is no way he would do that, there is too much pride involved here for him to pull a low move like that," Luffy said.

"Alright then, who did do it?" she asked. before Luffy could reply Dorry spoke as he got up slowly with his weapon in hand.

"You strangers," Dorry said lowly as he stuck his giant word in the ground. "It wasn't Brogy, no way. No warrior of Elbaf would dare. So, who else to suspect on this island then...besides you!" he said causing Luffy to step in front of Vivi with his eyes narrowed.

"My crew and I aren't the only ones here on this island," Luffy said surprising everyone.

"And just who else is on this island?" Dorry asked in a dangerous tone.

"A group of bounty hunters," he said while looking up at the towering giant. "If I am not mistaken you are Dorry the Blue Ogre, and this friend of yours is Brogy the Red Ogre, former captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates," Luffy said surprising Vivi. "The two of you have a 200 million berry bounty on your head correct?" he asked causing Dorry to nod all the while looking at Luffy with suspicion. "Why don't you let me and my crew take care of them while you focus on your fight with Brogy," Luffy offered.

"And why should I trust you?" Dorry asked while towering over Luffy. "And how exactly do you know they are on this island?" he asked again.

"You're from the New World, I'm sure you know about haki," Luffy said remembering that Elbaf was in the New Word, one of the many things taught to him by Shanks's right-hand man, Ben Beckman.

"I do know of haki, however, I am not a practitioner of it," he said causing Luffy to nod his head understanding. Luffy assumed that he probably thought of haki as a form of cheating in a duel.

"I assure you Dorry, whoever interrupted his scared duel will pay for it," he said in a cold voice as the skies above stared to darken and be filled with thunderclouds. Right then and there the volcano erupted signaling it is time for the next fight Luffy looked over at Dorry and spoke. "I take it you are still going to fight in your condition," he said as he stared at Dorry.

"I must, as an Elbaf warrior," he said before he coughed up some blood causing Luffy to become even more pissed off.

"What!?" Vivi yelled out in surprise. "Dorry, you need rest!" Vivi yelled out trying to reason with the giant.

"I am Dorry and I will fight for Elbaf's pride and die as a warrior!" he said as he began taking slow steps towards his battlegrounds. While Dorry was walking towards his duel the skies continue to darken while Luffy stood there in place with a pissed off look on his face. As Dorry and Brogy began their duel Usopp suddenly crash-landed in front of Luffy and Vivi.

"Usopp?" Luffy said in surprise. Usopp sprang to his feet and started crying in front of Luffy.

"Luffy! Nami and Nojiko were eaten by a dinosaur!" yelled in a panic causing Vivi, Luffy, and Karoo's eyes to widen.

"WHAT!?" they three of them yelled.

"We were being chased through the jungle and I was running in front of them and when I look back they were suddenly gone!" he cried out while hugging the giant duck. Luffy not wanting to take Usopp's word for it began trying to sense Nami and Nojiko and much to his relief he found them.

"Relax Usopp they're alive," Luffy said causing him to let out a sigh of relief. Vivi then started to explain to Usopp that Baroque Works is here on the island and had tampered with Dorry's drink. Just as Usopp was about to speak they all noticed Dorry beginning to fall down while Brogy was going for the finishing blow. Everyone's eye widens as they saw a tower of blood squirt out from Dorry wound as Brogy cut him across the chest.

"DORRY!" they all yelled out. Before they can say anything else two figures emerge from the bushes off to the right of the group.

"What a shame," said Mr. 5 as he and Ms. Valentine made themselves known. Vivi and Usopp were scared when they saw the two of them and Luffy to growl when he saw them for two reasons. First, for what they did to Dorry and second, for letting his guard down again. He was caught off guard by Dorry dying he dropped his guard and now these two insects managed to sneak up on him. "After a hundred years their duel finally ends...so dishonorably," Mr. 5 said pissing Luffy off even more. Luffy then looked to Vivi and Usopp before he spoke.

"Nami and Nojiko are in that direction and they seem to be alone," he said while pointing just off to the right of Brogy. "Go find them and wait for me there," he said before he turned back to the duo. "I'll take care of these two," he said lowly as thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed. Vivi then hopped on Karoo's back before the three of them took off running in the direction of Nami and Nojiko. As they were running away Ms. Valentine spoke.

"Kyahahaha! I don't know who told you kiddies you could leave," she said before he jumped really high in the air and floated over the retreating group. Just as she was right over the group getting ready to drop down on them Luffy suddenly appeared in front of her.

"And I don't recall ever tell you to move," he said in a cold voice causing her eyes to widen before she was kicked back down to the ground at amazing speed. However, when she landed on the ground it didn't seem as though she got much damaged from the fall, only from Luffy's kick. That intrigued Luffy, he knew she had devil fruit powers but was curious as to what devil fruits.

"How interesting," Luffy said as he landed back on the ground and began walking towards the duo. "I had expected you land a lot harder than that," he said while staring at Ms. Valentine who was now holding her side in pain from where Luffy kicked her.

"I ate the Kilo-Kilo Fruit, I can change my body weight at my will," she said causing Luffy to finally understand.

"I see, so when I just kicked you your body weight was at 0 or something which allowed you to take minimum damage from that fall," he said as he continued to walk towards the duo. "A devil fruit like that could come in handy," Luffy observed while staring at the girl.

"Enough chit chat!" Mr. 5 yelled causing Luffy to look over to him. "I think its time we got down to business. I've been meaning to pay you back for what you did at Whiskey Peak," he said with a growl.

"And I will pay you back for what you did to Dorry because if I am not mistaken you ate to Bomb-Bomb fruit, so you were the one who planted that bomb," Luffy said in a cold voice.

"That's right, now prepare to face my Bomb-Bomb fruit!" Mr.5 yelled as he charged towards Luffy. Luffy just stared at him with his cold emotionless eyes before he spoke in a low voice.

"Fools like you who cling to their devil fruits could never beat me," he said before he dodged Mr. 5 punch to the face and then proceeded to give him a haki infused knee to the stomach. Mr. 5 then hunched over on the ground and coughed up some blood, before he even had a chance to recover Luffy pivoted on his left leg and delivered a spinning heel kick right to Mr. 5's face sending him tumbling back to Ms. Valentine.

"MR. 5!" Ms. Valentine yelled as she watches her partner lay face down on the ground bleeding from his mouth. After a few minutes, Mr. 5 then began to get back up. As he stood up he looked at Luffy and reach into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Luffy not really being worried about a gun just stared at him with the same emotionless look on his face. Mr. then opened the revolver's chamber and blew into it before he closed it and aimed it at Luffy confusing him.

"DIE!" Mr. 5 yelled as he fired six times at Luffy. Luffy could sense something coming towards him but couldn't see it. Although he could sense it he still didn't dodge instead, he let all six shots hit him. As the six shots impacted Luffy's chest they exploded on contact hiding Luffy from the view of the duo in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Kyahahaha! That ought to teach him!" Ms. Valentine said smugly.

"Teach me what exactly," came Luffy's voice from inside the cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared they all saw Luffy standing there missing the entire right side of his chest including his right arm along with a small part of the right side of his face.

"Just what are you?" Mr. 5 asked in slight fear as he took a step back.

"I'm a lightning man," Luffy said before the missing parts of his body started to reform themselves as lightning. When the lightning disappeared the two of them saw Luffy standing there as though he had never gotten shot. "Now, I think it is time to get serious," Luffy said before he suddenly disappears from their view causing their eyes to widen. Before Ms. Valentine could react Luffy appeared behind her and placed the palm of his hand on her back before he spoke.

 **"Bind!"**  he said causing five ropes of lightning to come out of his palm and bind Ms. Valentine in place.

"AHH!" she yelled out in surprise before falling over face first.

"Sorry, but I don't like fighting girls," Luffy said before he turned his attention to Mr. 5 and spoke. "Now for your punishment," he said before disappeared and reappear in front of Mr. 5 and delivered a haki infused punch to his stomach. Once again Mr. 5 found himself hunched over on the ground coughing up blood. Luffy then grabbed him by the back of his neck and roughly pulled up and with a great show of strength tossed him in the air.

"Mr. 5!" Ms. Valentine yelled as she watches from her position on the ground her partner falling from about thirty feet in the air. Luffy ignored the screaming woman and stood right under the falling man. He then covered his fist in haki and held it up to the sky. Mr. 5 landed with his back right on Luffy's extended fist causing him to scream out in pain. Luffy just held them there in the air for a few seconds before he threw him next to his partner.

"Please...I...beg...you...please...stop," the downed Mr. 5 begged. Luffy walked over to him and place his food on his back before he spoke.

 **"Bind!"**  he said before five ropes of lightning came out and bound him in place just like Ms. Valentine.

"Don't even bother trying to use your devil fruits while you're bounded," Luffy said while looking at Ms. Valentine. "It won't work," he said surprising her, she ignored Luffy and tried using her devil fruit powers and found she couldn't.

"What have you done to my devil fruit!?" she screamed.

"That lightning is infused with something special that negates all devil fruit powers," Luffy replied before he summoned a thunder cloud and sat down on it. "Now the two of you are going to tell me why you planted that bomb," Luffy said while looking at the two of them.

"We'll tell you...whatever you want...just no more fighting," Mr. 5 choked out.

"It wasn't our idea," Ms. Valentine said causing Luffy to look over at her. "It was Mr. 3's idea. He wanted those giant's bounty and he outranks us," she said trying to get Luffy spare them. She had just seen how easily he handled Mr. 5 and she knows he can easily kill them both without breaking a sweat. All she wanted was to survive this ordeal.

"And who is this Mr. 3?" Luffy asked in a bored tone.

"We don't know his real name but he is stronger than Mr. 5 and very devious," she said. She was doing all of the talking because she knew Mr. 5 was too injured and did want him to push himself too far. "He ate the Wax-Wax fruit and can control and produce wax from his body," she said causing Luffy to nod his head.

"And his partner?" he asked knowing very well that this Mr. 3 had a female companion.

"His partner is Ms. Goldenweek she is a 16 and uses paint to control a person's emotions," she said causing Luffy to look at her with a raised eyebrow while waiting for her to continue. "It's called color trap, she can change a person's personality through the use of certain colors, changing their behavior as she sees fit," she said causing Luffy's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"And she didn't eat a devil fruit?" he asked causing her to shake her head saying no. "Interesting," he said. Before he could say anything else he heard some rumbling off to his right and looking over. When he looked over he saw a giant cake made out of wax with five candles spinning at the top. "Well that's not something you see every day," Luffy said in a bored tone.

"That's Mr. 3's doing," Mr. 5 said letting everyone know he is still alive.

"Well, I hope this guy is more fun than you two because I went from being really pissed off to really bored," Luffy said as he got up from the cloud and walked over to the two of them. He then picked the two of them up and threw them onto the cloud. He then began walking towards where all the fun seem to be happening while the thunder cloud followed behind him. After walking for a few minutes Luffy and the two captured agents came onto a sight that made Luffy feel ashamed. Standing trapped in the wax of cake was every member o his crew except Sanji along with Vivi. Karoo was tied up next to a little girl who was drinking tea. Luffy also noticed the down figure of Dorry who he could still sense is alive and a captured Brogy.

"LUFFY!" all of them yelled as they saw him walk into the clearing. Luffy looked at all of them with a cold look before he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice surprising them.

"What do you mean, get us out of here!" Nami yelled.

"I'll do that when I feel like it," Luffy replied causing all of their eyes to widen. Luffy then turned his attention to the man with his hair shaped like the number 3. "I take it that you are Mr. 3?" Luffy asked while looking at him.

"That I am. I see you defeated Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine," Mr. 3 said as he adjusted his glasses. "But that means very little, as you can see I have captured your crew and they are about to die!" he yelled before he started laughing maniacally.

"Oh yes, I see that very well," Luffy said while throwing a cold glance at his crew.

"Luffy just what is your problem!?" Nami yelled/asked. "We are about to die!" she yelled out in frustration.

"Yes, the seven of you are about to be killed because SEVEN you couldn't handle an old weirdo and a fucking child!" Luffy screamed back in anger causing a loud thunder to boom overhead and lighting to start striking random parts of the island. Everyone stared at Luffy in shock and in some fear, the last time the crew saw Luffy close to being this pissed was when Nami stole the ship and betrayed the crew but even that couldn't compare to this. "And my so-called vice-captain over there wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world and here he is getting trapped by some weakling," Luffy said before he raised his right hand in the air. "Try and survive this would you," he said.

 **"Judgement!"**  he called out as he brought his arm down causing a large pillar of lightning to descend on the cake made of wax destroying it. Mr. 3 looked on as his masterpiece was destroyed so effortlessly and his prisoners were now free from the cake but they still had the candle lock attach to their legs. He turned toward Luffy and looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes before charging towards him.

 **"Candle Lock!"**  Mr. 3 yelled while thrusting his hands forward causing a wave of wax to rush towards Luffy who didn't move an inch. After the wax surrounded itself around Luffy's feet it hardens quickly locking Luffy's foot in place.

"Now what are you going to do, Mr. 100 million berries," Mr. 3 mocked thinking he had successfully captured Luffy.

"Is this it?" Luffy asked in a bored tone causing the smug smile on Mr. 3's face to vanish and a look of anger spread across it.

"What do you mean if this is it?" he asked angrily. "You are trapped and I will not get to add you to my collection along with all the rest of your crew once I captured them again!" he yelled at Luffy who just let out a sigh before covering his entire lower body in lighting causing the wax around his feet his evaporate. "W-what? H-how?" Mr. 3 asked in disbelief.

"Lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun dumb ass," Luffy said as he began walking towards Mr. 3.  **[thats actually true. Surprised me as well]**  "Here I thought you would actually be a challenge," Luffy said with a sight while still walking towards Mr. 3. "Guess that was just wishful thinking," He said in a bored tone before he disappeared from view and reappeared right next to Mr. before he delivered a lightning speed kick to Mr. 3's face sending him flying out of the clearing. Ms. Goldenweek had her eyes widen at how easily her partner had been defeated.

"He beat Mr. 3," Ms. Valentine said in a voice of pure disbelief as she looked on from the cloud. She knew Luffy was strong but she didn't think he was a match for Mr. 3. She thought that Mr. 3 would push Luffy to his limits before he gave up but instead, Luffy took care of Mr. 3 without breaking a sweat, it was like a giant stepping on an ant.

"Well that takes care of him," Luffy said in a bored tone before turning to his crew. As he turned and looked at them he saw all of them laying on the ground with their legs bounded looking up at him. He sighed before he walked over and melted the wax with his lightning before he turned his attention to Ms. Goldenweek and the two bounded bounty hunters.

"Damn it, my shirt got burnt off," came Nami's voice causing Luffy to turn his attention over to her. When he looked over he saw Nami standing there with her shirt completely gone leaving only her bra.

"When I am done with you your shirt is going to be the least of your worries," Luffy said in a monotone voice causing all of them to strengthen up slightly before he turned his attention back to the three Baroque Works agents.

"What are we going to do with them, Captain?" Zoro asked while looking at the three agents. Luffy said nothing instead he walked towards the three individuals and spoke.

"I am going to make the three of you an offer," he said getting their attention. "You can either go back to Crocodile and tell him you failed your mission and die," He said causing their eyes to widen when they heard their boss's identity. "Or you can join my crew," he said causing their eyes to widen further and the jaws to drop. Luffy's crew were slightly surprised but they couldn't say that they didn't expect something like this to happen. Vivi, on the other hand, was surprised beyond belief. As much as she was surprised she was just as angry as well.

"Luffy you cannot be serious!" Vivi yelled while taking a few steps towards Luffy. "They tried to kill us and now you are offering them a place on your crew!?" she yelled out absolutely livid about that idea.

"And your point being what exactly?" Luffy asked in his usual monotone voice. Before Vivi could reply Luffy spoke once more. "Nami committed treason and she is still part of my crew, Johnny tried to kill me at one point as well and he is a part of my crew. So what point are you trying to make here?" Luffy asked causing Vivi to look at Nami and Johnny hoping that what Luffy said wasn't true only see the two of them nodding their head. Vivi then looked back to Luffy and was about to try and reason with him again but before she could speak Luffy beat her to it again. "And need I remind you, Princess, you are a passenger on my ship, not a crew member, and you sure as hell ain't the captain," Luffy said somewhat harshly causing the rest of his crew to look at Vivi in pity feeling sorry for her. Vivi didn't say anything else instead she turned and walked back and stood with the rest of the crew before trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Don't you think that was a bit too harsh, Luffy," Nojiko asked from her position besides Vivi. Luffy didn't reply to her instead he turned to the Group of Baroque Works agents and spoke.

"Well?" Luffy asked causing the three of them to look at each other for a second before the each gave their response.

"I'll join you," said Ms. Valentine.

"I prefer to be your ally than being your enemy," Mr. 5 said causing Luffy to nod before he looked over at Ms. Goldenweek. She took some time and looked around to see if Mr. 3 was going to return but after realizing that he wasn't she spoke up.

"I'll join as well," she said causing Luffy to smile before he snapped his fingers causing the Lightning that bounded Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 to disappear allowing them to move once again.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates," Luffy said with a smile causing them to smile and nod their heads. Luffy then turned to the two giants that were off to the side and walked up to them.

"Sorry I didn't free you right away Brogy, I want to make sure the threat was gone," Luffy said before he used his lightning to melt the wax freeing Brogy.

"It is no problem, my young friend!" Brogy said happily before his smile slowly faded away as he looking at the down form of Dorry. Luffy seeing this decided to give him some good news.

"Don't worry about Dorry," Luffy said getting his attention. "He is still alive," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What!?" Brogy yelled out in surprise. "Dorry is alive!? But how!?" he asked while switching between Luffy and Dorry.

"I can only guess that it is because that after dueling for a hundred years your weapons have dulled," Luffy said causing everyone to look over at the two giant weapons and saw that they were in pretty bad shape.

"Of course, not even weapons made in Elbaf could withstand two giants dueling for one hundred years," Usopp said happily as he was glad Dorry was alive. And right on cue ever one saw Dorry was beginning to wake up. After being helped up by Brogy, Dorry and everyone else went back to the giant rock that Luffy and Vivi were having lunch with Dorry and sat down and relaxed why Dorry patched up his wounds.

"While we are waiting here can someone please tell me where Sanji is?" Luffy asked as he summoned his throne. Before anyone could answer him they all heard the voice of Sanji coming from behind them.

"Oh, Nami! Vivi! Nojiko! Did you miss me?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes and he skipped towards the crew. When he saw the two giants and the three former Baroque Works agents he immediately went into a protective stance in front of Nami and Vivi. "Okay, who are you and which one of you is Mr. 3!?" he yelled returning to his usual self.

"And how exactly do you know about Mr. 3?" Nami asked causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Ohh Nami you look so beautiful in that outfit!" he yelled as he saw Nami in her bra.

"Care to repeat that!" Nami yelled while balling her fist.

"Calm down, here have my coat," he said as he took off his coat and handed it to her for her to cover up. "You see I've been a bit busy," he said as he sat down on a log nearby. "I just got off the phone with Mr. 0 on the transponder snail," he said causing everyone to look at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"You what!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, I found this enemy hide out in the middle of the jungle and he called," he said before he lit a cigarette. "I answered and he thought I was some Mr. 3 who he apparently sent here to kill us and Vivi," Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. "I told him that the Vivi and the straw hats were all dead," Sanji said happily while everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"So he thinks he doesn't have to send anyone else after us anymore," Vivi said in a whisper.

"So you are saying we are free of people chasing us now that we can't go anywhere," Usopp cried out.

"We can't go? Is there something we still need to take care of here?" Sanji asked still unaware that the log takes a whole year to resets. "That's a real shame after I managed to get hold of this thing," he said as he pulled out an eternal pose set to Alabasta causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"An eternal pose to Alabasta!" Johnny yelled out.

"Now we can finally set sail!" Yosaku added as they all started dancing.

"Now why can't the rest of you be like Sanji," Luffy said causing all of them to stop celebrating and started to sulk. "Dorry, Brogy it's been fun but it is time for us to go now," Luffy said as he got up from his throne and sent it back into the sky.

"Right, it is a shame that you have to leave so soon," Dorry said while Brogy nodded his head in agreement.

"Take care of yourselves," Luffy said as he and his crew began walking back towards the ship. After walking for about five minutes the crew arrived back at the ship and saw three large dead dinosaurs in front of the ship. "I take it this is out meat?" Luffy asked while looking at Sanji causing him to nod his head along with Zoro and the bounty hunting duo.

"Yeah and as you can see mine is clearly bigger than the rest," Sanji said smugly.

"No ours is the biggest!" the Bounty hunting duo yelled.

"As if, mine is clearly the biggest!" Zoro yelled causing Luffy to sigh.

"it doesn't matter we don't need it all anyway," Luffy said as he unsheathed his sword and held it reverse grip in front of his face causing everyone to look at him to see what he was about to do.

 **"Star Counter!"**  Luffy said before he disappears and reappears standing on the side of the ship with his back to everyone slowly sheathing his sword slowly. Then suddenly a click was echoed throughout the area as the sword was completely sheathed causing square chunks of meat to fall off the bones of the three dinosaurs leaving behind just the skeleton. Zoro stared at what just happened with wide eyes. Never he had ever seen someone produce that many cuts over such a wide area so fast.

"Take meat from all three dinosaurs and get ready to set sail," Luffy said before he hopped into the ship and went and stood on the upper deck looking down at everyone hurrying to set sail and packing the meat in the refrigerator. After a few minutes all the meat was stored away, Johnny and Yosaku were on the rudder ready to go, Zoro had just pulled up the anchor, Nami was standing beside Luffy along with the three new crew members, Usopp and Sanji were standing by the main mast waiting for Luffy's signal to release the sails, and Nojiko and Vivi were at the front of the ship staring out.

"Everything is ready, Captain!" Zoro yelled as he secured the anchor.

"Johnny, you guys are ready?" Luffy asked.

"Aye, Captain!" they yelled back.

"Well then, Set Sail!" Luffy yelled causing Sanji and Usopp to release the sails causing the ship to catch the wind and start moving forward.

"The giants said if we keep sailing straight would take us to the western end of the island," Nami said causing Luffy to nod. As the ship sailed further they started to see the end of the rive that leads to the open sea. Standing on either side of the river was Dorry and Brogy looking out at the horizon.

"Look, it's the giants. They came to say goodbye!" Usopp said happily. As they sailed in between the two giants Brogy began to speak.

"A great danger still lies ahead of you," he said while still looking forward.

"It is an obstacle that has always been here, trying to prevent people from reaching the next island," Dorry added causing a few of the crew members to panic slightly. "Everyone one of you fought like true warriors trying to protect the pride of our duel," he said in a serious voice.

"And because of that no matter what enemy you face," Brogy said continuing from where Dorry left off.

"We will never all them to destroy your pride, friend," Dorry said.

"You must have faith in what we say and go straight, no matter what happens you must continue going straight!" Brogy yelled causing Luffy to nod his head before he spoke.

"you heard that Johnny, Yosaku?" Luffy asked while leaning over the rails slightly.

"Aye!" the yelled back. As soon as the ship sailed out of the river and into the open ocean some very big started to come up from the water causing everyone to hold onto something and scream. Out of the water came a giant goldfish big enough to swallow an entire island and was now getting ready to swallow the ship.

"Johnny! Yosaku! work the rudder before we get eaten!" Nami yelled from next to Luffy.

"But Luffy said to go straight," Johnny replied.

"Keep going straight, guys!" Luffy yelled out causing everyone except Usopp to look at him as though he was suicidal.

"Luffy, don't be ridiculous this is not going to turn out like Laboon," Nojiko said trying to get Luffy to understand. Luffy ignored all the cries and please and let the ship sail right into the beast's mouth. When the beast closed its mouth and began to swallow them a sudden bright white light appeared behind the ship and everyone saw a wave of blue and red energy fly past the ship and pierce through the giant fish's throat while pushing the Ship out the giant hole as well. After flying for a few seconds the ship finally touched back down on the water and moving at a high rate of speed. Everyone looked behind them and saw the giant goldfish had a giant hole in his throat and through the hole, everyone could see Dorry and Brogy standing there holding broken weapons.

"Well, that was fun," Luffy said before he turned towards Nami and spoke. "Get us on the right course for Alabasta," he said causing her to nod her head and go down to the main deck. Luffy then looked to his three new crew members and spoke. You three follow me," he said as he leads the three of them into the Captain Quarters. There was nothing too special in Luffy's room except for a bed, a writing desk and a closet. Luffy walked over to the bed and sat down before he looked at the three former bounty hunter and spoke.

"I've had enough of all these code names, I want your real names," he said in a serious voice causing the three of them to nod their heads.

"Well, I'm Mikita," Ms. Valentine said.

"My real name is, Gem," said Mr. 5 with his hands in his pocket.

"And I'm Marianne," Ms. Goldenweek said while eating a rice cake. Luffy nodded his head before he spoke.

"Well, I am sure the three of you know who I am," Luffy said while looking at the three of them causing them to nod their head confirming that they knew who he was. "Good, now about my plans for you three," Luffy said confusing them.

"Plan? What plan?" Mikita asked with a confused look on her face.

"You see after I take out Crocodile, Alabasta will become my territory and there are going to be a lot of Baroque Works agents who will suddenly be unemployed," Luffy said with a smirk. "The three of you along with any other high ranking agents we get to join us will be in charge of the lower rank Millions and Billions," he said before he pulled out a glass and poured some whiskey in it for himself.

"I see," Gem said causing Luffy to look up at him. "You are going to create an organization like Baroque Works and you are going to put us in charge of it while your away," he noted causing the two females to look at Luffy in surprise. Luffy chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey before he replied.

"You're close," he said causing Gem to look at him intrigued at what he had planned. "It is not an organization exactly. I am sure the three of you are familiar with or have at least heard of the black market or the underworld?" Luffy asked while looking up at them. The three of them look at each other for a second before nodding their heads.

"I don't know much about it, just that you buy illegal stuff there," said Mikita causing Marianne to nod her head showing Luffy that it was the same for her.

"That's fine, What the three of you are going to be actually doing is selling weapons, drugs, and very expensive things," Luffy said as he watching their reactions. He was surprised when none of them showed any outward reaction to what he said.

"That can't be it, I'm sure there are numerous people out there who are doing the exact same thing," Gem said causing Luffy to smile.

"Right you are," Luffy said as he downed his drink. "We are also going to be dealing with rare artifacts and...," he said before he reached under his bed and pulled out a chest and place it on the bed. "...some extremely rare items," he said as he opened the chest and showed its contents to the three of them causing their eyes to widen.

"Those are..."Mikita said in disbelief

"I've never seen one much less this many," Marianne said in awe.

"Wow.." Gem said.

****CHAPTER END****


	17. Chapter 17: Nami's Sick and A Raid on the Ship!

****Previously...****

_"That's fine, What the three of you are going to be actually doing is selling weapons, drugs, and very expensive things," Luffy said as he watching their reactions. He was surprised when none of them showed any outward reaction to what he said._

_"That can't be it, I'm sure there are numerous people out there who are doing the exact same thing," Gem said causing Luffy to smile._

_"Right you are," Luffy said as he downed his drink. "We are also going to be dealing with rare artifacts and...," he said before he reached under his bed and pulled out a chest and place it on the bed. "...some extremely rare items," he said as he opened the chest and showed its contents to the three of them causing their eyes to widen._

_"Those are..."Mikita said in disbelief_

_"I've never seen one much less this many," Marianne said in awe._

_"Wow.." Gem said._

**Chapter 17: Nami's Sick and A Raid on the Ship!**

The three former bounty hunters stared into the chest in awe. Luffy stared back at his three new crewmembers with an amused look on his face before he closed the chest snapping them out of their staring. As the lid of the chest came down and closed everyone in the room heard a few clicks signaling that it was now locked.

"Now the three of you see what we are about to get ourselves into," Luffy said before he slid the chest back under his bed. "Are you in?" he asked while looking at the three of them. The three of them took a few seconds to finally get over their initial shock before they replied.

"Aye, Sir!" the three of them yelled out simultaneously.

"Good, I will go into more details once we got everything settled with the rest agents," Luffy said causing the three of them to nod their heads. Gem was about to say something to Luffy but before he could the door to Luffy's quarters flung open startling everyone inside.

"BIG BRO LUFFY!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled as they burst through the door. "Come quick! It's Big Sis Nami!" they yelled causing Luffy to become worried slightly. Luffy quickly ran out of the room of the room and started heading towards the girls sleeping quarters with Johnny, Yosaku, and the three new crew members behind him. As Luffy entered the girls' room he saw everyone was in there standing over Nami who was laying on the bed. As Luffy walked into the room, everyone moved aside and allowed him to make his towards the bed. When he got there he saw his navigator laying on the bed breathing slightly harder than usual with her face red with sweat pouring off of it.

"What happened?" he asked Nojiko who was sitting on the bed beside her sister. Nojiko looked up at Luffy with a worried look on her face before she replied.

"I don't know," she said in a worried tone. "One minute she was giving out orders to the crew and then she told me she was feeling tired so she handed me the eternal pose before she began heading to her room," Nojiko said as tears began to build up in her eyes. "Then as she was walking to her room she suddenly collapsed on the ground," she said causing Luffy to nod before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Luffy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to her," he said causing Nojiko to smile slightly. Luffy then placed his hand on Nami's forehead to check her temperature. After about five seconds Luffy took his hand off and spoke. "She is burning up," he said before he turned towards Usopp and spoke. "Usopp, grab a bucket and bring me some cold sea water," he said causing Usopp to salute and run off to grab the water Luffy asked for. "Johnny, Yosaku, Zoro," Luffy called out getting their attention. "You three go make sure we are still on course," he said causing the three of them to nod their heads before they made their way outside.

"I'll go make some soup for Nami," Sanji said causing Luffy to nod his head. Just then Usopp arrived back with a bucket of water in his hand. He sat it down in front of Luffy before he took a few steps back allowing Luffy to make soak a cloth he got from Nami's room and place it on her forehead. After placing it on her forehead he turned towards Vivi and Nojiko and spoke. "You two keep an eye on her if she gets worse come get me," Luffy said causing the two of them to nod him before the two of them went and sat on either side of her bed. Luffy along with his three new crew member exited the room and made their way to the upper deck where Luffy's throne was. As Luffy was walking up the stairs towards the upper deck he heard Vivi screaming his name.

"LUFFY!" Vivi yelled causing Luffy to stop mid-step and turn his body into lighting before he teleported back to Nami's room door. As he appeared there he could hear the rest of the crew running towards the room as well. Not waiting for another second Luffy opened the door and rushed into the room. As he entered he saw Vivi holding a thermometer in her hand with a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he rushed towards the bed.

"Her temperature is over 102!" Vivi said in panic and just in time as everyone else arrived in time to hear what she said.

"This is bad, she shouldn't have such a high fever unless her body is fighting an infection," Luffy said with wide eyes as he took the thermometer from Vivi to check for himself. "Whatever is wrong is possibly life-threatening," Luffy added causing everyone's eyes to widen in fear of their crewmate dying.

"There are doctors and nurses in Alabasta right," Usopp said in a hopeful voice. "They can help right?" he asked while looking at Vivi.

"They could help yes, but we are still a week away from reaching there," she said in a sad voice causing everyone to panic. Luffy growled a bit causing all of them to become quite before he walked over to Nami and pulled the cover right off of her.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?" Vivi screamed. Luffy ignored her and began examing Nami's arms, legs, and neck.

"If she has an infection I am looking for a rash or something that will tell me how she got infected," He said before he pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. "Found it," he said causing everyone to come over and look at what the case of all this was. When they all looked over they all saw a purple rash or something that looked like a rash on Nami's stomach.

"I can't tell if that's a rash or a bug bite," Sanji said while looking the infected area. Luffy couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, he had never seen anything like it before.

"Whatever it is it's not just any normal kind of infection," he stated causing everyone to look at him waiting for him to continue. "it's something prehistoric," he said causing a few of their eyes to widen while some of them looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean..." Sanji said before he paused and his eyes slowly started to widen before they were the size of dinner plates. "You don't mean?" Sanji asked in a worried voice.

"That's right," Luffy said while nodding his head. "Whatever it is came from Little Garden," he said causing all of their eyes to widen in shock and fear. Nojiko couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying while hugging her sick sister.

"Nami," Nojiko sobbed. "Please be okay," he said continuing to cry. Everyone in the room looked onto the crying girl with a sad look on their face. For the first time in a long time, Luffy felt completely helpless. Here was a member of his crew extremely sick and there was nothing he could do to ease her suffering.

"We need to get her to a doctor ASAP," Luffy said causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement. Just as Luffy was about to speak again, Nami spoke in a sickly whisper loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Relax," she whispered out causing everyone to look at her as he tries to sit up. "I'm fine," she said as she sat up and looked at Luffy with a strained smile. "Open the second draw on my desk," she said causing Luffy to go over to her desk and opened it. Inside of the draw was a newspaper from a few days ago. Opening the paper and browsing through to see what Nami wanted to show them only to have his eyes widen as he reached the centerfold apparently, 300 thousand royal soldiers have defected to rebels and the situation in Alabasta is now dire. Luffy closed the paper and tossed it on the desk before he looked at Nami with an angry look on his face before he spoke.

"That doesn't change anything," he said confusing everyone around him while Nami looked at him with her eyes slightly widen.

"I'm telling you I am fine," she protested trying to act tough in order to get Luffy to have them stay on course towards Alabasta.

"what are you two talking about?" Vivi said as she picked up the paper in order to see what was going on. When she turned the centerfold her eyes widen causing her to gasp in shock. "This can't be!" She yelled out as she read the paper.

"What's wrong Vivi?" Sanji asked while looking at her with concern.

"Is it about Alabasta, tell us," Usopp said

"300 thousand royal soldiers have defected to the resistance," Vivi said as she read the newspaper. "Until now we have been embroiled in a cold war with 600 thousand royal soldiers against 400 thousand rebels. With this, the balance has shifted," she said in a sad voice causing everyone to look at her with a sympathetic look on their face.

"The uprising in Alabasta will escalate now and things will seriously get ugly," Nami said as her breathing increased. "That paper you are looking at is three days old," she said causing Vivi's eyes to widen. "I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier, we can't change our speed so I didn't want to worry you. There is nothing anyone can do right now, you understand Luffy?" Nami asked while looking at Luffy. Luffy unfolded his arms before he replied.

"Yeah," he said causing her to smile. "I have to get you to a doctor," he added causing her eyes to widen while everyone looked conflicted.

"What do you mean get me to a doctor!?" Nami screamed in her weakened state. "We need to get Vivi to Alabasta to stop this war!" she yelled with an angry look on her face. Luffy looked at her with his usual emotionless look on his face before he replied.

"The last time I checked I was the captain of this ship and it goes where I say it goes and right now it is taking you to a doctor no ifs, and's, or buts about it," Luffy said ending all forms of protest from Nami. "I'm sorry Vivi but my crew takes precedence," he said while looking at Vivi. Vivi looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Luffy," she said surprising everyone. "I wouldn't have let you jeopardize Nami's health just to get me home anyway," she said causing Luffy and the others to smile. Luffy smiled and was about to reply but before he spoke he noticed something among his crew.

"Wait a minute," Luffy said getting all of their attention. "If you're all here, who is making sure we stay on course?" Luffy asked in a worried voice.

"Oh Big Bro Zoro is taking care of it," Yosaku said causing Luffy and Nami's eyes to widen.

"YOU IDIOTS!" the two of them screamed at the same time causing Johnny and Yosaku to hug each other in fear.

"You left the man with the worse sense of direction to steer the ship!?" Luffy asked/yelled causing Johhny and Yosaku to start shaking in their boots. "All of you go fix this now!" he yelled causing everyone except Nojiko and Vivi to scramble outside. After a few minutes, they all felt the ship took a sharp right turn causing the three of them to hold onto something to avoid falling over or in Nojiko's case she held onto Nami to keep her from rolling off the bed.

"It seems we are back on course," Nojiko said as she walked over to Vivi and Luffy.

"You two keep an eye on her, I'll find an island with a doctor," Luffy said causing the two girls to nod at him before he turned and headed outside. When Luffy got outside he saw that it was actually snowing causing him to raise an eyebrow.

 _'We must be close to a winter island,'_  he thought to himself as he stretched out his hand and caught one of the falling snowflakes.

"Hey, Captain!" Zoro yelled getting Luffy's attention. Luffy looked up to where he heard Zoro's voice come from and saw him standing in the crow's nest with a pair of binoculars. "What do you think about people standing on water?" Zoro asked causing Luffy to look at him strangely.

"Are you asking me if it is possible?" Luffy asked.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Usopp asked as he stood next to Luffy. "of course it is impossible for someone to stand on water," he added causing Luffy to somewhat agree with him.

"Then what do you call that," Zoro said while pointing to the front of the ship. Luffy and Usopp turned around and squinted their eyes in order to see a bit further only to see a man dressed like a jester standing on the water with a bow and arrow strapped to his back. The three of them stared at the man for a few minutes blinking owlishly too surprised to saying anything.

"Hey guys," Johnny and Yosaku said as they walked towards the duo. "What are you staring at?" Yosaku asked. Luffy and Usopp didn't say anything instead them simply pointed forward at the strange man standing on the water. The bounty hunting duo turned and look at where they were pointing and saw a man standing on the water. They blinked a few time before they wiped both of their eyes to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"Hello there, sure is chilly today," he said from his position on the water causing the five pirates to look at each other for a few seconds before turning their attention back to the man.

"Yeah, it is chilly today," Yosaku said causing Luffy to look over at him.

"It is definitely chilly today, in fact, I would say it is freezing," Usopp added causing Luffy to bonk the two of them on their head.

"Would you two focus!" Luffy yelled as he hit them. Luffy then turned his attention back to the man on the water and was about to speak, but before he could his observation haki alerted him of danger coming from underwater where the man was standing. Before he could warn his crew something extremely big came up from underwater.

"AHHHH! What the hell is going on!?" Usopp yelled/asked as he tumbled back. Luffy used his lightning to anchor him in place as he looked on as whatever that thing was continuing to rise up from under the water.

"Is that a ship?" Luffy said to himself. As he said that giant metal plates from around the structure began to lower themselves by some sort of mechanics from inside the structure. As the plates completely lowered themselves a pirate flag was raised on what appears to be the main mast. The jolly roger was a skull with a round, metallic jaw licking its own lips and wearing a large crown, as well as the standard crossbones located behind it. In Luffy's opinion, it was kinda goofy looking if he was being honest.

"It's pirates!" Yosaku yelled when he saw the skull and crossbones.

"That ship is huge!" Johnny added. Every other member of the crew ran to the main deck to see what was going on including Vivi and Nojiko. They were all left speechless at the sheer size of the ship that was in front of them, even though Luffy had seen bigger ships he could help but be impressed that a pirate group from paradise could afford something like this.

"Hahahahaha! What's the matter?" Asked someone from aboard the giant ship. "Don't tell me our underwater ship the Tin Tyrant surprised you? Hahahahah!" the voice asked sarcastically causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow. Zoro jumped down from the crows nest and stood to the right of Luffy while Sanji stood on his right. The three of them stared at the ship with an emotionless expression on their face as Johnny, Yosaku, and Gem joined them and stood behind them. Luffy then turned to Usopp and gave out an order.

"Usopp," Luffy said getting his attention. "Get up to the crows nest and get ready to snipe them out," he said causing Usopp to salute him before he began climbing up to the crows nest. Luffy then turned towards Vivi and spoke. "Vivi, you, Johnny, and Marianne go back inside and protect Nami," he said causing the three of them to nod and head inside. "Nojiko, you and Mikita stay out here and keep anyone from heading into where Nami is," he said causing Nojiko to pull out her three section staff while Mikita got ready to use her devil fruit powers before the two of them nod their heads at Luffy.

"You all consider yourselves a band of pirates?" the man asked rhetorically getting Luffy's attention. "That's a damn shame." When Luffy turned around he found himself, Sanji, Zoro, and Yosaku all surrounded by soldiers with rifles aimed at them.

"Well they sure move fast," he said as he looked behind him and saw his entire ship was filled with soldiers.

"I only count 13 of you, sorta strange that your group will only have so few members," the man said causing Luffy to look over in order to see who the captain of these soldiers was. When he looked over he saw an overweight man with a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates wearing a tin-plate armor and a hooded cape eating a sword. It was truly a bizarre sight seeing someone eating a sword. Everyone was staring at the man as though he was some sort of freak of nature when they saw him toss the hand of the sword in his mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed it.

"Okay this is weird, what kind of guy likes to eat knives," Yosaku said with a disgusted look on his face.

"My gums are bleeding from just watching!" Usopp yelled from the crows nest.

"Alright, I'll keep this really simple," the man said causing Luffy to look at him. "Mr men and I wish to travel to the Drum Kingdom, you wouldn't happen to have an eternal pose or a log pose would ya?" he asked the crew.

"Nope, can't help," Sanji said as he finished his cigarette. "I've never even heard of this Drum Kingdom," he added.

"Now that we've got that settled can you get off my ship already," Luffy said while staring at the man with cold eyes. "We are kind of in a hurry here," he added hoping that this fool would listen to reason and leave.

"You will never truly enjoy life if you are in a rush," The man said. "But seeing as you have neither poses, I will settle for your treasure instead," he said causing Luffy to look at him for a few minutes before he started laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed confusing all of the soldiers and the man.

"You think this is a game brat?...hmm I'm getting hungry," the man said before his mouth opened about three feet wide and took a bite right out of the side of the Going Merry. Luffy and everyone else's eyes widened beyond belief as they watch the man chew up a piece of their ship and swallow it.

"He's dead," Luffy said in a cold emotionless voice.

"So, what's the order captain?" Sanji asked as he lit a new cigarette.

"They were foolish enough to step foot onto my ship so..." Luffy said before paused and stared at the man who is the supposed leader of these men. "...make sure none of them leave here alive," he said causing Zoro to smirk and take on a dangerous look in his eyes as he unsheathed all three of the swords and got ready of battle. "Go wild, guys," Luffy then said causing all of his crew members to spring into action. Zoro started cutting down soldiers left and right, Sanji started kicking soldiers with precision causing a few of their necks to snap, Yosaku was skillfully spinning hiss bisento redirecting the bullets that were fired at him back to the shooters, while Gem pulled out his pistol and started firing exploding air bullets at the soldiers causing them to fly out of the ship. Luffy then turned his attention to the girls to see how they were and he was relatively pleased with what he saw. He saw Nojiko skillfully taking out multiple soldiers with her three section staff while he also notices she is utilizing both her armament and observation haki. As he looked back around at his crew who he taught Haki to he saw all of them are utilizing observation haki to help them battle.

 _'Guess these guys are not that big a challenge for them to unlock armament,'_  Luffy thought as he watches the guys fight. It was that very moment Luffy notices something above the ship in the sky. When he looked up he saw Mikita floating above getting ready to drop down with her devil fruit powers. Before she could begin her descend Luffy yelled at her.

"Don't you ever think about it, Mikita!" Luffy yelled getting her attention.

"Huh? But why?!" she wined as he spun her opened umbrella blocking the bullets fired at her.

"Well, how about because I don't want a hole in the bottom of my ship," he said causing her to realize what he meant. "Find another way of using your devil fruit," Luffy said causing her to gently land back on the deck before she thought for a few seconds.

"I got it!" he yelled causing Luffy to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Mikita then stood in front of one of the soldiers and reared back her fist before she punched the soldier while yelling out.

 **"10,000 Kilograms PUNCH!"**  she yelled as her connection with the soldiers face causing a sickening crunch to be heard from the soldier before he went flying off the ship. She then turned the other soldiers causing all of them to drop their gun and ran off the ship.

 _'She reminds me of Grandpa,'_  Luffy thought as he unconsciously rubbed his head. Luffy's observation haki then alerted him of a soldier behind him with a gun getting ready to fire. Of course, Luffy paid him no mind because the bullet would just pass right through him, however, just as the soldier was about to shoot Luffy he heard someone yelled from above the ship.

 **"Exploding Star!"**  Luffy and the soldier heard before a small pellet flew past Luffy's head and hit the soldier behind him exploding on contact. Luffy looked behind him and saw the soldier laying on the ground badly burnt before he looked up at the crow nest and spoke.

"Nice shooting there, Usopp," he said causing Usopp to smile and gave Luffy the thumbs up. It was then Luffy heard something snap as though someone was breaking wood causing him to look over to find the source and saw the leader of these soldiers taking another bite out of Luffy's ship.

"Mmm, Your ship... don't taste...half bad," the man said between bites. Luffy growled before he turned his body into lightning and appeared to the left of the man with his entire right foot covered in lightning.

"STOP EATING MY SHIP!" Luffy yelled before he kicked the man in his face with a lightning speed kick sending him flying off of the ship.

"WAPOL!" the men back on the ship yelled as they watching their boss flying away.

"This is bad, Wapol can't swim," said the man dressed as a jester. "There is no choice, recall the troops! W have to rescue him before he sinks to the bottom!" he yelled to the soldiers both on board Luffy's ship and their's. When he noticed no one of returning aboard their ship he looked down onto the Going Merry and saw not one of the soldiers that they sent over was standing and only a few of them were still alive. "Monsters! We will get you for this!" he yelled before the ship sailed off in the direction that Luffy sent the man now named Wapol flying off to.

"Well, that was entertaining," Luffy said as he walked over to the rest of his crew. "You guys did good, you made up for your mistake back in Little Garden," he said causing his crew to smile.

"Does that mean we won't get punished?" asked a very hopeful Usopp. Luffy chuckled a bit before he replied.

"Not even in your wildest dream," he said causing Usopp's head to drop. "However, I do think you earned a less cruel punishment from the one I was going to give you," Luffy said before he walked to the entrance to Nami's room. "Toss these trash off my ship and keep going straight ahead for now, when it is nightfall drop anchor. I don't want to risk navigating at night without Nami," Luffy said before he walked into Nami's room with his thundercloud following behind him. As soon as he entered he found himself face o face with Johnny's bisento.

"Halt! You Villian!" Johnny yelled not noticing that it was Luffy.

"Boy, would you like me to separate your head from your body," Luffy said as his eyebrow twitched. Johnny upon hearing Luffy's voice immediately withdrew his bisento and saluted him before speaking.

"Captain Luffy, Sir!" He yelled out nervously. "Very sorry Sir!" he yelled causing Luffy chuckle as he shook his head before he continued into the room. Luffy then made the thunder cloud turn into his usual throne and sat it beside the foot of Nami's bed and sat down. As he sat down Nojiko entered the room while Johnny left.

"Any changes, Vivi?" Luffy asked as he converted his throne into a lawn chair and laid down.

"No, her temperature is still too high," she said in a worried tone. "What was all that commotion out there?" Vivi asked while looking at Luffy.

"Some fool who was looking for someplace called the Drum Kingdom wanted out log pose and treasure," Luffy said in a bored tone.

"Drum Kingdom?" Vivi asked causing Luffy to nod. "I've heard about it!" she said as he stood up extremely fast causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow. "It is a winter island that is somewhere around this part. It is famous for having the best doctors in the Grand Line!" he said causing Luffy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Well then," Luffy said with a smirk. "Guess I know where we are going now," he said causing Vivi and Nojiko to smile.

***Chapter End***


	18. Chapter 18: Drum Island and A Fallen King!

It was currently nightfall and almost everyone was currently sleeping in the same room as Nami. The only people who were up keeping watch were Sanji, Gem, and Yosaku. The crew had dropped anchor for the night because Luffy did not want to risk navigating the seas at night without Nami. Even though he himself was good at navigating, he was not as good as Nami. She seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to predicting the weather and small changes in the wind. As for Luffy, he was currently laying on a lawn chair made out of his thundercloud peacefully sleeping. After Vivi had told him about the Drum Kingdom he felt slightly at ease knowing that he could save his navigator. He had not told the rest of the crew about their next course of action just yet, he was waiting until the morning to tell them.

****Morning****

Luffy was woken from his sleep by the sound of someone hitting something coming from the outside. He groggily got up to the sitting position on his cloud and rubbed his eyes before looking out and window and saw that the sun wasn't up yet.

 _'Who the hell is up this early?'_  he asked himself as he placed his feet up on the cloud before it started to float up from the ground. When the cloud was good distance off the ground Luffy willed it to head towards the door, he didn't want to walk towards the door at the risk of waking anyone else up and he was feeling a bit lazy. When the cloud got to the door Luffy reached out and quietly opened the door before he and the cloud made their way outside. As soon as they floated onto the deck he was hit the cold morning air of a winter climate. He immediately shivered and for the first time placed his hand into the sleeves of his captain's coat before buttoning it up all the way.

"Who the fuck turned down the temperature?" he said to himself. He then heard someone hammering once again off to his right causing him to look over. When he looked over he saw Usopp with nails in his mouth and a hammer in his hand fixing the ship that Wapol bit off.

"You're up early," Luffy said as he got off his cloud and stretched his muscles.

"Can't just sit around doing nothing," Usopp replied while nailing wood to the side of the ship. "We got to find a way out of this jam as quickly as possible, captain," he added causing Luffy to nod.

"We already came up with a course of action. As soon as everyone gets up Vivi and I will explain it all of you," he said causing Usopp to brighten up a bit. Luffy then heard movement coming from the left him causing him to turn to see who or what it was. When he looked over he saw Yosaku and Gem walking towards him looking really tired. He then looked straight ahead and saw Sanji climbing down from the crows nest wearing a poncho.

"Morning captain," Yosaku said he stood next to Luffy.

"You three look tired," Luffy noted while looking at them. "I'm up now so you three can go get some rest before we head off," he said causing the three of them to Look at him with a grateful expression on their face.

"Do you want me to fix you anything captain?" Sanji asked while Gem and Yosaku headed inside to get some sleep.

"No that's fine," Luffy replied with a smile. "I can handle it go get some rest," he said causing Sanji to smile and head inside. Luffy then made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself., before he went into the kitchen he turned to Usopp and spoke. "Do you want something, Usopp?" he asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Some coffee would be nice" Usopp replied causing Luffy to nod before heading into the kitchen. Just before he walked through the door he gave a mental command to his thundercloud to go up into the sky for now. As Luffy entered the kitchen he placed the kettle of water onto the stove and turned it on. He then grabbed two coffee cups and placed coffee in both of them before he sat them down on the counter and folded his arms as he waited for the water to boil. After waiting for about five minutes the kettle finally whistled causing Luffy to turn off the stove and pour the water into the cups. After he finished pouring he stirred both before he picked up one and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Mmmm, that's good," Luffy said as he savored the taste of the black coffee. He then picked up and other cup and headed outside to Usopp. "here you go, Usopp," Luffy said has handed the cup to him.

"Thank you," Usopp said as he placed the hammer down and took the cup from Luffy. Luffy then left Usopp and went to the front of the ship, he hopped up onto the figurehead of the Going Merry while careful enough not to spill his coffee. He then sat down on the figurehead and looking out into the ocean with a smile on his face enjoying the view of the morning air. His enjoyment was interrupted however by the sound of his transponder snail ringing.

*purupurupuru* *purupurupuru* the snail in Luffy's coat rang causing him to place his coffee down and reach into his coat and pulled out a baby Den-Den Mushi with three familiar scars over its left eye. Luffy smiled before he pressed the button on top of the snail's shell and spoke.

"Hello," he said into the snail.

"LUFFY!" came the joyous and drunk voice of Shanks.

"Well, its either you're up early and hungover from drinking all night, or you're still partying from last night," Luffy said as he shook his head.

"Hmm, Sleep is overrated! Booze is more fun, Hahahaha!" Shanks said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"So what is the occasion?" Luffy asked before he took a sip of his coffee. "Seeing as how you called on a secured line I take it this isn't exactly you calling to check up on your dear apprentice," Luffy said causing Sanks to chuckle a bit. before Luffy could sense Shanks got serious.

"Ace is in Paradise..." he said causing Luffy to take on a serious look on his face.

****Three hours Later****

It has been three hours since Luffy spoke to Shanks. Currently, he was standing on the upper deck looking down at his crew. They were getting ready to raise anchor and start sailing again. Nami's condition hadn't changed one bit since yesterday and was slowly getting worse and Luffy was starting to get more worried. Usopp was still fixing the sides of the ship that Wapol bit off, Johnny was up in the crows nest looking out, Nojiko and Vivi were with Nami, Mikita and Marianne were on the main deck securing the ropes, Zoro was standing behind Luffy watching everything, While Sanji, Yosaku, and Gem were stilling sleeping after being up all night keeping watch.

"Captain," came the voice of Zoro from behind Luffy causing him to turn around. "Where are we going now?" he asked Luffy as he walked and stood beside him. Luffy leaned back on the rails of the upper deck and folded his arms before he replied.

"Is everyone ready to continue sailing?" he asked while looking over at Zoro.

"Yeah, everyone is up and ready go," Zoro replied causing Luffy to nod before he turned and looked down at his crew before he spoke.

"Guess I should let everyone know our next course of action," he said to Zoro. "Alright, Listen up!" Luffy said getting everyone's attention and causing Vivi and Nojiko to come outside to see what Luffy wanted to say. "Vivi told me something really interesting about that Island Wapol was looking for," he said causing everyone except Vivi and Nojiko look at him with a confused look on their face.

"Wapol?" Usopp asked while holding on to his hammer.

"Wasn't he looking for someplace called Drum kingdom?" Marianne asked causing Luffy to nod his head before he replied.

"Yeah, apparently this Drum Kingdom is a winter island famous of having the best doctors in the Grand Line," he said causing all of them to look at him with a surprised look on their face.

"Wait, what's a winter island?" asked Johnny from up in the crows nest.

"Scattered within the Grand Line there are four basic types of islands made distinct by their varying climates," Luffy asked causing al them to pay attention. "You've got summer islands, spring island, autumn islands, and winter islands," he said causing those who were from the east blue to be surprised and awed by the type of islands that existed in the Grand Line.

"Wow!" came the astonished voice of Usopp.

"Each one these island has their own four independent seasons," came the voice of Vivi causing everyone to look at her. "When traveling the Grand Line there are at least 16 different types of weather patterns you must be prepared to endure, ranging from summer island's summer to winter island's winter, and everything in between," she causing their eyes to widen. Even the former Baroque Works agents were slightly surprised by that information. They had all know that the Grand Line had strange weather patterns but they never knew why.

"There can always be an exception to this and you can encounter unknown climates at any given moment," Luffy added to what Vivi said.

"I think I get it," said Usopp causing Luffy to look at him with an amused look on his face. "The Grand Line has these different Islands one after the other, and that's the reason why the seas between them have such crazy weather patterns," he said.

"Correct, and the closer you get to an island the calmer the seas are around you," Luffy added before he leaned against the rails. "However Usopp, that still doesn't explain for half the ship that happens in this place," he said causing Usopp to look at Luffy with an astonished look on his face.

"Amazing," Usopp replied causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Raise the anchor we can talk as we sail," Luffy said to Zoro causing him to nod before he made his way to the front of the ship and pulled up the anchor. "Johnny keep an eye out of any islands, this water is a bit too calm," Luffy said causing Johnny to salute his captain before he started looking out to the horizon. Everyone onboard the ship felt the Going Merry give a jerk forward as the anchor came undone allowing it to move.

"Luffy," came the voice of Nojiko as she walked up to Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked while looking over to Nojiko.

"Are we going to make it in time to save Nami?" she asked in a soft voice while tears start to build up in her eyes.

"Listen," Luffy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "She is going to okay. If I have to I'll fly her all the way to Mary Geoise myself and make the World Government heal her," Luffy said causing Nojiko to slightly nod her head.

"Thanks, Luffy," she said.

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything yet," he replied. Nojiko was about to reply but Zoro's voice came from Luffy's right interrupting them.

"Captain, where is that shitty cook?" Zoro asked as he walked towards them. "I'm starving," he said causing Luffy to sigh.

"Sanji, Yosaku, and Gem are sleeping. They were up all night keeping watch so let them get their rest," Luffy replied causing Zoro to fold his arms and speak.

"Pshh! A real man can do without a little sleep," he said causing Nojiko to Luffy to look at him with a huge sweat drop.

 _'This is coming from the man who sleeps every chance he gets,'_  Luffy and Nojiko thought.

"Why don't I make you something, Mr. Bushido," came the voice of Vivi from their left.

"You know how to cook, Princess?" Luffy asked in a surprised voice.

"Of course I know how to cook!" Vivi yelled as he folded her arms and pouted.

"A princess who is a spy and can cook, the Grand Line sure is a strange place," Zoro said causing Vivi to see red. Nojiko and Luffy safely took a step away from the angry princess allowing her to make her way towards the vice-captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and proceed to beat the crap out of him.

"You women can be scary sometimes," Luffy whispered to Nojiko causing her to chuckle. After Vivvi was done with Zoro she huffed and began making her way towards the kitchen leaving Zoro lying on the floor with two rather large bumps on his head.

"I'll be in the kitchen for those who are hungry," the princess said as she walked by Luffy and Nojiko. Luffy and nojiko looked at Zoro then looked at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and headed to the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen they sat down on the table and looked at Vivi who was standing behind the stove looking at them. "So, what do you guys want to eat?" she asked while tying the apron around her waist.

"Whatever you make will be fine, princess," Luffy said while Nojiko nodded in agreement. "You should make something for Nami as well," he added causing her to nod. Vivi then began moving around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and chopping up meat and vegetables causing Luffy to be surprised at the fact that she ACTUALLY knows how to cook. It was then Zoro walked into the kitchen holding his head in pain. Vivi paused what she was doing and took one look at Zoro before she huffed and went back to work. As Zoro sat down Luffy passed him a glass and poured some whiskey for him.

"Here, this will help with the pain," Luffy said as he poured the drink.

"Thanks, captain," Zoro replied before he picked up the drink and down it. "By the way cap," he said getting Luffy's attention. "What were you and those new guys talking about?" Zoro asked causing Nojiko to look at Luffy with interest.

"I am creating an organization so the speak," Luffy said surprising them. "It will be an entire fleet of ships buying and selling stuff on the black market," he said as he poured himself a drink. Everyone including Vivi looking at Luffy with a surprised look on their face.

"Black market?" Zoro asked causing Luffy to nod. "What's that?" he asked again causing everyone to look at him like he was stupid.

"You've never heard of the black market?" Nojiko asked in a surprised voice. The fact that he never heard about the black market was just as surprising as Luffy being involved with the black market.

"The black market or better know as the Underworld is a whole system of connections, smuggling, and shady dealings," Luffy said before he took a sip of his drink. "It is mainly set in the New World, I plan to take control here in Paradise before I go into the New World and topple Joker's empire," Luffy said causing Zoro to nod his head not really caring. Nojiko took a few seconds to think things through before she too nodded her head. Vivi, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious.

"Luffy how could you think about doing something like that!?" she screamed/asked causing Luffy to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked not seeing why she was so angry.

"You are talking about smuggling weapons and drugs! How is that okay!?" she yelled causing Luffy to sigh.

"Princess, I think you keep on forgetting that we are pirates, not saints," Luffy said before he took another sip of his drink. "We rob, pillage, and plunder to get our treasure. Sure we may not be the most ruthless bunch of pirates that go around and kill random innocent people, but that by no means mean that we are saints in this world," he said calmly while Zoro and Nojiko nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you two okay with this?" Vivi asked while looking at Zoro and Nojiko.

"Well at first it sounded a bit scary, you know dealing with the whole underworld and all," Nojiko said as she leaned back in her chair. "but I know Luffy and he would never do anything that would put his crew in danger and he never does anything without a reason. So if this underworld this is his idea the payoff that comes with it must be sweet," she said causing Luffy to nod. Vivi then looked at Zoro hoping that he would say something that made sense to her no matter how slim the possibility of that happening.

"I don't really care, to be honest, he is my captain and if that's what he says we are doing that's what we are doing," he said causing Luffy to smile and pour him another drink. "Plus there has to be some good booze on this black market," Zoro said with a grin causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"You can relax princess," Luffy said trying to calm her down. "I can promise you we won't be involved with nothing too bad like slave trading. Just going to be selling weapons to those in need of weapons, drugs to the rich and the wealthy, and other high-end goods to those looking for them," Luffy said as he poured himself another drink. "By the way you are about to burn the food," he added causing her eyes to widen before she quickly turned off the stove. Luckily Luffy warned her or else all the food would have been badly burnt. She then took out some plates and small bowls before she placed the food in them and served it to the three of them.

"Eat up," she said as she set everything down in front of everyone before walking back into the kitchen and picked up another set of food and began walking towards the door. "I'll take this to Nami...on second thought why don't we all go eat with her in there," she said while looking at the four of them. Luffy looked around to see if anyone protest the idea before shrugging his shoulder. They all then got up with their plates and made their way towards Nami's room. When they got there they saw Vivi's duck Karoo sleeping in Nami's room. Luffy then called his thunder cloud and had it transformed into a small table on the floor for them to eat on. Luffy and Zoro sat down in front of the cloud with their food in front of them while Nojiko and Vivi were helping Nami get up to eat. Once they finish helping her sit up next to the cloud they all sat down and got ready to eat.

"This looks delicious," Luffy commented as he stared at the steamed rice with grilled dinosaur meat with hungry eyes. The five of them didn't wait another second before they all dug into their food. The five of them spent a half hour eating and chatting after Vivi finally let the black market think go. Luffy just finished his food and was about to pour himself another glass of whiskey but the voice of Johnny yelling stopped him.

"CAPTAIN!" Johnny yelled getting him and everyone else's attention. "ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!" he yelled from the crows nest. Luffy got up with his plates and spoke.

"Zoro come with me, you two help Nami back into bed," Luffy said before leaving the room with Zoro right behind him. The two of them made their way to the kitchen before they went out to the main deck. When they got there they saw that the Going Merry was slowly approaching an island in the distant. "Zoro, go wake those three up," Luffy said causing Zoo to nod his head before he headed below deck to wake Sanji, Gem, and Yosaku up. Luffy then walked up the front of the ship and folded his arms and stared at the island they were slowly approaching.

"Captain are we sure this is a good idea?" Asked Usopp as he walked up behind Luffy. "I mean there could be snow monsters," said a worried Usopp causing Luffy to sweatdrop.

"Come now Usopp, no snow monster could stand up to the might of a brave warrior of the sea," Luffy said with a smirk as he played on Usopp's dream. "I'm sure Kaya would think anyone who could defeat a snow monster to save their crew mate's life is a noble warrior," Luffy added causing Usopp to put on a brave face before he pointed to the sky and yelled.

"Yes, no snow monster can stand up to the might of Captain Usopp!" he yelled causing Luffy to chuckle before turning his attention back to the island. As the ship sailed closer and closer to the island they all noticed a waterway leading into the island so they decided to sail up through there in order to inland. Vivi head left Nami and Nojiko inside and came outside with her duck Karoo to see if they had arrived yet.

"Wow, its all covered in snow," she said in an astonished voice as she looked around.

"Look at those mountains, I've never seen anything like them before," Sanji said while looking up at the series of drum-shaped mountains.

"I guess that's why they call it Drum Island," said Yosaku from beside Sanji with his bisento in hand. After sailing for up the waterway for another five minutes the ship stopped at the end of the stream.

"It is a stream of melted snow, this should be a good place to disembark," Luffy said before turning to his crew. "Okay doctor search, who wants to go?" Luffy asked.

"I'll stay with the ship," Zoro said causing Luffy to nod.

"We will stay with Big Bro Zoro," said Johnny while Yosaku nodded. Seeing no one else was saying that they wanted to stay on aboard Luffy spoke again.

"So I take it the rest of you are going ashore?" he asked causing all of them to nod. Luffy was about to speak again but just as he was to open his mouth to speak shouts from both sides of the water interrupted him.

"That's as far as you go, pirates!" a man yelled from the right side of the waterway getting all of their attention. When they all looked up they saw that they were surrounded by people on both sides of the waterway armed with guns all aimed at them. Luffy narrowed his eyes and stared at the group of people.

"Guess we found the people," Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette.

"Yeah that's nice, but they don't seem too friendly," Usopp said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Well we are pirates," he replied. while keeping an eye on the people. Then a man dressed in a green coat stepped forward and spoke.

"I'll only say this once, your kind is not welcomed here," he said in a commanding voice causing Luffy to look at him with an indifferent look on his face.

"Listen," Luffy said getting the man's attention. "We only came here to find a doctor," he said.

"We have someone who is sick," Vivi shouted trying to help Luffy convince the people.

"You will have to do better than that. We won't fall for that old trick!" a man holding a rifle shouted.

"This is our island! we won't let any filthy pirates land here!" another man shouted.

"Raise anchor and leave now! Or we will blow you and your ship out of the water" another random man yelled causing Luffy to narrow his eyes further.

"That's great we barely said hello and they already hate us," Sanji said.

"Get out of here!" a man yelled before he fired his pistol at Sanji barely missing his food.

"Big mistake," an angry Sanji said getting ready to attack.

"No Sanji stop!" Vivi yelled as she held on Sanji. Just as she held onto Sanji the same man who shot before fired his gun again. Luffy realizing where the bullet was going to hit turned his body into lightning and teleported into in front of Vivi and caught the bullet between his index finger and his thumb.

"You know, even the buddha losses his patience when provoked a third time," Luffy said in a deadly tone causing all of their eyes to widen when they saw him hold up the bullet between his fingers. All of the people then began aiming their guns at Luffy.

"Luffy please stop!" Vivi begged as she let go of Sanji and held onto Luffy. "Fighting will not solve anything!" she yelled. She then let go of Luffy and got down on her hands and knees and bowed her head causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. "Please! we won't come ashore but at least get a doctor here for us. Our friend is dying from a serious illness! Please, I am begging you!" Vivi begged.

"Princess," Luffy whispered in surprise.

"You are not fit to be the captain of this ship Luffy," Vivi said causing Luffy's crew's eyes to widen in shock. Luffy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth while using every fiber of his being to stop himself from delivering a lightning speed kick to the princess's head. "Not everything can be solved by fighting," Vivi added not noticing Luffy or the thunderclouds that are forming in the sky. "We cannot fight here. What about Nami? Think about her," Vivi said causing Luffy to take a deep deep deep...deep breath and exhaled out before he spoke.

"Princess, you are speaking under the assumption that these people would have lived long enough to defend themselves," Luffy said in a cold tone causing her eye to shoot up at him and stare at him in surprise. "Plus I had no intention of really fighting here so..." he said before he turned to the people holding guns at them and did the unthinkable. He bowed his head. His entire crew was beyond surprise, they never thought they would see Luffy do something like this. "Please help us, our friend needs you," he said with his head bowed. The man dressed in the green coat looked at him for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I will show you the way to our village," he said as he turned and started to leave. "Follow me," he said as he walked away. Luffy picked his head up and turned to Sanji.

"Get Nami," he said causing him to nod his head before he headed inside.

"See that wasn't so..." Vivi said to Luffy but trailed off when she notices Luffy walking away from her with a pissed off look his face.

"You are lucky to be alive, Vivi," said Usopp while looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"You insulted the captain of the ship in front of his crew and then made him bow his head to someone weaker than him, Ms. Wednesday," said Gem as he walked up to Vivi.

"I've seen Luffy kill people for doing far less than that," Usopp added.

****Boom**Boom****

The sound of a loud thunderclap was heard throughout the island and the vibration was felt all the way in the mountains.

"Yeap, she is really lucky," Zoro said while looking at the lightning flashing in the sky.

 _'A pacifist just insulted me and made me bow my head to someone far weaker than me!'_  Luffy screamed in his head as he jumped off of the ship and landed in the snow. When Luffy landed her heard someone land right beside him causing him to look over to see who it was. When he looked over he saw Sanji carrying Nami on his back piggyback style.

"Hang on a minute," he said before he took off his coat and threw it around Nami. "Okay, let's go," he said as they began following the man while the rest of his crew except for Zoro and the bounty hunting duo followed behind. After walking for about ten minutes through a snow-covered forest the man who was leading them looked over and Luffy and spoke.

"There is one thing I feel I should warn you about," he said while looking at Luffy. "The only doctor we have here is actually a witch," he said causing Luffy to stumble a bit before looking at the man in surprise.

"A witch?" Luffy asked. " You've got to be kidding me, I thought the Drum Kingdom was famous for its doctors," he said surprising the man and the people who were following him.

"That used to be the name of this place how not it is just an island without any name," he said confusing Luffy.

"AHHH! A BEAR!" Usopp screamed while pointing forward causing all of them to turn their attention away from the man but to the bear walking towards them on two feet while holding a pickaxe.

"A hiking bear," the man said calmly. "He poses no threat," he said as they walked by each other. "Don't forget to bow, its proper manners," he said causing everyone to bow slightly while the bear bowed back. They continued walking for another ten minutes before the group came upon a village. "This is the village we live in. Its name is Bighorn," the man said. Luffy and the crew looked around the small village and couldn't help but be impressed at its beauty. The snow that covered everything truly adds a beautiful look in the eyes of people who are from a place where it only snows every so often.

"This place is amazing," Usopp said as he admires the sights. Luffy then noticed the man go over the group of men who he was with earlier and thanked them for their help. It was then Luffy realized that all those people were ordinary people that live in this village.

"My house is over here you can bring the girl there," the man said to Luffy causing him to nod and signaling Sanji to follow. As they walked to the man's house random people kept coming up to him and thanking him or talking to him as though he was their leader or something.

"You can use that bed over there," he said as they entered the house. "I am going to warm this place up," he said as he walked over to the fireplace and sat down his shield that he was carrying on his back. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Dalton, I am the captain of the island security squad," he said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow. "Please forgive out rude welcome earlier," he added.

"Water under the bridge," Luffy replied as he walked over the bed where Nami was laying and spoke again. "Can you tell us more about this doctor or witch or whatever she is," he said as he took the thermometer out of her mouth and look at it. "he fever is now up to 107," he said causing Dalton's eyes to widen.

"How long has she had it?" he asked in surprise.

"It's been several days and it just keeps getting higher," Vivi replied.

"We need a doctor, any doctor will do. Where is this witch of yours?" Sanji asked.

"The witch, you see those mountains out there?" Dalton asked with a serious look on his face. "Those mountains out there are known as the Drum Rockies. Look closely, do you see the castle up there on the tallest one, the one in the middle?" Dalton asked causing Luffy to look out the window up at the mountains. "That castle has lost its king," Dalton added.

"Yeah I see it," Luffy replied as he stared at the castle on the tallest mountain. "What's so important about that castle?" he asked.

"That castle is where our land's only doctor lives," Dalton said. "Dr. Kureha, she is the one the people here call the witch," he added.

" Of all places why does she have to live all the way up there!?" Sanji screamed/asked. "We need to call her here now, Nami needs her help," he said.

"I am sorry but there is no way to contact her," Dalton said surprising everyone.

"You can't be serious," Luffy said as he leaned against the wall. "Just what kind of a doctor is she," he added.

"Her skills as a doctor is quite impressive actually, however, she is an eccentric old woman. She is nearly 140 years old," he said causing all of their eyes to widen.

"So what happens when people here get sick and injured doesn't she help them?" Vivi asked while looking at Dalton.

"She comes down from the mountains every once in a while and looks for patients and treats them. Before she leaves she takes whatever she wants from their houses as payment," Dalton said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Sounds more like a pirate," he said to himself.

"Dr. Kureha is the only doctor we have but she is a woman I would stay away from," Dalton added as he looks at the crew with sympathetic eyes before he continued. "all we can do is wait until she decides to come down the mountain," he said.

"That's not going to cut it," Sanji said as he bit down on his cigarette. "Nami is getting sicker by the minute, we can not afford to wait that long," he said in frustration. Luffy then pushed off the wall and walked towards Nami's bed. When e got there he started poking her cheek as he tried to wake her up.

"Hey Nami, wake up," he said as he poked her. "Nami, Time to get up,"

"Luffy what are you doing!" Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp screamed. Just then Nami started to stir and eyes slowly started to open.

"She's up," Luffy said before he looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Listen we cannot wait here for a doctor to come down the mountain so we are going to have to climb the mountain," Luffy said causing a of the crew member's eyes to widen.

"What!? are you crazy!?" Vivi screamed. "Look at that mountain, it is too high and far too steep for anyone to climb!" she yelled trying to get Luffy to listen to reason. "And nami cannon move handles something like that in her condition," she added causing Luffy's eyebrow to twitch slightly before he took a deep breath.

"You know princess you keep on doubting my abilities and it is really starting to get on my nerves," Luffy said as he looked over his shoulder at Vivi. "Plus we cannot afford to wait here any longer, it would be a bit to go look for a new navigator," Luffy said with a smile like looking at Nami causing her to smile.

"I'm...in...your...hands...captain," she said as he stuck her hand out from under the covers causing Luffy to smile before he slapped his hand against hers. He then turned back to his crew and spoke in a commanding tone with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, Sanji and Nojiko come with me," he said causing the two of them to nod their heads. "The rest of you stay here in the village," he said before he reached into his coat and pulled out a small bag of money and tossed it to Usopp. "And get yourselves something to eat," he said causing all of them to nod. Sanji then walked over to Nami and picked her up before he and everyone else headed outside. When they were all outside Luffy looked up to the sky and summoned a big thundercloud to come down from the sky. Everyone in the village was startled at the sight of a cloud coming down from the sky and quickly rushed over to Dalton to see what was happening. When the cloud came down Luffy hopped on and signaled Sanji to hand Nami to him.

Sanji walked over to the cloud while carrying Nami bridal style and handed her to Luffy who carefully picked her up and laid her on the cloud. As he laid her down on the cloud her body started to sink in the cloud slightly before it stopped. Luffy then willed the cloud to cover over Nami's body slightly leaving only her to hear uncovered, that way she won't be cold.

"Okay, hop on," Luffy said to Sanji and Nojiko who hopped onto the cloud and sat in the chairs made out of clouds Luff had crafted. Luffy then walked over the rear of the cloud and turned facing forward and the next thing everyone saw was the rear of the cloud started to raise up and form into a throne for Luffy to sit down and on the back of his throne had his jolly roger made out of glowing electric blue lightning for all to see. Luffy then sat down and turned to his crew who were remaining in the village and spoke.

"Okay even though these people and us didn't have a warm greeting at first I don't want any of you to cause any trouble," he said in a commanding tone causing all of them to nod their heads. "And if someone comes here and tries to cause trouble while I am away, protect the people and take care of the threat," he said causing all of them nod their heads once again while the villagers looked on in surprise at the fact that a priate was going to protect them if they need it.

 _'With any hope that speech would be enough to help me convince them to make this one of my territories,'_  Luffy thought as he watched the reactions of the villagers. He then turned to Vivi and spoke with a smirk on his face.

"See princess," he said getting her attention and causing Dalton to look at Vivi with a surprised look when he heard Luffy call her princess. "I can make it up that mountain just fine," he said causing Vivi to look slightly ashamed. Luffy then took on a serious look on his face before he looked straight ahead. He then placed his left leg over right and his elbows on the armrest before interlacing his fingers in front of his face. Two seconds later the thunder cloud began to rise higher and higher away from the ground until it was about 20 ft above the ground and cleared all of the houses. The cloud then sped forward in the direction of the Drum Rockies at about 40 mph.

"He has devil fruit powers doesn't he?" Dalton asked while looking at Luffy's crew.

"Yeah, he ate the rumble-rumble fruit and became a lightning man," Usopp replied proudly as he spoke about his captain. "By the way is there a place around here were we can get something to eat?" he asked while looking Dalton and holding the bag of money Luffy gave him.

"I own a restaurant right down this road," a man from the crowd shouted causing everyone to look over and saw a short man that looked to be in his mid 40's wearing an apron stepping out of the crowd with a smile on his face. "I make the best food in all of Bighorn!" he said proudly while everyone one of the villagers around nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, lead the way," Usopp said before he looked back at Dalton. "Care to join us?" he said to Dalton.

"I don't want to intrude," Dalton replied causing Usopp to wave his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, come on," he said before he started following the restaurant's owner with the rest of the crew and Dalton behind him.

****With Luffy****

As the cloud shot off in the direction of the Drum Rockies it kept on getting higher and higher as they got closer and closer to the mountain until it was just a few feet higher than the mountain that the castle was on. It was hard for Luffy to see where they were going due to the heavy snow that was falling and the fact that they were going at about 40 mph wasn't helping with visibility or the cold. After flying four about thirty minutes the group could finally see the castle on top of the mountain clearly and Luffy had to admit it was beautiful. When they were about 100 ft away from the castle Luffy had the cloud slow down as they approach allowing them to admire the snow-covered castle for all its glory. The thundercloud then flew right up to the doorstep of the castle before coming to a stop. Luffy was the first to hop off and dusted off the snow from his body and his straw hat before he turned to the side of the cloud and spoke.

"Hand me Nami," he said causing Sanji to get up and gently pick Nami up from the cloud bridal style before handing her over to Luffy. When Nami was safely in Luffy's hands Sanji and Nojiko hopped off the cloud and stood beside Luffy. As they got off the cloud then began to rise up into the sky where it waits for Luffy to summon it again.

"Where is this Doctor/Witch?" Nojiko said as she looked around.

"Well the front door is open, maybe we should check inside," Sanji said causing the two of them to look at the front door of the castle and see that it was open. The three of them with Nami then began walking towards the door to see if they can find the doctor inside of the castle. As soon as the entered the castle however they had their eyes widen in shock. The entire first floor was covered in snow, all the ledges and stairs had snow on them. It was like that door was open for days not just today.

"Who the hell leaves the door open if this is what is going to happen," Sanji said before he walked towards the door to close it only to be stopped by Luffy.

"No wait don't close it!" Luffy yelled in haste stopping Sanji in his track. "Look up there," he his said nodding his head in the direction at the top of the door. When the Sanji and Nojiko looked up they saw a nest with small birds on top of the door.

"they probably keep to door open so the birds can live there," Nojiko said causing Luffy to nod his head before turning his attention back inside the castle.

"HEEELLOOOO!" Luffy yelled out trying to call someone. "IS ANYONE IN HERE!?" he yelled out again and waited for a reply. He waited for about a minute for a reply to come but sadly none came.

"I thought Dalton said the doctor lived in the castle," Sanji said as he walked around the first floor.

"Did we get the wrong castle?" Nojiko asked.

"No this is the only castle. Let's have a look around," Luffy said before he began walking up the stairs while carrying nami bridal style. As the walked past room after room it was clear that someone was living in the castle because some of the rooms looked like they were used often while some doors were locked. Eventually, the group found a room with an empty bed and multiple shelves with books inside. "Let's put Nami down here for now and then figure out where we go from here," Luffy said causing his two crewmates to nod their heads. Luffy walked over to the bed and Nojiko pulled the purple covers of the bed back before Luffy said Nami down on the bed while Nojiko covered up.

"Where is this doctor," Sanji said with a frustrated voice as he punched the ball.

"Calm down," Luffy said as he walked over to the fireplace that was in the room. "Dalton said that the doctor often goes down to the town to treat patients. So it is possible that she is down there right now," Luffy said calmly before he pointed at the fireplace with his index finger causing a small bolt of lighting to shoot out of his finger and ignite the wood in there starting a fire.

"So you're saying we came all this way for nothing!" Sanji yelled out causing Luffy to sigh before he spoke.

"Just calm down, she is going to have to come here after all she lives here," Luffy said trying to calm his cook down. "We will wait here for a while if anything I'll just go down there and bring her up to treat Nami," Luffy said causing Sanji to calm down a bit. "I'll go wait outside and wait for her," Luffy said before he walked out of the room and headed back down to the first floor. when he got outside he leaned against one of the pillars and folded his arm and waited there for the doctor to return while his captain's coat flutter in the wind.

It has been two hours since Luffy, Sanji, and Nojiko arrived at the top of the Drum Rockies with a sick Nami to find a doctor to hear her. They had been waiting for two hours for the doctor to show up but she has yet to show. Luffy was still standing outside in the snow with his eyes closed waiting for the doctor to return to her castle. He was using his observation haki to try and sense if anyone was approaching the castle for the past two hours. He hadn't been able to sense anyone coming to the castle, only the multiple artic creatures that lived in the forest below the mountain.

"Finally," Luffy said as he opens his eyes and looked off to his left with narrowed eyes. Luffy stared off to the left of him for about five minutes before two figures could be seen walking through the snow towards him. One of the figures looked human while the other was some sort of creature walking on all fours. As they got closer Luffy could see the figures more clearly, one was a woman with a bottle of wine in her hand, and the other was a reindeer with a blue nose and red top hat.

"Oh my Chopper, it would seem we have a guest," the woman said. The reindeer looked at Luffy with narrowed eyes and growled at him causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at him before he ignores it and turned his attention to the woman.

"Are you Dr. Kureha?" Luffy asked as he pushed off the pillar and dusted the snow off of himself.

"That I am but you can call me Doctorine, have you come here for the secret to my youth?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I brought my friend who is suffering for a terrible illness," Luffy said as he stood in front of the duo.

"That so," she said as she walked forward. "I don't come cheap you know," she said with a smirk.

"Money is no issue," Luffy replied in his normal monotone voice. "Just save my friend," he said causing her smile slightly.

"Well then lead the way young man," she said with her arm stretched out. Luffy nodded before turning around and leading them inside the castle. "judging by that jolly roger on your coat I take it that you are a pirate?" she asked as she stared at the scary looking jolly roger on Luffy's coat.

"That's right," Luffy replied as they climbed up the stairs. When they reached the room that Nami was n Luffy open the door and lead them inside. when they got in there they saw Sanji leaned against a wall smoking a cigarette while Nojiko was reapplying a wet rag to her sister's forehead. "Got the doctor," Luffy said as he stepped aside allowing the doctor to head towards Nami's bed.

"Now what do we have here?" she asked as he pressed her index against Nami's forehead for a few seconds before she spoke again. "A temperature of 107, my this is serious," she said causing the three pirate's eyes to widen in shock at what they just saw.

"She just..." Sanji whispered out in shock.

"Touched her forehead..."Luffy said equally shocked.

"And got her temperature..." Nojiko finished.

"Amazing," the three of them said at the same time.

"She has a rash on her tummy as well," Luffy said causing the doctor to pull and sheets back and lift up Nami's shirt to see the rash that Luffy was talking about.

"My, now this is something I haven't see in a while," she said before she turned to the crew and spoke. "Where the hell were you on a prehistoric island?" she asked sarcastically not really expecting an answer but was left utterly surprised when she saw the three pirates chuckling nervously.

"Well...you see there is this island called Little Garden...and it is kinda stuck in the dinosaur age," Luffy said with a chuckle. "Do you know what she has?" he then asked in a more serious voice.

"Yes I do, she was bitten by a bug called The Kestia. It is a poisonous tick that thrives in jungles with high heat and humidity," she said surprisingly all of them. "When it bites you it injects a type of bacteria into your body. These bacteria lay dormant for five days causing severe pain, a high fever, mild carditis, and arthritis," she said causing Luffy's eyes to widen in shock. "Given the infection's progression and the spot of the infection I would say she has been infected for three days now," she said surprising the crew once more.

"You got all that just by looking at it!?" Sanji and Nojiko screamed/asked while Luffy had his jaw hanging.

"The pain she has been going through would have all been gone in about two days," Dr. Kureha said surprising them once more.

"You mean she would have been pain-free in two days?" Luffy asked in shock.

"That's right because in two days she would have been dead," Kureha said causing all of their eyes to widen.

"You can treat her can't you?" Sanji asked hoping that the doctor would say yes.

"Even though I had heard that Kestia had died out about 100 years ago I kept the antibiotics just in case. So yes I can treat her," she said causing the three crew member to smile. " Now get out and let us get to work," the doctor said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Us?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Dr. Kureha turned towards him before she spoke.

"Yes us, Chopper and I," he said while pointing to the reindeer causing the three of them to look over at the reindeer only to have their eyes widen. Standing there was no longer the reindeer that Luffy first saw that was walking on all fours instead, there was a small toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, wearing a red top hat with a sideways medical symbol on it.

"Interesting, he is either a member of the Mink tribe or he ate a devil fruit," Luffy commented as he stooped down to the level of the reindeer and began studying it. "So, which are you?" Luffy asked causing the poor reindeer to jump back in terror and began hiding behind the door frame, or at least trying to. He had his entire body in view of everyone while only half of his face was hidden causing Luffy to chuckle. "I guess we are going to talk about that later then," Luffy said as he stood back up.

"Is he a doctor?" Nojiko asked Dr. Kureha in curiosity.

"He is my apprentice, I thought him everything I know about the field of medicine," she said proudly with a smile. "Now get out so we can work!" she yelled as he punched Sanji in the face sending him flying into Luffy and sending the two of them out of the door. Nojiko hurried out of the door in hope of avoiding being kicked out.

"Old hag," Luffy said as he picked himself up from the ground and sat down on the stairs before he pulled out a glass and poured himself a drink. "Man, what a day," he said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"At least we got Nami the help she needed," Sanji said as he walked and sat down two steps below Luffy while Nojiko took the seat next to Luffy.

"Yeah, I was starting to think that I was going to lose my baby sister," Nojiko said sadly causing Luffy to place his hand on her shoulder before he gave her a reassuring smile.

"By the way, captain," Sanji said getting Luffy's attention. "While we were in there you mentioned something called the Mink tribe, what's that?" Sanji asked causing Nojiko to look at Luffy with interest.

"The Mink tribe is a race or different kind of species that exist in the world, kinda like how the fishmen are a different species," Luffy said before he took a sip of his drink. "They are like humans with animal features where each individual takes after a specific animal," he said causing his two crew member to look at him in surprise.

"Wow, I never heard of them before," Sanji said in surprise.

"They are mostly an isolated tribe with only a few ever leaving their homeland," Luffy said causing the two of them to nod their heads.

"That explains a lot," Nojiko said. Luffy then got up and began walking down the stairs.

"I going to get some air, why don't you two find someplace warm," he said as he continued to descend the staircase. He walked out the front entrance and stood in the snow before he looked up to the sky and took a deep breath in. He then began looking around the exterior of the castle admiring the sheer scale and beauty of it when something caught his eyes. Flying on the top of one of the towers was a pirate flag. It was a skull and crossbones with pink cherry blossom petals around it, Luffy saw it and smiled to himself.

He then headed back inside to check and see if the doctor was done with Nami. As he was walking up the staircase he saw standing at the top of the staircase the small reindeer looking at him with a look a pure terror. As Luffy got closer the reindeer began to slowly back away in fear, which confused Luffy to no end. When he reached the top of the staircase he sat down with his back facing the reindeer.

 _'If he is too scared to take might be best not to try and force him,'_  Luffy thought as he sat there on the snow-covered steps by himself with a scared reindeer behind him. After sitting there in silence for about five minutes Chopper finally spoke.

"Are you really a pirate?" he asked in a cautious voice causing Luffy to look over at him with a smile before he replied.

"That I am," he replied with a warm smile. "Nothing is better than the life of a pirate. No rules, no care, just the open seas, and the never-ending adventure," Luffy said happily causing Chopper to step forward a bit with a look of pure awe on his face.

"Wow, pirates really go on adventures?" Chopper asked in an astonished tone.

"Yeah, you get to see the most amazing thing and meet the most amazing people...it is truly the best life to live," Luffy replied with a smile as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Is that your flag?" he asked while pointing at the jolly roger on Luffy's coat.

"That it is," Luffy replied with a smile.

"It looks different from the rest," Chopper said while looking at the jolly roger.

"I know, I designed it myself," Luffy replied before he stretched his arm forward towards the little reindeer and spoke again. "Hi, I'm Luffy," he said as he waited for the reindeer to say something. Chopper looked at Luffy's hand for a few minutes before he inched closer and closer in the most cautious way possible and touched his hand before he quickly backed up in fear.

"I'm Chopper," he said shyly causing Luffy to chuckle.

"So, you're a doctor?" Luffy asked while looking at Chopper causing him to nod his head. "Can you tell me if my friend is going to be okay?" Luffy asked.

"The treatment was administered all she needs now is rest for it to work properly," he said from his position against the wall. "It will take at least three days for the bacteria to leave her body," he added causing Luffy to nod his head slowly knowing very well that they couldn't stay there for three days.

"So judging by the way you are scared of humans I take it you are not a Mink, but you ate a devil fruit," Luffy said while looking at the little reindeer.

"That's right I ate the human-human fruit," he said sadly confirming Luffy's hypothesis and confusing him as well.

"Why do you sound so sad about it?" Luffy asked in a curious voice. The little reindeer looked at Luffy for a while but didn't say anything causing Luffy to believe that it was a sensitive subject. Luffy then got up and leaned his elbows against the rails of the second floor before he spoke.

"I ate a devil fruit a well," Luffy said surprising Chopper

"Really?" Chopper asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I ate the Rumble-Rumble fruit," he said before he turned around and held his right arm out his all of his fingers pointing down. "I'm a lightning man," he said before small ropes of lighting came out of all five of his fingers and formed an exact copy of Chopper made completely out of lightning.

"Wowww," Chopper said as he stared at his copy in awe. "I wish I could do something like that," he said as he stared at his lightning clone.

"Sure it is flashy and all but this power isn't all that it seems to be," Luffy said as the lightning Chopper disappeared into blue sparks.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked while he tilted his head to the side and looked up at Luffy.

"I mean there are good things about it and bad things about it," he said with a sigh. "I'm sure there are some things about your powers that are bad," he said as he saw a pained look flash across Chopper's face before he looked down and nodded.

"Don't let it get you down," Luffy said as he stood next to Chopper. "People tend to fear that which they don't understand," he said causing Chopper's head to shot up and look at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"H-how did you know?" Chopper asked shakily. Luffy sighed and took off his straw hat and ran his fingers through his hair before he replied.

"Let's just say we have more in common than you think," Luffy said as he closed his eyes took a deep breath in.

***Flashback***

_"Catch him!" a man yelled with a machete in his hand while running after a small boy wearing an all too familiar straw hat._

_"He is a demon!" a woman yelled while chasing the boy with a stick._

_"Kill him or else he will kill us!" another man yelled._

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!" they yelled as they change the boy through the streets of the village. The small boy was running for his life with tears in his eyes screaming at the top of his lungs. He knew that all he need to do was get back to their camp and he would be safe but he was starting to believe he wouldn't make it. Looking straight ahead of him he saw his mentor and his crew racing towards him. Upon recognizing his mentor the little boy screamed out his name._

_"SHANKS!" he yelled before he made one big leap into the arms on none other than Red-Haired Shanks._

_"Luffy!" Shanks yelled out in panic as he caught his apprentice. Luffy then began crying into Shanks' chest as he held on for dear life. Shanks held him tightly before looking at the crowd that was chasing Luffy with a cold and emotionless glare stopping them cold in their tracks before he turned to his crew and spoke. "Take care of this," he said coldly before he turned and walked away._

_"Aye, Captain," Ben Beckman replied before turning to the people that were chasing Luffy. The last thing Luffy heard before falling to sleep was the sounds of gunshots and screams hat filled the air._

****Flashback End****

Luffy then opened his eyes and poured himself a drink before he looked at Chopper and spoke.

"So, have you ever thought about being a pirate?" Luffy asked before he downed a full glass of whiskey.

"Did you slip and hit your head on the ice or something?" Chopper asked as he backed away from Luffy. "Look, I don't want to be a pirate," he said.

"Oh come on, you will be a great pirate. We can go on a lot of adventure and you get to see the world on the open sea," Luffy said trying to convince the little reindeer. "We will be great friends and my crew will love you," he said as he took a few steps forward towards Chopper causing him to take off running.

"Why would I want to be friends with you!?" Chopper screamed/asked as he ran away from Luffy causing him to smile before he took off chasing the poor reindeer.

"hahaha! Come back here! Let's be friends!" Luffy said while he chased the reindeer through the castle.

"AHHH! Doctorine save me for this lunatic!" Chopper yelled as he ran into the room where nami was resting Luffy right behind him chasing him around.

"Come on, let's be friends and go on lots of adventure!" Luffy said as he chased hopper around the room. Nojiko and Sanji heard the commotion and came in the room with a plate of food to see what was up only to see their captain acting very childishly chasing a chibi reindeer around the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Umwhat'shats going on?" Nojiko asked with a confused look on her face.

"This little guy is going to join our crew and be our doctor," he said causing the two of them to look at the little reindeer.

"I didn't say that he is lying!" Chopper screamed.

"Yes you did," Luffy teased/lied causing the reindeer to run out of the room.

"You know I don't appreciate you trying to steal my apprentice," Dr. Kureha said causing Luffy to chuckled before he stood up straight and take off his captain's coat and placing it in front of the fireplace to warm.

"I didn't know I need your permission to recruit someone to join my crew," Luffy said as he sat down on the side of the Nami's bed.

"I guess you don't but it won't an easy thing to do," she said before he put the bottle of plum sake to her mouth and drank it.

"I know," Luffy said surprising her. "How is she doing?" he asked while looking at Nami.

"Her temperature went down several degrees and she out of any danger for now, but she still needs at least three days of rest before the bacteria leaves her body," she said causing Luffy and the others to smile and nod.

"That's great news," Sanji said before he walked up to Luffy and handed him a plate of food. "Here you go captain," he said causing Luffy to take the plate.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down and began eating.

"Why is that reindeer so scared of us?" Nojiko asked while looking at Dr. Kureha causing her to take a big gulp of her plum sake before he began to tell them all the story of Chopper. She told them about him being born with a blue nose and treated like an outcast and how him eating a devil fruit made him more of an outcast not only to his own kind but to humans as well. She then told them about Chopper's relationship with the only human that didn't see him as a monster, a man named Dr. Hiriluk. She told them about his dream to make cherry blossoms bloom on drum island in order to try and save the country and cure all medical illnesses. But unfortunately, the fairy tale story of two outcasts did not have a happy ending.

"I taught him everything I know, including medicine," she said in a sad voice while Luffy and Sanji looked on with a somber look on their faces and Nojiko wiped away a stray tear from her eye. Luffy hadn't realized it but they were sitting there listening to the doctor's story for about just three hours. He was about to say something but the voice of his a panicking Chopper and his Observation haki stopped him.

"Doctorine! Doctorine!" Chopper yelled as he ran into the room while Luffy jumped to his feet and looked out the window.

"So that bastard survived," he said as looked down at the three individuals standing in front of the castle.

"Doctorine, there is trouble!" Chopper said in his medium-sized reindeer form. "Wapol is back," he said with anger in his voice.

"Is her?" she replied as she stood up and walked out the door with Chopper behind her. Luffy took on a serious look on his face before he walked over to the fireplace and picked up his coat and threw it on before he began walking to the door.

"Sanji you come with me," he said causing Sanji to nod and follow Luffy. "Nojiko you stay here and protect Nami," he said causing her to nod and take out her three section staff. Sanji and Luffy then made their way downstairs with a serious look on their face. When they arrived outside they saw Chopper and Dr. Kureha talking to Wapol and his two goons. Luffy deciding not to waste time and beat around the bush interrupted the conversion.

"Now, I don't mean to interrupt but Wapol is mine," he said as he walked between Kureha and Chopper with an emotionless look on his face and his captain's coat billowing in the wind. "I owe him an ass kicking for hearing my ship," he said as thunder clouds began to form in the sky and electric blue sparks of lightning started to appear around his body.

"How dare you!" the man dressed like a jester yelled. "How dare you speak to Wapol like he is some lowly commoner, he is a king!" he yelled causing Luffy to chuckle before he walked towards them.

"My apologies," Luffy said critically. "in that case I will give him a king size ass whopping," Luffy said before he turned to Chopper and spoke. "Chopper," Luffy said getting his attention. "You're no monster...allow me to show you what a real monster looks like," he said in a cold voice as he looked at Wapol while Thunder boomed overhead. Luffy then turned his body into lighting and teleported himself right in front of Wapol with his right fist covered in Haki before he buried it into Wapol's gut sending him flying upward about fifty feet into the sky. Luffy then appeared to the right of Wapol while he was mid-air and delivered a haki and lightning-infused kick to his midsection sending barreling towards the ground at impressive speed. When Wapol hit the ground the impact created a crater at least twenty feet wide with a badly beaten and broken Wapol in the center.

"Wapol!" the two men yelled as they watched their leader get handled so easily.

"And this is for Dr. Hiriluk and the people of this country!" Luffy yelled before he began descending towards the crater at the speed of lightning with both his legs coated in Haki. Everyone watching only heard what Luffy said before faster than the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared in the crater driving both of his legs into Wapol like a spear causing the sickening crunch of his ribs breaking to be heard.

"He...he...just beat Wapol like it was nothing," Chopper said as he watched on in awe at Luffy's power.

"I don't know why he asked me to come here if he plans on having all the fun," Sanji said grumpily.

"Amazing!" Chopper said.

"You fool! Wapol is a member of the World Government! They will have you killed for this!" the jester yelled. Luffy looked over to the two of them with cold eyes before he pointed his index and middle finger at the two them causing two ropes of lighting to shoot out and wrap around their necks before Luffy grabbed onto the ropes and pulled as he increased the electricity causing their heads to fly clean off their bodies.

"I could care less," Luffy said coldly as their headless body fell to the ground. He then began walking back to Chopper and the group before he stopped and turned and looked at Wapol broken body. He then turned around and began running towards Wapol's body with his right leg covered in lightning before he delivered a lightning speed kick to the downed Wapol sending him flying out of the country.  **[He is not dead. I will explain why I didn't kill him in the Author's note]**. Luffy then turned and walked towards Sanji again. As he walked pass Dr. Kureha he stopped and spoke.

"This country is now under my protection," he said before he continued walked into the castle.

****Chapter end****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, that was a long ass chapter to write.
> 
> **Author's note: I didn't kill Wapol because he still has some relevance to the story. When Luffy originally kicked Wapol off of Drum kingdom in the Anime and Manga, Wapol went on to create a rare and indestructible form of metal thanks to his devil fruit. That is important because it was that metal that Franky used during the two year time skip to build the GENERAL FRANKY and rebuild himself. Plus if you read the manga like me you will know that Wapol is at Reverie right now. Hope you understand.**
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19: Birth of the Cherry Blossoms and An Alliance Acquired!

"So, I take it you had a run in with Wapol before, young man," said Dr. Kureha to Luffy while she stared at the two headless bodies. Luffy stopped walking towards the castle and turned and looked at her before he spoke.

"Yeah, that fat ass ate part of my ship and tried wanted our treasure," Luffy replied before he turned and walked towards the group. "I sent him packing once but it looked like he hadn't learned his lesson and the fact that he was here meant he somehow got past my crew down in Bighorn..." he said before he paused and narrowed his eyes before continuing. "...and that just pissed me off," he said in a cold tone," causing Dr. Kureha to chuckle.

"Well, you're not hearing any complaints from me," he said as he pulled a bottle of plum sake from out of nowhere and drank it. "however, I think my companion over here might have a few complaints," she said while pointing over to Chopper who was staring at the two heartless bodies in shock. Luffy looked over at Chopper and chuckled in amusement. Chopper hearing that they were talking about him snapped out of his gazing and looking looked at Luffy.

"Chopper, I am sorry I stole your revenge from you," Luffy said as he walked forward and patted the top of Chopper's hat gently. "But a pure soul like yourself shouldn't have to dirty your hands on scum like that," he said causing a thin smile to appear on Dr. Kureha's face. "And only chasing after revenge will only do more harm than good," he added causing Chopper to nod his head slowly. Luffy then looked up and looked off to the right. "I can sense a large group of people come here," he said causing everyone to look in the direction of where he was looking. " From what I can tell there are a lot of them flying here...or maybe floating...and my crew seems to be with them," Luffy added with a confused look on his face.

"Flying here?" Sanji asked as he walked and stood beside Luffy.

"I don't know how to explain it but they are pretty high up from the ground and are moving in this direction, pretty slowly I must add," he said.

"They must be using the rope I have tied to my old house," Dr. Kureha said causing Luffy and Sanji to look at her and wait for her to elaborate a bit more. "It is how Chopper and I get down the mountain. There is a man-powered pulley cart attached to the rope so they must be using that," he said causing Luffy to nod his head understanding what she was talking about. After waiting for another five minutes the group finally saw something started to rise up from the snow in front of them. It was an entrance/exit made out of metal. After it raised up a group of individuals stepped out of it and began looking around. The first person was a man dress in the uniforms of one of Wapol's guard causing Luffy to put up his guard and was getting ready to attack him only to see the man had a full head of green hair and realized that it was his vice-captain.

"Well there is Zoro and the rest," Luffy said as he watched as every member of his crew stood behind Zoro. The group saw their captain and cook and started to smile before they began walking towards them.

"Hey captain," Zoro greeted as he walked up to the group.

"Zoro," Luffy said greeting his first mate. "What are all of you doing here? I thought you were watching the ship," he said while looking at his first mate.

"Well you see I decided to go for a sim and do some exercises but I got lost," he said causing Luffy to sigh.

"Of course you did," he said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"I then ended up in some town when some army was attacking the village. I saw the guys were fighting so I went and helped. After that this Dalton guy wanted to come up here because some dude named Wapol was up here," Zoro said while pointing to a badly injured Dalton exiting the metal entrance.

"Speaking of which, one of you want to explain to me how Wapol got past all of you and even made it here in the first place," Luffy said with his arms folded and while looking at his crew.

"It's not our faults captain," Yosaku said while the rest nodded. "Wapol and his two bodyguards disappeared in the snow, it was impossible for us to find them," he said causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dalton said it's their personal fighting style. Apparently, they use the white snow as cover and camouflage themselves in it before they attack their enemies," Johnny added causing Luffy to nod his head understanding what they meant.

"Luffy," came the voice of Vivi causing Luffy to look over at her. "Is Nami okay?" she asked in a worried voice. Luffy smiled before he replied.

"She is fine," he said causing all of them to smile. "The good doctor over here," he said while indicating to Dr. Kureha, "treated her and she is in the castle resting now," he said causing Vivi to nod before she and Sanji headed into the castle with Marianne following behind.

"By the way captain," Zoro said getting his attention. "On our way up here we saw something fly off the mountain what was that?" he asked.

"Oh that just the king of this country," Luffy replied in a casual tone.

"Oh okay," Zoro replied. Dalton who was within hearing distance hear what Luffy said and had his eyes widen in shock.

"You beat Wapol?" he asked as he limped towards the group.

"That I did...in fact I don't think he is even alive," Luffy said causing Dalton and the group of villagers who exited out of the metal entrance to have their eyes widen in shocks. "I do know that his two lackeys are dead for sure," Luffy said while pointing at the two headless bodies.

"That's Chess and Kuromarimo!" one of the villagers screamed out in shock.

"Hey Usopp I made us a new friend," Luffy said piquing Usopp's interest. "He's a reindeer," Luffy added while he turned and pointed at the spot where Chopper was causing everyone to look there and see nothing there.

"Umm Luffy," Usopp said. "There is nothing there," he said causing Luffy to look at where Chopper was only him not there anymore.

"Where did he got!?" Luffy yelled/asked. "He was just here!" he said as he began looking around.

"You should know by now Chopper isn't good with crowds," Dr. Kureha said before she downed her sake. Suddenly someone screamed out from the crowd of villagers.

"Hey! Look over there! There is something hiding behind that tree!" a man with a musket yelled.

"What is that? Is that a reindeer?" another man asked.

"No...that's a monster!" another man yelled out causing Luffy's eyes to widen.

"It's a yeti! Shoot him!" Usopp yelled as they aimed their guns at Chopper.

"NOOOO!" Luffy yelled out trying to stop the villagers. Seeing that they were not paying attention to him he quickly turned his body into lightning and teleported himself in front of the tree where Chopper out and spread his arms out wide protecting him with his back facing the villagers. As Luffy appeared in front of Chopper the villagers fired causing everyone's eyes including those who fired their guns, to widen in horror when they saw Luffy appear there. Luffy not waiting to die quickly covered his back in armament haki and took on all of their bullets.

"W-why?" Chopper stuttered out with tears in his eyes. Luffy simply smiles at him before he replied.

"Because you are my friend...and I always protect my friends," he said causing chopper to start crying before he ran towards Luffy and hug onto his legs. "Come on let's go meet my friends," Luffy said to a crying Chopper. He was a bit hesitant but after but he eventually nodded his head and took Luffy's hand before they began walking back to the group. While they were walking towards the group Luffy kept giving the villagers a glare that promised a slow and painful death if they tried anything.

"Guys this is Chopper," Luffy said to his crew. "And he is not only a doctor but super cool fighting, and transforming reindeer," Luffy said causing Usopp and Johnny to have stars in their eyes.

"Really!" they said in awe as they bend down to Chopper level and began telling him how awesome he was causing the poor reindeer to blush uncontrollably. Just then and there Dalton collapse to his knees causing everyone to rush over to him.

"Dalton are you okay?!" the villagers asked in a panic as they rushed to his side.

"Take him to the medical ward, I'll fix him up," Dr. Kureha said all of the villagers before she headed back inside the castle. Luffy and the rest of the crew then headed back inside as well to check on Nami. When they entered the castle they saw Nami begin dragged up the stairs by Dr. Kureha while Vivi, Sanji, Nojiko, and Marianne laying on the ground with two large bumps on each of their heads.

"I guess Nami tried to escape," Luffy said with a chuckle before following the doctor up the stairs. When they arrived in the room Luffy went and braced against the wall while he watches the villagers carry an injured Dalton to a spare bed in the room by the Dr. Kureha placed Nami back in her bed. The doctor then proceeded to treat Dalton's wounds while Luffy walked over to the nearby window and opened it. He then summoned his usual thundercloud confusing everyone including his crew members. Luffy reached into the cloud and felt around for a second before he pulled out a bag that doesn't appear to be that heavy he then reached in the bag and pulled out a bunch of black cloths confusing everyone more.

"What's that captain?" Nami asked from her position in the bed.

"This is a bunch of copies of my flag I had made," Luffy said causing her to nod her head even though she was still confused as to what he was going to do with them. Luffy then walked over to Dalton's bed and placed 7 of the flags on them before he spoke.

"Hang these up around the country," he said causing everyone's eyes to widen. "This will let other pirates know that this island and country is under my protection and is part of my territory," he added while everyone looked on in shock.

"Wait for a second!" Dalton yelled from his position in the bed. "Even though we are grateful to you for taking care of Wapol for us, we cannot live under a pirate flag," he said while Luffy looked on with a bored look on his face. "This country is a part of the World Government. They would never all this to happen," he said causing Luffy to chuckle.

"Being a part of the World Government doesn't mean anything here," he said confusing all of them once more. "Fishman Island is also a member of the World Government and they are under the protection of Whitebeard. So, how is this different?" Luffy asked as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "And the fact of the matter is, you were part of the World Government since before Wapol left this country to become a pirate and even though he left he was still technically your King," Luffy said causing an angry look to spread across the villagers face at the mention of Wapol's name. "And when he returned he revolted against him, he who is a member of the World Government's council of kings. That would be taken as you trying to start a revolution against the World Government, and I am sure you know how they would react," Luffy said causing Dalton to look down in contemplation while the other villagers were trying not to believe what Luffy is saying.

"How do we know what you are saying is the truth?" one brave villager asked causing the captain of the straw hat pirates to chuckle before a grim look spread across his face.

"If you don't believe me then I could prove it," he said causing everyone to look at him with interest especially Vivi. "Have any of you here ever heard of a place called Ohara?" he asked causing Dalton and Dr. Kureha eyes to widen while a few older villagers looked confused.

"What about Ohara? They were going to use forbidden knowledge to destroy the world," a woman in her mid to late forty's said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read," Luffy said with a sigh. "All those people were doing was trying to learn the history of the world and the World government killed every man woman and kill on that island whether they were actually part of the group who was studying the history or not," Luffy said causing his crew member's eyes to widen in shock along with a few of the villagers. no one said a world after hearing that, the entire room fell into a silence as they all tried to contemplate what they just heard.

"Hypothetically speaking," Dalton said breaking the silence. "If we do agree to your protection what do you have to gain from this?" he asked causing Luffy to smile widely.

"Nothing much really," he said causing Dalton to raise his eyebrow. "Just when any of my ships dock on the island they get their stocks refilled for free and this island will be one of the hubs of the organization that I will be building," Luffy said causing some of his crew members to look at him with a puzzled look on their face at the mention of the organization.

"What is this organization?" one of the villagers asked.

"Think of it as a transport and distribution service of high-end artifacts and extremely rare products," Luffy said. As he said that he noticed Nami was practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of all the money. "In exchange for all that you will get my protection, any pirate, marine, or ANYONE for that matter comes here and causes any trouble all you have to do is give me a call and I will be here in a flash of lightning...literally," he said causing a few of the villagers to look around and nod slightly liking the idea of someone as strong as Luffy protecting them. "And I recall you saying that this island once produced the best medicine in the whole Grand Line, why don't we return this country to its once great glory?" Luffy said sweetening the deal a bit giving the villagers the once finally push they needed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Dr. Kureha asked getting interested in the idea. "Well, this organization will be spread out throughout all four blues and the Grand Line. I am sure there are some herbs, equipment, and other medicines that you guys need that are hard to come by, and I'm talking about both the legal and illegal kind," he said causing her smirk to nod her head. "Well, I can get them and bring them to you. Another plus of all this is the medicine you produce here I can distribute them all over the world for you," he said causing the villagers to talk among themselves about multiple benefits to their country.

"I see," the doctor said, "So you are going to be involved with the everyday normal market AND the black market," she said causing Luffy, Gem, Mikita, and Marianne to smirk.

"That's right," he replied. While some of the villagers didn't like the fact that there was going to be some illegal dealings, they couldn't deny the fact that it would benefit their country greatly.

"I may not like the whole black market thing, I have to agree with Luffy that this will benefit your country greatly," Vivi added causing Luffy to look over her and smile.

"Nice of you to come around, Princess," he said causing Dalton to look at Vivi with interest. "Now," Luffy spoke in a commanding tone getting everyone's attention. "With there being no king here in this country that gives me some form of authority and power here," Luffy said causing the villagers and Dalton to narrow their eyes. Dalton was about to speak but before he could Luffy spoke again. "And with that power, I appoint you Dalton as the new King of this kingdom," Luffy said causing Dalton's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

"W-what? Meee?" Dalton stammered out in shock. "No, I cannot be the king. I am-" he was cut off from speaking Luffy once again.

"Does anyone object to this ruling?" Luffy asked looking to the villagers while ignoring Dalton. No one of the villagers objected, instead they all smiled. "Well then Dalton, it looks like the people agree with me," he said with a chuckle causing Dalton to stare at Luffy with his mouth left hanging open. "Just hang those flags up at the port and in the towns around the country," he added causing Dalton to reluctantly nod his head.

"Fine, we will hang them up," he replied causing Luffy to smile and nod his head. "Hopefully this may help us prevent another attack," he said causing Luffy to look at him with a confused look on his face.

"Another attack?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side and look at the newly named king with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh right Luffy you guys had already left to bring Nami to the doctor. So, you don't know why Wapol left and became a pirate," Usopp said from his position on the floor near Nami's bed.

"Yeah, apparently a powerful pirate by the name of Blackbeard attack this country with his crew and instead of defending his country, Wapol took his army and left after seeing Blackbeard's power," Gem said cooly as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Blackbeard?" Luffy asked with a confused looked on his face. "Never heard of a pirate by that name," he added before he began to think.

 _'Blackbeard, with a name like that it makes it sound like they are the opposing the old man,'_  Luffy thought to himself.  _'Wonder if that's why Ace is in Paradise,'_  he added in his head.

"Dalton said that there were only five members, but all five of them were extremely powerful," said a scared Usopp.

"Don't worry about them, if they try something again I'll take care of them," Luffy said calming everyone down. Luffy then looked over at Nami and spoke to her. "how are you feeling?" he asked. Nami looked up at him and smiled before she replied.

"I'm feeling better, captain," she said in her usual voice not sounding sick what so ever. "We really need to leave and get Vivi home," she said causing Luffy to nod his head before he replied.

"That's true...but the very YOUNG doctor over here," he said while pointing at Dr. Kureha, "Scares the crap out of me," he said causing sigh and pull the covers over her head.

"Young doctor?" Usopp asked causing Luffy to shake his head. "Where?" he asked. As he asked the question he received a kick to the back of his head by the good doctor herself causing everyone to chuckle lightly.

"Brat," the doctor said before she turned to Dalton and speak. "Dalton, surely you would know where the key to the arsenal is," he said causing Dalton to look at her with a surprised look on his face before he replied.

"The arsenal? Why do you need to get in there?" he asked from in position on the bed.

"That's really none of your business now is it," she said before drinking some more of her plum sake.

"Wapol always carried that key with him, to keep it secured he said," Dalton replied, "And in this case, the key was likely blown into the sky with his body," he added causing Luffy to chuckle nervously before he spoke.

"Oops," Luffy said with a slight smile.

"Well, that's a shame," Dr. Kureha said.

"Zoro, go cut down the door," Luffy said to his vice-captain.

"Umm captain," Zoro said causing Luffy to look at him. "I don't have my swords," he said causing Luffy to sigh before he spoke.

"Of course you don't," Luffy said before he turned to Gem and spoke. "Gem, blow the door down," he said causing him to nod and looked to the doctor waiting for her to lead him to the door.

"Good," the doctor replied before she turned to the group of villagers and spoke. "You guys come with me I have something I need you to do," she said scaring the villagers at first before they reluctantly agreed and followed her and Gem out the door of the room towards the arsenal. As the group exited the room Luffy turned to nami and spoke.

"Nami, get ready to go," he said in a commanding tone getting everyone's attention.

"Luffy we can't just leave now! She needs her rest!" Vivi yelled as she stood up from her stool.

"I know but we are going to have a doctor on board," Luffy replied calmly ignoring the fact that she just yelled at him.

"A doctor?" Zoro asked with a confused look on his face. "Who is our doctor?" he asked.

"Our doctor is right there," he said while pointing to Chopper.

"W-what?" Chopper said in surprised while looking up at Luffy. "I can't join your crew," he said in a sad voice.

"Sure you can, it'll be a lot of fun Luffy replied with a smile.

"I can't...I'm not a human! I'm a reindeer with antlers and hooves!" Chopper screamed while Luffy looked on with the smile still present on his face. "Maybe I do want to be a pirate, but I cannot ever be one of you! I'm not human! I'm a monster and I can't become a pirate or your friend and I can't join your crew!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Everyone in the room looked on at the little reindeer with a sad look on their face. The girls were resisting the urge to run and hug the poor little guy. "I just want to say thank you, I really appreciate you asking me to join your ship. That was really nice, so thank you but I am going to stay here for now and if you ever want you can stop by here again and-," Chopper couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Luffy's voice.

"Oh shut up and let's go," Luffy replied said with a grin on his face causing Chopper to start crying loudly before he ran out of the room.

 _'Most people don't make friends by telling people to shut up,'_  Zoro thought as he looked on with a smile.

"Alright, let's go wait outside," Luffy said before he jumped up on the window and hopped on the thundercloud that he had summoned earlier. He then reached into the cloud and pulled out a medium size chest and opened it. When he opened it everyone saw it was filled with transponder snails of all sizes. He took one and tossed it to Dalton before he spoke. "If you ever need me just push the button with the straw hat," Luffy said causing Dalton to look down at the snail and see a number of buttons for dialing numbers before he finally spotted the button with a straw hat on it.

"Thank you, for everything,' Dalton said with a smile on his face as he watched as Luffy's crew hopped out the window one by one.

"Don't mention it," Luffy replied. When everyone was on the cloud Luffy give it a mental command to lower itself to the ground before the thundercloud began to descend to the snow-covered ground below them.

"Nami are you sure you are okay?" Asked a concerned Usopp.

"I sure am," replied while giving him a thumbs up. "I feel great," she said with a wide smile causing his sister to smile as well. When the cloud got about 2 feet above the ground it hovered in place allowing everyone to hop off. Once everyone was off waiting on their little reindeer doctor Luffy kept the cloud hovering near them to take the crew back to the ship when they were ready. As they were waiting for Chopper, a few of Luffy's crew members started building snowmen while Luffy and his vice-captain leaned against the thundercloud and were talking.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to get this place involved in the Underworld?" Zoro asked with his arms folded as he leaned against the cloud.

"Yeah," Luffy said as he looked u the sky. "If anything this place may be the most profitable," he added causing Zoro to look over at him with a confused look.

"How?" he asked.

"It's simple really, the medicine produced here could be sold and distributed in both the regular market and the black market," Luffy replied.

"But we are pirates," Zoro said while looking at Luffy. "We can't just sell medicine to hospitals or where ever," he said causing Luffy to nod his head in agreement.

"You're right, that's why this organization won't be tied back to us," he said causing Zoro to look at him with a puzzled look on his face. He was about to voice his confusion but before he could speak Luffy spoke once more. "I will be leading this organization under an alias," he said causing Zoro to understand how things were going happen in the organization.

"I see," he said before looking at the rest of the crew mainly the three new recruits from Little Garden. "And I take it those three are going to be acting as your officers in this organization?" Zoro asked while looking at the three former Baroque Works agents.

"Yeah, and whoever else is powerful enough command a ship," Luffy said with a sigh. Zoro was about to say something else but before he could speak he was interrupted by a lot of screams coming from the castle.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as she looked at the doorway of the castle. "There is a lot of noise coming from the castle," she said. Luffy then pushed off from the cloud and looked to his crew before he spoke.

"Quick everyone gets on the cloud!" he said with haste confusing all of them.

"What? Why?" Vivi asked as she stood up.

"We have a very angry doctor heading our way!" Luffy said causing Everyone to run and hop onto the thunder cloud. Luffy then stayed on the ground before he commanded the could to hover a bit higher in the air.

"Luffy aren't you getting on?" Marianne asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry I'm just waiting on Chopper," he said as he looked up to the little girl with a smile. Luffy then turned back to the castle and saw Chopper running towards them full speed while pulling a sled with a very angry doctor chasing him.

"Everyone hurry and..." Chopper trailed off when he saw everyone standing on a cloud.

"Come one Chopper hurry!" Luffy said causing him to pick up the pace and run towards Luffy. Luffy then gave a mental command to the cloud to expand its size as he grabbed onto Chopper and the seld before turned his body into lightning and teleporting them onto the cloud safely away from the angry doctor. As they appeared on the cloud Luffy commanded the cloud to take off towards the ship and away from the angry doctor who was throwing spears at them.

"A little help here guy," came the pained voice of Usopp as they were flying away causing everyone to look for him only to not see him anywhere.

"Huh? Where are you Usopp?" Asked Sanji as he looked around.

"Down here," came his pained voice once again causing everyone to look down and see their poor sniper being crushed under Chopper's sled. Vivi and Mikita immediately went down and pulled Usopp off the sled while Luffy just chuckled and shook his head. He then turned towards his ships new doctor only to see the little blue nose reindeer standing on the cloud looking at the slowly shrinking castle in the distance with a sad expression on his face. Luffy then put his hand on Chopper's head, causing the little reindeer to look up at him with tears building up in his eyes. Luffy then gave him a warm smile as the crew looked on with an equally warm smile. Suddenly everyone's warm smiles turned a panic as the sound of cannon fire filled the air causing Luffy's face to take on a serious look.

"Are those cannon fire?" asked Gem as he looked around to see where they are coming from.

"It's coming from the castle," Usopp said while looking at the fading castle in the distance.

"They're not shooting at us are they?" Vivi asked in a scared voice.

"No, we could have seen explosions if they were," Gem replied coolly. Luffy then slowed the cloud down before bringing it to a full stop as he tried to figure out what was going on.

 _'Are they under attack?'_  Luffy asked himself. The country was now under his protection so if they were under attack he would need to go help.  _'Or is that old coot attacking us?'_ he thought to himself as he looked around. Then suddenly the cannon fire stopped and ten seconds later a bright pink light appeared in the skies above the castle causing everyone eyes to widen. The next thing everyone saw was a pink smoke light surround the Drum Rockies causing Luffy's serious expression to change into a smirk before he looked over at Chopper and only to see the little reindeer staring up at the pink smoke with tears in his eyes.

"A fitting send-off don't you think?" Luffy said to the little reindeer as pink snow began to fill from the sky. Chopper couldn't contain it anymore, he looked up at the pink snow and let out a cry.

"DOCTORRRRRR!" he screamed with tears in his eyes.

"It-it's beautiful," Nojiko said as she stretched out her hand and caught a pink snowflake.

"Indeed," Johnny said as he and Yosaku stared up at the sky.

"It's like a bunch of cherry blossoms," Zoro said from his position sitting on the cloud. Luffy then commanded the cloud to continue its way towards the ship. After flying for another five minutes the crew finally arrived above the ship docked in the waterway. The cloud lowered itself on the main deck of the ship allowing everyone to get off. Johnny and Yosaku helped Chopper take his sled off the cloud and detach it from him before the little reindeer walked to the side of the ship and stared up at the Drum Rockies admiring the beautiful scene before him.

 _'Your dream came true, Doctor,'_  Chopper thought as he caught a snowflake.  _'Now I am going to make my dream come through,'_  he thought with conviction. Deciding the leave the little reindeer to himself for a while Luffy looked to his crew and gave out orders.

"Prepare to set sail!" Luffy yelled out in a commanding tone as he walked up to the upper deck where his thundercloud was waiting for him transformed into a throne after everyone got off. He sat down on his throne and took out a glass and poured himself some whiskey before he gave out some more orders. "Hoist the anchor!" he yelled causing Johnny and Yosaku to run towards the front of the ship and raise the anchor. "Now, release the sails!" he said causing Usopp and Gem to untie the sails causing it to catch the wind. As the sails caught the wind the ship began moving forward sailing out of the waterway leaving the first island under Luffy's control behind. As they were sailing away Sanji, Zoro, Vivi, and Nami came walking towards Luffy.

"Should I beginning preparing dinner?" Sanji asked causing Luffy to nod his head before he spoke.

"Prepare a feast, let's welcome our little doctor the right way," Luffy said causing all of them to smile.

"As you wish, captain," Sanji said before he walked off to the kitchen. Nami was about to speak next but a scream from Chopper interrupted her causing everyone to look in the direction of Chopper with a panic look on their face and causing Luffy to immediately teleport to Chopper location with a panic look on his face as well.

"What's wrong? Who I got to kill?" Luffy asked as he appeared next to Chopper while looking around for an enemy.

"What? No, I was in such a hurry I left my medical bag behind," he said in a worried voice. Luffy heard that and relaxed his guard and was about to speak but Nami spoke before he could.

"Your bag?" she asked while looking down at Chopper. "But isn't this it?" she asked holding up a little blue bag pack.

"Huh? That is my bag, how did you get it?" Chopper asked as he took the bag from Nami.

"I found it in the back of the sled," Nami replied.

"huh? how is that?" Chopper asked with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked while looking at Chopper. "Weren't you the one who packed the sled?" she asked. Chopper looked up at her and thought about it for a second before his eyes began to tear up causing Luffy to chuckle softly.

"Guess the old lady doesn't like long goodbyes," he said before he began walking back to the upper deck with a smile on his face.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled while walking up the stairs getting her attention. "Set our course...to Alabasta!" he said before sitting down on his throne with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his vice-captain standing off to his right with his three swords strapped to his waist.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Nami yelled before yelling out orders to the crew.

 _'Enjoy it while it last, cause your days are numbered...Crocodile,'_  Luffy thought to himself as he stared off into the horizon.

****CHAPTER END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
